After Dark
by Aozoran
Summary: After his duel with Gunter, Conrart is left frustrated about his future and in the dark streets of the city near the Academy he meets someone that might just be able to change his perspective on life. Conrart X Yuuri. AU
1. Part 1: Cracked Glass

**Author's Note: I started this XD four months ago and just rediscovered the first 1000 words of it. XD I REALLY couldn't help myself! So this is for Mai XD who always encourages me to write more Con-Yuu. *GRINS WIDELY* you did ask for an inititive taking Yuu... **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing! **

**Based Upon Episode 88- Gunter And Conrad**

* * *

><p>Jars and vials clattered hard against the cobble stones, rolling away and spilling out of the slashed bag that the boy had been carrying. A large booted foot caught a deep amber bottle under the toe, pinning it in place and making the glass groan slightly in protest at the pressure slowly being applied to it.<p>

"Please." Obsidian eyes gazed down at the contents of the satchel he had been carrying back to the Inn, most of the bottles contained extremely expensive medicines that he had spent all day scouring the town for to bring back to his teacher. "If it is money you are after, I will give you what I have... but please do not..."

Glass creaked again, then imploded, spilling amber liquid across the stones and spattered the edges of the boot, Yuuri feeling his heart sink at the sight. It was such a _waste_, a terrible, unbearable waste of such precious commodities to be carelessly trampled like that and his head twisted upwards to stare unflinchingly at the towering stranger that bloated out most of the light from the overhead torches lining the quiet street. A shiver of fear however swept down across his back as two more shadows peeled away from the opposite sides of the street and were converging on him.

"Why did you do that?" Yuuri stood his ground, fingers clenching tightly and wishing he could do something, anything to prevent what he knew would happen to him. "What purpose is there in destroying _medicine_? Is money not enough to satisfy men like you? Must you destroy what could have saved a life?"

"Smart-mouthed little _brat_." A hand connected hard against the right side of Yuuri's face, the power behind the movement throwing him to the ground, a stinging pain roaring through his head as he almost ended up with his head striking the cobble stones. "You need to pay your dues."

The boy reached out to pick up several of the jars nearest to him, trying to gather them up into the helm of his long pale blue cloak, when that boot pinned his hand to the stone, the wet droplets of the amber fluid smearing across the pale skin. One of the other men took the chance to land a blow hard against the boy's side, throwing him all the way to the ground, his wrist twisting violently as it stayed pinned and the bottles crunched beneath him as his slender frame crushed them into the ground.

"_No_." His voice was a quiet thread of horror at the waste of so much that could help so many. The boy's pain was nothing compared to the value of what those medicines could have done for those who sort out Lady Suzanna Julia Von Wincott for cures to their ailments. The failure in his duties to protect the precious bottles made his heart clench hard in his chest, she had been more than good to him.

"Do you think its just money we want from you?" A hand curled hard around the slender jaw, yanking the pale face upwards, gazing down into the deep obsidian pools that glittered at him with so much raw emotion trapped within them. "Just what are you hiding beneath that cloak of yours, must be someone pretty important to be flashing around so much money... Nobles always..."

"Let me go." Yuuri growled, wrenching his head back and the hood dropped further down across his face, hiding the dark features that seemed to draw attention no matter where he went.

"Arrogant whelp!" Another hard slap sent him sprawling again, the boy's head striking hard against the stone with a decided 'crack' of sound, crimson instantly spreading like a stain across the white and blue fabric of the cloak, soaking into it.

He didn't make a sound, as several heavy kicks landed across his belly and ribs, jarring him hard, if he did open his mouth he might end up biting his tongue. Curling, he tried to lift his hands over his head to protect himself, but a foot looped beneath his body and forcibly rolled him onto his back, a massive hand catching at the back of the cloak and yanking upwards. The boy gasped as the air was knocked out of him as the clasp of the cloak caught beneath his chin, his entire body being lifted so that he could barely stand on the tips of his toes as the hand twisted in the fabric tightening it as his obsidian eyes met the dull blue of the leader of the gang.

"Beautiful." He smirked, as the boy struggled against the solid mass of the ruffian's body, making it apparent exactly what the man wanted from the slender healer. "Just my kind of amusement for an evening like this." The man cupped himself crudely, making it apparent exactly what he intended to do.

His fingers closed around the clasp, trembling so hard he couldn't quite unlatch it as his body screamed for air and with what strength he had, he lashed out backwards, his foot connecting hard with sensitive flesh and finally he was dropped. Scrambling forwards as his knees hit hard against the ground, he was trying to run, feeling the fingers catching at the edges of his cloak as he was trying desperately to get away.

Fingers caught him again by his cloak, just about to yank him backwards before the grip suddenly slackened and he flopped forwards face down against the stone. Gasping for air, his lungs starving to draw in much needed oxygen as he jerked away abruptly from the senseless body that collapsed in a heap to one side of him.

The man was so swift, Yuuri had not even heard his footsteps on the stone, his body rolled and he watched as a second of the attackers fell in a tumble of limbs, leaving only the hulking giant that had wanted nothing more than to rape Yuuri. The brown haired man was only half the size of the giant but he was like a lion, wild mane of chestnut framing a face that echoed with so much silent rage.

The soldier was like a predator, striking hard and fast, dodging any of the giant's blows with such an ease, fist connecting hard against the brute's jaw, knocking him away and striking at him with such ferocity, Yuuri swore that the man had become the lion. It was so quick, so effortless that soon the third man was down, a limp ragdoll over the stones and sporting a broken jaw. Pushing himself upwards, he gripped his side lightly, feeling his ribs protest any attempt at moving, every part of him aching horribly as he just watched the man.

"Thankyou." He whispered softly, barely able to get the words out at all as his shoulders trembled with the sudden realisation of what could have happened if this stranger hadn't come by. "I..."

"You are foolish to be walking around on the streets on your own."

The reprimand made him wince as he was beginning to collect the bottles from where they lay scattered, attempting to wrap them up in the edges of his cloak to prevent them from clicking together. Some were already fractured, one single jar of movement and they might indeed shatter completely. "I lost track of the time." Swallowing around the lump in his throat, his head throbbed violently at where it had struck the stone, thick crimson blood soaked through the fabric and matted down a little of his dark hair against the side of his skull and neck.

"Are you looking to get yourself killed?"

Yuuri's dark eyes swept over the face of the man before him, strikingly handsome torn up by so many emotions that he almost flinched back at the penetrating gaze that regarded him from behind the long wild locks. And suddenly he had a feeling that was the real question. What kind of man would take on three brutes like that without a weapon, when all three were either carrying swords or daggers? "Is that what you are intending to do?"

Those cinnamon eyes narrowed, steel glinting in the firelight from within them at his words.

"Is that why you are out here?" Managing to pick up the unbroken bottles, he was staggering to his feet, swaying dizzily but a jolt of concern burned in his gut when he looked at the other man. Was that why the man was out here? Did he have something to prove to the world? Or was it... the man... He didn't like the idea that suddenly occurred to him.

"Do not speak to me as if you know me." Stepping away from the boy, his long strides took him away from the three fallen bodies, his shoulders stiff and he felt the rage burning inside his gut at knowing he hadn't been able to best Gunter Von Kleist. The man had said he would never surpass him, never claim something... even though he was fighting for the betterment of his people's position in the world. Wasn't it enough?

"Someone defeated you."

Conrart froze, every muscle stiffening at the words.

"And you have never been _defeated_ like that before." Yuuri didn't like the look in those beautiful eyes, the determination to prove himself at the cost of his life. The man was fighting, but not willing to live for it. "Its why you are so angry." Stepping over one of those brutes, he gazed down at his attacker and felt a jolt of pity that someone would enjoy another's pain so much...

Twisting around to face the man, he was surprised to find himself gazing into the innocent face of a boy, large dark eyes hidden almost glowing from beneath the edge of the cloak. He really looked then, catching the dark bruise blooming across one pale cheek and the glint of scarlet dripping down from under the edge of the hood, yet not once had Conrart heard the man scream, the boy had taken the beating soundlessly. His fingers clenched into fists at the thought. Had someone beaten this boy before? _Struck_ him? In his anger he had neglected a wounded boy, walked away because he was furious at Gunter, he was angry with the world and he was taking it out on a child.

"I shouldn't... have said that." Yuuri stumbled back slightly, when a strong hand caught his shoulder lightly, steadying him and drawing him towards the shelter of the man's body. The glasses rattling softly as he shifted the weight in his arms, trying to prevent them from spilling out of his cloak and back onto the ground. "I am grateful for your efforts on my behalf, I would... offer money for the trouble but what I have... is not my own."

"Where are you staying?" Conrart questioned, leaning down to snag the small pouch from where it had dropped amongst the limbs of one of the brutes, tucking it back into the fold of the cloak.

"The Red Scion." Leaning into the hand that steadied him, he swayed a little still, grateful for the support, though he was surprised that the man had turned around to help him after he had said such things to him. "My Lady is there with her attendants. I was..." A sorrowful look crossed his face as he gazed down at the remaining bottles and knowing just how much money had been lost in the destruction of the bottles.

"I am certain she would prefer you than these returned to her unharmed."

"I am sure you're right." The apprentice swallowed slightly, before shifting his feet and wishing he didn't feel so awkward still in this world, grateful to at least know the language well enough to speak it and not sound like a complete foreigner. "My Lady is the kindest of all nobles."

"I will escort you back."

Yuuri pressed against the solid warmth of the man, feeling the arm come around his shoulders and a hand rest against his upper arm as they walked, the boy leaning into the contact and just being eternally grateful for the action. His head turned slightly, inhaling the scents that clung to the mint green wool of the man's uniform, ones he had learned since his arrival in this strange medieval world, horses... leather... wood... and the tang of metal polish. "Who are you, Lion?"

Both brows rose sharply at that, turning his head to look down into the face of the boy, his fingers lightly brushing at the edges of the hood, actually admitting to some small corner of his mind that he liked the feeling of that body curled against his own, warm and almost inviting. "Conrart Weller."

"You are a lion, Conrart." A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, closing his eyes and just remembering the sight of the man moving, graceful and the power and drive of a predator he knew him to be. "I mean it as a compliment."

"And you?"

"Yuuri."

"An unusual name." He felt the anger slowly seeping out of him, the fury and confusion sliding away from his grip as he spoke to the boy who captivated him in a way he couldn't quite describe. "What is your country of origin?"

"Ah... that's something I would rather not talk about."

Conrart nodded slightly, not going to push on the subject while they moved into one of the more well travelled streets and much to the man's dislike the boy shifted in his grip, straightening and moving a few inches away from him. He would need to look at that head wound the moment the boy was returned to his mistress or have a healer do so.

The sound of merriment filled the air, inviting them into the tavern that belonged to the Inn, yet they moved straight passed it to one of the more private entrances. Yuuri bowing his head and stared at the ground, feeling extremely guilty over the fact that he had lost over half off the glass bottles to his encounter with those men.

The moment he appeared in the doorway into the private sitting room of the first floor, two of the maids were instantly on their feet, rushing towards him and Conrart.

"Master Yuuri!" One called in distress at the sight of the boy, instantly halting before him and gasping at the dark crimson stains that were far more visible in the light spilling out through the open doorway. "Lady Von Wincott was so worried about you! The guards are searching the city for you! Oh my... look at the _state_ of you!"

The second maid was carefully prying the bottles away setting them nearby before attempting to examine the boy a little more closely. "I'll get the Mistress, she will be much relieved to know you are back."

His entire face turning bright red over the clucking maids, he looked up at Conrart, seeing the man retreat from the doorway and his hand instantly darted out, catching the large one, preventing the soldier from pulling away. "Please stay, Conrart." He was still terribly shaken from what had happened and his entire face was hidden by the edges of the hood. "Its late already… and…"

The young soldier paused for a moment in the doorway, glancing around the lit interior of the private entry way into the back part of the Inn. His cinnamon gaze dropping down to the hand that was still clasped tightly around his own, the pale white fingers curling about his own.

"Please."

Their eyes met for one long heated moment, a jolt of something searing through Conrart before he could react, his eyes widening slightly as he gazed down at the shadowed face beneath that hood. He was wanted. For just a few minutes, here in the inviting light of the Inn, he was wanted by this boy, who was unafraid of him. "As you wish."

With a soft nudge, Yuuri gently pushed the taller man into the sitting room and closed the door, before moving forwards into the light of the candles that danced on a nearby table. "I'll just be a few moments, I need to see my Mistress. I'll have Meri bring you in something to eat and drink."

Before Conrart could protest the hooded boy slipped through the doorway, his cloak swirling behind him in a twisting cascade of colour, leaving him alone in the quiet sitting room.

* * *

><p>The maids practically fussed over him, leaving Conrart slightly edgy as he sent another glance towards the doorway where Yuuri had disappeared what seemed like an hour before. His first instinct was to head into that corridor, track down the boy and reassure himself that the youth was not being punished for the loss of the medicine vials he had been carrying. For some reason, being without the feeling of that slender form nearby was like a weight on his heart, clawing at it and making the food he had been given sit heavily in his stomach. Even the ale he had been presented with had done nothing but leave a burn down the back of his throat.<p>

"Conrart?"

His head jerking up sharply at the sound of that quiet voice, his entire body stilled as he stared in shocked awe at the slender boy who stood in the doorframe, the darkness framing his pale features. Those dark soulful gaze capturing him without another word being spoken. A fresh set of clothes was loose around the slight shoulders, the pale blue fabric of the cloak still drawn up over the boy's head and shoulders, the edges of it almost brushing the ground as he stepped forwards.

"I'm sorry I took so long." A wry smile tugged at the corners of his lips, dark eyes glancing down at the half empty plate and mug before Conrart and the tension seemed to ease out of Yuuri's body. "I'm so glad the maids brought you something…"

A hand reached out towards the boy, broad palm extended in request.

Yuuri swept across the space, before gently drawing the calloused hand upwards and against his now smooth cheek, leaning into the contact willingly, dark eyes closing for a moment in delight. "My Lady saw to my injuries, you have no need to worry for my health."

Dark locks swept down across cinnamon eyes as he carefully tipped the boy's head up just enough that the light caught the pale skin beneath his fingers, showing the smooth, unblemished surface where there had been dark bruises forming only an hour before. "How did you know about… my earlier fight?"

"I could see it in your eyes," Pausing, Yuuri considered his answer. "When you took out the brutes that attacked me, you had this look in your eyes, the need to prove yourself again to the world, fearless against any enemy."

"Observant, aren't you?" Lips twitching slightly, he couldn't help the smirk that edged up onto his lips while he caught the slight fluster dusting across those soft, ghostly beautiful features.

"I try to be."

"You are right." Rubbing his palm against the warm skin, he cupped that jaw in his large hand, fingertips tangling for a moment in silky soft strands that were hidden by the folds of the robe. "About me… I am… _angry_." Why was he talking like this? Why was he speaking of what lurked within him when he couldn't even manage to do so with his best friend Yozak? What was it about those understanding dark orbs that made him feel like he wasn't being judged. "Come here."

Yuuri couldn't resist that deep silky voice, willingly stepping into the gap between the soldier's knees when Conrart shifted around, their faces at the same level like that. He was tempted to lift his hand upwards and touch the large hand that spanned from his throat to his ear, the long fingers stroking over his skin in a caress that left fire burning through his veins.

"Why do you wear your hood up?"

"Why do you smirk like that?" Yuuri retorted, flashing the soldier a smile, but it was quickly fading when fingers found the edge of the pale blue fabric ready to draw it down and away from his face. "Don't."

"Why?"

"It is probably more for your comfort than my own."

"How so?" And his hand drew the fabric down and away and froze as the candlelight washed over the cascade of raven black locks that spilled out and down across slender shoulders. The eyes he thought were a dark midnight blue or even brown were an inky black, like the moonless sky. Shock flared for a moment as he just gazed into that beautiful face. Oh… in Shinou's name! "_Yuuri_."

"I know… I…"

Conrart caught the boy's wrist, tugging slightly, guiding the slender youth those few extra inches towards him, his head leaning in and his mouth caught that warm one. It was as if fire had exploded within his body, desire screaming through every inch of his body at the sweet intoxicating taste of that mouth that remained against his own. Hunger like none he had ever known spilled out of him as he wrapped his free arm around that waist, tugging Yuuri further towards him, devouring that sweetness without regret when the boy responded to his advance. Their mouths moved together, a slender arm wrapping around his broad shoulders, practically forced to do that or fall squarely into Conrart's lap.

There was a sound just to the right, the soldier's mouth breaking away from the now kiss-bruised one, cinnamon eyes narrowing sharply on the doorway and the pale woman that stood there, her blue and white locks framing a devastating beauty. Yet, Conrart's immediate reaction to the intrusion was the tighten his arm firmly around the slender waist of the boy, keeping him possessively close, willing to challenge anyone over his protectiveness.

Yuuri's face was pressed into the curve of Conrart's throat and shoulder, panting softly, attempting to draw air into his starving lungs as he leaned into the embrace of the man who held him, knowing if the man hadn't been holding him up he would have ended up on the floor, boneless with pleasure.

"Yuuri?"

Immediately stiffening at the call of his name, he flushed red to the tips of his ears, dark eyes wide as he attempted to turn in the tight grip of his soldier. "Yes, my Lady?" And Yuuri could almost swear he heard a growl escape Conrart, the embrace around his body tightening imperceptibly.

"I was hoping to thank your rescuer myself… Meri told me he was still here." Sightless blue eyes swept the room as if attempting to pick out the shapes before her, even though it was clear she didn't see anything. Though her fine brows lifted in quiet question as if sensing exactly what she had walked into. "I apologise for intruding."

"Mistress… you have no need to…" Yuuri was a thousand different shades of crimson in embarrassment, entire face hot with the fact that they had been caught together like that.

"Sir Weller, may I take it my apprentice is many shades of crimson?"

A smirk immediately grew at those words, while his hand stroked across one flustered cheek, thumb stroking back and forth over the heated skin, delighting in the way the youth leaned into the touch, even though it seemed to make him even redder. There was something incredibly sexy about how the boy bit at his lower lip, clearly attempting to prevent anything embarrassing from spilling out, though it made him all the more adorable.

"He is indeed, Lady Von Wincott." Conrart couldn't help relaxing, all the tension slipping out from within his body, every frustration and thought slipping away as he cradled the boy to him, inhaling the scents of various herbs and other things on the boy's skin and also the underlying scent of cinnamon that clung to the flushed expanse.

"I am extremely grateful for your timely arrival on the behalf of my apprentice. Yuuri is very special to both myself and my staff and the thought of him being injured… deeply worries every one of us." Julia was slowly making her away across the space towards where the voice had originated, her hand resting against the back of a chair, pausing behind it. "He is my dearest friend."

"My Lady…"

Dark eyes were wide and he almost stuttered in surprise at the admission. They had been close since Julia had found him that day what seemed like a lifetime ago. The boy had been lost… abandoned and starving. He had been thrown from one world into this one, unable to speak the language or able to communicate, finding himself unable to do anything to protect himself against the savagery of the streets and barely able to feed himself for the weeks he had tried to eke out a living. Julia had found him broken and barely alive in the streets of a city… her guards had wanted her to leave the filthy street brat… but she had not turned away from him… but had had him carried to her carriage and tended to him herself.

"I freely offer whatever monetary reward you might desire for returning him to me."

"You have no need to pay me." Conrart cradled Yuuri to him, mouth brushing against that slightly clenched jaw, wondering exactly what story lurked between these two, behind the boy's unusual name. "Yuuri has rewarded me enough…" Cinnamon eyes sparkled with a touch of mischief, the unspoken words _'with his lips'_ hovering between them.

"Should I have a room prepared for him, Yuuri?" Julia questioned, smiling slightly to herself.

"Should they?" The soldier enquired, heated mouth scooting the length of the slender throat, teeth grazing against warm skin, nipping at it softly.

"No, my Lady… I have room in my chambers, I don't wish to put anyone out at such a late hour."

"As you wish. Shall I see you both at breakfast before we head to the Academy?"

"Yes, my Lady, thankyou."

"Then I bid you both goodnight."

* * *

><p>A squeak of surprise escaped Yuuri as he backed up against the headboard, before a bubble of laughter escaped him when he flung the pillow at the tall man that stood at the end of the king-size wooden-framed bed, wearing nothing but a towel around his hips. A hand had caught his slender ankle for a moment, which had surprised him from where he had been reading through a book on the mattress while the other bathed in the bathroom they had.<p>

The pillow thumped against the broad tanned chest, sending a cloud of feathers flaring out into the air and making Conrart smirk as he tugged at the slender ankle, tugging the boy across the sheets while he scrambled to escape, laughter still rocking the slender body.

"Con! Let me go…"

"No." The soldier leaned down, his mouth touching against the inside of the slender ankle, nipping at the thin skin and felt the toes wiggle against his palm.

"This is so undignified." Pouting slightly, he was on his belly, half tangled amongst the sheets, dark hair messy as it ran in soft waves across his lithe shoulders and delicately arching neck.

"Its _sexy_."

Sticking his tongue out at that, he let another burst of laughter free when his toes were nibbled, tickling him with the feather-light sensations running up his leg. "So… why me?" The boy rolled over, allowing himself to settle against the blankets, hips arching slightly, before dropping back against the soft mattress just beneath his back, peering up at his protector from beneath long raven lashes.

"Why not you?"

"Do you have a come back for everything?"

"Indeed I do, my Double-Black." Prowling forwards, his knees rested on the end of the bed, while his hands were sliding up the delicate ankle and shin, caressing and stroking. How had he gotten so lucky? Though… his usual was not male, but female, yet he couldn't help himself, no when just the mere sight of that smiling face washed everything from his mind but Yuuri. The boy touched his soul in a way he couldn't explain and being offered a night like he was, how could he resist? His anger had melted, his frustration fading. This _boy_…

"So, where are you meant to be tonight, my Lion?" Dark eyes sparkled, Yuuri slowly pushing himself upwards onto his elbows, toes wiggling in invitation again as their eyes met.

"The Academy."

"Playing escape-artist?"

"Most assuredly."

"_Well_… I have to say, their loss, my gain." All of his reserve melted behind the closed doors of his room, here… he didn't feel judged for his appearance, he felt… _beautiful_ when Conrart looked at him like that. Though he had had a few short relationships and wasn't a complete naïve when it came to such things, it was unlike him to have jumped into the deep end like he had with Conrart. Yet, those mesmerising brown eyes saw through him to his soul, seeing him and not his dark hair and eyes.

"You can gain something else tonight…" Hands caught the edge of Yuuri's pants, thumbs closing around the hem, and the boy shifted back, allowing the fabric to slip upwards, Conrart's grip soon divesting the boy of his only clothing, revealing soft expanses of white skin.

"Besides this you mean?" A slender finger brushed against the dark mark already marking the creamy perfection of his throat, another sweet chuckle slipping out.

"Not so shy in private, are you?"

"No."

"Does that mean I have to work to produce that blush on your skin?"

"Definitely."

"Challenge accepted."

Both hands caressed along those slender legs, stroking and rubbing across the white thighs, thumbs trailing along the inside, when he leaned forwards over the boy, his mouth trailing along the path his hands had taken. The reaction was immediate and pleasing as the sleepy length began to stir in response to the caresses and kisses. "How do you like it?"

"With you inside me." A wicked grin came to sensual lips, when he lifted upwards and caught Conrart's face, drawing it upwards to press heated kisses against the finely crafted lips. Their tongues tangled together for long moments, devouring each other completely. And in one swift movement, Yuuri rolled them both, the taller soldier landing with a soft thump against the mattress with Yuuri straddling his thighs, lips turned upwards into a devilishly sensual smirk that matched one Conrart had given him earlier.

Large hands curled around the firm hips, fingers curling and stroking against the pert rear, caressing and stroking and enjoying the fact that he was going to be dominated by the lithe youth in his lap. A mouth soon closed around one of his nipples, nipping hard around it, sucking and licking at it as raven hair slipped down to tickle against his chest. Conrart's large palm smoothed down across the curving arch of the boy's back, trailing his fingers across the slight indentations of that long spine before curling into the silken mass, encouraging Yuuri to continue as he rocked upwards, his towel covered erection rubbing against the boy's belly.

"Yesss..." Hissing in pleasure, he arched restlessly into that wet mouth that nibbled across his chest to another nipple, nipping and sucking hard and leaving it a tight throbbing bud of pleasure. His fingers stroked through that soft fall of raven, pressing the mouth down even more, rocking his hips upwards again in silent promise.

"You taste salty…" The purr vibrated through the man's chest, feeling the erotically flushed cheek rub cat-like against his chest. "Like dark spices…"

"Cat."

"_Lion_." Yuuri lifted his head from that chest, a clever hand sliding beneath the edge of that damp towel and curled around the hot length that throbbed wantonly against his palm, digits measuring the girth and length of it with interest. "Definitely impressive."

"So I met your standards?" Pleasure darkened cinnamon eyes regarded his new lover and for a moment he honestly _wanted_ that approval, he wanted to be all that this boy expected and desired.

"You exceed them." Their mouths met again, hot and languid. "Far more than I could have ever hoped for."

One corner of his lips quirked up as his hips arched upwards into the heated caresses, encouraging the warm hands to continue stroking him like that. "Is that so…"

"Oh definitely."

One hand slowly stroked against the fine curve of that rear, two fingers dipping down between warm cheeks and stroked the tight entrance, feeling Yuuri immediately jerk in response before leaning forwards, offering himself up to those caressing fingers. Slowly circling the tight muscles, he worked his fingertip in slowly, groaning when Yuuri arched as he was penetrated, Conrart's length being squeezed in response between warm palms.

Gasping for air for a moment, his brown eyes closed as he continued to stroke and stretch that tight entrance, the tip of a digit soon finding that sweetspot and applied pressure, rubbing quickly against it and watched the heated colour flushed along the length of that pale body over him. "Like that do you?"

Rocking back into the penetration, his mouth trailed kisses downwards from those teased nipples, one hand leaving the twitching length to pinch and continue teasing the heated buds. Tongue circling Conrart's belly button, he dipped into it, lapping across the heated, tanned skin, rubbing his cheek against it again before finally sliding further downwards. Grateful that his lover had long limbs, he delighted in the feeling of another finger slipping inside of himself, his breath catching every so often as he was caressed. The soldier's other hand was not idle, caressing over every other inch of his body, stroking and rubbing the flustered skin, rubbing nipples until they were red and throbbing with the same heat he had inflicted upon his lover.

Mouth soon finding its target, he suckled on the throbbing head of Conrart's length, licking slowly down the underside, while his hand cupped the man's balls, massaging the heated weight between his fingers and encouraging those hips to thrust upwards into his mouth as he swallowed the heated length of it. Creating a firm suction, he was bobbing his head with each slow suck, drawing it deeper and deeper into his mouth, humming low in his throat to create a delicious vibration along the length of it as he moved.

Much too soon for Conrart's liking that mouth pulled away, leaving his hard erection throbbing and damp. A protest was about to escape him when his hand was drawn away from that slender rear and Yuuri scooted forwards replacing that mouth for something infinitely better. In the candlelight of the room, the soldier got to watch as his stiff throbbing shaft slowly began to disappear into his lover's body, the tight heat clenching fiercely around him, tearing a cry of pleasure from him. Unable to resist, his hips arched upwards, thrusting himself home and watched the flare of delighted ecstasy wash over the flushed cheeks of the boy, dark head thrown back in pleasure.

"So beautiful." He whispered in worship of the male straddling his hips.

His hand curling around that hip, supporting his lover as he literally rode him like that, their bodies moving in sync, heated flesh sliding damply together. Other hand dropping downwards, his palm caught the twitching length that rested against the smooth expanse of his lover's belly, jerking it off in counterpoint to the deep grinding movements.

Leaning forwards, Conrart's mouth touched the dark marks he had left on the pale skin in their earlier ardour, sucking and nipping at them, trailing his lips against one collarbone and downwards to a nipple. Biting down hard, when muscles clenched and tugged relentlessly on his length, he muffled another hoarse cry against that damp skin, lapping around the throbbing bud, tormenting it with the graze of his teeth against the sensitive peak.

Sweat glistened on their skin as their bodies arched and ground together, skin to skin, their bodies creating a delicious friction against their senses, drawing erotic sounds from their throats. And as the candle danced, the two men came together in one moment of pure and undiluted ecstasy, their cries filling the space as bodies released and both crashed down into a heated tangle amongst the rumpled sheets.

* * *

><p>Conrart groaned as light burned right into his eyes, his face twisted and buried itself into the silkiness that tickled his cheeks and jaw. His eyelids closed tightly against the tormenting light, a rough breath escaping him and he inhaled the sweet scent that invaded every part of his body and soul as his arms tightened around the lithe body curled against his chest and hips. One hand possessively curled against one trim thigh, drawing that taut rear against his hips, letting out a groan as his sensitive flesh pressed up against the smoothness of that warm skin.<p>

The night had been… A smirk touched his lips at the memory, the long hours of heated pleasure until both of them had practically dropped into sleep somewhere near dawn. His mouth touched against the nape of Yuuri's neck, lingering there for a long moment, dropping a kiss against the warm skin. And in that bright light of morning, he wondered what it would be like to wake up every morning like that, body tangled around the beautiful dark haired healer, to hear the soft sleepy whisper of his name when he cradled that dark head against his shoulder.

Yet, his heart told him… that sooner or later Yuuri would leave the city, this warm presence would slip away from him as quickly as he had entered it and that left him in the bitter white light of morning knowing that the peace that he had found had its limits…

* * *

><p><strong>If people like it ^^ I'm likely to continue it. XD Its AU but stillllllll its a lot of fun.<strong>


	2. Part 2: Conrart's Smile

**Author's Note: OH MY GOD! XD I couldn't help myself! Seriously... This one really has captured my imagination. It seems to have developed its own plot too XD LOOOOOOOL clever story isn't it? I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten already! ^_^ Reviews always seem to make me write XDDDDDDDDDDDD hehehehehe. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Conrart's shirt. *smirks***

**Please ^^ tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>A large hand stroked against one sleek thigh, thumb caressing the outside of it and riding up under the length of white cotton that swept down all the way to his lover's knees. There was something extremely appealing about seeing his high collared white shirt on the bare body of his lover, half buttoned in an attempt to have some kind of modesty. Drawing his lover back just a step, his mouth pressed against the fabric that covered the small of Yuuri's back, letting out a purr of utter satisfaction at the squirm of those lithe hips at his action.<p>

Slender digits stroked through his sleep mused locks, deftly brushing them back from his face before his hand lost contact with his lover's thigh and he found himself being kissed softly. That sweet dark gaze was filled with lazy contentment, clearly willing to allow the strange affection spill over after their night together, Conrart was grateful for it.

"You look good like that." A smirk touched the corners of his lips, when he rolled to sit up, the sheets pooling across his lap and the stirring length that was pressed against his belly. "Though I have to admit I like you _without_ obstruction…"

Yuuri flashed Conrart a cheeky grin, winking at him, before practically swaggering into the bathroom, rear swaying in a motion that just inflamed the soldier's desire even further. "Maybe later, Con." A sexy look flared across the slightly flushed features of the boy who glanced back towards Conrart, dark brows lifting in amusement. "Though you might want to do something about that sword of yours, even though my Lady is blind… the maids are _**not**_."

The entire situation wasn't helped by the fact that that shirt dropped to the tiles of the bathroom, the lithe body bared in the open doorway, Yuuri clearly doing it on purpose to enflame him even more. Conrart forcibly turned his head away from the sight of his lover bathing, seeing that would definitely do nothing to help his raging erection that was demanding he go join the sexy siren haunting the bathroom.

"How long are you in town?" Conrart's entire heart dropped as the words came from his lips unbidden as he searched the room for his pants and boots. Even though it had been said almost flippantly, the half-breed couldn't help the drumming thunder of his heart in his chest at the thought of being without Yuuri in his life. This _boy_. Every instinct screamed in Conrart to protect him, possess him.

"A few weeks. Lady Julia thinks that it is best if I spend a few weeks at the Academy to gain some experience with wounds inflicted by swords and other weapons and injuries caused by military training."

The relief washed through him at those words, his rear meeting the mattress with a solid thump as he sat there in gratitude to the fates that Yuuri was not being snatched away from him.

"Conrart?" Dark eyes blinked once over the edge of the deep bath, dripping wet locks flopping against heat warmed cheeks, brows furrowing in concern at the long silence that stretched between them. "Con… Are you unwell?"

"No." Straightening, he leaned down and tugged on his boots over his feet.

"Do you think…" Kiss-bruised lips parted slightly and a pink tongue flickered over the silky flesh, making it damp and even more inviting. "For as long as I am here… that we could continue… this?" A hand waved slightly, attempting wordlessly to describe what was between them.

"Certainly."

"Good." Looking pleased at that response, he returned to his bathing.

After a few minutes of silence, he smoothed down the edge of his mint green cadet's uniform, tugging at the edges of the jacket and couldn't help but smile at the sweet scent that lingered on the shirt. It filled his senses with the tempting whispers of his lover's skin, drawing him back to the night before with a smile curving his lips. Though his gaze lifted to the beautiful sight of the white and blue clad boy standing in the doorway to the bathroom, the long elegant cloak swirling about him, dark hair framing the beautiful face.

_Elegant_.

Brows lifted in question as if Yuuri had actually heard that one word escape him. "Trust me, I wasn't always elegant… you should have seen me the first time I was on a horse." Laughing at the memory, he stepped up to Conrart, hands reaching out and straightening the collar of Conrart's jacket, fingertips caressing the edge of the man's slightly roughened jaw in appreciation. "Or during the first meals I attended…"

Curiosity peaked, Conrart wonder just where the boy had come from. Was he of the Demon Tribe? Yuuri was a mystery, one that practically begged to be answered. "How long have you been in your apprenticeship with Lady Von Wincott?"

Embarrassment crossed the boy's pretty features. "Going on five years, but I have been with her for seven."

"The two years…?" Conrart wouldn't push for an explanation, the last thing he wanted to do was frighten away the one person in his life who accepted him completely without judgement, who understood something about him that even Yozak could not.

"Lady Julia was kind enough to teach me…" A hand touched his throat for a moment, dark head tipping slightly to the side and gave Conrart a small wary smile. "I'm afraid my language skills when I was found were lacking."

_Found_? Immediately every protective instinct he possessed burned bright red hot within his heart, his arms reaching out and drawing the dark haired boy into his embrace, tucking the slight body against his own. One hand cradled the back of that dark head, tucking it into his chest and feathering his fingers through the drying black locks. Was that why the boy had seemed so use to being struck? Why he had taken the beating in such silence? Had someone abandoned the young Double Black alone in some wretched place unable to protect himself? The questions burned around the inside of his skull, demanding to be answered, yet he wouldn't force it. Yuuri trusted him.

Arms snaked around the firm hips, the boy melting into the embrace, leaning in on Conrart, thanking the universe for this small gift, of someone who had gotten over the initial surprise at the dark shade of his hair and eyes, which in the past had netted him stares and shock and… whispers. With Conrart, he felt no shame, no need to hide. "Thankyou."

Conrart froze in that moment, cinnamon eyes blinking once to realise his chin and cheek was resting on top of the dark strands, Yuuri cradled into the curve of his body, warming him from the inside out. Was this what Gunter had meant? This… _need_ to protect Yuuri?

"We'll be late."

Immediately Conrart released the boy, feeling thin arms drop from where they had been curled around his waist having been returning the embrace. Both were left bereft when they parted.

"Lead the way." In his heart, he felt a horrible weight return when the hood was raised to shield against prying eyes that might see that dark hair, that glory silken mass of black that complimented the boy's pale, ivory white skin. Yuuri should not have to do so, no one had the right to judge this dark haired beauty…

* * *

><p>Laughter escaped Yuuri as the carriage came to a slightly jarring halt before the gates to the Academy, dark obsidian eyes sparkling mirth while he leaned against Conrart, even Julia was chuckling softly at the story Yuuri had been telling them. Conrart was smirking slightly, appreciating the ease to which he was welcomed into the comfortable relationship between teacher and apprentice.<p>

Conrart was the first down to the ground, stretching out a hand to help Lady Julia Von Wincott down from the carriage, settling her and then taking Yuuri's hand, unable to help the slight grin that touched his features. His hand drew Yuuri's to his shoulder, where he reached out and caught the smaller man around the waist, hefting the warm weight with ease and twirled him in an elegant motion to stand beside the Lady Julia. The soldier couldn't help the jolt of happiness that flared through him as those dark eyes gazed up at him with acceptance and affection. Yet somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that expression might change if the boy knew he was nothing but a half-breed.

"You keep this up, Con and I just might keep you." Yuuri felt his face redden just slightly, when he was finally released, his happiness practically glowing from him under the rapt attention of his rescuer.

With a courtly bow, Conrart pressed a kiss against the back of Yuuri's knuckles, mouth lingering just there. "I wish you would."

Someone cleared a throat behind him, the brown haired Cadet immediately stiffening and straightened from where he had been teasing his flushed lover. Abruptly taking one step forwards and slightly to the side, he blocked Gunter Von Christ's view of Yuuri, protecting the boy and his Mistress with his large frame, gazing at his instructor with sharp eyes. The smile that had been hovering on his lips disappeared and was replaced by a firm line.

Gunter knew he was staring, even if it was for a moment, his brain barely able to register the scene that had happened before him as it was so at odds with the usual behaviour of his most promising students. Conrart Weller had been _smiling_, the relaxed shoulders and warmth in those normally bitter cinnamon eyes striking Gunter to the core. What had happened in a mere few hours to illicit such a change?

"Con?" Yuuri had gently drawn Julia forwards, one of her hands resting on his arm, his dark gaze blinking upwards at his rescuer, guiding the Lady along with a practiced ease and gait to match hers. "Con… is something wrong…?" Dark eyes stopped on Gunter, glancing between the Trainer and the tall Cadet, a sudden comprehension dawning on his features for only a moment before it faded.

Conrart was about to speak… when…

"I apologise for our lateness, my Lord." Yuuri bowed his head deeply in respect to Von Christ, his hood dropping a little more around his face in that moment, shielding his eyes as he drew Julia around to face the Trainer. "And for the absence of Sir Weller from this morning's exercises." Lips pressed together, back straightening and not about to let anyone reprimand Conrart's absence the night before because if the man hadn't been on the street… it was more than likely Yuuri wouldn't have survived the run in with the brutes. "I must admit it was my own fault for that, I requested an early meeting with him about an issue of my Lady's and he politely accepted came to meet me. I fear I may have gotten him into some trouble with yourself… I sincerely apologise for that."

"You do not need to defend me." Conrart's voice was low enough for only Yuuri to hear, yet his heart warmed that his lover had lied like that, though Julia merely looked amused by it all. The Lady probably knew all about exactly what had made the pair _late_ for breakfast.

"What else can I do? I asked you to stay last night… and it is my fault we are late this morning as well. You saved my life, Conrart."

Cinnamon eyes flickered to the Trainer's face and caught the glimpse of surprise glittering in those lavender depths. Had Gunter heard Yuuri?

"Your first class starts in ten minutes, Conrart Weller, you should make sure you are in attendance. We will speak of last night at a later time."

The Cadet nodded slightly at that, but couldn't help but glance down at Yuuri for one more moment, catching the _'see you later?'_ on those soft lips. Another imperceptible nod and he moved off with a grateful bow to both Julia, Gunter and Yuuri, saying words of farewell to all before striding off towards his classes, his heart just a little lighter for the question that had been directed at him.

* * *

><p>Gunter Von Christ stood in the doorway of the sitting room, observing the young apprentice of Lady Julia Von Wincott, just watching as the young boy leaned forwards slightly, gazing out of the windows where he sat clearly watching the training yard just below.<p>

Knocking softly, he watched the boy practically jump out of his skin, head whipping around towards the doorway and staring at Gunter with wide startled eyes, the colour of which he couldn't quite make out because of the shadows of the hood perpetually raised over the boy's head. "I apologise for startling you." Stepping in, he approached the youth that had spoken up earlier to him and just allowed himself to regard the boy with an open mind. "What were you looking at?"

"The cadets." Stiff and unnerved by the lavender haired man, Yuuri swallowed hard, feeling cornered for some reason, his mind screaming at him to slip away as quickly as possible. Those dirty streets had left their mark on him, the brutal beatings making him wary to be around anyone on his own, with Julia present he was quite willing to speak up, but on his own… he was nervous, almost twitchy.

"He's under the tree to the left."

Yuuri's gaze immediately flicked back to the grounds below, zeroing in on the tree in question and catching the flash of mint green again, abruptly relaxing at the sight of Conrart, whom he had been looking for amongst the masked trainees who were practicing on the cream mortared training grounds.

"I have never seen him smile like that before."

Obsidian orbs swept back up to Gunter's face, stiffening even more in the chair he was perched in, being confronted with the white clad noble. "I don't know what you mean."

"Conrart." Gunter paused beside the chair that faced the boy, one elegant hand resting against the back of it. "This morning with you, he was smiling and relaxed. I have never seen him like that around anyone, including his mother."

Brows lifted in surprise at that, one hand gesturing for the Instructor to sit. "That cannot be." Considering the smiles he had been granted during the night, the wide honest smiles that made those cinnamon eyes glitter with so much promise and affection.

"It is the truth." Gunter suddenly had a very good feeling, one that grew with each moment he spent around the young healer, one that promised that the salvation for the Maou's son might just be sitting across from him. In only a few hours, this boy had managed to do something that no other had. "It was, Yuuri wasn't it?" Leaning forwards in the chair, he tried to get a better look of the face beneath the edge of the blue cloak that was still firmly around the slender body. "An unusual name."

"It is."

"Do I frighten you?" Lavender brows drew together at the next awkward shift of the sleek body that was curled in on himself on the chair.

"I…"

"I do not mean to."

"It isn't you." Swallowing hard, Yuuri straightened in the chair, trying to keep the slight tremble out of his limbs, realising the night before truly had rattled him far more than he had thought. It was just Conrart had a way of making him feel like nothing would ever hurt him, the strong soldier making all the overwhelming fear flee in its wake.

"Ah." Gunter studied the face of the boy before him or at least what he could see of it. "He rescued you?"

A hot blush spread right across Yuuri's face at those words, his fingers twisting together in his lap as he glanced up slightly at the handsome man before him. "Yes…" He had been caught in his earlier lie, he just knew it, yet Gunter wasn't questioning him on that. "Last night I was returning from my errands and I was waylaid by a gang of thugs, Conrart disarmed and defeated them all on my behalf. If not for him… I am more than certain I would not be alive." Swallowing hard at the memory of the beating, his arms wrapped around his stomach tightly, attempting to ease the nausea that lanced through him. "I asked him to stay last night at the Inn. It was my fault he didn't return last evening… I…"

"Its understandable." Gunter was strangely delighted by the fact that Conrart had actually remained with this boy and had a feeling he knew exactly what had occurred between the pair. This would definitely be noted and sent to the Maou, if this boy was the key to keeping Conrart safe… of giving the half-blooded soldier a reason to _live_ it was definitely to be encouraged. "I assure you I won't discipline him."

A small smile touched Yuuri's lips as he glanced up at Gunter for a long moment. "I thankyou. I do not want him troubled for my own failings."

"Would you like to watch the training?" The man offered, gesturing toward the window and wanting to see if what he thought might be true.

"If… it would be alright…"

"It certainly is." Standing, he was escorting the beautiful youth outside into the still warm autumn air, watching the breeze catch at the edge of the pale blue hood and attempt to pull it away from the boy's face before he could grip it and tug it back firmly around his head.

The Instructor hovered for a moment, guiding the boy, catching many pairs of eyes drift to the lithe form of the young healer, watching as they moved towards the tree.

Glancing around, Yuuri swallowed, but was grateful when the heads turned away from him, or so he thought they did as he approached the tree where Conrart had propped himself, back resting against the rough bark, head dipped forwards, long hair falling down into his features. Those eyes remaining hidden from view.

"Con?"

Immediately the cinnamon stare was on him, making heat flare like an inferno through every cell of his body in response to that heated look, but felt that gaze narrow on something just behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, Yuuri found that Gunter was hovering close by enough to almost make him jumpy. Taking a step forwards, away from the lavender haired swordsman, he reached out a hand towards his lover.

Conrart's fingers closed around the slender hand offered out to him, tugging the boy forwards, away from the Instructor with a sharp stare that burned with possessive anger. However, the cinnamon eyes softened the moment they landed on Yuuri's features, leaning in to press a soft kiss against the back of the warm slender fingers that rested against his palm. There was a slight tremble in them, the fine tremble he had noticed the night before after the attack. His thumb soothed against the back of those fingers, before he was pushing himself upwards, the boy immediately stepping into the shelter of his body, seeking the warmth only he could offer.

"How went your lessons, Yuuri?" Conrart questioned, ignoring Gunter in that moment, his free hand lifting to tenderly cup the warm cheek, feeling the beautiful face press into the contact, clearly being grateful for it and the tension melted away from the dark haired healer.

"Very well." Though it had left him physically exhausted and Julia had allowed him part of the afternoon off to collect himself and rest before attending evening meal with her and several of the Instructors and the Headmaster of the Academy. "Though I have to admit, it took quite a bit out of me."

"Let me be your strength then." The cadet whispered the words against Yuuri's ear, feeling the boy shift even closer, seeking him out and almost making him purr in satisfaction that he was trusted like that.

"You are excused, Conrart, but you are expected for evening meal."

Conrart stared at Gunter, lavender meeting burning cinnamon, but was not about to look a gift-horse in the mouth. Any time with Yuuri was far better than the silence that surrounded him most days. "Then I bid you good afternoon, Lord Von Christ."

* * *

><p>Conrart leaned against the trunk of the tree, one knee lifted as he rested a little of his weight against it, just watching the lithe form of his lover as he bolted across the green grass, bare feet soundless as he spun around revelling in the warm sunlight streaming down on his damp skin. Like sunshine, Yuuri's brilliant smile and overflowing happiness soaked into his skin and pores, going right down into his heart and coiling there. The boy was soaked from head to toe, wearing only pants and his dark hair bounced around his ears as he twisted again, arms outstretched and grinning back at Conrart.<p>

In that moment, there was nothing more beautiful than Yuuri in all the world.

"Its beautiful here." Yuuri beamed at the soldier, coming over to drop to his knees on the grass, reaching forwards and plucking a piece of fruit from the cloth wrap that lay spread beside Conrart. Popping it into his mouth, he chewed once, before leaning forwards and kissing the brown haired man, one damp hand curling into the long locks and shared the fruit he had been eating, making the kiss all the more sweeter for it.

This was _happiness_. The thought surprised Conrart as he nipped at the soft lower lip, enjoying the lingering kisses that ran across his mouth, the damp fingers curled into his hair, holding him there. The last time he had been this happy… this content seemed so long ago, so long… since he had been with his father, one of their evenings together when Conrart had actually almost beat his father in a sparring match.

Yuuri was exuberant, full of so much life, bright dark eyes sparkling with the intelligence that lurked behind them. "Thankyou for this. I think I needed it."

The half-breed wondered about the striking difference there was between earlier on the training grounds with the others and Gunter watching them and the energetic youth before him now. It almost seemed like something had been released within Yuuri the moment they were alone and Conrart had drawn that hood back, his fingers stroking through the raven black strands that curled about his fingers.

"Yuuri."

"Mmmh?" The sweet face turned towards him again, the boy's mouth full of another piece of fruit, several droplets of juice sliding down from the corner of one and enticed the soldier to lean in and lick them off before they could drip downwards onto his pants' leg.

"I wished to know what you thought of those born of Demon Tribe and Humans… I…"

Head cocked adorably, Yuuri nipped at the tip of Conrart's nose before dropping back onto the sun-warmed grass beside him. "I don't mind them in the slightest. How can I judge those that have been born to people that love each other? What right do others have to judge those who cannot change who they are?"

The answer made Conrart breathless as he just gazed down into those wide trusting eyes.

"What do you think of them, Con?"

"I am one of them." Swallowing hard, he wanted nothing to change between them, he wanted desperately for those dark eyes to regard him with the same warm gaze that had lingered on him earlier.

"As am I."

Cinnamon eyes widened at those words, his gaze dropping down to the beautiful face before him, his hand reaching out to touch the raven strands that rested against the flushed cheeks. Hesitating for a moment, his fingertips stroked over the damp strands, brushing them back behind the boy's ear. "You are?"

"My mother was human, my father was Demon Tribe." A sadness flared in that lovely obsidian gaze, lips turning downwards in remembrance of something that troubled him.

"Was it your parents that left you?"

"No." Lips pressing together, Yuuri sat back on his haunches, drawing his knees up against his chest and hugging them tightly to him, looking even younger like that. "No… they would have never done that."

Conrart smoothed back the dark locks, attempting to coax something out of his suddenly quiet lover, wanting to understand what it was that had happened to this young man. "Yuuri?"

"I wasn't from _here_." With the warm touch lingering on his skin, he scooted closer to the warmth of Conrart's body, the sunshine on his back not enough to warm his shivering body as the dampness seemed to sink into his skin. He almost started when the warm folds of the mint green jacket wrapped around his trembling shoulders and before he could utter a word in response his entire body was scooped up and settled in Conrart's lap, his body tucked protectively against the much larger one.

"You need not tell me if it distresses you."

"No… I want… I want to talk about it." Hugging the warm jacket around himself a little more tightly, Yuuri buried his face into the curve of Conrart's throat, taking comfort from being held like that. "One day… I was at the local park… it was after school and I was going to meet a friend of mine so we could go to baseball practice… and the next thing I knew a soccer ball cracked me across the head and knocked me backwards into the fountain." He could still remember the rush of dark water, the sucking on his limbs as they were tugged harshly into that black voice. "I went in with a rather messy splash… and suddenly I was being… sucked… dragged somewhere by a whirlpool."

The story was strange, but he could remember hearing stories of that far away place… a place where members of the Demon Tribe had travelled. Was it not possible for others to come back as well?

"I woke up floating in a fountain in a City called Sorina. It was on the border with the neighbouring kingdom of Caloria… I couldn't speak the language being spoken around me… I didn't know where I was… why I had been brought here." Embarrassment flared in his features, his face pressing warmly into Conrart's chest, feeling those strong arms tighten even more around him, protective and reassuring. "I spent weeks on the street, I gave up trying to find help, no one would bother with a filthy gibberish-speaking kid. Most wouldn't dare approach me because of my hair and eyes… I never could understand why in the beginning… its so common in Japan…"

"How long were you alone, Yuuri?"

"Turned out to be close to five months from what my Lady could work out from just how badly I was starved. We worked out I was a half breed… by the fact after two years… I barely had grown… its like my biological clock had forgotten I was meant to be sixteen."

Conrart absorbed the information, knowing that if any other had told him such a story he would have scoffed at them, but he knew it was true from the way Yuuri had reacted. Those days on the filthy streets of Sorina must have really been brutal from the way the boy responded to a beating and it was in that moment that he promised no one would ever lay a finger on Yuuri again as long as he breathed. His heart thrived on the sight of that beautiful smile and a world without it was too dark to contemplate.

"Do you miss this Japan?"

"Some days I do." Fingertips brushed lightly across Conrart's jaw, a mouth soon following, clearly attempting to distract himself with Conrart's body. "I miss my parents… even my dominating brother, Shori. I know I can't go back, in my heart I know I can't go back to Japan… and I wouldn't really want to be there." His dark eyes closed for a long moment, thinking about the two very different worlds he had experienced. "My life is here now. I feel… at home." Or maybe that was just because he was with Conrart, there was just something about the man that made him smile on the inside. "Lady Julia needs me and I like helping others… I feel useful, like in my own way I can make a difference."

Remaining thoughtful for a long moment, Conrart shifted Yuuri in his arms, letting out a soft breath as he finally had the answers to some questions that had been teasing him since that morning, but was left with a thousand more in their place. "You have the healing gift?" It was rare that half-breeds could have use of magic, but he had the feeling that Yuuri was something extremely special.

"Yes. My Lady says I have a gift that rivals her own, but it will be years yet before my endurance and recovery rate can improve… it takes time and practice." A slender hand lightly touched Conrart's shirt, slowly beginning to slide beneath the edge of it, palm spreading out over where the powerful heart thundered steadily beneath his touch. "Like this." And warmth suddenly gathered beneath his palm, a shimmering aquamarine glow diffusing beneath the white fabric of the smooth shirt.

Fine lips parted in ecstasy because a heat unlike any he had felt flowed into his chest, flaring outwards from his chest to coil inside of every nerve and cell of his body. It was like molten sunshine was being poured into him, chasing away the darkness that had always lingered there. "Oh… in Shinou's name…" This power was definitely not the weak force he had seen one or two of the healers use on others, it was… like a roaring bonfire to a candle flame, _overwhelming_.

Keeping his hand there, he tugged at the edges of Conrart's shirt, freeing the fabric and watching it slide open beneath his tender caress. Head dipping, his mouth lightly touched a nipple playfully, lapping at it and feeling the body underneath him shift sharply in response, hips arching and rocking against his rear, teasing him with the hard length trapped beneath the fabric.

Before the soldier could react, the weight against his raging erection suddenly lightened and the hand slipped out from within the folds of his shirt. Hissing softly, cinnamon eyes lifted to follow the fleeing form of his lover, the jacket fluttering in the faint breeze and slipping off the slender shoulders as he ran towards the lake. Unable to help himself, he kicked off his boots, shrugged out of his shirt and wet after his lover, his longer strides easily catching him up to the dark haired boy who was already knee deep in the water.

Conrart tackled him from behind. Arms wrapping around the slender waist and lifted the squirming damp body upwards, whirling his lover around in an attempt to return the boy to the shore onto to have Yuuri kick at the air. The shift of weight of the boy made Conrart's feet slide against the moss slicked rocks under his soles and both of them went sprawling with a rather loud undignified splash into the clear, cool water.

The soldier came up spluttering, his hand rubbing the water away from his eyes as droplets slipped down across his face while they dripped form his soaked hair and across his impressively muscled chest. Their gazes met for a moment, the grin on Yuuri's face taking what breath remained in his lungs, his heart skipping at beat at the adoring look that was directed his way. No one had ever looked at him like that… though women had flaunted themselves around him… attracted by the air of danger around him… no one had ever looked at him, knowing what he was and wanting him still. His thoughts however were interrupted as a splash of water hit him square in the face, soaking him all over again.

"Serves you right for dropping me."

"I will get you for that." A low sexy growl escaped his throat, his gaze narrowing while he stalked his lover through the water, launching himself at the laughing Yuuri and sending them both rolling over the damp grass.

Pinning the slender body down beneath his own, their clothes clinging to their damp skin, his mouth touched lightly against the dark love bite he had left on his lover's throat the night before. Nuzzling the silky skin, he trapped the squirming hips beneath his own, purring low in his throat as he rocked his hips forwards, watching that face flush and that body arch when his movement rubbed them together in a deliciously heated friction, the wet fabric only adding to it. Hunger deepened his voice as he whispered heated things against his lover's skin, while his hands trailed over every gloriously wet inch of that gorgeous body, gaining himself groans for more from between those sensual lips.

"Why can I not get enough of you?" Mouth closing around one of the fingers that had previously been curled in his hair, he rubbed the tip of his tongue against the sensitive pad.

"I'm irresistible."

"I hope not… I'm not one prone to sharing."

A sexy laugh slipped from beneath damp lips, Yuuri's hands sliding down the back of Conrart's pants, giving the man's well toned rear a hard squeeze of appreciation making hips buck forwards in retaliation. "Don't worry, I'm not into _sharing_ either."

"I want you naked…"

"And I want you out of those wet pants."

"Same difference."

"Oh no it isn't." Yuuri's soft laughter was like the sweetest of music to Conrart's soul, a soothing balm across every wound inflicted upon him. "Yours is far more enjoyable."

"Conrart?"

The soldier's head jerked around, cinnamon eyes burning on whoever it was that had intruded upon their quiet moment by the lake, his body immediately moving to protect the boy beneath him who blinked slightly at the intruder for one long moment before instantly reaching for the abandoned jacket that sat not too far off to cover his dark mass of raven curls that clung to his flushed skin.

"_Yozak_."

"Eh… sorry…" Shrewd blue eyes studied the pair as he approached, widening slightly on the raven black hair that glimmered in the sunlight, glancing towards Conrart in quiet question. "But you did say to meet you here this afternoon." Two swords were dropped down onto the grass as if answering exactly why Yozak had come.

A curse almost escaped his mouth, while he pushed himself upwards gently drawing his lover up along with him, his fingertips stroking against the flustered, wet skin of one slender shoulder, keeping Yuuri close to him. "I'm sorry, Yuuri…" His lips touched lightly against one temple in soft apology for the interruption of his own making, inhaling the sweet scent of his lover, when palms stroked across his broad chest tenderly in response to his words.

"Its alright, Con, no harm done." At least they both hadn't been completely bare and making like rabbits on the grass when Yozak had come upon them. "Do I need to…?" A finger touched his dark curls, tugging on one and glancing between the two men.

"No need, Beautiful." Smoothing back the damp strands, his thumb lingered over one smooth cheek, dipping his head just enough to gaze into the smoky obsidian eyes that were still enticingly filled with desire and erotic wanting. "Perfect the way you are." Reaching out to picked up the jacket and draped it around Yuuri's lithe form, before staring at Yozak in warning, marking his territory and making it clear that Yuuri was _his_.

Whistling softly, Yozak just regarded Conrart as if he had never seen the man before. In all the years that the two had been friends and companions, he had never once seen the brown haired half-breed act like he was. Between when he had last seen his friend no more than a day before and this sunny afternoon, he had completely changed. There was something more in those silver flecked cinnamon eyes, something that gave him a hope that just maybe… maybe… Conrart had finally found someone worth living for.

"Gurrier Yozak," Conrart gestured towards the strikingly handsome blonde that hovered only a few feet away from them. "This is Healer Yuuri Shibuya, Apprentice to Lady Susanna Julia Von Wincott."

"A pleasure." Yozak bowed his head slightly.

"Its nice to meet you." One brow quirked slightly in amusement at Conrart, Yuuri attempting to hide a smile. "Let me guess, this is the man who attempted to drink you under the table yesterday."

Conrart gave a bark of laughter, snorting softly, but a smile came to his lips at his lover's clever determination of the facts. "You'll have to move over, Yozak, Yuuri might just beat you at the _intelligence_ game."

"Oh." Yuuri leaned over and kissed Conrart fiercely, tongue sliding between his lover's parted lips and tasting him deeply, leaving the man practically groaning and wanting to drag his lover back into his lap. "From the way he tasted last night, I knew he had been drinking Kilmer Ale, from the fact that it lingered so long… I knew he had to have been drinking for a while…" Dropping another heated kiss against Conrart's lips, he grinned wickedly up at Yozak, clearly feeling comfortable enough around the blonde not to retreat into his skin again. "And you Yozak look like someone that might like a challenge."

"Where did you find this _kitten_, Conrart?" Yozak was grinning before he was sitting down on the grass, unable to help the sudden feeling that wherever Yuuri might be so would happiness linger.

"Kitten?" Dark brows lifted at Conrart in enquiry. "Kitten? Do I look like a _kitten_ to you?"

"No." Conrart brushed a finger against the slightly pouting lower lip, feeling warmth settle in his heart at the question. "You look more like a…"

"_Lion_."

"I thought you said that was what I was?"

"Yozak…" Obsidian eyes turned towards the blonde in quiet pleading, amusement colouring his features before he was sliding towards the new arrival, dark eyes studying Yozak with interest. "Tell him…"

Conrart snatched up his lover, feeling a tight cloth covered rear wiggle firmly against his straining length that was still trapped inside of his pants. "Don't you dare." His voice was a low sensual growl deep in his throat, his mouth touching against the dark mark on the pale skin, nipping at an earlobe and trapping Yuuri in the warmth of his body.

"Save me!" Yuuri reached for Yozak, obsidian eyes sparkling as he was nuzzled and teased. "The Lion will eat me alive!"

"Dear Shinou's bones… the pair of you are _hopeless_."

"At least he admitted to who the real predator is." Conrart was smirking. He would have never done such before anyone other than his friend and some part of him was startled by the actions, the sexual play between them being so easily slipped into their life. That thought sobered him, what would happen when he had to let go of Yuuri Shibuya?

"You are going to get wrinkles just there if you keep frowning like that." Lips softly touched the spot between Conrart's brows, kissing away the strain just there. Both hands lifted to cup the man's jaw softly, their gazes locking and he offered him a small reassuring smile. "When we both get there, I'm willing to consider options. Just let it flow for now, see where it takes us, my Lion. Okay?"

"Do you read minds?"

"No." Yuuri glanced back at Yozak pointedly. "If I could I would definitely be every shade of red from his thoughts."

"He's a keeper, Conrart."

"Oooh… the best friend approves." Rubbing noses with Conrart, he settled back down into his lover's lap, letting his cheek rest against one strong shoulder and let out a contented little sound. Cradled against the strong, bare chest, his fingertips idly caressed a nipple slowly, circling it playfully. The beat of the man's heart beneath his ear was soothing, a steady pulse that lulled him slowly as he tried to keep his eyes open, but the warmth of Conrart's body was too much for him as they had been energetic the night before…

* * *

><p>Yuuri's dark eyes blinked open as he yawned, rolling onto his side and burying his face against the warm pillow just beneath his cheek. Inhaling deeply he caught the now familiar scent of spices and leather and something more. Blankets shifted and resettled over his blissfully naked body, the sheets were delicately soft against his skin and cling to every sleek curve of his wiry frame.<p>

"Con…rart?"

Immediately a hand settled on his head, stroking languidly over his dark locks, sweeping them back from his face and soothing him with the action.

"Where… where am I?"

"My quarters."

No wonder the sheets smelt wonderfully like his lover, his body scooted one way, soon finding the dip in the mattress where his lover was propped up against the headboard in an unbuttoned shirt and pants. His face pressed into one thigh, encouraging the slow petting to continue. "Did you carry me back?"

"I was discrete."

"I'm not worried about that… I'm just grateful to still be with you." To wake up and find Conrart close was a comfort. How easily it would be to fall in love with his Lion, to let his heart go where it already desperately wanted to go. The fierce man was protective, considerate and playful, the soulful cinnamon eyes letting Yuuri see into his soul and know that Conrart wanted him close as much as he did.

"You are not… what I ever expected."

"Hmmm?" Lazily rolling a little more, his arm flopped over Conrart's hips, keeping his lover down with him on the bed as he propped his chin on the man's knee to gaze up at him with dark sleepy eyes.

"When I confronted those thugs… when you challenged me, I didn't think you could understand anything of what I felt… yet…" In a single day, Yuuri had brought joy back into his dark existence and literally forced Conrart to step into the light, to take a step back from the edge that had been looming just behind the heels of Conrart's boots.

"Yet?"

"You do. Somehow you know… _everything_ that runs through my heart better than I do myself." In the quite hour Yuuri had slept peacefully beside Conrart he had realised precisely what Gunter had meant. For all of Conrart's determined will to be a martyr for the sake of other half-breeds like himself, he was taking the coward's way out. It was easy to die. Easy to step off that edge and say that you fought for something… it was all the harder to _live_ for it. Yuuri had not given up, even trapped in a dark world with no apparent escape the boy had not given up and allowed himself to slip into the eternal darkness of death.

"Well… if you ever need someone to knock a little sense into that gorgeous head of yours, I'd be willing to help." A fingertip drew lazy symbols across Conrart's bared belly, circling lightly around his belly button in amusement. "So where am I staying for the next few weeks?" Dark brows lifted in question. "My Lady Julia said that we have been offered guest rooms on the Academy grounds… but I'm quite willing to forgo a luxurious room… in favour of somewhere else if the offer is right."

Conrart rubbed his fingers slowly through the raven locks, sweeping them back away from the beautiful face of his young lover. Both of them would need to be discrete, it would definitely not do to have others around the Academy aware of the fact that they were definitely not going to be inactive during evenings.

"Oh… I know that the Academy has a break next week…" That fingertip stilled slightly against Conrart's belly, lingering against the tanned skin. "Lady Julia was invited to attend the autumn festivities at Covenant Castle by the Maou and I am going to have to be in attendance…"

_Home_. It was a shocking thought, one that was making him still his slow stroking of those raven strands. He could still remember his mother's face, the disappointment in those sorrowful green eyes, cringing over the fact that he had not been there to greet her and had turned away when she had attempted to speak with him. _His brothers._ The hatred in Wolfram's once loving gaze and the dislike and distrust in Gwendal's.

"I… my Lady has taken to you. She wouldn't mind you being included in our party…" Yuuri was swallowing the lump in his throat, knowing that he was asking far too much of Conrart. "You… probably have family you want to visit…"

"I'll go with you."

Yuuri's mouth was open and obsidian eyes blinked up in surprise at Conrart. "You… will?"

"How can I refuse such a request from you? It will be my honour to attend with you."

"Thankyou."

Conrart knew he had just stepped into a viper's nest, yet gazing down into the warm gaze of his lover he couldn't help but want to attend. With Yuuri there, maybe he could smooth things over with his mother. Maybe there was a chance that Cecilie Von Spitzweg, his mother might approve of him pursuing Yuuri for more than just a lover. The thought was one he held close to his heart. Yuuri was a Double-Black and had been all but adopted by the Von Wincott family after he had been taken in by Julia, the boy was a favourite from what he had caught between Yuuri and Julia that morning of Odell Von Wincott, head of the Von Wincott family. Conrart was… common in his own way, his father only a human swordsman, but he hoped that whatever was growing between himself and Yuuri would not be terminated by another.

"What are you thinking about?"

Conrart blinked at the question, head turning down again to gaze at the beautiful face of his lover, his hand resuming its slow stroke of that beautiful face. "Pardon?"

"Well whatever it was… it seemed to please you." A fingertip trailed along Conrart's lips, feeling the smile that still remained on them, the warm genuine smile that had grown in the silence of the man's thoughts.

"I was thinking about you."

"_Oh_." Yuuri was flushed suddenly, clearly pleased with the fact that Conrart had been thinking about him. "Well…"

"And what did you think I was thinking about?"

"Other things…"

"Do you want to demonstrate?"

* * *

><p><strong>I think we all know what Yuuri's thinking would make Conrart smile XDDDDDDD I love a younger Conrart he's such a wonderful character because he's so fierce and powerful and almost untamed as a Cadet.<strong>


	3. Part 3: Brothers

**Author's Note: OMG XD Three chapters in three days! *laughs* this story really does have a mind of its own! I can't seem to control it. But I honestly do love this particular take on Yuuri and Conrart as both of them are definitely allowed to express their emotions to others and it's so much fun. XD **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **

***grins* Hope you guys still like it!**

* * *

><p>It was almost painfully early, only the first brushes of rosy light beginning to spill into the vast space and silhouetting the dancers as they moved fluidly their bodies sliding together in the elegant sweep of dance steps. Fingers brushed as did hips, Yuuri's blue cloak swirling about his legs as he dipped into the spin, soon coming back in close to Conrart's body, feeling the large hand curl about his waist, holding him there before they were moving again. Delighted, Yuuri's dark hair bounced slightly as his partner swept him into the moves of a dance Conrart had been teaching him.<p>

"That's it, my Kitten." The swordsman purred against Yuuri's ear, nuzzling the warm cheek softly, lips sliding down the delicate curve of pale skin. "Move with me."

"Trying to challenge me are you, Lion?" Dark eyes flashed with sexual amusement, feeling a hand stroke down the curve of his back to rest against his rear, their hips sliding deliciously together as they moved. "I thought I was doing well…"

"Indeed you are." As the silent waltz reached its final notes, both parted and Conrart bowed deeply, drawing the slender hand that was tucked into his own to his lips, dropping a knightly kiss against the pale knuckles. "You are a splendid dancer."

"Trust me… I was not born with the gift of dance." A low throaty chuckle escaped Yuuri, his hand reaching up to tuck his dark strands back behind one ear, brushing another out of his sparkling obsidian eyes. "I have had many, _many_ lessons. I think my success today is because I have a very good teacher."

"Thankyou for the compliment, my Lord." Tenderly turning Yuuri's hand over, his hips tenderly brushed against each fingertip, nibbling on one or two in the quiet action, gaining himself a heated smile from his lover that sent most of his blood heading south.

Conrart's last week had been nothing short of _bliss_. No longer did his classes seem lifeless or his training, even though he frequently still didn't participate in fencing, the buzz of energy within him seemed to make him feel… more than he ever had. The half-breed had found himself greeted by fellow students, some of them even talking to him for the first time since he had started attending the Academy. There had been approval in the eyes of his Instructors, even in Gunter's usually troubled gaze there had been a spark of hope and respect. Yuuri had curled on the bed beside him during the long evenings together, both of them sharing stories and their bodies.

"Don't you dare start with that. You know I don't like you calling me, 'my lord', I feel like a…" A finger poked lightly into his lover's broad chest, snorting softly at the utterly stoic look Conrart attempted to affix to his face in an attempt to keep the smile from rising to the surface. "Conrart Weller! Stop laughing at me."

"I am not laughing." Brows lifted in question.

"You are. You are wearing that _look_."

"I do not know of what you are speaking." Lips twitched ever so slightly.

"Liar."

"I would never lie to you, my dearest Love." Still wearing the stoic mask, his laughter was beating against him from the inside as he watched the colour flare along his lover's ivory cheeks, the tips of those ears even being coloured crimson and making Yuuri look all the more desirable and adorable.

"Con_rart_!"

And the stoicism cracked, Conrart's head tipping back as he let out a roar of laughter, his shoulders shaking with the force of his overwhelming mirth as he was swatted and watched the colour deepen across those beautiful features. His arms captured his lover before he could escape his reach, the slender body pressed back to his broad chest, his mouth dipping down to touch the nape of Yuuri's neck and nuzzle the ivory column of his throat. Laughter still bubbled out of him while he cradled the slender body against his own, sucking lightly on the boy's earlobe, letting out a pleased sound as slender hips squirmed back against his own.

A hand lifted to tunnel slender fingers into the long brown strands, tangling in them and holding Conrart's head just there for a few moments, while his head tipped to one side, encouraging the slow sensual nibble of that mouth up his throat.

Soon their bodies were swaying together, Conrart spinning Yuuri back into the dance, humming under his breath as they easily fell into the rather intimate waltz they had been perfecting before the sun had even risen. Happiness was suffused between them, their smiles quiet and shared.

When they finally did halt again, Conrart froze and moved protectively towards his lover when clapping suddenly erupted from the doorway. A maid stood there, half gaping like a stunned fish, her hands still clapping together in appreciation for the graceful and elegant dance that she had just witnessed.

"Conrart."

They had arrived late the previous evening, Conrart being grateful that none of the guards on duty had recognised him as they had entered through the gates and thus alert the entire castle to the fact one of the Maou's children had returned to the castle. It was also the reason he had awaken his lover early, guiding the sleepy Yuuri to the quiet dancing room in one of the quiet parts of the castle, knowing that the dancing would please his lover.

Twisting, his hands guided the hood back upwards over the beautiful face and raven black locks, smoothing it down into place and gathering his lover to him, cradling the slender body close to his chest, while he regarded the maid with stern cinnamon eyes. Until Yuuri was comfortable when others where his hair and eyes were concerned, he would protect the boy with everything inside of him.

"Can we help you?" Conrart questioned the maid firmly, curling his arm around the slender shoulders of his beautiful healer, squeezing them softly in reassurance.

"I am so sorry, Lord Weller." The maid responded with an extremely troubled expression, eyes wide as she regarded the pair that stood in the first golden rays of the sun together, looking so elegant wrapped in each other. "Forgive the intrusion, please…"

Sighing softly, he brushed a thumb lightly over his lover's cheek, rubbing back and forth in an intimate caress before tipping Yuuri's head upwards just enough to be able to dip his head down and devour the mouth that parted under his own, welcoming him. Calming himself with the action, he finally released the heated silky lips, lifting his head just enough to be able to regard the maid once more. "I apologise for my harshness," Closing his eyes a moment, he soothed himself with his lover's body pressing closer to his own. "It has been a long journey and we are both still quite exhausted."

"Of course, my Lord." Bowing deeply, she excused herself quickly, though her eyes remained wide as they glanced back at the two men as they stood together in the small practice hall.

"I wonder what that was all about…"

* * *

><p>Carefully shutting the door with one last goodbye to his Mistress, Yuuri glanced down the corridor and sighed softly as a beautiful blonde woman was coming down the corridor to enter the sitting room where Yuuri had just brought Lady Julia to meet the Maou. Was this woman the Maou? Was this Cecilie Von Spitzweg? Bowing once the woman paused by the door, his hand reaching out to carefully open it for her, keeping his head low and watching her pass him without a word. His thoughts immediately turned to his lover, now with a few hours of freedom he could return to Conrart until Julia had need of his services once more.<p>

Moving gracefully down the corridor, his long blue cloak flaring out around him, taking his time so he didn't get lost as he had earlier that morning, he headed towards the training grounds knowing his lover might prefer a few hours of practice while he had been busy.

Stepping out from the darkness of one of the castle corridors and onto one of the covered walkways, he was startled to find three maids leaning against the railing, all of the peeking around the edge of it. Sangria, Doria and Lasagna if he remembered correctly when Julia had greeted them earlier. Striding to the railing, he leaned against it and peered down at exactly who they were looking at and couldn't help but smile in amusement. Conrart was a graceful fighter, body lithe and light on his feet as he swept through several practice moves he had seen at the Academy, his practice blade slicing through the air with a soft hiss of steel.

"Oh my… so handsome." Sangria whispered, her blue dress being tugged lightly by the wind. "I heard a rumour from Valentina that Sir Weller was spotted in the dancing hall this morning with a Double-Black. She said… oh my…" Her cheeks flustered behind her glasses, clearing her throat, it was clear exactly what she had been told… "Her Majesty said she feared he would never return to Covenant Castle…"

The mention of the Maou in regards to Conrart made his blood run cold for a minute, his obsidian eyes flickering back to the powerful form of his lover, feeling his heart clench tightly at the thought of anyone else being with the knight. "I don't mean to eavesdrop." Yuuri bowed slightly towards the maids, his hands tucking into the sleeves of his long jacket. "But I was just curious as to what you meant by that comment…"

Doria twisted to regard him before smiling softly, nodding towards Conrart. "Sir Weller is her Majesty's second Son, he was sent to the Academy in hopes that it would… change his opinion about certain issues…"

Immediately his gaze jerked back towards Conrart, a sudden wash of understanding flaring within him as to exactly why his lover had been so angry so troubled about his half-blooded status. Here Yuuri Shibuya was asking the man to return to a place that might score the man's soul even further… "Lady Cecilie was delighted by the news that he had returned on his own rather than forgoing during the festivities. However, Lord Bielefeld and Lord Von Voltaire are not so eager for his return from the Academy, Lord Bielefeld was livid at the news."

"His brothers?"

"Yes."

Swallowing hard around a brutal lump that formed in his throat at the thought of just what situation he had drawn his lover into by his own selfish desire to have Conrart with him. His knuckles were white as he gripped the edge of the railing, his entire body shaking slightly, expression deeply troubled beneath his hood.

Cinnamon eyes suddenly lifted from the blade he held and glanced towards them, freezing as he spotted Yuuri standing by the railing and immediately he straightened, sliding the weapon into a sheath resting nearby. Conrart was carrying it with him as he approached them, all of the maids suddenly looking a touch nervous, when the tall knight paused on the other side of the railing, his lips turning upwards into a small smile. Sweat clung to the flushed tanned skin that peeked through the half unbuttoned shirt that was practically clinging to his well toned chest and stomach.

"You look like you need a bath." Yuuri leaned against the edge of the barrier, his hand reaching out to tenderly touch a damp strand that clung to the warm brow, brushing it back away from those beautiful eyes.

Conrart smirked, a hand resting against one trim hip, chest rising and falling a little quickly from his exertions of the last few hours. "I thought you liked me hot and sweaty."

"In some cases I do."

Every one of the maids flushed at that, their eyes lighting on Yuuri as Conrart shifted forwards leaning into the hand that stroked over his cheek softly.

"How was your morning, Kitten?"

"Enjoyable, my Lion." Smiling sweetly at his lover, he actually gripped the edge of the railing, hefting himself upwards onto it, swinging his legs over the barrier and feeling hands catch him around the waist, easily supporting him and settling him back onto his feet. "Though most of my thoughts seemed to be about you I must admit."

"I am glad to hear that." Conrart smoothed the hood down, before glancing up at the maids with quiet interest. "Ladies, would you happen to know if it would be possible to have a lunch prepared for out in the garden?"

"Charmer." Yuuri purred, reaching out to drawn his lover's head down and practically devour that mouth that hovered so tantalisingly within reach. The heat pulsed through them both at the connection, the arm that drew him to that heated body clasped him tightly and as he felt Conrart's hunger for him he couldn't help the soft groan that slipped out in response to their intimate contact.

"So… Ladies is it possible?" Conrart still wore that slightly arrogant smirk, clearly pleased with the kiss he had just shared with his lover and the extremely flushed looks of the maids who had witnessed the sexual intensity that seemed to surround Yuuri and Conrart whenever they were together.

"Ye…yes… we will have it there in half… an hour…" One stuttered, all of them clearly flustered by the heat that seemed to dispel the autumn nip in the air.

"Perfect, just enough time for a bath."

* * *

><p>Yuuri's clothes were carefully folded and set on one of the benches, the slender Double-Black groaned softly as the heated water slowly lapped up his ankles and calves, shuddering with the delicious heat that burned its way through him. Stepping down into the large heated bath, the boy stretched and glanced back over his shoulder, letting out a soft sigh that Conrart had had to return his borrowed weapon before joining him in the bath.<p>

The sound of a splash of water suddenly made him freeze, his obsidian eyes blinking once to try to spot the source of the noise and became aware that someone else was watching him. A pair of startling green eyes burned through the swirls of steam, staring at him with an intensity that made him shiver right down to his core. That emerald gaze swept down the length of his body, stopping at where Yuuri's pale thighs met the surface of the water, clearly interested in what rested there.

"Are you going to come in?"

Yuuri jerked hard at the low elegant purr of that voice from the other bather, a blonde head rising from the water barely ten feet away from him, those jewel green orbs dark with something akin to desire while they took him in as if he were some kind of prize.

"Well?" The sleek, muscular boy who was clearly close to Yuuri's own age stood slowly in the water, droplets cascading down across the expanse of his body. "Are you coming in? Or do I have to drag you in?" One foot closer, the water lapping across ivory white skin that was delicately flushed by the heat, golden curls clinging to heated cheeks.

The usually sexually relaxed Yuuri backed up a step, his rear bumping against the edge of the bath he had entered, his hands gripping the edge and felt the slight slickness of the stone, which told him that he would not be able to pull himself out to escape. He needed to get to the stairs to his right. The golden haired boy was gorgeous in every sense of the word and the heated stare made Yuuri's cheeks burn fiercely, but thankfully it didn't do more to his body. His length remaining unresponsive to the presence of the naked boy in the bath with him, a relief that Yuuri was grateful for. The only one that got a response out of him was Conrart and he desperately hoped his lover returned soon or this wasn't going to end well.

"Please, can you keep your distance?" Swallowing hard, when the stranger didn't pause at his request, Yuuri gritted his teeth together, biting his lower lip hard enough to draw a droplet of blood to the surface.

"Am I not to your liking?"

"Stop."

"Oh… do you really want me to?" A hand suddenly caught Yuuri's jaw, lifting his chin so that green eyes could meet obsidian, the boy studying his features with interest. "Such lovely eyes, I have to admit I have never seen a Double-Black before in the flesh, but I have to admit I could certainly have a weakness for it if all Double-Blacks are like you."

Attempting to wrench his chin out of the boy's hand, he pressed a palm against the muscular chest, attempting to push the boy away a little more. "Please stop."

"Aren't you hungry? I thought I heard your stomach growl before…" A white palm brushed down against Yuuri's belly, sliding down lower, clearly expecting something that definitely wasn't there, green eyes snapping up the moment those fingers touched the limp length against Yuuri's thigh. "Oh… a shy one?"

A shiver of sensation flashed through all of the healer's body, his hips jerking slightly as he was squeezed. The golden head came down, clearly seeking Yuuri's mouth, even as the dark haired boy attempted to turn his face away, trembling as he was practically cornered all over again. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't find his voice, couldn't find the air which seemed to have fled his lungs. _Conrart_. His mind was caught on the sight of his lover downing the thugs that had attacked him back in that dark city street. "_Conrart_." It was barely above a breath, his entire body shaking with the force of his fear.

"What did you say?" The blonde leaned in closer, green eyes searching Yuuri's dark ones, golden brows coming together as his grip on Yuuri loosened clearly having not intended to frighten but to seduce.

"Conrart!" The scream escaped Yuuri, the name actually managing to escape his mouth, tears streaking down his cheeks as he pressed back against the steam warmed stone side of the bath.

There was a sharp crack, wood splintering as the doors to the heated bath were practically shattered open by the force of a powerful body hitting them, the panels snapped against the doorframe with a deafening thunder as the dark haired man stood for a moment assessing the situation, eyes instantly narrowing on the blonde with deadly intension.

Within an instant, Conrart was wrapping an arm around Yuuri's chest, drawing the boy up and out of the water with a grip beneath the armpits, sweeping the trembling body into his embrace, his hands sweeping over the damp body in only a second, checking for injury. Reassured within an instant that no wound had been inflicted, his cinnamon gaze rose to pin the blonde to the spot with a look of such rage that the green eyed beauty actually flinched under its intensity.

"Love." Conrart whispered softly, cradling the sobbing Yuuri to his throat, stroking the humidity dampened black locks. "Did he hurt you?" Water soaked into Conrart's shirt and pants, while the slender Double-Black was supported on one of Conrart's knees as he crouched beside the bath, his chest heaving slightly showing that he had actually been at a dead run, strangely responding to Yuuri's distress before the boy had even screamed for him. "Yuuri… _Kitten_…" Crooning softly, he was desperately attempting to stop the tears that almost felt like they were burning his fingers with the heat of them, his heart twisting in his chest to see the usually smiling face so filled with terror again.

"Scared me… _Conrart_…" Fingers fisted in the man's shirt, clinging to him as tightly as possible, barely able to contain the violent shivers that wanted to race across his skin.

"**Wolfram**." It was a snarl, cinnamon eyes burned with the twinkling flecks of steel within their depths, pinning the naked blonde to the spot in the bath, a raw hatred scorching for a moment through Conrart. In all his life he had never resented his younger brother, had loved him with all of his heart but the sight of Yuuri pinned against the edge of the steaming bath by another man set off the razor sharp edge of jealousy that another might steal the one good thing in his existence from him.

"I didn't know he was yours." Wolfram barked back, unrepentant as he gazed over Yuuri with the same interest he had possessed earlier. "I don't know how he could stand to have those filthy human hands on him."

Conrart stiffened at that, looking as if he had been physically struck by the blonde. Those words echoed in his ears, words that he had heard from his beloved little brother's mouth and seen the disgust there in those jewel green eyes. He had always adored Wolfram, they had been so close as youngsters until Wolfram had found out that Conrart's father had been human that Dan Hiri Weller was nothing more than some common swordsman from Big Cimaron.

"_Filthy_ human."

"I'm sorry."

Brown eyes blinked sharply at the soft words that came from his trembling lover, seeing those beautiful obsidian orbs swamped by tears, but no longer of fear, but of regret and guilt? "You have nothing to be sorry about, Kitten." The back of his free hand caressed one soft cheek, attempting to brush away the tears that clung to fine black lashes.

"But… I asked you to come here. I… I was selfish in asking you to…"

"Nonsense." His anger and pain fled quickly at the honest regret in those sweet depths that had always looked on him with adoration. "I knew full well what I was coming home to." Hatred, dislike and disappointment.

Curling more into Conrart's arms, Yuuri wished he could get under Conrart's skin and remain in the warmth of those arms until all the pain and fear that ran through him faded into nothingness. How had he breathed without Conrart at his side? How had he existed without this man being only a step behind? How had happiness existed without Conrart's smile?

"I will say this once, _Brother_." Brown met green for one long moment. "Yuuri is not a toy for you to play. You so much as say one wrong word to him and I will not hesitate to take it out of your hide on the duelling field."

A slight smirk touched the corners of the blonde's lips as he slowly emerged from the water, stalking like a fox across the damp stone, hips swaying in a fashion that would have had most women and men drooling. "I promise, _Human_, I won't say a wrong word to him." Wolfram flashed Yuuri a dazzling smile, white teeth catching the light as he practically swaggered once he slipped on his pants, not bothering with the towel and thus making the dampened fabric cling to every curve the blonde possessed apparently for Yuuri's benefit.

Yet, the dark eyes were closed as Yuuri turned away and buried his face into Conrart's now soaked shirt.

It was a long while that they remained like that, Conrart merely holding Yuuri until the shivers that had struck him earlier faded into nothingness and his body settled back into the warmth of the embrace.

Obsidian eyes blinked slowly back open to gaze upwards into those cinnamon depths that seemed to shimmer with a thousand tiny silver stars. One hand lifted to trace across Conrart's cheek, smoothing back the still sweat dampened strands of hair and a thumb idly traced along his lover's lower lip in appreciation and affection. "Thankyou."

"No problem, Yuuri. You take as long as you need." Conrart leaned into the soft stroke of fingers against his skin, drawing the slightly chilled thumb between his lips, sucking on it warmly and feeling his lover squirm in his arms at the action. How could he have ever wanted someone else? "You seamed to have soaked me again, Kitten."

"Well… you were already wet." A shaky smile came to his lips, while he was finally settled onto the stone when his lover took the time to strip off his clothes and glance amusedly at the door he had busted through.

"Here less then a day and I'm already destroying the place."

"But you had good reason to." Yuuri's smile grew wider at those words, relaxing as the powerful body of his lover stretched for his own enjoyment.

A hand caressed up along one of Conrart's thighs, fingertips rubbing at the powerful muscles that flexed beneath the tanned skin. Leaning forwards, when he shifted on his knees, his mouth touched against the junction of hip and thigh and heard the deep groan from his lover as something stirred against his cheek.

One large palm coiled into raven strands, smoothing them back and encouraging Yuuri to continue his unhurried kisses across the tight belly, warm thighs and strong, trim hips.

"You do not need to, Kitten." The soldier whispered, his words almost cut off by an appreciative groan as lips found the underside of his throbbing length, nibbling slowly up along the shaft. "Honestly… if you do not feel…"

"I want to."

Lapping up along the underside, the head of it slipped between damp lips as Yuuri's hands curled about the strong hips before him. Bobbing his head slowly, he swallowed around the rigid length that throbbed heatedly against his tongue, the saltiness making the Double-Black hungry for more. Groaning heatedly, his own body was stirring in response to what he was doing to Conrart, his teeth tugged heatedly on the tip of that stiffness, tugging at it playful before nipping delicately at the slit.

"By the stars… _Yuuri_." Head thrown back in ecstasy, Conrart's hips arched into that teasing mouth, one hand rubbing through his long hair, tangling in it, though his own was so tempted to bury in the mass of raven curls that framed the sultry features of his Yuuri. Desperately wanting more, he knew any restraint he showed was rewarded during moments like this, the pleasure only growing as his entire length was sucked and teased with a wet friction from a mouth that knew how to please someone until they came from that single touch alone.

Purring in satisfaction, he lived up to the nickname his lover had given in, rubbing his cheek against the long fingers that caressed his cheek and throb, the light touches encouraging but never forcing. "He was right about _one_ thing." Inky black eyes narrowed on the twitching cock before him, giving Conrart a sensual smile, desire burning in the lust filled depths of obsidian. "I am _starving_."

"For what?" The words were raggedly torn from between parted lips, Conrart's muscles quivering with the slowly building release that was being rung from him as that mouth continued to slide over the erect length of him, warm palms rolling and massaging his balls until they were tight against his body.

"A taste of you."

A curse escaped his lips as he swallowed hard against the release of his lover's name from his lips, his hips jerked one last time as he spilled into his lover's talented mouth, spasms almost driving him to his needs as he was being practically eaten alive by Yuuri.

Neither male noticed the blonde that hovered by the door, peering through the crack between where the doors had once had a lock, green eyes taking in the sight with a spark of jealousy tinging his features at seeing the boy that had captured his attention so completely earlier pleasuring his brother so well.

* * *

><p>A cry of utter pleasure filled the air as Yuuri's back arched as Conrart drove deep into his willing body, his hands resting against the stone edge of the bath to keep himself upright under the deep powerful thrusts of his lover's length all the way into his body. Fingers clawed at the damp stone, head thrown back, panting hard as one hand curled around his throbbing length working it until it was ready to burst, his hips pushed backwards against his lover's driving movements. It was so hot, the friction setting him practically on fire until he could barely breath through the waves of raw ecstasy that seared him from the inside out.<p>

"_Yes_." Trembling, he felt the burning hot mouth latch onto his throat, teeth nipping at the tender spot just over his pulse, leaving another of the dark marks that told others that Yuuri belonged to the powerful soldier that curled over his body. "Conrart! Oh… Kami… **harder**!"

Several sharp thrusts later and both of them came together, bodies entwined within the water of the bath as Conrart caught his slender lover as they both collapsed into sated piles of bones and quivering muscles. Yuuri was sprawled in his lover's lap, his back against the broad tanned chest, his head tipped back on one broad shoulder gulping down cool air in an attempt to soothe his overheated body. Though he was glad for the fact that hard throbbing length had not slipped free of his body, but was throbbing in time with Conrart's pulse within him.

Knees parting on either side of his lover's thighs, he let out a cry of pleasure as he slipped down the last inch onto that heated length, chest heaving in desperation to draw air into his starving lungs. A hand was down between his parted thighs, stroking him slowly, Conrart's low erotic laughter filling his ear as he was nuzzled.

"I've never had a lover that was so… _hungry_ for physical relations before." Not that he was complaining, the blatant sexual connection between them was like a living thing, something he was quite eager to continue and knew he would never tire of Yuuri.

"The appropriate phrase I think… would be… 'the sex is unbelievable, why not have more of a good thing?'"

"Am I a good thing?"

"Always." Yuuri arched as his body rocked slightly against the intrusion, feeling the slickness inside of himself and purring in satisfaction again to know that it would only add to the experience. "I can't believe… we've been together only a week."

"Why do you say that?" Cinnamon eyes closed as he caressed his lover slowly, enjoying the slower seduction of their bodies sliding together in that intimate dance they had started earlier that morning.

"It just seems as if… we've been together for a lifetime, feels so natural to be with you. Feels… _right_." One obsidian eye flickered open, sparkling at Conrart before he kissed the smooth jaw, licking up the side of Conrart's cheek in humour play.

"I feel the same way, Kitten."

"_Meow_."

"Cheeky."

"So… about that picnic…?"

"Should we skip it?"

"No, I'm hungry."

"I thought I fed you earlier." A rush of heat at the thought of exactly what his lover had eaten left his length twitching sharply within that tight clenching passageway making them both groan in response to it.

"You did, but I'm hungry all over again." Laughter bubbled up from Yuuri as he stretched languidly, before slowly rocking their bodies together. Taking his time, he worked them both into a heated frenzy all over again, their hips moving together in that sexual dance of bodies. Their voices calling out into the ceiling as they shared another hard release, their bodies collapsing back in the heated water.

Yuuri reluctantly slipped free of Conrart's lap first, almost stumbling until his lover caught him and steadied him. The soldier enjoyed the chance to slowly dry both of them, enjoying the time to caress his lover's slender form and press kisses over every inch of the flushed skin.

With Yuuri's cloak tucked over one arm, he held the door open for his lover, the dark haired boy stepping out into the hallway before him. The man's hand reached out to smooth down the obsidian curls that were still a touch damp beneath his fingertips, carefully brushing them down into place. Turning his head just enough to press a kiss against Conrart's palm, he leaned against his lover's side, feeling an arm slip around his waist and cradle him close as they were walking out towards the gardens.

"Hopefully they won't mind that we're late to collect our food."

"I'm sure they won't mind, Kitten." Both of them were sharing a quiet smile between them when Conrart froze, his grip tightening protectively around his lover's waist, keeping him close as the corridor seemed to be filled up with the towering form of a dark haired giant of a man, whose steel blue eyes narrowed immediately on first Conrart and then Yuuri with something akin to interest.

"So the rumour is true." With ground eating strides, the dark haired giant moved towards them, his presence filling the space and the air seemed to drop in temperature by several degrees. "You have returned."

"Only during the festivities." Conrart responded, his jaw clenching tightly as he felt Yuuri tense beside him, the boy clearly uncertain what was going on. "You have no need to worry about me staying…"

"You have upset Mother." Blue eyes narrowed sharply on Conrart. "I expected better from you, Conrart."

"Back off!"

Both men blinked suddenly as Yuuri suddenly stood between Conrart and Gwendal, obsidian eyes burning with determination and expressing his distaste over the way Conrart was being treated by everyone around them as if he were some kind of animal.

"Yuu…"

"I _asked_ him to accompany me here. If you are so determined to make his stay unbearable and drive him away with your pigheadedness and your younger brother's unfounded _bigotry,_ he's better off without your sorry asses in his life."

Conrart stared down at Yuuri, awe reflected in his cinnamon eyes as he witnessed the same bold defiance he had seen that night against the brutes that would have raped him. Yet, it was the fact someone was defending his honour that made his heart melt all over again.

"Do not speak as if you know, Boy."

"I know _enough_." Yuuri was seething, the faint shimmer of magic casting a soft blue radiance around the slender form, warning Gwendal that any attack on Conrart would be met with sharp retribution. "I know that his own brothers who should treat him as family _treat_ him like a stranger… a disappointment."

Gwendal's jaw clenched tightly, blue eyes taking another look at the boy before him and lighting on the dark combination of hair and eyes surprise flickering there for a moment before it vanished. Head lifting slightly, he regarded Conrart coolly.

"Kitten."

Black stormy eyes lifted to Conrart's face, the anger slowly beginning to fade as he looked up at Conrart, clearly searching for reassurance, desperately wanting to know that he had not disappointed his lover with his outburst.

"Thankyou." It was a soft whisper, before he touched a fingertip to his lover's cheek, before regarding his brother once more with a stoic gaze. "If you have no further things to discuss with me, Brother, I would beg your pardon as Yuuri and I are late for lunch in the gardens."

* * *

><p><strong>OH XD<strong>


	4. Part 4: Of The Heart

**Author's Note: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE XD my brain is having fun!**

**Disclaimer: I sooooooooooo want to cuddle a sleeping Conrart!**

* * *

><p>A soft knock against the elegantly carved wood of the sitting room door made Cecilie Von Spitzweg's head lift from where she'd been engrossed in the numerous pieces of parchment that littered the delicate silk covered sofa and the low table by her knees. Emerald green eyes widened at the sight before her, her middle son standing elegantly in the partially opened doorway.<p>

"Conrart."

"Hello Mother." The tall soldier hesitated for a moment, glancing around at the parchment filled space, offering a small smile up to the strikingly beautiful woman.

"Come in." Rapidly shifting the piles that crowded in around her, she shifted over and felt a flush of delight when her son actually came to sit down beside her. "I..."

"May I?" His dark brown locks fell into his peaceful cinnamon eyes, his shoulders relaxed and his body actually settling into the softness beneath him. "I wanted first to say that I am sincerely sorry for the way I treated you on our last meeting. I was out of line and I should never have taken my anger out on you."

A hand stretched out to lightly touch the warmth of the tanned cheek, but found her hand caught lightly between two large palms and drawn down to his broad chest and held there tenderly. A thumb stroked over the back of her palm, lingering there and Conrart actually smiled. The light in that expression rose from the sunshine in his heart to reflect in his eyes for the first time in years.

Clearing his throat, Conrart actually flushed slightly himself, heat sliding up his tanned cheeks, lingering there for a few moments. "I also wanted to ask for your approval..."

"My approval?" Her eyes swept his face, before her features relaxed and suddenly had a revelation as to exactly why her son had changed so radically from the last time he had seen the angry, frustrated young man as he walked away from her at the Military Academy. "Have you found someone, Conrart?"

"I have." The flash of Yuuri filling his thoughts and reminding him that he had left his lover only minutes before, but already longed to be back in the warm presence of the one that made his entire soul sing.

"Oh my! How exciting indeed." Cecilie always enjoyed such good news, especially when it came to the one son she had worried she had completely lost to the shadows that crowded his soul. "Tell me all about her."

Conrart's smile turned into a wide, heart-stopping grin. "Him, mother."

Green eyes sparkled in amusement, gaze lingering on the faint marks that ran up along the side of the tanned neck. It was clear that Conrart had indeed not been one to wait until after an engagement to 'sample the goods'. "Well then, spill all, my grinning Soldier."

"Yuuri is Lady Julia Von Wincott's apprentice in the healing arts." His smile unconsciously softened as he spoke a little about his fiery but gentle lover, about a few moments of theirs together. "I was fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time to prevent him being assaulted."

"My word, is he alright?"

"Yes. Lady Julia treated his wounds when we returned to the Inn. I remained with him through the night." _And every night since. _"He is the reason I returned during the break in lessons, he asked me to join him during the festivities here and I agreed to attend with him."

"Oh..."

"But I also I did want to see you, Yuuri made me realise just how important family is."

"Have you seen your brothers yet?"

Conrart grimaced at that, knowing that both first meetings with his siblings with Yuuri present had definitely not gone well. Wolfram had practically pounced on his lover and cornered him and Gwendal had had Yuuri snapping at him in Conrart's defence. "Yes, I have. Unfortunately things didn't go well with them…" His fingers rubbed back through his hair, tugging at a few of the strands at his nape, sending a wave of silky brown cascading down in front of his eyes. "I… I wish it was like it was when I was younger." Letting out a low breath, he knew that it was more than likely that Wolfram would never accept him again, no matter how much he desired to have the relationships he had once had with both siblings. "But… I have someone that cares about me… who wants me even knowing what I am." Though he was not about to mention the fact that Yuuri was also a half-breed, his lover was powerful and most would take him at face-value. "Yuuri is…"

Cecilie couldn't help her smile at the look that passed over her son's face, her heart warming to see him so happy despite everything else, though hopefully in time both of her other sons would see the change in Conrart. "You want permission to marry him, don't you?"

"Yes, Mother. It would mean the world to me to have your approval in this matter." He wanted that, needed to know that his mother approved of the one person that had come into his life that made him feel like _living_ for once.

Reaching out, both arms wrapped around Conrart's shoulders, drawing him down and holding him close to her shoulder, surprising the young man who went with the action. An arm tentatively curled around Cecilie gently, holding her there and feeling the shattered connection between them finally begin to heal. "Of course you have my approval, Conrart, any young man that can make you smile like that is very welcome in this family. Though I would love to meet him."

"Thankyou."

"You… you do understand why I sent you to the Academy… don't you Conrart?" Green eyes shimmered with the first tears, her body crumpling slightly as she felt herself being cradled close by her half-human son, grateful that he no longer resented her for what she had done. "I didn't know what to do. Wolfram was so… angry and Gwendal… I worried for you… for…"

"I do understand. I was… I didn't _fit_ anywhere." Sighing softly, his eyes drifted closed as they just sat like that, absorbing the warmth flowing between them. "I thought all I could do was further the cause for others like me… I didn't realise… I did have a value, that my life does have a meaning and that _living_ is far harder than dying."

"What do you plan to do after the festivities?"

"I don't quite know… I may return to the Academy." His head tipped back slightly, looking thoughtful for once, wondering exactly what he could envision for his future. "But I know that Yuuri's apprenticeship is nearly completed and soon Lady Julia will be marrying Lord Von Grantz." All he knew was that he wanted to be with Yuuri. "Lady Julia mentioned that Lord Odell Von Wincott was considering adopting Yuuri into his family as he is extremely fond of him." Lips pursed together slightly, brows coming together in thought, Conrart carefully letting his arms fall from around his mother, though he felt her remain near to him. "If Yuuri will have me… I will go wherever he wishes to. I will continue to do what I can for the others from the village, but…" Yuuri came first.

"You love him, don't you, Conrart?"

Cinnamon eyes flared wide at those words, his head jerking up and staring at his mother for one long heart stopping moment as his very soul responded to the question with a very loud 'YES!' the rest of him couldn't answer that question.

"Well now." The Maou chuckled softly behind one hand, a finger lightly brushing against Conrart's cheekbone softly. "What a pretty blush."

"…Mother…"

"Its alright, I can see from your face what your answer is. I'm certain that no one can resist my son when he's in love, especially not this Yuuri of yours."

"Can I bring him to meet you tomorrow morning for breakfast? I know that Lady Julia doesn't need him until near noon… and I…"

"Of course, we can have breakfast out on the terrace at nine."

Slowly standing, Conrart was smoothing down his mint green uniform, tugging at the edges of it and swallowing a little around the lump that seemed to form in his throat knowing that both he and his mother had finally managed something that years had denied them. Connection. "We will see you then, Mother." Bowing his head slightly, he stepped back and moved towards the door when the beautiful sweet voice of the his mother stopped him for a moment.

"I love you very much, Conrart. I never want you to forget that."

"I love you too, Mother. I might not say it as often as I should, but I never stopped loving and caring for you." Striding forwards he opened the door and stepped through it, feeling his heart just that touch lighter for the conversation they had had.

* * *

><p>The scent of leather, hay and horses was a familiar one to Yuuri as he stood amongst the door of one stall, his hand slowly stroking over the velvety soft noses of one of the stallions. Heated breath fluttered against his wrist as the dark headed stallion nuzzled into his palm, snorting softly and clearly attempting to smell Yuuri's fingers up in search of a treat. Bemusement crossed his features at the sensation, his hips leaning against the wooden door and allowed one hand to rub up along the powerful neck and curl into the dark mane, delighting in the silkiness of it against his fingertips.<p>

"You should take him for a ride."

Yuuri jerked sharply at the voice that whispered close to his ear, his body almost ending up slamming into the golden blonde that had accosted him in the bath earlier. Obsidian eyes widened on the face beautiful boy that Conrart had referred to as Wolfram, his stomach heading for the floor in response to the closeness. "I might later. I was just appreciating the quality of your horses."

"I was about to head out on a ride myself, why don't you join me?" Emerald green eyes spoke of a promise of other things if Yuuri did accompany him. "You just might enjoy yourself."

"No, thankyou." Scooting away, his path was blocked as an arm settled between him and the support beam to his right, his gaze immediately flickering back to the face of the boy who was hovering far to close for his liking. "I do appreciate the offer, but I'm not interested."

"What don't you find interesting?" A pale finger lightly touched a shiny black curl, the digit teasing up the side of Yuuri's neck slowly, lingering on the skin and causing a flush to rise to the surface. "What do you find lacking about me?"

"An understanding of what personal space is for starters."

"Alright, we'll play it your way." Wolfram stepped back, giving Yuuri just enough room to breath but not allowing the dark haired half-breed to escape.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven brows drew together as he studied the face of the blonde haired boy before him, attempting to understand exactly why he had been sort out again after the argument between Wolfram and Conrart no more than a few hours before.

"Because I find you exquisite to look upon and I would like to spend some time _in_ your company."

"Wolfram. Thankyou for the attention and the invitation, but I am _not_ interested." Stepping back and away, he was once again cornered by the stalls, his irritation growing slowly as the blonde shadowed his movements.

"What does he have that I do not? What does that _human_…"

"My heart." Yuuri snapped back, dark eyes narrowing on the blonde that had cornered him, his arms crossing and feeling the slight prickle of fear flicker up along his spine. "If that does not sit well with you, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, you can cram it up your snooty little ass for all I care."

"_How dare you insult me_."

A hand lifted, prepared to catch Yuuri across the cheek when the boy's hand shot out and caught the taller blonde's wrist in a firm grip.

"I've been beaten enough in my life, Von Bielefeld, and I can take a pitiful slap from you well enough." Tightening his grip just a little more, he could feel the warrior's strength in the larger body, knowing that he didn't have long before Wolfram's hand did connect with his face. "But I know what will happen when you do and I don't want that. I don't want there to be more animosity between you and Conrart, you might not give a flying fig about him, but he still cares for you and I respect that." Shoving hard against that wrist, he pushed the green-eyed noble away from him, before straightening his fine blue and white jacket around his slender body.

And there was a new respect in those emerald orbs that still traced every line of Yuuri's face. "You aren't such a wimp after all."

"You'll find I'm a lot more than you might give me credit for." Yuuri couldn't believe that he had actually won a small victory in the war with this blonde that seemed intent on following him around. "And so is your _brother_."

"That man is no brother of…"

"HE IS!" Yuuri snapped sharply, tired of that same rhetoric being repeated. "As much as Gwendal is. I swear all of you _are_ brothers because of your innate stubbornness alone!"

Wolfram recoiled at the words, but actually saying nothing that time, just gaining a new respect for the beautiful Double-Black who seemed to have a capability of reading most situations with deadly accuracy. The flickering spark of desire that had been stirred at catching this particular rare beauty in the bath turned into something more at the display of such honest emotions.

"I had a brother." His shoulders sagged at the thought of his family, knowing that they were well out of his reach, his life was here in the Great Demon Kingdom and not in a world where he would no longer fit. "He was dominating and always tried to shelter me, doing everything he could and I sometimes thought I hated for that, but I realise now that all he wanted to do was protect me. He loved me just as much as my parents did. I didn't realise just how lucky I actually was to have them until all of that was stripped away from me."

Shaking his head slightly, Yuuri reached out and stroked the horse's nose softly, before his other hand reached out for the bridle that hung on the hook beside it.

"Your fortunes can change within moments, Wolfram, what security you have… what you believe to be _always_ turns out to be nothing more than a faint dream that lingers bitterly in the mind. I can't say I know everything, I can't say I'm even right half the time. However, I know that you should treasure what you have, you have a mother who adores you and two brothers who care for you. You have this beautiful home filled with so many riches and luxuries, appreciate it."

Sliding the bridle over the horse's head and the bit into its mouth, he drew the magnificent black stallion from its stall, smiling at the stable boy that nodded that this beautiful pure black creature was his for the afternoon.

"I was fortunate enough to find something that is far better than riches or titles, far more precious than anything mortal hands have crafted and that is your Brother."

With a practiced ease, Yuuri's fingers curled into the thick dark mane and mounted the stallion bareback, looking just as comfortable on the horse as on his own feet. If there was one thing he missed about the Wincott Estate it was the stables of horses and the vast open fields that called to him, sometimes he even took Julia with him on a thunderous race across the green pastures, his mistress having a love of the fierce pace. In his heart that place had become home to him, Odell Von Wincott, Julia and Delchias were the closest thing he had found to family. Odell had said that no matter what happened he could always find a home at the Wincott Estate and he had always been grateful for that.

"I bid you a good afternoon, Lord Von Bielefeld." Bowing his head, he was urging the horse into a gentle trot across the grounds and along one of the castle's internal pathways along the wall leaving a quiet Wolfram in his wake.

* * *

><p>Fingers sliding through his hair woke him with a start, his head jerking away from the touch in the natural reaction to being touched like that. Yet, before he could rouse himself out of the deep sleep that had consumed him, a mouth caught his own, sweet and familiar, his lips parted under that silky assault on his senses. The hand returned to his hair, sliding the long strands back from his face and the edge of a thumb stroked down his smooth jaw in an intimate caress. Every sense he possessed sung in delight at the way he was being almost lulled back to sleep. The slow stroke of that small hand against his hair and across his nape and throat had him smiling sleepily.<p>

"You were waiting for me, weren't you?"

The words were whispered against his lips, his reply swallowed by another heated kiss, arm lifting from where it rested against his side, he held the boy's head there, deepening the contact. Inhaling deeply, he could smell the sweetness and the surprising spice of horses and leather on his lover, explaining where Yuuri had vanished off to.

"Am I sleeping beauty?" A low chuckle escaped him at one of the fairytales Yuuri had related to an interested Julia one evening, while Conrart had been listening quietly from a chair, content to just bask in the sound of his lover's voice and let it fill his senses. "Awoken with a kiss?"

"I think you could qualify as beautiful, though I prefer to say dashingly handsome, either prince charming or a knight-in-shining-armour."

"I wouldn't mind being your Knight, sworn to serve you until my death, which will be in the honour of your name." One cinnamon eye opened and a smile bloomed on his features at the sight of his lover leaning over him, looking pleased to see him. "Let's see if I can do this properly."

"Oh no." Shaking his dark head, he rubbed his cheek softly against Conrart's, drawing him into a warm embrace before resting his rear in his lover's lap, sitting side on to him and preventing his lover from moving from his spot in the warm sunshine. "No pledges. You are my Lion already."

"You… have your hair uncovered." The usual long cloak that had been a major part of Yuuri's clothing was missing, the raven black hair uncovered and no longer being hidden by the swath of blue fabric.

"You like it better when I'm like this." Obsidian eyes sparkled at that, licking his lips and still being able to taste his lover on them, letting out a sigh of contentment when an arm curled around his waist and cradled him close to the large body. "I know I'm safe as long as you're near me."

"How… can you place so much faith in me?"

"Because I know you want to protect me." Lips quirked slightly in remembrance. "You were almost out of breath when you burst into the bath earlier today, I had only just called for you… but you had _known_ I was in trouble before I even realised I was." Resting his head against Conrart's broad shoulder for a long moment, he nuzzled the man's throat lovingly, lips lingering against his pulse and enjoying the contact. "I can see it in your face whenever I leave you to attend to my duties, you want to be at my side, there is such a look in your eyes."

"I do not know how I was fortunate enough to…"

"Conrart Weller, you do not give yourself enough credit." Yuuri slowly rose again from where he had been sitting in Conrart's lap, smoothing his fingers back through his hair. "You are a sex god after all."

"Kitten." A low chuckle escaped Conrart at that, soon lifting himself from where he had been sitting against the sun-warmed side of one of the buildings.

"I love it when you call me that." Yuuri's arms stretched out away from his body, letting out a happy sound as he twisted around once, inhaling deeply and letting the warmth of the autumn afternoon seep into his skin and fill him up all over again.

"You are like sunshine."

Swaying to a stop, the Double-Black's brows lifted slightly at the statement in question.

"You warm everything around you with your presence. I have seen the way that Julia brightens whenever you are around and even those at the Academy cannot help but smile when speak." Conrart reached out towards the living, breathing piece of sunshine that inhabited a mortal body, his hand touching the soft skin on one cheek lightly, Yuuri instantly melting into the contact. "It amazes me that I can be fortunate enough to feel that warmth so often."

"Well, if I'm sunshine, Lover, you are the reason for it." A finger poked lightly into the centre of the broad chest, winking at his lover before sliding his fingers over the buttons of Conrart's mint green Cadet's uniform jacket. "I've attended to my duties this afternoon." A soft laugh escaped Yuuri at the memory. "Julia rode bareback with me out onto the fields behind the castle to meet with Adalbert. You should see them together, she looks so happy when he's around, she positively lights up. Odell really did make a good choice for Julia's betrothal in Lord Von Grantz."

Long hair framing his elegant face, the half-breed just listened to his lover, allowing himself to be drawn into step just behind the boy, absorbing everything that was being said as they entered one of the towering buildings of the castle-proper, heading back towards Conrart's chamber where he hadn't been since he had first left for the Academy.

"Even though I think Adalbert might need a personality transplant half the time, he honestly does make her happy. Julia said her father may even attend the festivities with Delchias." _Family_. It was in the way Yuuri spoke of them, how the title and formality melted away when Yuuri relaxed and talked about them.

"What are your plans for the future, Yuuri? What do you want when your apprenticeship is over?"

"Oh." His head tipped back and he considered that for a long time. He knew his choices would affect what happened between them and he wanted Conrart to be able to complete his military training… it was only a few months until his graduation, merely a wait til early spring. His apprenticeship would end after a month beyond his time at the Academy, Julia being certain that he would merely need practice to build up his strength was all that was truly required.

"I… do not… mean to trouble you about the issue." Hesitating, he swallowed hard, knowing that they had originally agreed to remaining together for as long as Yuuri was at the Academy… but Conrart desperately wanted more. He didn't want to let go.

"I'll be returning to the city by the Academy after completing my apprenticeship, I talked to a friend of Julia's and he said I can put in time as a healer there to gain a little more experience that way. I'll be there until you graduate."

Conrart stopped walking. He stood there staring at the lithe back of his lover in shock. Yuuri took a few more paces forwards before realising that his lover was no longer beside him and turned around, both raven brows lifting in question.

"You didn't think I would do that?"

"I…"

"Things with you have _never_ been casual."

"Yuuri…"

"Conrart Weller I never had any intention of leaving you and I still don't. I want to remain by your side for as long as you will let me."

Relief flooded his body, his knees almost wanted to give out under him as his heart thundered at those words, telling him that his plans… his hope to marry Yuuri was not such an impossible one.

"Oh, my Lion." Soft palms stroked Conrart's jaw, drawing the man's head down into another one of those sweet, intoxicating kisses that warmed the soldier like nothing else could. "I should have said so sooner. Forgive me for that. I should have spoken up about how I felt."

"After I graduate, I wish to serve as your protector." He wanted to be with Yuuri to guard him from any who would harm him. "In what official capacity I can. I have no wish to enter into the military. I do not crave battle." He had at one point, he had wanted for the fighting, to prove himself as a soldier, but now all he wanted was to guard the little piece of sunshine that existed in the world.

"Then when you graduate we can go home."

"Home?"

"Yes." Nodding at the thought, he drew the large hand of his lover into his own, holding it tightly and squeezing lightly. "The main Wincott Estate. Spring will mean all of the gardens will be in full bloom when we go home. Julia's mother so loved her gardens and I miss it so much. There is no place like it in all the world, the golden stones and blue slate roofs… the gardens… the private forests. I…" Letting out a soft breath, he rubbed his fingers against his eyes at the memories. "Julia brought me there only a few days after I was found… I spent two years on that Estate and many months since." Fidgeting a little, Yuuri looked a touch embarrassed at all that he was admitting. "I miss it."

"My mother had an Estate. With such beautiful gardens that she tended too with her own hands…" Conrart found himself talking, his arms gathering in his lover close and just tucking the dark head beneath his chin, cradling him there and sliding both hands up and down the lithe back, relishing the contact. "I… she raised us there… when she could." Brows furrowed together at the memories, his fingers curling tightly into the silky locks at the back of his lover's neck, holding Yuuri to him. "However I spent a lot of my childhood with my father, he travelled a great deal and on one of those journeys is where I meant Yozak. I can remember… watching my father slowly age before me, going from being the strong warrior to an old man while I only slowly aged."

"I remember the day that Mother sensed my father had died… the moment when my little brother found out about exactly what I was… I loved Wolfram… I still do so much… my heart aches knowing that…"

"I know." Yuuri soothed softly, both of them wrapped up in their memories, sharing a common regret for some things that could not be changed. "I know, Conrart. When you love, you love completely, no matter what happens. Together we can slowly unravel the pain… uncoil all the knots and we'll solve it all. You and me, my Lion."

"_Yuuri_." Burying his face in the richness of those raven strands, thanking Shinou for granting him this one gift that was beyond measure.

* * *

><p>"What's a pretty thing like you doing alone in a place like this?"<p>

Obsidian eyes blinked slightly over the edge of his mug, both brows raising at the ogre of a man who had decided to come over to him where he sat perched on a bar stool. "Waiting for someone." Swallowing a little more of the sweet wine that Conrart had ordered for him, he carefully set down the glass on the edge of the wooden bar beside him, his feet swinging a little.

"Well no more waiting needed, my pretty."

A meaty hand reached out for him, but Yuuri ducked his head to the side to avoid the grasp, his obsidian eyes glancing around the interior of the bar, feeling Conrart already nearby having returned from the round of darts he had been playing in a rather amusing way of impressing Yuuri with his skill and accuracy. "I would suggest you back off, Sir." The stench of the man was practically overwhelming everything else within the bar, his nose almost wanting to wrinkle at the raw putrid odour coming off the man's body. "I warn you… my lover doesn't take kindly to others touching me."

Several people on either side of Yuuri almost smiled at that, knowing exactly what had happened to the last person to approach the beautiful raven haired boy perched at the bar.

"I'm willing to pay for your services." Those giant paws reached for him again and he scooted back out of the way, feeling the fettered breath wash over his face. "Come here boy."

"I really wouldn't want to be you right now." Yuuri shook his head slightly, feeling a hand close around his upper arm, ready to tug him from his stool.

A fist connected so hard with the man's jaw, that the swollen head snapped back on his spine, sending the massive beast of a man to the floor in a flurry of pin-wheeling limbs. The inelegant thud made the floorboards actually rattle, the fat slob ending up flat on his rear staring up into the enraged features of Conrart Weller, the man's lips peeled back slighting in a look of irritation and fury. He really did look like a lion, fierce and ready to protect what was his with everything he had.

The boy couldn't do anything but swallow the laughter that wanted to escape him, his hand coming up to cover his lips and hide the smile that wanted to come to them. Where Yuuri would usually be trembling from the threat of violence towards him, his fear had evaporated with the sight of Conrart coming to his defence. Most underestimated the lithe half-breed, but he was a man who had far more strength than people would guess.

The giant was already back on his feet, swaying from side to side, flab quivering like jelly as he staggered forwards, a fist the size of a soccer ball being thrown at Conrart's head. Yet, the soldier ducked the blow, letting loose a one-two jab to the man's kidneys and another skull shattering blow to the man's jaw, downing him again.

"Get out of here, trash." Conrart snarled, standing before Yuuri, actually making the man back off and others got out of the giant's way as he staggered out through the door screaming that he would get his revenge for the indignity of being downed by nothing more than a 'noble brat'.

"Let me see your hands."

Cinnamon eyes blinked slightly at the words, turning around to face his lover, seeing the approval there for his actions and straightened knowing that Yuuri was not disappointed in him. "Why?"

"Hands, please." The healer smiled softly.

The half-breed offered out both hands, his brows lifting as they were gently taken into Yuuri's own and he shifted forwards so that no one could see what was happening. His knuckles were a raw red from the fighting, a touch sensitive from the fact that it had taken a lot of power behind his blows to down the bear of a man.

"Yuuri?"

Drawing each hand softly up to his mouth, a cascade of hot pleasure crashed through his body the moment they made contact those silky lips. The ache in his hands vanishing as the faint radiance glittered across his skin from the contact, the coils of Yuuri's healing magic sliding through Conrart's body, leaving him aching for something else instead. Gaze dropping back to his own large hands in his lover's smaller ones and he blinked once seeing for himself just how quickly that magic worked on healing damaged cells and tissue.

"You did not need to trouble yourself over this…"

"I wanted to." Nipping softly at Conrart's thumb, he twisted the large hands in his grip around just enough to slide them over his shoulders drawing the man's head down to kiss him softly, sensing the new ache he had caused in his lover's body with the use of his magic. "Though I have to admit, I'm surprised just what type of reaction you have to the use of my magic on you." One elegant raven brow lifted as his gaze dropped down the length of his lover's body to the aching hard length that was straining against Conrart's pants. "I'll have to remember that in future."

"Did you like seeing me fight?" Rubbing noses softly with his lover, he laughed softly at the bright flush that seared all the way across the beautiful cheeks.

"Hey, Yuuri!"

The brown haired soldier spun at the sound of the familiar voice, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of the blonde head that appeared from between the darker colours of the packed bar.

"Yozak." A slender hand reached out to greet the blonde with a warm shake between friends. "I'm extremely glad you made it. I hope that my message didn't put you out…"

"And miss the look of my Lord and Master blushing? _Never_."

"You…" Glancing between his lover and his best friend, he swallowed hard at the warmth that spread through him at the thoughtfulness of the action.

"Its better to have backup when confronting the hordes of scary and overly-dressed." Grinning from ear to ear, he couldn't help feeling all the better for sending that message in hopes of having Yozak join them in the city and even possibly sneak him in to the party. "I wonder what you would look like one of the formal uniforms for the Von Wincott family." Tapping his chin, his obsidian eyes flickered over Yozak thoughtfully and earned himself a low growl from Conrart that had both men laughing all over again.

"I have a feeling the insanity is about to increase with you around, Yozak." Snorting softly, he wrapped a possessive arm around Yuuri's waist, keeping his lover close to his body. "You are far more trouble than I first thought." Dropping a kiss on top of the silky dark head, he couldn't help a low chuckle of approval at the thought of actually sneaking Yozak in, his friend always had had a love of 'dressing up' for the occasion.

"Odell says I'm quite like his children in that way. Trouble with a capital T."

"Do you know, Yuuri, Yozak here rather enjoys dressing up as a woman."

Wide eyes blinked upwards at the rather impressive frame of the half-breed warrior before him, shaking his head ever so slightly at that thought, trying desperately to imagine it. "You do have a pretty face." Yuuri conceded softly, though still giving Yozak a quick once over, surprised to feel the arm that had curled around his waist tighten just a touch more, the jovial look in Conrart's eyes still reflecting something more than just protectiveness. "Though… you're more a fighter than a lady."

"If you keep him around long enough you might just get a demonstration."

* * *

><p>Yozak chuckled softly as he watched his best friend for a long minute, relaxing back against the tree trunk as they sat in one of the small public gardens hidden away within the streets of the city. The lively music pounded out from the brightly lit and rather inviting pub that sat just across the way, soldiers and others form the city filled every nook and cranny and spilled out into the surrounding streets.<p>

Yuuri sat propped up against one of the other trunks only a few feet away from Yozak, Conrart's head resting in his lap, the large body stretched out across the grass. Thick brown lashes rested against flushed tanned cheeks, the powerful man looking relaxed against Yuuri like that and had easily dropped into a light doze as the healer's fingers brushed softly over the long locks of hair pooling across his thighs.

"Thankyou."

Obsidian eyes blinked at the ginger haired soldier, drawing his slightly scattered attention back onto the man across from him. "You have no need to thank me…"

"I do."

Conrart continued to rest, body curled slightly with his fingers coiled in the edge of Yuuri's shirt. The sight was one he had to admit he rather enjoyed, however, his poor lover had ended up being drunk under the table by Yozak who apparently could pack away more ale than a dragon.

"For?"

"For taking care of him." Yozak tipped his head back and swallowed several mouthfuls of what was left of his last ale, setting the mug down onto the grass and regarding them with interest, vivid blue irises almost a navy black in the deep shadows cast by the trees and verdant growth around them. "I guess…" Lips twitched slightly, a slightly resigned look running across Yozak's handsome features. "I always thought I might be able to get him back…" Pinching the bridge of his nose, the ginger haired soldier roughly rubbed his fingers back through his long locks, looking a little troubled by his own thoughts. "Its pretty much been the two of us..."

Realisation struck like a lightning bolt, Yuuri feeling a painful lump form in the back of his throat at the sudden knowledge that the man before him had at one point had more than platonic feelings for his lover and might still have. "I… I didn't know… Yozak… I wouldn't have…" His hand trembled slightly as it continued to stroke softly over Conrart's hair and cheek, not quite knowing what to say to the other man. "I…"

"I didn't mean to put you on the spot, Yuuri." Considering his words, he let out a half-hearted laugh. "I am not going to be one of those love-sick fools about this. I want what's best for Conrart… and from what I can see, you're what he needs and clearly wants… I just…"

"You will always have a place with us, Yozak." Though he couldn't help but feel a jolting stab of jealousy knowing that he would never have those memories of Conrart that Yozak did, but no matter what he could have done, there was no way to go back and change things in the past. "I have to admit I am a little envious of the fact you have been able to be with him for so long, but… I'm not the callous type." Sighing softly, Yuuri shrugged out of his jacket, settling the warm fabric across Conrart's broad shoulders and down over his powerful body as far as it would go to keep out the slight chill that the air seemed to be developing. "Your friendship with him is something special and I hope one day that I can be worthy of being called friend by you."

"You already are."

"We should probably get him back to the castle, it really is starting to get cold." Shivering slightly, he shifted carefully, his toes wiggling in his boots as he lightly gave one last stroke to Conrart's long wild locks. "Lion… time to wake up."

"…_Kitten_…"

"Conrart?" Hearing the soft sound of his nickname from those lips, he couldn't help his smile. "I need you vertical."

"…Demanding Kitten…" With a sexy groan, the man's head slowly lifted from where it had been comfortably resting in his lover's lap, cinnamon eyes drifting half open, the flecks of silver in the beautiful depths catching the light as they focused on Yuuri's face.

"Kitten?" Yozak grinned at that, winking at Yuuri. "I don't see you as a kitten, Yuuri, I think more a puppy… big wide eyes… perky ears. Tail wagging."

_"Drag Queen."_

However, the term seemed to completely fly over the top of Yozak's head the meaning lost and reminding Yuuri that he was not a native of this particular world. Everything had had to be learned, reading, writing, even just speaking… riding horses to dancing lessons. He had been fortunate enough to have people around him that cared about him as he struggled desperately to learn all he needed to function as a person on his own again.

"What… do you mean… what language was that?"

"Don't worry about it, sometimes I forget myself."

Carefully sliding his arm around Conrart, the taller man was leaning against him, swaying ever so slightly on his feet. Yozak soon slipped in beneath Conrart's other arm and the tall man was soon being half carried through the streets, his head drooping onto Yuuri's shoulder after a while, eyes closed.

"Next time you decide to challenge Conrart to a drinking contest, can you make sure that you don't get him stone cold drunk again?"

"I'll consider it." Yozak smirked slightly.

Managing to haul Conrart all the way to the castle, both of them stood there staring up at the rather large building, Conrart sagging slightly between them. Regarding the gates, both men shared a look and Yuuri sighed softly. Returning with a rather drunk son of the Maou was probably not the best look, especially since this was Conrart's first visit to the castle in a significantly long time.

"How are we going to get him inside without someone realising?" Groaning softly as Conrart's weight pressed down on him, there wasn't an ounce of fat on the man, however, muscle had a way of making things a lot heavier… or so Yuuri was finding out.

And in the gateway the tall figure of Gwendal stood, his dark blue eyes narrowing on them as they hovered in the shadows, clearly unimpressed at all with the current state of events.

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO XD Gwendal alert! I'm wondering whether or not Yuuri should 'show' his powers. Plot suggestions are definitely welcome XD this thing just seems to grow on me xD but I really would like to know what people would like to see. XD<strong>


	5. Part 5: Falling Rain

**Author's Note: XD I couldn't help but want this little scene as a separate part, even though its a lot shorter than the other chapters. I thought it deserved its own space. XD and that I might leave you with a nice little cliffhanger! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD This story seems to be taking over my thoughts, not that I mind XD **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, but would love to own Conrart and Yuuri. XD**

**I would love to know what you think might happen XD or what you would like to see. I have a few ideas, but I'm undecided XD**

* * *

><p>Obsidian eyes met dark stormy blue for a moment and knew right them exactly what the older man wanted, he could see it in the firm set of that jaw, the steel of resolve. The bitter disapproval of the fact that Conrart was being half carried between Yuuri and Yozak back to the castle, even though it truly had not been the soldier's fault for downing so much. The alcohol had been unusually strong and both Yozak and Conrart had ended up in such a state without realising it.<p>

"_Drunk_."

A booted foot crunched on the gravel of the road, then another, the man slowly striding towards them, features darkening with each stride. The grey-black of Gwendal Von Voltaire's hairs was almost pitch black around his handsome face, yet the twist of his lips showed that there was a storm trapped within the bottle that formed the man. One that had been corked for too long.

"Exactly like his father." Gwendal may have in the end appreciated Dan Hiri Weller for his determination to protect the half-breeds but there were still things that in the end he couldn't forgive. The years of aching loneliness his mother had felt in the man's absence and the fact that the only father figure he had ever known had abandoned him. He could see with each passing year the man reflected in his younger brother. He could remember too many nights finding the man passed out drunk, just like his brother was right then. Conrart had been sent away for a _reason_.

"Do not do this Gwendal." Yuuri implored softly, feeling Conrart's head lift slightly from where it had been resting against his shoulder, those beautiful eyes drifting open a little at the sound of his brother's name on Yuuri's tongue. "He talked to Lady Cecilie…"

"Do not bring my Mother into this, he has caused her enough grief already with his recklessness. His desire is exactly like that of his father, the chase after some 'proof of life' with no regard for his own existence in the process."

"He isn't like that anymore." Not in all the time he had known Conrart had he seen the man shy away from something. "What is it you wish, Gwendal?" Obsidian eyes narrowed as he watched the man grip the hilt of his sword with one hand, the flow of the air around him slowly beginning to change, the pulse of magic seeping up from the ground beneath their very feet.

"It is best that he leave."

"Selfish." The dark haired boy snapped, seeing immediately what was going on, he could understand why Gwendal might wish to protect his mother, from what his lover had told him that evening of the last time he had seen his mother, a mere few hours before he had rescued Yuuri. "I might understand your need to protect your mother and your brother, but Conrart is your _brother_. You are so stubborn and do not see him for who he really is."

"How can you judge his character, boy? How long have you known him? How long have you been around him?"

"Kitten…" Conrart's tired eyes lifted to Yuuri's for one heartbreaking moment, the pain echoing in them searing the boy to his core, the horrible agony that lurked just beneath the surface knowing that Gwendal and Wolfram both had no place for him in their hearts. "My Kitten, you need not do this. I know…"

"I'm tired of the way they treat you, Conrart and I will not let this _Demon_ drive you out of what is your home."

"Kitten, don't… you… can't fight him…"

"Yozak." Yuuri gazed up into the vivid blue eyes that were gazing down at him with glint of deep worry in them. "Protect him for me."

"_Kitten_…!" A hand attempted to catch at the sleeve of the boy's shirt, but the fabric slipped through the tired uncoordinated fingers, Conrart desperately attempting to shake off the drugging affects of the alcohol that numbed his body and senses. Yozak held him upright, supporting his weight and keeping him still, watching on with silent understanding that if this didn't happen the entire situation would explode later.

Standing before Gwendal, Yuuri regarded the man as he sheathed his partially drawn sword, the air beginning to vibrate with the dark call of earth magic that seeped from every rock and grain of dust beneath their feet. "Do not think your features will convince me you are what you appear to be."

"I will make a deal with you now, Gwendal Von Voltaire." His heart was pounding in his chest as he felt for the spider web of invisible strands of power coiling around him, the warmth that came with his healing ability and the other part of it that he had rarely ever touched for fear of just how much power might just be there. "If you win."

"Both of you leave this castle and do not return to it in future."

In some way, Yuuri could understand the man's reasoning, the way Gwendal was attempting to push away someone that might in future cause him and his family such a deep pain that could never be recovered from. _Prevention_ of a tragedy that Gwendal was clearly convinced would occur no matter what changes had occurred.

"And if I win, you will be open minded with your brother, you will be the one to come to him to understand the man you have already forsaken through your blindness to the truth. You will be the _brother_ Conrart needs, the one he deserves to have. The one he loves deep within his heart. Do we have an agreement, Lord Von Voltaire?"

"We do."

Bowing his head slightly in respect, Yuuri felt the displacement of air as the ground surged violently beneath his feet, the burst of gravel and dust slammed into his body, throwing him back to the ground enough to wind him. Pushing himself upwards, he rubbed at his mouth and it came away bloody, but he didn't care when he stood again facing off against a far more experienced fighter.

"Stop toying with me."

"As you wish." And the second blow almost cracked bones as the sent him back to his knees. "You should not continue this charade, Boy."

The raw surge of energy flashed across Yuuri's nervous system, setting him on fire with the pure electricity that lit him up like a candle, a wash of blue radiance flared outwards from his body as the pain jumpstarted his powers as he had hoped. The next burst of debris was blocked with a barrier of his own, the glow intensifying as it absorbed the magic that had been used against him, leaching it back into the ground where it belonged.

Lightning cracked across the heavens, a ring of vicious black storm clouds swarming around the turrets of the castle as more bolts raced from cloud to cloud lighting up the entire city with the hissing snap of heated plasma. The first droplets of rain pounding down in torrents instantly soaking all four of them and washed away the blood that dripped down from the corner of Yuuri's mouth.

"Well now." Gwendal's brows lifted slightly in surprise.

There was a deadly hiss of something serpentine to the right of the taller man as he was suddenly struck from the side by a water snake, its jaws clamping around the broad torso of the man and lifting him off the ground, shaking him once before it was speared through the belly by a upthrust of stone. The creature almost snarled as it half disintegrated, another soon growing from its neck… another soon rose from the soaked ground, finding form in the dark night air.

Both Gwendal and Yuuri could hear the sound of running feet as guards and others were beginning to be awakened by the battle taking place just outside of the castle gates. In the next flash of lightning, the boy could make out the form of Gunter standing there in stunned shock, lavender eyes wide as they regarded them in shock.

Yuuri's body was jarred violently as the ground beneath him shot upwards, his water serpents being shattered again by a creature that was taking form out of the earth and rock. The creatures were soon engaged in a brutal brawl, their snarls and brutal anger filling the air with a lethal display of raw talent and energy. Both of them were shaking slightly with the effort, the power drain something unimaginable… but slowly the dark haired boy stepped into the tempest that they had created, gravel pelting him like bullets, slashing across his skin and drawing rich crimson blood to the surface.

"YUURI!"

For a moment he heard the cry of his own name from behind him, his head turning to catch a glimpse of Conrart fighting desperately against Yozak's hold, the man practically roaring with his anguish and pain over being unable to do anything in this battle to protect his lover. Other guards had joined in, preventing anyone from getting tangled in the maelstrom that lit up the night with such a glow that it almost seemed like the sun had dawned hours early. Conrart was a vicious fighter, knocking down several people that got in his way, even though he still staggered, he was desperately attempting to reach Yuuri.

A hand stretched out, his mind reaching out for the control of Gwendal's beast, before wrenching the creature from the control of its master, the canine form howled once in alarm before it was torn apart by the serpents. They gave a cry of victory as they went after Gwendal, jaws gaping with violent hunger that wanted nothing more than to be sated.

The tall man was on his knees, his blue eyes wide in surprise as he could no longer call on his own magic as it had been wrenched away from him by Yuuri. The Serpents hissed their anger as they slithered forwards, mouths agape, fangs bared, but just as they were about to strike, Yuuri unravelled them, drawing away all the energy that had been thrown into them. The creatures bodies exploded into droplets of water, drenching Gwendal in the processes before they could further harm the bruised and exhausted man.

Moving forwards, he stood before Gwendal, his obsidian eyes alight with a deep radiant blue, staring down at the man. "Keep your word to me."

And then the world exploded into a pain that Yuuri had never imagined, the numbness created by his powers dissipating and the sudden weakness sent him crashing to the ground, gasping and arching in agony as the strain placed on his body overwhelmed him completely. His vision faded around the edges, blood staining the ground beneath him, while he desperately tried to draw in air, but somehow seemed unable to.

There was a heart-wrenching howl of his name. The last thing he saw was Conrart's torn face amongst the crowd of soaking wet people, cinnamon eyes filled with such grief and pain that it made Yuuri's own heart clench.

Then all he felt was the cold rain on his face and the knowledge that at least now, Conrart would have his brother back… that he would be welcomed into his own home… his own family…

The blackness fell.

* * *

><p><strong>XDDDDDDDDDD DRAAAMAAA!<strong> please review?^^


	6. Part 6: Soaked Earth

**Author's Note: WOW this chapter actually surprised me quite a bit where it ended up going. XD But I actually thought it would be a good chance for us to see Conrart and Yuuri separated for a little bit XD BUUUUUUUUUT we all know what that means XD Reunions are all that much sweeter!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing XD but that HUG! I want that hug... brotherly hug... **

**Suggestions what you guys what to see happen? **

* * *

><p><strong>Earth<strong>

Droplets of water splattered down into his face, running down his cheeks and into his hair as his eyes slowly drifted open, blinking slightly against the water that settled in them. A vivid blue sky stretched out overhead, fine white clouds drifting across its flawless surface like leaves drifting across a cool lake. His lungs drew in a deep breath, and instantly he jerked upwards, his entire body jolting as water hit his lungs and he sputtered in an attempt to clear his mouth and nose of the cold fluid. Fingers run back through his raven black locks allowing him to look around over the top of the fountain he appeared to be in and he froze in soul deep shock.

Beyond the edge of the fountain, children were playing a game of soccer, their ball resting only a few feet from the edge of the park's water feature. A boy of no more than ten had come over to pick it up, his dark eyes contrite and blinked at Yuuri with a mixture of surprise and trepidation.

"Sorry, Mister!"

It took several moments for Yuuri to work out the meaning of the words, it had been so long since he had heard Japanese spoken that it was almost foreign to him. How was it possible that he had returned to Earth? Slowly standing up, his body shivered sharply when a breeze ran straight through his soaked clothes and chilled him to the bone as he looked around the achingly familiar park.

_"It is fine, no harm done." _His response was in the language that had become as natural to him as breathing. A hand rested against the edge of the fountain, his body shaking slightly as he slipped from the water onto dry ground, his clothes practically clinging to his soaked body.

"Sure… right… thanks, Mister!" Confused dark brown eyes flickered to the clothes that Yuuri was wearing before he was turning around and breaking off into a run to join the other kids who called out in delight.

Staggering, Yuuri ended up sitting down on the edge of the fountain, his legs barely able to keep him upright in the shocked state he was in. He was back on Earth, after seven years he was back where he had started and it was as if nothing had past here… not a single second had past on Earth between when he had left and when he had been thrust back into a now unfamiliar reality. His heart was already screaming for Conrart, his fingers curled into his shirt, feeling the aching tightness growing there, the staggering loss of his lover was like a death knoll to him.

"Shibuya!"

Yuuri's had whipped up, obsidian eyes lighting on the form of Ken Murata as the boy came striding towards him, as familiar as the park to him, something that had been lost to memories.

When Murata stopped before Yuuri, his own dark orbs were wide in response to the state the boy was in, the long dark blue jacket and dark pants clinging to his lean frame. Waves of raven locks brushed against his shoulders, wild and curling with the dampness streaked through them.

"Shibuya… you…"

Slowly standing, Yuuri's body swayed sharply, weakness running through every muscle and fibre of his being, the battle having taken its toll on him. The deep lacerations he had suffered were nothing more than fine pink marks now, more to join the pale scars that littered his body, the ones Conrart would trace slowly in the darkness of whatever room they shared in the night. And in doing that single action, he confirmed that he had indeed been gone for an extremely long time, he was a clear half a head taller than Murata.

Hands reached out to steady him, palms resting against his upper arms to steady him and he automatically flinched from the contact, taking a step back and ending up, planting his rear right back where it had been moments before on the stone edge of the fountain.

"Ken." The name came out half choked, Yuuri's body beginning to shake as tears were slowly trailing down his cheeks, the agony that filled him unbearable and he shattered like a pane of fragile glass thrown against cold, unmoving stone. _"I can't breath… I can't… not without him." _

Brown eyes widened at the words, clearly understanding them and instantly had his cell phone out, flipping it open and quickly dialling a number before holding it up to his ear, while he attempted to soothe Yuuri just a little, shocked by the reaction he had gotten. "Hi, Doctor Rodriguez, its Ken Murata. I need you to tell Bob that it happened and to get here as quickly as possible, it seems we have a rather big problem on our hands."

* * *

><p>"Yuu-Chan."<p>

Yuuri's head lifted at the sound of his mother's voice, his obsidian eyes taking in her appearance and the worry that flickered in her gaze as it swept over him. The bags of groceries she had been carrying dropped to the floor, items spilling out of the tops of them, when she hurried forwards, her wide doe brown eyes swept over the length of his body.

"Yuu… have you been…"

She froze when she realised that Yuuri was not in his own clothes but in Shori's, his taller frame no longer able to fit into all the clothing he had once worn, the growth spurt he had always hoped for having occurred during his absence, though he was still thin, his body the lithe frame of a healer rather than a baseball player and high school student.

"Mrs Shibuya." Murata appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, a mug of steaming hot tea in his hands that he was bringing over to the chilled Yuuri, pressing it into the unresisting hands of the badly shaken youth that sat in the sitting room barely aware of his surroundings. "Drink, Shibuya."

Reflexively following the direction, he downed it slowly, feeling it burn his throat, his hands shaking so bad he almost dropped the mug onto his lap. Hands closed around his own for a long moment, steadying them and helping to ease the terrible shaking that seemed to have invaded every part of his body. All Yuuri knew was that he was in a world where Conrart didn't exist, where the one man who made life worth living wasn't there, his heart could barely keep beating with that knowledge.

Ken Murata was down on one knee so that their eyes were level, brown tinged black gazed at him through shimmering lenses, Murata's mouth forming a fine line. "How long Shibuya? A few months?"

"Seven and a half years."

"Oh _shit_." And it was clear from the other boy's expression that he knew exactly where Yuuri Shibuya had been during what seemed like a lifetime, but to these people around him had been mere seconds in their reality. "Well… that would explain the language change."

"Yuu-Chan…" Miko Shibuya hovered for a few moments, her usually jovial features filled with utter horror as the reality of the situation hit them all with just how great a magnitude it actually was. "My precious Yuu-Chan."

"I never thought… I would come back here." The words were tinged with a new foreign accent, coming from his lips with a surprising difficulty, the language nothing more than ash on his tongue. "After so long, I did not think I would come back to Earth… I had accepted it." Even with regrets about not seeing them again, he had finally found happiness… true happiness with Conrart Weller.

"Its alright, Yuu-Chan!" Miko was already reaching out to embrace her son, when his body jerked away from the contact, obsidian eyes skittering upwards to hers. The nervousness revealing a lot more than words ever could about what had happened to the boy during those long years in another world. "No… no! _Yuu_…"

"I'm sorry, Mother." Shaking his head, he wrapped his arms tightly around himself, shoulders trembling with the weight of so many roiling emotions. "I can't…"

A knock came at the door and Murata was soon opening it, allowing a Spanish man entry into the Shibuya home, his chocolate skin glowing with the warmth of the summer day outside. "This way, Doctor." Murata guided him inside and towards Yuuri, giving him a worried glance. "Miko Shibuya, Yuuri Shibuya, let me introduce Doctor Jose Rodriguez. I honestly hope you don't mind me calling him, I felt it was probably best considering the state Shibuya is in for him to be checked over by a doctor who knows about… over there."

_"You know."_ The words slipped out as some small part of Yuuri registered the reality spinning on without him, his obsidian gaze levelling on Ken Murata's face with something almost close to accusation. Then his gaze flickered to his mother, catching the same flicker of knowledge in those doe brown depths. _"Both of you knew about this? Knew about what was going to happen to me?" _Anger screamed through him at that, his fingers clamping white knuckled around the mug in his hands, almost shattering it between his palms.

_"Shibuya, you need to speak in Japanese." _

"Fine!" It was almost a snarl, obsidian eyes snapping up to the faces of those around him, the fire that had been lit within him expanding into an inferno inside his belly. They had known he might end up crossing over, his own mother and the one person he considered a close friend, someone he had _trusted_. "If any of you think by not telling me this might happen then I hope you can live with the consequences of your supposed 'protecting' of me." Setting the mug down on the low table before the counch, he stood. His fingers slipped the buttons out of their holes, allowing the fabric of the too large shirt down from his shoulders to pool onto the couch behind him.

There was an audible sound of shock from those before him, his arms being held out from his body, offering them a clear look at the long healed scars that stood out as fine silvery lines on his ivory pale skin. It was only in good light that they could been seen clearly, but his jaw clenched sharply at their faces filled with horror and a dawning understanding. "Five months." His newer injuries were still a fresh pink, strangely healed more than they should have been from the fight against Gwendal. "_Five months_ I spent as nothing more than trash on the streets of Sorina. I couldn't speak a word of their language, I was lost, alone, battered and broken. By the time my Lady found me I was barely alive, I was so starved that it took me months to put any weight on at all."

"It shouldn't have happened that way, Shibuya. It was not… how it was meant to happen… you were meant to be the new…"

"I don't care what I was 'meant to be'. No one had any _right_ to decide what my life was meant to be destined for. Only I do." The anguish surged through him, all those years… longing for something… for this and now here he was… "I am not some toy to be used for another's purposes, I have more self-respect than that."

Everything within him was protesting the fact that he was on his feet, his body swaying as he desperately tried to stay upright, his legs wanting to buckle out from under him. His vision wavered wildly, his skin feeling like a thousand ants were crawling across it, the after-effects of the overuse of his power coming back to bite him quite hard.

_"I do not wish to be here." _His gaze was levelled on Murata's, having a feeling that his friend knew far more about everything than either his mother or this Doctor Rodriguez. _"I do not wish to remain here. This is not my home and hasn't been for a long time now."_

"Shibuya…"

"I belong with Conrart."

All three blinked at that statement, surprise registering, especially considering that it was a _male_ name he had spoken.

"Yuu-Chan?"

Shori and Shoma Shibuya stood in the open doorway behind Jose, everything moving close to the already distressed and deeply unbalanced Yuuri.

Too many faces. Too much that had been taken so brutally and returned in much the same manner.

His hands covered his ears as the thunder of his own heartbeat pounded in them, his expression twisting into one of utter anguish as everything within him shattered completely. His scream of Conrart's name ringing in his ears as his body gave up the fight and darkness once again claimed him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kitten<em>…?"

A sleepy smile drifted to his lips at the sound of that masculine voice filling his ears, the warmth spreading through his heart as he twisted within the sheets, a hand stretching out, searching for the source of that beautiful voice. His brows immediately furrowed as his fingers struck a solid wall, instantly recoiling as he was jolted from sleep with the discovery, his head twisted to glance around him in alarm.

"Conrart?"

Wide obsidian eyes took in his surroundings with shock and dismay, his fingers fisting into the sheets around him as he looked at the familiar walls and objects of what had once been his bedroom. Baseball posters, school books, a variety of magazines and his favourite baseball glove. It was as if he had never left.

"Conrart?" Shaking slightly as he searched for the familiar face amongst all of the things that had once meant a great deal to him. "Lover?" Drawing the sheet up around his body, he swallowed hard, wondering in that moment if he had only heard the sweetness of is lover's voice inside of his head.

"Yuuri."

Gaze darting from the closed door towards the window, he stiffened at the broad shouldered figure that stood there, amber-gold eyes watching him from behind a pair of dark shades that rested a touch low on the man's strong nose. The features were vaguely familiar to him, ones from a childhood memory, something forgotten.

"Rest easy, I'm only here to talk." Stepping out from the glaring rectangle of light and allowing the afternoon sun to illuminate his features far more clearly. _"The others will wait downstairs until you are ready, Yuuri."_ Bob, the Maou of Earth, regarded the dark haired youth with a quiet understanding, knowing that if they wanted to avoid another repeat of the earlier collapse, they would need to slow down the entire process. _"How are you feeling?"_

_"Lost."_ He answered honestly, relief filling him as the language that had become so familiar to him was again spoken. _"Angry. I…"_

_"Conrart?" _

_"My lover."_ It was surprising how odd that seemed to sound as he sat amongst the sheets of his own bed back in Japan. _"More than that… he is… everything to me."_

_"He is from the Demon Tribe?" _

A slight nod, before he regarded the man for a second time, his lips pressing together as recognition finally hit his gaze narrowing on the man with sudden comprehension. _"Let the wind blow again."_ Trying to put together pieces of a puzzle that was missing far too many parts was apparently not going to get him anywhere. _"Thankyou for that day in New York City."_ However, his mouth turned down into a frown, brows knotting together tightly. _"You know the reason why it is no surprise to either my Mother or Murata that I could travel to another world and back again. It doesn't surprise them that I'm not completely human."_

_"It was not meant to occur this early."_ Lifting the glasses out of the way for a moment, Bob's fingers rubbed tiredly at his eyes, feeling the heavy claustrophobic squeeze return to him knowing that well laid plans might have just gone screaming out the window. _"It was not the time or the place for you to go back. You were meant to be met on the other side by those who would aid you in your future."_

_"I do not take kindly to others determining what is best for me without even bothering to ask what it is I desire_." Yuuri knew that before his trip to the Great Demon Kingdom he would have never had the will to speak out so sharply about his own future. Conrart had asked him what he wanted, not planned ahead without him.

_"You, Yuuri Shibuya, were meant to be the Twenty-Seventh Maou of the Great Demon Kingdom." _

A bark of laughter escaped Yuuri at that one, obsidian eyes shimmering with emotions and he shook his head, knowing the answer he would give to that destiny. _"I will not be Maou." _

_"It is…" _

_"No. I will not be Maou. I have no desire to be. I will serve the Demon Tribe in any capacity I can, but not that."_

_"I see."_ Allowing his glasses to drop back into place, he regarded the boy before him for a long moment. _"Do not be angry with those around you, we thought it was best to talk to you about this when you were older, no one was expecting for this to happen so soon or end up in such a way on the other side." _

Slowly rolling off the bed, his bare feet hitting the floor with the soft thud, Yuuri stood on his own, waiting a few moments before he found his balance and lifted his jaw so that his dark obsidian eyes focused on the Maou of Earth, being able to sense the dark magic that coiled up within the man like a leashed serpent waiting to strike. Gone was the boy he had once been, the last threads of his childhood falling away as his long hair framed his face and shoulders in a dark silky blanket, some tendrils snaking down into his eyes.

_"By what force was I drawn here?" _

_"By the power of Shinou."_

_"Fun."_ A long slow sigh slipped out of him as he rubbed a hand over his face, attempting to drive away the despair that was slowly consuming him form the inside out. However, in its own way it gave him a sickening kind of clarity about his life… about the decisions he had already made. Living without Conrart was no longer an option, a few hours without the presence of his protector, his lion had already stolen any sense he had. Somehow he had to get back again to the other side… he had to return _home_.

_"I will make you an offer, Yuuri."_ Bob regarded him closely, catching the sudden determination in those eyes. _"You rest here, spend a few days recovering with your family. Let everything be discussed before you make your decisions and if at the end of that time you still feel as strongly about this I will arrange for your return to the other side." _It would more than likely take that long to be able to breech the barrier that had been unusually strong for several years, preventing any movement between the two sides and being the reason why none had thought it was possible for the exchange to be made up until today's discovery. _"Consider the fact that when you go you are leaving behind your family, think about it carefully, Yuuri."_

His eyes closed tightly at that, relief crashing through him and he desperately hoped that he could indeed trust in this Maou. In some ways this was an opportunity to say goodbye, to say all the things that he had wanted to for so long. Yet the deep aching void within him slowly grew, the emptiness where Conrart had been. Whoever said love couldn't happen overnight was seriously mistaken.

_"I will do as you have asked, if it is the only means to return home." _

_"I am sorry."_ Two large hands curled around Yuuri's shoulders, squeezing them lightly. _"Sorry that…"_

_"I'm not."_ The words slipped out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying, his eyes closing for one long moment as he let out a quiet almost thoughtful sigh. _"I guess… in the end everything happened as it was truly meant to."_ His fingers lightly rubbed over his heart lightly, feeling the odd brush of unfamiliar fabric against his skin with the action. _"I would live through those five months of hell again… if only to return to Conrart."_

_"Love is a powerful thing."_ Though Bob actually did manage to crack a half smile, his eyes reserved behind the shadowed glasses. _"It is a rare thing to find such love, but holding onto it can be even more of a fight."_

* * *

><p><strong>Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

The predator paced the length of his cage, a low snarl in his throat, eyes burning with such rage that none had dared to enter the waiting room at the Original King's Tomb. Conrart's restless movements had continued for hours, his legs carrying him the length of the space, his shoulders hunched, fingers clenching and unclenching with each stride. His clothes were still damp with rain and smeared a sickening shade of brown by mud, his skin ruddy from the chill that had been creeping into his bones despite the heat generated by his restless pacing.

There was a soft knock on the door, but the faint sound made Conrart's head snap up, his limbs tensing, ready to spring on anyone that entered the space he had been confined to. All his senses were screaming, his head throbbing from the hangover that assaulted him from the night's worth of drinking and he swore there would never be a repeat of that particular action again. It was his own incompetence that had allowed this situation to occur.

His _failure_.

The anguish rocked through him, the pain of watching his lover's body sway once, bloody and beaten before it fell to the cold earth, the water washing over the body. Conrart having broken free of the restraint of Yozak's hands to run to his lover, desperate to protect the only person who mattered… only to reach out and watch the slender form melt away with the rain, the water stealing what it had brought so long ago to the Great Demon Kingdom.

It had almost cost him his sanity. He knew that, knew that what he had with Yuuri was something a person rarely ever found in their lifetime… their other _half_. Yuuri was sunshine, happiness… the joy of living. Those who had been restraining him had learned a very hard lesson about doing so with Conrart's fists, he had remembered catching sight of Yozak, face bloody and bleeding from Conrart's struggles. It had taken several guards to subdue him enough after Yuuri had vanished, only Julia's presence had dragged him back from the raw edge of his shattered emotions.

"Lord Weller?"

Julia stood in the doorway, sightless eyes tracking his movements, her features showing her shared concern and deep worry over Yuuri's disappearance. Her hands were curled together, fingers wringing together ever so slightly as she carefully shut the door and stretched out a hand towards him, the limb trembling with her suppressed fear.

A large hand closed around one of hers, drawing her along into the room almost a little too roughly, before helping her find the single chair that sat within the cold space. The moment she was safely seated, his hand vanished from hers, the only reason he had actually done it was because of how much Yuuri cared for this particular woman and how angry he would be if Conrart ever forgot his manners around her. Conrart owed the woman, owed her far more than he would admit because she was the reason Yuuri was still alive after the horrors he had suffered through, her kindness…

In his heart thought, he was jealous of her. A raw envy that came at the thought that she had been the one who had been there for Yuuri all those years… that Conrart…

Jerking back into motion, he stalked the space, his boots scuffing slightly against the stone cold floor as he continued. He wanted the tear the place apart, find Ulrike and demand… _demand_ to be allowed to follow after Yuuri back to Earth for that was where he was certain his lover had been returned.

"I know that he is well, Lord Weller."

His head jerked back to stare at her, eyes narrowing on her face for one long moment, lips twisting downwards into a frown. "How do you know?" Even though Conrart had to admit, his own senses screamed at him that Yuuri was alive, but needed him… his lover _needed_ him.

"As you do, we can both feel him. Though I must admit my sensitivity to his presence is because he has so long being my eyes and my guide." A hand lifted to brush slightly damp strands away from her face, tucking one of them lightly behind an ear. She truly was a beauty, but that didn't even register in Conrart's mind with the situation at hand. "You must calm yourself, Lord Weller."

"How can I be calm when he _needs_ me?" The words came out hoarsely, his fingers flying back through his hair, tugging hard at the long strands that whipped around his face, his entire body vibrating with the strength of his emotions. "He faced Gwendal because of _me_." Chest heaving, his eyes dropped to the floor, still remembering the sight of Yuuri stepping forwards to protect him, hearing the deal that had been made in an effort to protect him. "I should have protected him, I should have been the one to… to confront Gwendal."

"Do you know Yuuri loves you?"

Conrart's eyes widened at the words, stopping dead in his pacing, every muscle freezing at those words.

"I have known him to be involved with a few different woman and men during his time as my apprentice, but I have never seen him so happy as he is with you, Conrart. He is so alive with you, I can hear it in his voice, in how much lighter his step as grown since he has become involved with you. And its been a pleasure having you in both our lives, I have to admit I have found your companionship to be a welcome one."

"Did he say…?"

"In so many words, yes. Do you know he asked whether I would be willing to release him from his apprenticeship early? He did not wish to leave you for even a day."

"He…" Conrart's heart clenched at that, his entire body shuddering as emotions surged like fire through his veins. "I was planning to ask him to marry me at the Gala."

Surprise tinged Julia's features for a moment, before a small smile crossed her lips. "I am glad to hear that, Lord Weller and relieved. Yuuri has always needed someone in his life, for as long as I have known him, he had always sort to provide happiness to others with little care for his own."

Nodding slightly, he swallowed hard against the cascade of raw emotions through him, his hair a wild mane around his face, his body vibration with the energy that he was trying to tame. He could still hear Yuuri's laughter, the whisper of _'lion'_ when he caught Conrart in motion, either training or when he was running through his physical training. "Kitten." The word slipped out before he realised, his hand resting across his eyes and forehead, swallowing hard and just focusing on Yuuri, on the warm memories that filled his heart.

"There is quite an uproar at the castle." Julia almost seemed amused by it all, her head shaking slightly in thought at the shouting voices she had overheard. "All of them are wondering about Yuuri Shibuya and if he is meant to be the Maou. There has always been a rumour that a day would come when a Double-Black arrived and he would take the throne of the Kingdom."

"But Mother…"

"She is trapped, Stoffel is pulling all the control of the Kingdom away from her grasp. However, I know what will happen if they get their hands on Yuuri. Someone would attempt to _use_ him for their own gains, last night demonstrated to everyone just how much power he controls."

"I… I was surprised." Conrart admitted softly, he had known there was quite a lot of magic swirling around his lover, he had felt it when Yuuri had healed his hands in the bar, the heated warmth of that magic doing things to his body that definitely others didn't need to know about. "I had felt it… but I did not truly understand just how… amazing it is."

"If I can help it, I will not let others hurt Yuuri, I have protected him as best I could… but now he needs you to do so. They will draw him back into this world, there is no doubt of that… but I know well that Yuuri will not wish for the throne."

"If… if I could get him back here, Julia… would Lord Von Wincott be willing to protect him?"

"Father…?" Julia considered it only for a split-second before nodding in response to that. "Father would protect Yuuri, he has been the ward of the Von Wincott family since his he was brought to our home. I will talk to Adalbert about this…"

"Lord Von Grantz?"

A fine blush suddenly stole up along Susanna Julia's pale cheeks, her lips parting slightly at the thought of her beloved. "He will hopefully support me in protecting Yuuri from the influence of the other Families… I… I do not know who else we could ask."

"I will offer my support on this matter."

The rich baritone had both of them looking towards the doorway and there in the open span was the last person Conrart had expected to see. _Gwendal_. His brother looked a little worst for wear, face still pale from the draining affects of the battle that had taken place between the noble and his beloved. The dark cobalt blue eyes regarded Conrart with an expression that stunned the soldier, regret… guilt and a flicker of hope.

"Lord Von…"

"Conrart." Stepping inside, a large hand pushed the door shut behind him, his head shaking as he regarded his younger brother quietly. "Is it too late?"

A tremble shot up through the half-breed, his heart fluttering like a cornered bird within him as Gwendal came towards him, the broad shouldered man filling up the space with his presence. "I… don't understand what you mean…"

"Is it too late between us, Brother? Have I destroyed what was left of…?"

_Brother_. The word rocked Conrart to the core, hearing it coming from Gwendal's lips, hearing the sincerity in that voice and the quiet fragile hope that not all had been lost between them because of Gwendal's actions. "You… just… called me brother."

A curse escaped Gwendal, reality becoming clearer by the moment, before a hand closed around Conrart's wrist, drawing the smaller man into a fierce hug, not caring about the grime that covered Conrart. A hand pressed the smaller man's head against his shoulder, just holding Conrart there, knowing in that one moment that he had almost lost something infinitely precious because of his own selfishness and blindness. He would keep his word to the boy who had shown him something he had been blind to.

"Gwen…" The sound was torn from his throat, his body shaking uncontrollably in the waves of emotion that rose over him like a tidal wave sweeping him away in the force of their impact. His fingers curled into his brother's jacket, fisting the fabric tightly as he held on, all the strength leeching out of him as his knees gave out from under him, Gwendal being the only reason he was still on his feet.

The first hot tear soaked into his brother's deep olive green uniform shoulder, soundlessly they were falling, seeping into the weave of the man's jacket, yet Gwendal didn't care, keeping his younger brother close to him, not allowing another to see the weakness Conrart displayed in that moment. All the pain flowed out of him in a river, the terror of being without Yuuri, the battle… the years of distance between them.

"I'm here, Little Brother." Blue eyes closed tightly against his own pain as he just held Conrart to him, remembering the young boy this man had once been, the one that had looked up at him with that utter adoration and love. "Sorry it took me so long, but I promise, I _swear_ to you I will never turn my back on you again. I was wrong about you, Brother."

"I have always loved you, Gwendal." It was so quiet, it was barely audible, muffled by Gwendal's jacket.

"We will get back your fierce Double-Black, my Brother. Do not worry, I owe that smart-mouthed brat a thankyou."

A snort of laughter escaped Conrart at that, the noise half laugh, half anguish. Swallowing hard, he finally managed to regain his footing and stepped back from Gwendal, his cinnamon eyes taking in the expression on his brother's face. In those cobalt blue eyes he caught a glimmer of something he had longed to see in them… _approval_. "He might take your head off for that comment."

"He might at that." Gwendal chuckled softly, a hand stretching out to ruffle Conrart's locks, making the younger man almost wince at the action.

Julia's lips were curved in a knowing smile as her head cocked slightly, as if attempting to work out exactly what was occurring before her, yet she relaxed a little knowing that something good truly had come of this dark night.

Conrart was grateful for his brother's presence, for the solid warmth that chased away the aching cold of the room. He would get Yuuri back and when his lover did return from the other side he would be protected against those that would seek to use him. "Any word from Ulrike?"

"Not yet, but I will go again to the doors and see if she will meet with us." Nodding slightly, he turned back towards the doors by which he had come into the space. "We will get him back, Conrart. As your boy once said, we brothers are a stubborn lot." Cobalt eyes flashed brightly, the corners of his lips turning upwards. "Persistent too."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm in a OMGGG CONRART AND GWENDAL HUGGED! XD I couldn't help it. I always wanted to see that. XD Gwendal contrite about his actions and Conrart needing his brother for a little bit of strength! So cute.<strong>


	7. Part 7: Fire And Water

**Author's Note: XD PLOT IDEAS STRUCK ME XD I have no idea where on earth they are going to take me, BUT! they will certainly be fun XD**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but a baby water serpent LOL**

**Love you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Earth<strong>

Slippered feet were silent on the stairs as Yuuri slowly descended from his room, his hand gripping the railing tightly to keep himself upright, his limbs jerky because of his desperate push for them to function. Loose pants fell to his ankles were they were rolled up slightly at the bottom, the drawstring pulled rightly around his waist to keep them up. His fingertips rubbed across his scalp, sweeping back the long raven strands that spilled around his shoulders, the action revealing the dark marks across his throat and near his nape. It had been a blessing to find them when he had gazed at himself in the mirror, remembering the loving possession of his body by his lover.

Sleeping in clothes had been a strange experience, the fabric chaffing him back into wakefulness only a few minutes before, the coldness of the bed another thing that had him exiting from between the sheets. Hunger had also gotten its claws into him, his stomach making a rather offended noise, reminding him he hadn't eaten for well over half a day.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, he was actually surprised to find that someone else was awake at this particular god-awful hour of the morning. The broad shoulders and black hair was enough to tell him exactly who it was, _Shori_. It felt odd being around him as if time had decided to stop for the other man where it had continued to play at breakneck speed for Yuuri in the interim.

"Brother."

Shori's head jerked around, shadow tinged lavender eyes widening on the sight of Yuuri in the doorway to the sitting room and also at how he had been addressed. It had been many years in this world since he had been addressed like that. "Yuu-Chan."

"Its Yuuri." He couldn't go by 'Yuu-Chan' anymore, it made too much raw emotion come back to him, tearing him open from the inside out. "Please, I would prefer to be addressed by my name." Moving to stand opposite his brother, his dark gaze was sweeping over his brother's features, memorising them, keeping them somewhere safe within his heart.

"You…" Shori actually swallowed hard while his eyes lighted over his brother's body, taking in the healing wounds, the scars and the fact that he was older than when Shori had seen him. "I…"

"I am older than you." Yuuri laughed at that, his obsidian eyes sparkling with sudden amusement on the fact that he had lived a full year longer than his brother had been alive. "Technically." At the beginning of it all, he had been fourteen, with the slow aging of even half-breeds like himself, he only looked sixteen, but it had been enough to have him growing a good five inches in height.

"You don't look older than me." Shori shook his head slightly.

"I am though if you are counting in human years." But he wasn't human, not entirely and nor was Shori. Though he was soon shuffling his way into the kitchen, retrieving some leftovers from the refrigerator, however he glanced at it with dubious trust, no longer use to such things. The honk of a passing car outside had him practically jumping out of his skin, his head whipping around with a trouble glint in his eyes which Shori caught.

"It really has been seven years for you… hasn't it, Little Brother?" Shori hovered in the opening into the kitchen, his shoulder rested against the wall and just taking in his brother's appearance and actions.

"Yes." With effort he got his food heated in the microwave, his obsidian eyes staring at the heated food as it came out and he found a fork before starting to eat the warmed curry and rice. A soft sound of enjoyment escaped him as he downed the strange tasting food, feeling the slight burn in his mouth from the curry, but the smell was the most familiar to his senses. "Well… what do you know, smells the same." Lifting the plate slightly in indication, he continued to eat, his manners far better than they had ever been before, long years of practice having definitely improved them.

"You can't go back." Shori stepped forwards, a hand reaching out for Yuuri. "Yuu-Chan you can't go back to that place… you…" The taller man stumbled over the words, trying to find the right ones, even though in all his life, Shori had always been self-assured and confident. "Its too dangerous, I wasn't ready…"

Raven brows furrowed at that, Yuuri straightening as he regarded his brother with a steady look of censure for those words. "What did you expect to do, Shori?"

"I need more time to prepare, to…"

"Protect me?" Shaking his head slightly at the idea, he studied Shori for a long moment, the expression on his face certainly not one that belonged on a supposed teenager, the look in those obsidian eyes was one of a person who had lived his own life into adulthood. "Why do I need to be protected by you? Things are different now, Shori, I am not a child." That thought had him laughing again, hips leaning back against the countertop in a motion that was purely sexual, his dark gaze pinning his brother with a heated look. "I haven't been for years."

Shori stiffened in shock as he spotted the dark marks on the creamy white skin of Yuuri's neck.

"_Yes_, Shori. I'm not a child." His fingertips brushed lightly over his throat, feeling the tingle of heat scorch him in remembrance of Conrart's mouth on him, the large hands sliding across his skin, teasing and heated.

"Yuuri."

"_Brother_." Clear inky black eyes narrowed on Shori for one long moment. "I am returning to the other side."

"Please…"

"My life is there, Shori, I have friends and so many I care about. Conrart is there."

"Conrart…?"

"My lover." White teeth flashed in the low light of the kitchen, the food being finished before the plate was set down on one of the benches. "I am apparently gay." A snort of amusement came to his lips as he caught the flash of surprise in Shori's expression at that particular admission. "Though I admit at first I was with women, but I found out exactly what I enjoy after a while." Both palms smoothed down over his body, lingering on trim hips, feeling so much more comfortable in his own skin right then as he regarded his brother with teasing perusal. "I no longer sleep alone at night."

"Yuu-Chan…" Shori choked out, taking a step backwards and just staring at the boy before him, barely able to equate the sexual creature in the kitchen with the awkward boy who had existed in his place no more than a day before. Where had that naïve boy gone?

Stepping away from bench, he was drawing the plate along the counter where he quietly cleaned it, setting it on the rack off to one side, his eyes peering down into the moonlit water rippling in the sink. A finger reached out to touch it lightly, watching a thousand ripples run across the surface slowly, his expression thoughtful as it responded to his call, the droplets of water on his hands beginning to slowly coil around his fingertips, tiny serpents hissing softly. It was almost shocking to see them, his limb withdrew from the water, yet they remained there, coiling around his fingers with small hissing whispers of sound, their heads rubbing almost affectionately against his palm.

Yet as his head lifted and his eyes gazed out into the darkness beyond the garden, a dark wash of something trailed down his spine, a dark warning that something was lurking around in that thick blanket of shadows.

"Why will you not let me… oh… _God_…"

Shori froze at the sight of the small serpents, their mouths opened in a hissed warning, bearing watery fangs at the sight of the man as he hovered just beside Yuuri. Or maybe they too sensed the shadows haunting him, but as quickly as it had come, the sensation dissipated like leaves being carried away on a breeze. Soon he felt nothing at all, not even when he glanced back out into the darkness beyond the window, but the sound of Shori beside him drew him back to the situation at hand.

Yuuri released the vibrating strings of magic he had unconsciously drawing on, feeling it slowly fall away from his grasp and the serpents dissolved back into watery droplets that fell back down into the sink, dispelling as if they had never been.

Shuffling across the space, he pressed his lips together, a hand pulling the blind away from one of the windows that looked out onto the street beyond and all the other closely packed houses surrounding them. It felt alien, looking out at the electrically lit pavement and concrete, he wanted to recoil from it. This was not his home.

"Let me come with you."

Glancing back over his shoulder and obsidian met shadowed indigo for one heart-stopping moment, before his head shook slightly. "No Shori." Glimpsing the world beyond the glass, he tried to pull the memories of that day so long ago, the whispered words that had crept into a child's unknowing mind. "You belong here to this world." A hand gestured slightly to the world around them. "They need you, Shori, they cannot bare to lose us both. I was lost the moment I was on the other side, I was lost the moment I saw Conrart's face that night."

"Little Brother."

"_No_." Yuuri snapped sharply, his gaze flashing a sharp warning for Shori not to push him further. "No one makes the choice for me. Not _you_, not _Bob_, not _Shinou_." A finger raised and was levelled at the other man's chest, his shoulders straightening as he felt his anger snap back up from where it had been sleeping, coiled in the back of his mind. "I will breach the barrier between worlds by my own power if I need to." And for some absurd reason, he had a feeling he could, after that last battle with Gwendal, something had been unlocked within him, something that was far more than he had imagined it to be before. "I am tempted to do so now."

Conrart would be worried, he knew that much. His lover was fierce… _protective_ and would not take sitting on his hands lightly. He could imagine Conrart wearing lines in someone's carpet, those eyes flashing with the dangerous flicker of dark emotion he knew him capable of.

"I'm… sorry…"

"**Sorry** changes nothing, Brother. Sorry does not change these." A fingertip traced the most livid of the older scars, the one close to his own heart, where a dagger had sunk deep into his skin, clean edged. "Sorry does not change the fact that you have all lied to me my entire life about what I am. Sorry doesn't correct the mistake you all seem to have made in regards to me. I am not a tool. I'm not someone's _pawn_." Though he had a feeling now that he knew that Shinou was the one responsible for his movement between worlds, that particular individual might just be playing him in ways he could not yet see or perceive.

Shori stood there, broad shoulders sagging as he gazed into the strangely unfamiliar obsidian eyes that watched him from beneath long raven strands. The brother he had had only a few hours before having been replaced by someone who was almost a complete stranger to him, yet the determination in that gaze was the same still.

"Shori." Yuuri's features softened as he reached out both hands towards his brother, cupping the taller man's jaw and tipping it down so that their eyes met for one long moment. "I do love you, Brother. I have missed you… you and your overdeveloped need to protect me. You will always be a part of me, even though we might never meet again, you will always be a part of my heart."

"Brother." Shori leaned into the touch, knowing in his heart he had already lost his brother to the fancies of fate and the treacherous path of destiny. "You will always be Yuu-Chan to me."

Flashing him a smirk, his hands dropped down to clasp his brother's shoulders and squeezed once.

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Face buried against the palm of one hand, his eyes lifted from where he had been sitting in silence, his entire body shifting in the chair and feeling the heaviness settle across his shoulders, the weight of his loneliness settling across his soul like a heavy blanket. Gwendal had left an hour before to once again attempt to seek an audience with Lady Ulrike, something for which Conrart was thankful for. His older brother had a way with people, Conrart knew if he left this room he would more than likely end up doing something he regretted in his anger.

The parchment in his lap was a strange comfort to him, his free hand fingered the wax seal on it, thumb trailing across the indentation of a noble family's symbol of authority. Odell Von Wincott's formal adoption of Yuuri into his family, with all the rights and privileges that came along with it. His chest rose and fell slowly, feeling the weight of the pendant beneath his mud-encrusted shirt, a gift from Odell to Conrart, a token from the Von Wincott family… acknowledging Conrart's position as Yuuri's 'significant other' even though nothing formal had occurred between the pair.

He could remember Julia's smile when it had arrived with a messenger, the softly spoken…_ 'welcome to the family'. _How had things changed in his life so dramatically? A half choked laugh escaped him, his life being turned quite literally upside-down within a handful of days. Hadn't it been no more than ten days since he had sat alone in the dark of his room at the Military Academy and stared out at the moon wondering if his life would remain as empty as the moonless sky. Now… now he had Gwendal and his Mother… Lady Julia and her family… Yozak… and Yuuri. Yet…

There was a soft knock on the door and soon it was opening to reveal...

"Wolfram."

The blonde stood there, a pile of clean clothing resting in his arms, tucked against his chest. But beyond him in the hall, Conrart caught a glimpse of a ginger head half hidden by the columns of white stone. _Yozak?_ A dazzling flash of blue answered him, azure blue eyes regarded him with quiet determination. This friend was armed with a sword at his belt, his face looking mostly healed from where Conrart's own fist had connected with it, yet it was clear from the way the man lounged there, he had been there for hours. Had he been watching over him?

_"Yozak, protect him for me." _

Yuuri's request to Yozak just before he had gone into battle. It was clear from the way the man flashed Conrart a knowing grin they shared the exact same thought. The ginger head nodded once, before stepping out of sight behind the pillar, remaining at guard over Conrart.

The green eyes flickered over Conrart's appearance, a frown touching the corners of those fine lips, before the bundle was offered out without another word, his chin down, face hidden by the fall of brilliant golden curls that haloed his head. "Here."

Slowly standing, the half-demon reached out to carefully take the neatly folded bundle of clothes he recognised as his own, his fingertips lingering on the fine silk and wool weave. Yet, it was what sat on top of them that made him still, his cinnamon eyes flickering over the Wolfram, before accepting the weight of clothes and also a sheathed sword and belt. How long had it been since he had been allowed to wear a sword? Its weight was a familiar one, his fingertips lightly touching across the edges of the hilt, feeling the engravings of the Weller Crest. His father's favourite sword.

"Mother thought you might wish to have it." The beautiful faced noble still couldn't quite look at Conrart, the colour tinging his usually pale cheeks, his green eyes cast down on Conrart's boots. "She asks that you forgive her for not being able to attend to you herself."

"Wolfram look at me."

Green eyes darted upwards, meeting brown for a moment before dropping back down to the stone floor. Shoulders drooping as he swallowed around the lump that wedged itself firmly in his throat.

"I still care."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The blonde had already stepped away as the weight had been lifted from his arms, his own wrapping around himself hard.

It was not the words, it was the actions that spoke much to Conrart. It had been Wolfram who had thought about bringing Conrart his clothes and not his mother, though the sword was definitely something Cecilie had given her youngest son to bring to him. Wolfram for all his words did care about him. And he had a feeling he knew why the change in opinion, or at least action in this case.

"You talked to Yuuri."

"Isn't a wimp." Wolfram admitted softly, fingers curling into fists. "He… isn't a wimp."

"_Kitten_." Conrart whispered to himself, inhaling slowly and knowing that his lover had a way with people, there was just such an intensity in him that could bring out the best in those around him. "I will come back, Wolfram."

"Good." Came the stiff reply, before Wolfram turned away and finally just as the door closed, green eyes took in Conrart for one long moment."You better come back, Brother… or I'll drag you back."

The words were so soft the soldier almost missed them, but the moment he made out what they were, his heart warmed as he shifted the weight of the clothes and sword in his arms. Wolfram wasn't one for overt displays of affection, but this was something that still meant a lot to the man, knowing that even though he was facing the unknown his brothers would be at his back.

Tucking the parchment into the pile of clothes, he pushed open the door with one shoulder, knowing that he needed to clean himself up and do something productive and stop sitting there like a useless piece of meat. Stepping out into the room beyond, Yozak immediately appeared, giving Conrart a rather approving grin. "So, Master Weller, finally going to clean yourself up?"

"Yozak." Snorting softly at the title, he shook his head as his eyes lingered on the shadow of bruises over the man's jaw and cheek, grateful that Julia had healed some of the damage when she had visited. "Nice bruise, attempting to make a new fashion statement? Blue skin to match those eyes of yours?"

"Well… I thought I might keep it for decoration." Azure orbs sparkled a little, the man coming over to stand beside his friend as both of them walked down one of the corridors towards one of the empty rooms on this side of the Tomb. "Though I have to say, I might be keeping them as proof of my loyalty. Got myself a commission out of it all." Yozak was grinning from ear to ear, holding his hands away from his body and glancing down over the blue and white uniform that he was wearing, his thumbs tucking loosely into his belt as he practically swaggered along behind Conrart.

* * *

><p>Tugging at the edges of the leather vest down over his white shirt, his fingers touching the soft fleece lining, before reaching out and lifting the belt upwards, synching it at his waist and feeling the weight of the blade against his left hip. The long fleece lined cloak was swept up from where it had been folded and was soon swept around his broad shoulders and let to fall around and down over his back. His head lifted just enough to glance at himself in the mirror and he literally froze to the spot, his cinnamon eyes wide as he took in his own reflection for the first time in the clothes Wolfram had brought him.<p>

_Oh by Shinou's Sword. _

The face that gazed back at him was almost unrecognisable to him. Gone were was the starched uniform and the rigid posture, the fake front he had to put up in court at times as a child. He looked like his father, wild mane of chocolate brown locks sweeping down into the collar of his shirt, long strands framing his face. His mother had said it often enough how much he looked like his human father and it wasn't until now that he could see it in himself.

"Dan."

The whisper soft call made Conrart spin, the cloak spinning around his ankles as he moved, his hand instantly dropping to the hilt of his sword in preparation for any sudden attack on him and froze as his mother stood there in the door, her wide green eyes taking all of him in, from knee high boots to his wild hair.

"Oh… Dan." Emerald eyes shimmered with tears, her face crumpling as she saw someone whom had long ago abandoned her because of a desire to find some proof that he had lived.

"Mother!" Conrart was striding forwards, his arms wrapping around her and drawing him in against his body, a palm resting against the back of the golden curls so much like his younger brother's, stroking them softly and allowing her to exhaust her tears. "Mother…" His cheek rested lightly against the hair, just holding her and allowing her grief to flow out over him, knowing just how difficult life had been on her, Stoffel clawing for more and more power. "It's alright… shh…"

"Conrart." Wide green eyes blinked up at him in something resembling shock, her expression stunned. It was clear she had not realised it was him when she had stood at the doorway. "My son… You… when you were standing there… I thought I was seeing your father… I'm sorry…"

"No." Squeezing her tightly around her slender shoulders, he stepped back just enough to be able to get a look at her worn features, his fingertips rubbing lightly against her cheek in affection. "No, its alright. I don't mind. I have to admit I was a little shocked myself. Wolfram brought me these clothes so that I could get cleaned up."

"I see." Palms smoothing down over his vest and the heavy woven shirt and jacket beneath, her eyes softened the moment she looked up into his cinnamon eyes. "Your eyes."

Brows lifted slightly into his hairline at that, his lips pressing together in a quiet moment of uncertainty. "What about them, Mother?"

"They don't belong to your father. They are the same lovely shade, but…"

"But?"

"You have found what you were looking for, where Dan Hiri did not."

Rubbing a thumb softly over her cheek, he offered her a smile, feeling it flow out of his heart at her words. "I did indeed and I promise you, my dearest Mother, I will never leave his side. I swear it on my life, I will not leave him."

Nodding slightly, Cecilie looked relieved by those words, though wishing that she could have shared the same thing with the lover who had long since left their world. "I miss him." Glancing around at the empty chambers that Conrart had used to dress in, she regarded it with honest pain reflected in her gaze. "More than I can say. I truly did love your Father."

"I know you did and he always adored you, there was never a night that past that he didn't whisper your name in his sleep."

Her hand covered her mouth, desperately attempting to quiet the worst of her sobs, eyes closing against the wall of anguish that assailed her at the thought. "He always walked ahead of me… and no matter how I tried, I could not reach him. I could do nothing more than watch him go."

"I…"

"You need not say it, my precious Conrart. Just bring your boy back home and keep him safe. I will do what I can here…" Green eyes glinted with the edge of steel, her slender form straightening as she swept a gaze over her son, truly taking him in for the man he had become. "No, I _will_ answer their voices. I am the Maou." Brushing her own tears away, Cecilie stepped back from Conrart just gazing up into his face and finding her resolve there in his handsome features. "It is about time I truly did act the part, Shinou chose me for a purpose and put his faith in my ability to lead my people."

"He picked well, Mother." Gently drawing one of her hands upwards, he pressed a soft kiss against the back of her fingers reverently. "And we will be here whenever you call upon us."

"A little bit of sunshine…" Cecilie murmured, drawing the edges of her shawl closer around her to keep out the chill.

"What do you mean?"

"Your Yuuri. He's a little bit of sunshine and he reminds us that we can all be happy if we try. I may not have met your beloved one, Conrart, but I can feel him here beside you."

"As do I."

* * *

><p><strong>Earth<strong>

"Shibuya!"

Yuuri lifted his hand, protecting his eyes from the blinding light that spilled into them as he stepped out of his house and down to the road where Ken Murata stood. His friend's dark eyes studied him from behind those glasses, watching him with an intensity that left him deeply troubled somewhere inside of himself. Murata knew far more than he appeared.

"Ken." He greeted softly, actually looking down at his friend, his hands tucking themselves into the too long slacks that he had been given, the bottom of them rolled up around his ankles. "Thankyou for meeting me."

"No problem." A forefinger pushed up the glasses a little higher on his nose, regarding Yuuri with the same quiet look. "One last look around town?"

"Yes."

"You're speaking Japanese."

"I thought it was best, none but you and Bob understands." Shrugging slightly, he was adopting his usual stride for when he would assist Julia as he walked beside Murata through the quiet residential streets and past the park where everything and nothing had truly happened. His eyes lit on the fountain for a long moment, a part of him wondering if he fell into the cool water he would be instantly sent back to where he had been.

"The porthole is closed between worlds as the moment." Murata commented when he caught Yuuri's thoughtful look. "Bob says it might be another day or two before it is open again and advises you do not try it on your own. For some reason Shinou is being… _stubborn_."

"So, Ken Murata, how do you fit into all of this?" A hand gestured towards the fountain and then his surroundings, watching the younger boy's facial muscles tick slightly. "What role were you given to play in what was supposedly destined for my future?"

"I… I was sent to watch over you." Considering it for a long moment, his shoulders shrugged slightly having not found another explanation that fit the situation better. "Shinou wanted to make sure you were guarded against interference from the other side until the right time. However, apparently best laid plans went extremely awry… I am wondering if your transportation was actually triggered a little by your own powers…"

"I honestly don't know." He didn't want to think about that first violent night, the stones that had struck him hard across the back and head, the kicks… the hateful shouting, even though he didn't understand the words, he could understand their meaning. "I try not to think of that day."

"Understandable."

It was surprising that their path took them towards the baseball fields, where once Yuuri had played, the sun warmed his skin through the loose fitting shirt he wore. His raven locks were being tugged back by the breeze, sweeping his shoulders with the action, though every time someone walked passed them, Yuuri unconsciously shifted away, making sure that he was not knocked or brushed. No matter how long it had been, his instincts screamed at him to keep away from others unless he knew that he was safe.

Both of them soon came to stand before the baseball field, both peering through the wiring at the players on the other side, hearing the shouts and calls of encouragement and challenge.

"Nothing's changed." Yuuri whispered to himself, just gazing at the people that seemed so familiar to him, yet were strangers to his own thoughts. "Nothing has changed at all. They… are still the same." His head dropped forwards against the wire meshing, his fingers curling into it as he sagged slightly, the fence sagged a little beneath his weight, yet still held him up, his shoulders trembling, even though it was far from cold. "Each and every one of them is still just the same."

And one of the boys on the field turned towards them, spiked brown locks like blades of grass in the wind, soulful brown eyes regarding them for one long moment, a hand waving ever so slightly towards Murata, but there was no hint of recognition in that gaze for Yuuri.

"I wondered what it would be like… what it would be like to come home… Would my family have given me up for dead? Would everyone have moved on? Would they even remember me? Or would I be nothing more than a dream of something that could have been…"

"Is that why you wish to go back? You can start over here again, Shibuya. If you don't want to go back, you don't have to." Even though he knew fate would not agree on that point, the Great Sage could not bear to see the suffering again in those clear obsidian eyes, the tortured expression he had seen that first moment when the dripping Yuuri had risen out of the fountain. Guilt filled Murata knowing that his own failure to keep a better eye on Yuuri might have led to this entire situation occurring.

"Conrart." The name escaped him in response to the question, his eyes closing as he leaned into the fence, shoulders sagging heavily. "I belong with him. I belong _to_ him." Fingers squeezed tightly around the wire, white-knuckled and his entire body shuddered with the force of the emotions roiling through him. "I regret leaving behind my family. Shori… _God_." A rather foul curse escaped his lips, something he had once heard directed at him, the sound guttural and raw. "The look in his eyes. The pain there… the pain… I am causing."

A hand stretched out and curled about the slender shoulder, squeezing it gently. "I understand, Shibuya. I might not seem like it… but I do understand. When I was little, I was "different". My parents worried about me and took me to a specialist."

"Doctor Rodriguez?" Yuuri's eyes closed, finally beginning to understand the slight affinity he had always had with Murata since the moment they had met so many years ago. The strange lingering tickle of the senses that always denoted a member of the Demon Tribe from humans, now the sensations made sense to him. "He's a member of the Demon Tribe."

"Yeah, he's always been good to me. I thought for a long time when I was little… that I was lost in a world that didn't make sense, dreams tangled with reality. It was only after I talked to Doctor Rodriguez for the first time and he didn't laugh… when he actually believed me that I found I wasn't alone anymore. He told me it was more than likely they were memories from a previous life and eventually when I was old enough he introduced me to Bob."

"Well… that actually explains quite a bit." Yuuri spun, leaning back into the wiring and shoving his hands back into his pockets, his obsidian eyes flickering over his friend's features from beneath his raven bangs. "So who are you really, Ken?"

"The Great Sage."

A low laugh escaped Yuuri at that, his head tipping back as he let the sun fall across his face, warming him a little. "Figures."

* * *

><p>Rain streaked down from the heavens, the once clear azure blue sky giving way to the roiling black clouds of a violent summer rainstorm, the wind whipping sharply around the trees. Branches snapped together, the house's entire roof groaning under the strain of the powerful blast pounding against it. Sheets of water pounded at the windows as if seeking entry into the dry interior, clawing desperately at the panes of glass, rattling them.<p>

Yuuri stood before them, staring out into the darkness, every sense he possessed burning with a dark shadowed foreboding that ran cold chills down his spine and through his limbs. Murata sat to one side, head propped up by his hand as he too stared out into the darkness, which was only lit by the dim stale light from the street lamps. Both of them were on edge, something burning their senses like stone cold fire, raw and brutal.

"Its coming."

The shadow prowled the edges of the building, its hunger a carnal thing, a physical presence that set off several dogs barking in the neighbouring houses. Its tendrils passing between the barrier that ran between the two dimensions, the wash of water allowing it to slip in, its minions being expelled into the night.

Yuuri's head whipped around sharply, a cold sweeping dread burning all the way through him as his eyes finally caught a flicker of movement in the edges of pooling radiance of the street lamp opposite them. He had felt this before, the ice cold fear that streaked down his spine, making every inch of flesh rise into goose bumps, a shiver flashing through him. "I've felt this before." It was the softest of whispers, his dark eyes widening slightly at the flash of fangs that opened wide in a display of aggression.

"Are you certain it was Shinou that sent me back here, Ken?"

"Pretty certain."

"I'm not."

Another flash of lightning illuminated the street with a blinding yellow burst, energy flaring in a dazzling display of the raw power of nature. And in the brilliance, both of them could see the canines, their prowling forms ghostly in the brief glow.

The screaming howls tore through the sitting room, eerie and alien.

Somewhere behind Yuuri a plate shattered, the soft cry of surprise escaping his mother as she backed a step away from the window, seeing the pairs of glowing, hungry eyes peering out of the darkness beyond the window.

"Yuu-Chan!"

His head turned and he knew in that moment he had no choice but to fight. His mother was already moving towards him, her expression showing that Miko Shibuya was not about to listen to anything or anyone when it came to protecting her family. She was beautiful in her fierceness, but also walking right into something she didn't understand.

He had heard that sound before, the wailing cries of light wolves, their song carrying on the wind during a journey a while ago near the border between the Great Demon Kingdom and the human territories beyond. The attack that had come so suddenly, the wraiths with lupine jaws hung wide wildly savaging the horses, the guards barely able to chase the creatures away before they could attack either himself or Julia, both of them having been riding within the safety of the carriage. Light Wolves were harbingers of bad fortune, but these beasts that prowled just outside the window were more than just the normal variety Yuuri had seen before.

Had they followed him?

"Shori!" His gaze turned to his brother, their eyes meeting for one long moment, something passing between them. "Take Mother and get out through the back door."

"Yuu-Chan, no!"

"Yuuri…" Shori hesitated, large frame hovering just behind their mother.

"Protect her for me, Brother, look after our family." One more moment of hesitation on Shori's part. "GO!" Yuuri snapped, before turning back towards the window watching the ghostly spectres come in closer, their wailing drawing the attention of surrounding households. Swearing under his breath, Yuuri was already bolting for the door, knowing that even though he was extremely weak still, he would be their best chance to protect anyone who ventured out into the stormy night.

Slamming the door open, he ignored his shoes, his bare feet hitting the pavement as he was instantly soaked the moment he existed the house, his clothes clinging to skin. Though his heart was racing in his chest, he tried to calm himself enough to draw out the magic that uncoiled from within his body.

The water beneath him quivered in response to his call, the puddles rippling as the low hiss of a serpent filled the air, the warning sound all the howling wolves got as watery snakes shot out of the puddles around him, their mouths opened and sinking wet fangs into ghostly forms.

The radiance around his body wavered, energy pulsing in waves, his fingers desperately attempting to weave around the thin threads of magic that surrounded him invisibly. His mind directed the serpents, the beasts colliding with a sound so loud it rivalled the bellowing thunder echoing across the heavens. Why did these creatures hunt him? He could feel their eyes turned on him, their attention fixed on his shivering body. They had been drawn through the barrier through the fine crack he had left in it with his own passage only a day before. Who had sent them after him? Why would someone throw him back to Earth only to send these hounds after him?

Sparks began to flare as the beasts brushed up against trees and grass, anything flammable exploding into flames with a rush of hot air, smoke and steam searing the air around him. Several of the beasts attempted to edge past his defence, their bodies crashing against the watery barrier of the long lithe coils of the water serpents. Their jaws snapped at the slowly boiling liquid, their hell-borne bodies so hot that they were starting to make the puddles across the pavement steam from just the contact between their slowly luminous bodies and the water.

"Your fight is with me." He snarled, caging the beasts in, hearing their savage cries of the magically created beings. Yet, he knew he was weakening, his powers waning the pain from his half healed wounds spiralling up through his limbs, tearing at him viciously from the inside out.

Abruptly one of the wolves slipped the noose of liquid coils and bounded over the white wall around his home, the blazing ghostly white body smashed through the window he had been looking out earlier, its body exploding like a fireball on contact with the wood and carpets inside.

A cry of raw fury and terror was torn from his throat at the sight of his home suddenly aflame, the wolf's triumphant howl waking the dead. In the instant it reappeared, smashing through one of the upper windows, a lance of icy water speared it through its body, the water steaming but it had done its job, striking the creature's core and quenching the fire within. The animal wailed its own death knell, head thrown back in pain as it disintegrated into nothing more than mist.

But the distraction had been enough on his part, his senses dulled by weakness, a fiery mouth clamped onto his shoulder, his cry of pain echoing that of the dying beast. The weight of it threw him, knocking him to the ground as the light wolves swarmed, their jaws open, hunger shining in their black irises. It was as if his entire body was on fire, every inch of his skin singed by the closeness of the swirling bodies.

Strength fleeing him, he knew he didn't have long, hopefully enough to keep the creatures distracted until someone could respond to this hellish fury of a fireworks show. He could see faces in the windows around him, white… shocked faces… the distant shriek of fire engines responding to the fires that were not even phased by the pouring rain.

There was a sound above the snarling…. What was it? It was his own screams, the screams to the heavens for Conrart to come… even though he knew it was impossible…

Suddenly above the wailing howl of the wolves, there was the sound of hooves striking wet pavement, more than just one, a battle cry filling the air, the voice familiar as his own name to him. His head twisted just enough to catch the sight of a pair of men mounted on charging stallions, swords out, looking like something from a fantasy cartoon dumped into the middle of modern life.

In the flash of another bolt of arching lightning he saw the faces of the men, their grim features outlined in vivid detail for a split second. _Conrart and Yozak._

The war horse continued forwards at the urging of its rider, Yozak coming through first, blade hissing like one of his melting serpents, slashing through the throats of two beasts with the first strike, sending them to the grave as the horse plunged through the twisting mass of bodies around him, scattering them, giving Conrart space.

Hooves skittered on wet smooth road surface, the midnight black stallion lashing out with deadly sharp shoes, as the rider dismounted in one practiced leap, blade slashing through the blood stained creature that had knocked Yuuri to the ground. Conrart was a whirl of motion, sword singing as it cut through the wolves as they surged forwards attempting to regain their prey. The swordsman stood over Yuuri, a lion roaring his challenge to anyone that would dare go after what it was protection.

It was… _unreal_.

"We have them routed, Conrart!" Yozak called, still astride the soaking wet bay, his weapon glowing a dim red at the tip of the blade from where it had slashed through the burning hearts of the beasts, dispatching them. Wheeling the stallion around in the confines of the street, he circled, cutting down any that were left in his way, chasing other ghostly forms away.

Finally as the sword was lowered, Conrart twisted, his blade dropping into the puddle beside where Yuuri lay sprawled on his back, his chest heaving as he fought against the overwhelming pain that assailed him. There was a low sputter as the overheated blade cooled in the water, fine wisps of steam rising upwards from it, but it went unnoticed.

"By Shinou, Kitten!" Warm hands touched Yuuri's face, stroking softly over his cheeks, the contact slowly made the slender man stir, his obsidian eyes drifting open in response to the voice. Powerful arms were slowly sliding beneath the shivering body sprawled on the pavement, being gathered up and cradled close beneath the waterproof shield of Conrart's cloak. "Kitten…" The man breathed the word out softly, lips touching the soaked raven strands softly, tucking the beautiful face beneath his chin, cradling the slight weight even closer, trying to warm the shivering body. "I've got you."

Retrieving his sword, Conrart was soon back astride the powerful horse that was snorting softly as it's hooves clicked against the concrete beneath, Yuuri settled on the saddle before Conrart, still supported by one arm around the slender waist, both legs resting over one side, tucked beneath the fall of the heavy cloak.

The scream of sirens made the horses sidestep, the sound of doors opening in response to their presence and the roaring fire that was only now starting to ease off to one side. The flames illuminated the scene clearly for both Yozak and Conrart who stared in confusion and shock at their surroundings, not at all being able to place anything at all. Electric lights… cars, a thousand other odd contraptions that looked like something out of Annisina's laboratory.

Yuuri stirred slightly against the warm chest, his body being lulled by the steady but quick rhythm of Conrart's heart, and the wash of that wonderful scent that he could finally place as sandalwood filling every sense he possessed. "You… came." It was a soft whisper, almost completely inaudible. "You… came… for me…"

Conrart's grip immediately tightened on Yuuri, pausing for a moment long enough to turn his lover's head upwards, his mouth descending on those cold lips, devouring them with a fierceness and relief that the swordsman had never felt before in his life. His lover was consumed whole in that moment by his burning emotions, his lips sliding from that mouth and brushing across each eyelid softly, reassuring and assuring his beloved that he would never let go again. "Always my Kitten. I heard your call."

The impossibility of the fact that two full grown armed men, both mounted on considerably sized war horses had gotten through the barrier made Yuuri's head spin. Unconsciousness was clawing at him, the slow motion of the horse's formidable muscles rolling and the slight bounce on the saddle was enough to sooth all the remaining strain from his body. The bite in his shoulder had been sealed shut by the burning sear of that mouth against his flesh.

Both horses had broken into a broken gallop, moving away from the hail of sound coming up from the other direction. Conrart not quite knowing where to direct the horse, but knew they needed to find somewhere dry and secluded, somewhere he could treat the nasty wounds that had been inflicted upon his lover. His heart clenched at the remembered sight of his lover once again being brought down, but this time he had been fast enough to chase away the evil that had befallen him.

"My… family…? The… fire…?" His voice was drifting as was his mind as he strained to clear his head, but he couldn't thing any longer and darkness once again claimed him, yet this time he didn't fear his fall into it… the sound of Conrart's heart still resounded against his ear, warm and steady and a promise he wouldn't be alone…

* * *

><p><strong>XD Conrart on horseback xD YESSS I couldn't help myself! Honestly I couldn't. I just could imagine him riding through the rain to save Yuuri. Its just going to be utterly hilarious trying to hide those horses in the middle of a city! LOL Any suggestions what to do with them? <strong>


	8. Part 8: Crossed Boundaries

**Author's Note: OMG! Serious... over 50000 words in one week! LOOOOL I think this comes from two months with a lack of rping. *laughs* Don't worry, I have a feeling I won't be slowing down very much over the next week! XD The plot seems to be going wherever it likes *chuckles* clever thing just decides to develop as I'm writing. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing! XD but the leather pants... I wouldn't mind seeing that... **

**Episodes Referenced plottish wise: Episodes 59, 60 and 67 (This one is the reference for the Light Wolves, though these ones that were in the chapter before were a changed by magic.)**

_**NOTE!: Italics for this chapter are for Japanese when spoken.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Earth<strong>

Yuuri came awake with a powerful jerk, mind spinning with pain for a moment, his vision blurring in and out as bright lights burned through the protective cover that was still coiled around his body and face. "Conrart?" It was a panicked rasp from his throat, his mouth like sandpaper, fear riding him hard as his body stiffened for a moment, feeling the hold on him… his immediate response to lash out and free himself… but a voice stopped him.

"Kitten."

The deep rumble of the word came out beside Yuuri's ear, his body instantly sagging into the strength of his lover as the slow bouncing motion told him he was still astride the horse in his lover's arms. Groaning softly, his hand lifted to rub at his face, his body feeling like someone had used it for target with flaming arrows. Shifting upright a little more, his head twisted and he stared out at the passing houses with shock and the urge to laugh rocked him at the mental image that crossed his mind.

Yozak was to their left, the ginger head bouncing ever so slightly with a similar motion to his own, both men looking like swordsmen from the medieval period, aside oversized war horses, the sound of shoed hooves on pavement sounding overly loud in the humid summer air. They looked like they had both stepped off a movie set, the warriors strikingly handsome as much as they were out of place in Yuuri's original world.

"How long… was I out?"

"An hour, maybe more."

An hour…? Oh… _God_. They had been riding through the city on horseback for over an hour? Shit. A few other colourful curses almost escaped his lips as he rubbed his face again, finally clearing his vision to get a good look around them and attempt to work out where they were. From the style of the houses and the slightly larger yards he had a feeling they were heading away from the heart of the city, out into the surrounding sleepy suburbs. Also it was a surprise that Conrart seemed so calm, the culture shock was more than likely as brutal as his own when he had been dumped in Sorina. Yet, Conrart and Yozak seemed to be keeping their mounts calm and their presence as low key as practically possible.

"This world…" Cinnamon eyes gazed down at Yuuri for a long moment, his head shaking ever so slightly in something close to awe. "It is as if Annisina were allowed to create a city from one of her dreams."

A bubble of laughter escaped him at that, remembering hearing a few small stories about that red haired woman who had a way of terrorising Gwendal. "I think I can actually see that." The emptiness he had felt since awakening in the fountain had evaporated as if it hadn't been there, Conrart's presence a balm across every single sense he had.

Suddenly the horses were jerking hard at their reins as they came to another broad cross-street that stretched across their way, the crash of voices and the roar of cars abruptly surrounding them as they came out from the quiet street and right into a crowd. Abruptly there was a squeal of fear from several girls who had almost ended up walking into the broad shoulder of the black stallion Conrart was mounted on.

_"Oh. My. GOD!"_ A girlish squeak of both shock and sudden interest made Yuuri wince. _"Are you shooting a movie?"_

A wide-eyed girl stood there, a cell phone in her hand as she lifted it upwards and there was a brilliant flash of dazzling light as the phone's camera clicked a picture. The horses spooked at the brilliant flash as did Conrart, the man's hand immediately going to the hilt of his sword at the sudden potential threat to Yuuri. Another series of flashes had the horse practically rearing and backing up in panic, even with Conrart's grip on the reins the creature was snorting in distress, ears twitching wildly.

_"Wow, just look at them! So handsome! They have to be stars!" _

"Yuuri." Conrart's voice was edged with his own troubled reaction to the swarm of both men and women that were surrounding them. The wash of Japanese going untranslated and extremely foreign to both men, making the situation even more volatile.

_"What movie is it?" _

_"Stop with those damned flashes!"_ Yuuri barked in response, his body squirming slightly against Conrart's hold, the swordsman lunging to catch him as he slipped down from the saddle, wobbling as the wave of weakness assaulted him. Another few flashes went off, but Yuuri's hand caught around one of them, wrenching it from the girl's hand holding it out of her reach. _"I SAID STOP THOSE FLASHES NOW!" _A hand looped tightly into bridles of the horses, pulling the wildly rearing heads down and against his sides, feeling them fight his grip, but his action helped to prevent any more bright flashes spooking them further. _"You want to be trampled?"_

His bare feet rested against cold cracked concrete, reminding him that he looked like he had been through a war, his clothing singed and torn with blood staining one shoulder where he had been bitten. The wound throbbed rather angrily at him in response to the fact that he had done nothing about the burns…

"Kitten." Conrart was reaching out for Yuuri, but the young man shook his head in response to the warm hand that reached out for him. "Come back to me." It was a low silky whisper, the large hand stretching just a little more towards him.

There was a squeal of fan-girl delight at the sound of Conrart's deep tenor and the beauty of the Demon Tribe language with its other worldly inflections and accent. Cinnamon eyes narrowed slightly on the girls who had been the source of the sound, confusion running across the soldier's features at the wide-eyed adoring stares that he was receiving. His lips twisted downwards into a slight scowl at the adoration centred on him, there was clear distaste for it in his features as he understood a little of the underlying emotions running through the ever expanding crowd of interested onlookers.

Yozak was wearing a broad smirk, azure eyes sparkling with amusement at Conrart's new adoring fans, before he was being peppered with a series of confusing questions that the ginger haired man had no idea what any of it meant.

Yuuri didn't appreciate the girls' attentions on his lover. Anger flickering in those obsidian eyes as he glanced at the suddenly empty street, the traffic stopped just up the block and he was tugging both horses into the motion, his feet connecting with the pavement as he splashed through the puddles from the passing thunderstorm.

The crowd followed after them, calling out and as soon as they reached the other side of the road, Yuuri suddenly yelped as a powerful grip caught him under the arms and practically lifted him straight off his feet and back into Conrart's arms, while both riders urged their mounts into long galloping strides down the darkened street, outpacing anyone that attempted to follow them.

It was only then that Yuuri realised he still had the cell phone clutched in one hand, the one he had taken from the girl who had been practically throwing herself at Conrart. Flipping it open, he was trying with some difficulty to dial the first number that popped into his head, his sudden apprehension clawing at him, his mind flashing back to the howling creature that had rampaged through his home, leaving behind a fireball of destruction in its wake.

Lifting it to his ear, he listened to the phone on the other end ring once, twice…

_"Shori Shibuya here." _

_"Brother!"_ He breathed out a sound of relief, knowing from the sound of the other man's tone that he was pissed off beyond measure but not injured. _"We…" _

_"Where are you?" _

Holding the phone away from his ear as another series of shouted questions almost took his ear off, his mother's voice muffled from somewhere nearby on the other end. _"Shori, stop asking questions."_ Yuuri winced as another rush of questions came out of the other end. _"I've got a big problem here."_ Yeah… how do you explain two medieval swordsmen and a pair of war horses in Japan?

_"Are you alright? Where are you…?" _

_"SHORI! Listen to me."_ He felt rather than saw Conrart's baffled look as he glanced down at him, both brown brows lifting in confusion that Yuuri was talking into a little silver box of metal and it was speaking back at him. _"We just passed Fukoi Road. I need to you call Bob… tell him I need a pick up for…"_ Oh yeah… the weird part. _"Two rather large horses and for myself and two others." _

_"Horses, Yuuri?" _

_"Yeah." _

Shori was clearly talking to someone else on the other side of the line, before finally coming back on. _"There is a park at the end of the street near you, Bob is coming to get you and will have someone come pick up the horses… what the…?" _

_"How long?" _

_"Half an hour." _

_"Are…?" _

_"They are fine, Yuuri, but you have a lot to answer for, for the stunt you pulled… Mum is livid…" _

_"I can live with that as long as they are fine."_ Sighing in relief, he was on the phone for another minute, attempting to do his best to reassure Shori he was indeed alive and that he would be fine until they were picked up.

When he finally clicked the end of call button, he gazed up into the questioning gaze of his lover. Slipping the phone into a pocket, he leaned upwards and wrapped an arm around the broad shoulders, his mouth finding Conrart's hungrily, kissing him deeply and feeling his lover's grip tighten immediately on him, holding him there. "I just organised for someone to meet us, there is a park a little way up from us, they should be there not long after us."

* * *

><p>The two horses were allowed to graze the lush grass that was still damp with the evening's rain, Yozak keeping an eye on them and making sure they didn't travel too far away from them. The ginger haired soldier sat propped up against a tree, gaze continuing to flick around at his surroundings, hand resting close to the hilt of his blade, it was clear though he looked relaxed he was on edge and a little put off by their surroundings.<p>

Wincing slightly as a salve was carefully rubbed into the marks were the fangs had pierced into his skin, he shifting his weight on the bench he sat on, allowing Conrart to tend the injuries now that they were somewhere relatively safe. One large hand lightly brushed over the still pink wounds that he had received in the fight with Gwendal, fingertips lingering against Yuuri's skin, tailing tender little caresses against it.

"Conrart…" Yuuri swallowed hard around the lump forming in his throat as he looked over the strikingly handsome man on his knees before him, the long slightly damp locks framing that gorgeous face. The sweeping cloak, fleece lined clothes and dark boots only adding to the entire rugged charm that just added to the entire experience being around his lover. "I…"

"You do not need to apologise." Lips turned softly up into a smile, those soulful eyes alight with quiet understanding and an emotion that Yuuri couldn't quite put a name to. "I am not angry with you, though I should be." The corner of his lips twitched a little higher, gaze softening on Yuuri's features. "I have every right to be furious with you for putting yourself in danger like that, but… I do understand."

White bandages were soon being coiled around Yuuri's shoulder, protecting the salve applied to his skin and the way it was being carefully wound about it was directed by the boy's free hand, showing the soldier how to correctly secure the ends. "I wanted to protect you."

"Yes, you quite impressed Gwendal with that display. He complimented you on your fine skill with magic."

Gwendal… had spoken to Conrart. Warm spread through him at that knowledge that the two brothers had indeed managed to sort out a little of the distance that separated them and that Gwendal had indeed kept his word to Yuuri that he would treat Conrart as a brother as he should.

"How… how did you and Yozak end up here…?"

"Ulrike." Conrart winced slightly at that, rubbing his free hand through his brown locks, sweeping them away from his face only for them to fall back into place. "She finally allowed us to cross over between worlds… Shinou finally relented so that I could come after you… But I heard your call… I felt your distress. Yozak and I just… _went_…" Horses and all _apparently_. "I have a feeling I will not be granted entry into the Tomb at all in future…" Considering he had ridden a war horse right into the chamber, _demanding_ to be allowed through the porthole immediately.

"Lover."

Conrart's eyes closed at the sound of Yuuri's voice, just seeming to absorb it right into his soul right down to his heart. "Kitten."

"I missed you so much." Slender slightly clammy palms curled around Conrart's jaw, lifting his head just enough that Yuuri could lean in and press a heated kiss against the warm extremely willing lips. "So very much. I felt as if my heart had been torn out without you by my side. I couldn't breath… couldn't think…"

Practically melting at the words, his large hands covered Yuuri's, holding them there, cradling them against his cheeks and just feeling relief and joy soar through him, freeing itself from his body and taking wing. "You are my heart, Kitten."

Their foreheads rested together lightly for a moment, just sharing something unspoken that sung between them, both knowing that they never wanted to be parted again for any reason.

"What happens now?"

"We figure a way of getting home." A slight nod answered Conrart's questioning look. "Yes, I know now that I do not belong in this world, I looked at the people around me and knew I can't be who they expect me to be. I belong at your side in the Great Demon Kingdom."

The thrum of a powerful engine pulling up to the curb nearby, had both armed men tensing, Conrart already shifting from where he knelt before his lover, hand dropping to the hilt of his sword. The doors of the black SUV flew open and three people were already rushing towards Yuuri, barely even registering the presence of either Yozak or Conrart.

"YUURI!" Shori was a physical force to be reckon with, his expression clearly showing his worry…

But before Shori could get within even ten feet of Yuuri, Conrart's blade had slipped free of its scabbard, the razor sharp tip pressed against the soft underside of Shori's chin in warning. A low growl rumbled from deep in his chest as his cinnamon eyes glinted with that slash of steel, narrowing on the tall dark haired man before him, a flare of anger and jealousy darkened his features that another would greet his lover so intimately.

"One step further and I will not hesitate to strike. I warn you, back away slowly."

Shori blinked uncomprehendingly for a moment, feeling the bite of sharp steel burn against his skin, his hands curling into fists knowing that he was outmatched by Conrart.

_"Shori, step back."_ Yuuri whispered softly, a hand sliding beneath the edge of Conrart's cloak, fingertips rubbing up along the curve of his lover's spine, attempting to reassure him that there was no threat. "Conrart, its alright, this is my brother, Shori." His free hand stretched out and tenderly covered his lover's softly squeezing gently and pressing his slender frame up against the lean length of that tall body.

Shori remained where he was, staring at the intimate interaction between the two males, eyes narrowing as they focused on the grim face that regarded him with suspicion.

_"Shori!"_ Yuuri snapped sharply, getting the shadowed indigo eyes to drop down to meet his own, his tone showing that he was not going to side his brother in this confrontation. _"Step back."_

Reluctantly Shori actually did so, only when he was outside of arm's reach of Yuuri did Conrart lower the blade a little, though it was clear from the dark stare that he levelled at Shori that he wasn't about to take any crap from the man, relative or not, no one took Yuuri from him.

"My Lion." Sliding his fingers up along Conrart's spine, he leaned in a touch closer, leaning up to press a soft little whisper soft kiss against the underside of Conrart's jaw, nuzzling it softly. "Put the sword away, please?"

"Kitten." Grudgingly, he sheathed the weapon, his head nodding almost imperceptibly at Yozak, who also slipped his blade away where he hovered only a few yards away in the shadow of one of the trees, a predator of the night.

Suddenly Yuuri was pounced, his startled yelp having the swordsman ready to tear out the throat of whoever had managed to slip past both himself and Yozak's guard. But it was clear at the sight of Yuuri being practically dragged into an embrace by an older woman exactly who she was. The 'Yuu-Chan' comments having the boy's face light up like fireworks, crimson spreading across his cheeks and right up to his ears as he was being hugged within an inch of his life, gasping for air as his Mother scolded him.

A small smile came to his lips, just watching the colour flame even brighter, his lover's beautiful features flushed with heat and embarrassment, before those dark eyes turned in his direction.

"CONRART!" The boy practically wailed, before there was a sudden sharp yelp of pain as his shoulder was hugged a little more tightly and immediately a hand settled lightly on Miko Shibuya's shoulder, stilling her.

"Please release him." Using a gentle tone, he hoped that though there was clearly a rather large language barrier between himself and the woman before him, that she understand that he wished to have Yuuri returned to him.

_"Oh my."_ Soulful doe brown eyes widened as she took in Conrart Weller for what appeared to be the first time, her mouth opening in awe at just how strikingly handsome the man was. _"Yuu-Chan, who is this?"_

_"Conrart Weller, my other half." _

Cinnamon met black for a moment and when Miko's hands slackened around Yuuri enough as she practically gaped, a hand tenderly closed around one of Yuuri's, drawing him out of his mother's arms and into the protective warmth of the large chest, the cloak sweeping down and half hiding Yuuri from the eyes of those around them. Fingertips caressed down the silky skin of the boy's spine, thumb rubbing against his nape tenderly, raven strands spilling across the back of Conrart's hand.

_"So this is the man you're giving everything up for?"_ Shori's eyes narrowed on the swordsman, lips pressing together in a bitter line, clearly not at all taking any kind of liking to Conrart considering the fact Yuuri willingly allowed himself to be 'protected' by the tall man where he had refused to allow Shori the same privilege. _"What you're giving your family up for?" _

_"Shori."_

It was Bob, the man standing beside the car and slowly striding towards them, his gaze flashing amber from behind the shades that still covered his eyes. His features as cool and as collected as Yuuri had ever seen him as he regarded both Conrart and Yozak with a touch of curiosity and understanding now why Yuuri had called.

"You must be Conrart Weller." Bob stretched out one large hand to Conrart, his eyes locked on the cinnamon ones that flashed a warning that any perceived threat to Yuuri would be dealt with swift action. "Welcome to Earth."

Shaking the proffered hand slowly, he studied the stranger before him, feeling the tingle zip up his arm from where his hand was captured in a surprisingly strong grip. "You speak our language well." Giving a slight nod of his head in respect, he cradled Yuuri even closer, keeping the boy on his right side so that he could reach his sword without trouble if he needed. "This is Gurrier Yozak, my brother-in-arms." Inclining his head towards the ginger haired swordsman, whom stepped out of the shadows, azure gaze searching each of those before him for any perceptible weaknesses.

"Welcome to you both then, it has been quite a long time since someone has come through from the other side."

Indigo eyes fairly glowed with irritation that he had been excluded from the conversation, his shoulders stiff and back ramrod straight. It was clear Shori had not accepted Yuuri's words at all from the previous night.

"Come with me, we'll take you somewhere you can rest."

* * *

><p>Groaning softly, Yuuri yawned softly, his body rolling slowly onto his side, dark eyes slowly opening to take in the sight before him with a grateful smile. Conrart was sprawled out across the mattress beside him, chest rising and falling slowly, one arm resting beneath the boy, curled around his waist possessively. Curling up against his lover's side, his cheek settled against the broad shoulder, eyes closing for a moment, feeling the grip around his body shift imperceptibly, tightening slightly.<p>

A hand stretched out to slowly stroke over his lover's sternum slowly, fingertips caressing back and forth against the warm skin, feeling it lift upwards a little more at his touch, Conrart slowly drifting up from the doze he had fallen into when he had joined Yuuri in bed earlier. One large palm coiled around Yuuri's, squeezing it softly before spreading the boy's fingers out so that they were stretched across sleep warmed skin over the man's heart. The powerful beat ran up his arm like an electric charge, making every cell within him tingle at the unspoken words the action implied.

"You sneak in here?"

"Yes." Came the slightly hoarse response, the man arching slightly as he rolled, his other arm coming up around Yuuri and pulling him in close, spooning the boy against his broad chest, face nuzzling into the raven strands. "Propriety be _damned_."

Dropping a kiss against his lover's throat, he squirmed those last few inches until their bare skin brushed intimately, his arms looping around the broad back, letting out a contented sigh as he relaxed. "I'm glad you did, I hate being without you, I can't sleep…" A happy sigh escaped him, when large hands cupped his rear, drawing him in a rather intimate way, their bodies melting together amongst the cotton sheets.

"This world of yours…" Conrart shook his head slightly in wonder. "That car… I've never seen anything quite like it… or… electricity…" Hands stroked up along Yuuri's spine, being grateful that his lover was back in his arms, his heart warming when he felt the heated kisses run down from the soft spot just beneath his jaw to the hollow of his throat. "You should have seen Yozak earlier." Amusement tinged his tone, though he had to admit he was just as jumpy as his friend, both of them staring at the Television when it had been turned on.

Bob had taken the Shibuya family, Ken Murata, Jose Rodriguez and both of the dimensional travels to a large house on the edges of the city, somewhere away from the media highlight that had been following after them all. First the fire at their home and the 'fireworks' that had gone off and then on the spotting of two horseman with a Japanese boy in tow on one of the most famous street in their city. It was clear that they would be unable to make the 'jump' for a while longer considering the fact that Yozak and Conrart had taken two large war horses through the barrier without decent preparation.

Though one question remained. Where had the Light Wolves come from and who had sent them after Yuuri?

Bob had seemed certain that nothing else would breach the barrier after the night-before's events… Thus leaving Yuuri with the chance to having Conrart to himself in Japan… A bubble of laughter escaped him as a rather naughty mental image sunk its claws into him.

A smile touched Conrart's lips the moment he heard the warm sound escape his lover, glad to hear it, his body stirring to life, hungry for Yuuri for the slender body pressing up against his own. "What is so funny, my Kitten?"

"You… leather pants."

Both brows lifted right into his hairline at that, surprise and amusement tinging his features, eyes sparkling with the happiness that was returning to both of them. "Leather?"

"Well… its just a thought. You have such a nice ass…" Which a hand instantly dropped down to, attempting to make his point as his fingertips rubbed over it slowly, tracing the lines of muscles that flexed slowly beneath his touch. "A really, _really_ nice ass."

"_Kitten_." It was a low growl of arousal, Conrart's hands going for his lover, watching as the slender form darted away from his grasp, laughter following after him when he left the mattress. One large hand stretched in an attempt to snag the fleeing bright faced boy. "Come here, Kitten." Conrart was moving across the mattress, cinnamon eyes dark with desire, lips parted into a predatory smile, the sheets coiling around his waist and tangling about his legs as he stretched out again, fingertips brushing against his lover's pleasure-flushed skin.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, making Yuuri freeze in place, allowing both of Conrart's arms to wrap around his slender waist and tug him back onto the sheets with him. The half discarded blankets were soon coiled around the slender boy, his head thrown back in laughter as he rocked back sharply into his lover's lap, rubbing his own rear against the rather aroused part of Conrart's anatomy in retaliation for being covered. One arm reached back and curled around the back of Conrart's head, pulling it forwards enough for him to twist and catch the hot mouth in a rather enthusiastic kiss, their tongues coiling together in a heated display.

Just then the door swung open, the person on the other side clearly not considering what could be on the other side. Shori froze in the doorway, a tray of food in his hands, his grip on the edges of it tightening as his knuckles went white at the sight of his younger brother in an extremely compromising position with another man. There was a burning flash of fury that scorched through his expression at the sight of a boy and a fully grown man coiled together in a rather intimate embrace.

It was only slowly that Yuuri released his grip on his over's head, slowly sliding himself intimately against his lover's chest and belly, rubbing himself firmly into that hot pulsing length that rested against his rear. A low moan escaped his throat as Conrart's head dipped forwards, mouth closing against the sensitive pulse point just beneath his lover's ear, nipping at the tender skin and teasing the boy with large hands sliding down over the slender chest, palms brushing against nipples lightly.

"Yes…" Yuuri arched breathlessly, tipping his head to the side, exposing his throat even more to that heated mouth, squirming and almost whimpering with the sudden burn of need through him. "Conrart…"

Smokey cinnamon eyes flickered to Shori who stood in the doorway, his expression tinged with the deep jolt of possession that streaked through him, his large hands skated back up the slender chest, fingers catching the aching nipples, pinching and rubbing at them until Yuuri was crying out with pleasure. Panting softly, his face was flushed with heat and lust for the man behind him, his slender body twisting slightly, pressing himself into the contact.

Shori actually jolted a step backwards at the sight, repulsed at having ended up walking in on something that went against any constitution he had had. Though he wasn't outright against homosexualism, seeing his brother treated as some kind of… _play thing_.

Dark pleasure filled eyes twisted towards the doorway, for several long moments he stared unaware of exactly who it was in the doorway and usually it wouldn't bother him really to be caught like that. Conrart and he were extremely intimate and their sexual relationship was nothing they kept hidden from others. Slowly as his body rocked back harder against that heated length, his eyes widened as he suddenly realised exactly who it was standing in the doorway holding a tray of food his mother more than likely made for him.

A cry of distress escaped him as he wrenched the sheets upwards, his horror showing on his face as he twisted, his body huddling within Conrart's embrace, the man cradling him. Shori seeing something like that was not something he wanted, the last thing he needed was his brother to be judgemental about his libertine actions. The last thing he really needed was for Shori to get worked up over Conrart, he had wanted the men to be at least on friendly terms.

_"Get out!"_ He shouted. _"Get out of here!"_

For one moment Shori didn't move, just staring at the entwined bodies half covered by the sheets. Before he set the tray down on a nearby table and turned around, the door slamming with a heavy thud behind him.

* * *

><p>Conrart stood in the doorway for a moment, watching the moonlight play over Shori as the man positively prowled the dark courtyard, long strides eating up the ground. His fingers touched the edges of the jacket hanging around his broad shoulders, the clothes moulding to his lean body and he looked as if he did belong in the black slacks, blue shirt covered by the white jacket. The weave of the fabric felt odd against his skin, but he ignored that in favour of the man that stood in the darkness. Conrart needed to handle the situation right then, it was not going to do to have Shori treating Yuuri like he had. It had been Shori's fault he had walked in on something intimate without considering it might be going on and the flicker of something in those eyes stirred such a vicious jealousy in Conrart that he knew he had to deal with it now rather than later.<p>

_"Shori." _

The dark head twisted around, shadowed indigo eyes like a stormy summer thunderstorm, crackling with fire and displeasure. _"What do you want?"_

It took Conrart a moment to work out the words, he had only begun to listen to the strange recording device that Doctor Rodriguez had offered him in hopes of him picking up a little of the Japanese language without having to rely on having things translated for him. Apparently it had something to do with 'NASA', which he had no comprehension of other than whatever it was worked.

_"You should not take your anger out on your Brother."_ Lips pressed into a firm line knowing that it would only probably be a matter of minutes before Yuuri awoke again and found him missing from his bed. Yuuri would more than likely come to find him and so Conrart wanted to get this out of the way quickly.

Shori's eyes narrowed sharply, shoulders straightening as he stopped in the centre of the courtyard and confronted the man before him who had in his eyes taken away what should never have been. _"I'm not."_

_"I would not think you a liar, Shori Shibuya."_ A step forwards, Conrart standing off against Shori, his fingers curling slightly into fists, sparks of jealousy flaring that this man would have had such an opportunity to be around Yuuri for so long and have such a deep influence on his heart. _"But the words you say do not match your actions."_

_"I want you people to go back. Yuuri is in danger if he's with you. Tonight demonstrates pretty clearly exactly what is on that 'other side'." _

Conrart's teeth gritted together at those words, his heart screaming that it wasn't true, that Yuuri was safe with Conrart… though was that really true? He had not been able to protect Yuuri against Gwendal and deep in his heart, he didn't know how much he could actually offer to the boy who was so special and unique that none could match up to him. His fingers curled even more tightly, feeling the roiling waves of his own self-doubt, but his heart screamed that he couldn't let go, no matter how unworthy he was of Yuuri's affections… Yuuri still wanted him.

_"I want you to stop being so conceited about it all and let him go."_ The man's expression was remote, his own shoulders hunched slightly and clearly wanting nothing more than to run Conrart off. _"We both know its best for him to remain here."_

_"It is his choice. He bring the people around him happiness and hope." _He had brought Conrart such joy, such overwhelming happiness that whenever they were together it spilled out into the space around them as sweet as his lover's bright laughter. Sunshine on a cloudy winter's day, warm on the skin, strength to the heart.

_"Is it really? Yuuri doesn't live for someone else or for your people's happiness." _Shori's teeth glinted in a dark movement, glasses flashing with the reflected moonlight. _"He has his own happiness. If you understand then I want you to return quietly." _

_"That is something I cannot do." _

_"What?" _

_"I will not leave Yuuri's side." _

_"He doesn't need you. He doesn't need that hell that he has existed in. How long have you known him, Conrart Weller? A mere handful of days?"_ A raw bark of bitter laughter was torn from Shori's throat, it was clear in those shadowed indigo eyes just how much pain the man was in at seeing the scars that littered Yuuri's body. Maybe that had been all he had seen during those few minutes where Conrart and Yuuri had been entwined on the bed. _"What do you truly know about him? What do you know about Yuu-Chan? Do you know anything about him? Or is his body all you know?"_

Conrart recoiled at that as if he had been physically slapped by the words, knowing that in a way it was true. There was so much about Yuuri that he didn't know, so much that was a mystery to him, yet day by day he was discovering things about his beloved, learning what made that beautiful smile appear on those soft welcoming lips. It might have been physical that first night, but in the light of morning he had realised he didn't want to let go.

_"A few days, a few days might have been all it had taken for him to get over you. He would realise you are using him." _

A jealousy like nothing Conrart had ever known scored a mark across his heart, his nails digging into his palms almost drawing blood to the surface. His emotions roared in his heart, making him want to lash out at this man, to force him to take back the words that struck such deep chords within him.

_"Nothing to say?"_ Shori's lips twitched upwards in something near disgust. _"I can protect him, a few years and I'll succeed Bob and then I can make sure no one will ever harm Yuu-Chan again." _

_"Do you know what makes him happy, Shori?" _

_"Of course I do." _

_"How are you so certain about it? It has been seven years since he has seen you." _

_"He is still my Brother. I know that you're a coward." _Lips quirked upwards at the corners, a knowing gaze sweeping Conrart's face and attempting to read him. _"You knew I was there, you used him to prove your point. We both know that you will never be enough for him, sooner or later he will see through that fancy fantasy you've coiled around him. Just wait, he will see you for what you truly are. I can see it in your eyes, useless piece of..." _

And suddenly there was a ringing sound of flesh striking flesh and Shori reeled backwards from the powerful backhand that caught the man's right cheek, splitting the fine lip and actually knocking him back a step with the force of the connection. Blood trickled down from Shori's split lip, sliding down to his chin and lower, dripping down onto his pristine white shirt.

Both Conrart and Shori stared down at the dark haired young man that stood between them, hand still raised from the action.

_"Don't you dare insult him again, Shori."_ Hands came up and roughly shoved the dark haired man away from Conrart, Yuuri seething with a fury that was unmatched by any other that Conrart had ever witnessed. _"I'm warning you. One more word…" _

_"Yuu-Chan."_ Shori was stunned, a hand slowly lifting to his cheek lightly touching the now flame red skin, shock written across his features.

_"Don't 'Yuu-Chan' me. Don't you dare ever say my feelings for Conrart are so shallow. How dare you assume to know anything about me! It is you who is being conceited and selfish." _

_"I…" _

_"__**Shut up.**__ I don't want to hear another word from you tonight, Shori."_ Yuuri was practically bristling, a low hiss of confined fury snapping out of him. _"I expected better from you, Shori. I expected far better from something I thought I could respect." _

Conrart stood there, feeling stunned all over again. His mouth opening to speak when the next words that came out of his lover's mouth silenced anything he had to say.

_"I love him, Shori. I. Love. Him. This isn't some fantasy, some passing whim. I love Conrart Weller and I would happily give up everything for a chance to remain with him. There is nothing in this world I would not give up to stay by his side. He is my home, my heart and the other half of my soul. I am nothing without him, I'm a hollow vessel, empty. He is my happiness, my greatest treasure. So screw you, Brother."_ And Yuuri gave Shori the finger.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG XD YUURI SAID IT! *grins* Now I wonder exactly what is going to happen. XD I haven't a clue yet *rofl*<strong>


	9. Part 9: Enchanting

**Author's Note: XD This chapter is rather special. ^_^ you'll soon see why! Also I would really like to know what other couples you might like to see in this fan fic. XD I'm contemplating adding in CecilieXRaven, GwendalXGunter and anything else that others might like to see. Please tell me if these work for you guys?^^ I don't want to add in romances people wouldn't like to see. Though I think it would be fun to add Gunter and Gwendal, have a bit of fun with them. HEHE XD **

**OH! more plot/action coming in the next chapter! I do after all have plaaans hehehee ^^ **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Earth<strong>

"Come here." Yuuri whispered softly to his lover, pulling out a pair of sunglasses from a pocket and sliding them onto Conrart's face, a fingertip pushing them up along his nose. "Better?"

"Yes." Cinnamon eyes blinked slightly behind the protection of the tinted glass, attempting to adjust to the dimness, before he straightened, hair swinging back down across his face. "Thankyou." The glare had been bothering him since they had left the house earlier that morning together, Bob having handed them both new wallets with all the needed identification and cash.

"Thankyou for agreeing to come out here with me. I know its unsettling." The roar of traffic and so many foreign sights and sounds was even disorientating for Yuuri, all of it leaving him a little jumpy, but it felt good to just one last time walk the streets that were so familiar to him. "I just wanted a chance to say goodbye." Inhaling slightly, he took in the aroma of sushi and a few other dishes in the air, his stomach reminding him that he hadn't really touched breakfast, being a little too unsettled by the glances that had been shot towards Shori and the fact that his lips was clearly split.

"Yuuri." The back of Conrart's fingers tenderly brushed against Yuuri's cheek, making the younger man lift his head just enough to catch the expression on his lover's face. "About last night… I… about what you said…"

"I love you."

Cinnamon eyes closed, inhaling sharply even though he had heard them the night before, his heart still pounded wildly in his chest to hear them spoken. Though he desperately wanted to return the words, desperately wanted nothing more than to plead for his beloved to accept a marriage proposal from him, he wanted it to be _special_. "Kitten." Conrart's emotions were in a twisted knot jammed in his throat, almost choking him. For once all his gentle charm had escaped him. "I…"

"I know." Drawing one large hand to his lips, he pressed a tender kiss against the back of the man's knuckles, brushing his thumb along the top of them softly, the crowd streaming around them like a river flowing in two directions. However he was aware of the disgusted looks being directed at them from some of the passersby, though generally accepted in Japan, public displays of affection were still… 'grossly inappropriate'. "You need not say the words, I can see it in your eyes."

"What did I ever do to deserve you, Kitten?"

"I think that's my question actually." Winking up at Conrart, he carefully released the hand caught between his own. "You are sexy as hell, Conrart." His eyes swept over the length of his lover's body, feeling heat slowly begin to coil in places it shouldn't in public at just how drop dead gorgeous his lover was. With tight black jeans and body hugging shirt, with a leather jacket hanging over one shoulder and the new addition of sunglasses just made him look like a celebrity.

One brow quirked upwards, lips twisting into a pleased smile as he literally swaggered a few steps away from Yuuri, clearly giving his lover a heated stare over one shoulder. "Glad you find my appearance satisfactorily to your tastes."

"Should have gotten you leather pants." He called out as he strode after the taller man, grinning from ear to ear just watching Conrart.

There was a sudden squeal from one side of them, _"Look at him!"_

_"He's so handsome!" _

A sharp knot of dread settled in Yuuri's chest as he heard the voices, the higher sound of love-struck women and stopped right there, aware of the dozen young women that were watching Conrart as the strikingly handsome man moved with the easy grace of someone who knew his own strength. It was clear that the previous night's events were set to be repeated in a lot more force than it had when Conrart and Yozak had been aside powerful war horses.

_"I wonder if he's a foreign actor… or even a model!"_

_"So hot!" _

Conrart stopped as well, his head twisting slightly, finally understanding a little of what was being said around him, his comprehension of Japanese was still slow, but it was clear from the slight furrow forming above the top of the sunglasses that he didn't appreciate what he was hearing. His gaze settled on Yuuri, a hand stretching out towards the boy, clearly attempting to ignore the closing ranks of the women who had already slipped phones out of their purses, one already clicking a photo of Conrart.

Soon a swarm of female bodies were quite literally surrounding the tall gorgeous man, each woman jostling to catch his attention and clearly not caring about the scene they were making.

A storm of raw jealousy scorched up along his spine at the sight of all those women crowding in around Conrart like he was some prize that any of them could win if they flashed a smile or… other body parts in the man's direction. His fingers clenched into fists, his expression showing that he wasn't at all pleased at all by the swarm that continued to buzz around his lover, hands stretching out to catch at his clothes. Though he could see the same look on a few men's faces, their expressions dangerous as their girlfriends clustered and stuck around Conrart.

"Kitten?" Conrart actually looked… _puzzled_. The slightly flabbergasted expression showing that he was extremely uncomfortable being the centre of so much female attention. Even though it was more than likely he had been the centre of such on other occasions, women from the Great Demon Kingdom didn't… _flock_ like a bunch of starving seagulls unless it was at formal gatherings and they happened to be nobles or those in search of money and power.

_"Where are you from? Do you have a girlfriend?"_ A woman with dyed blonde hair was a good few inches taller than her competition because of a pair of heels that left everyone wondering just how she was staying upright in them. _"You look a little lonely…" _Her hand ran down over Conrart's chest, fingertips trailing downwards and almost didn't stop at his belt. Her brown eyes stared into Conrart's face, dark lashes fluttering with the offer of something more than just dinner and a dance. "I could help with that."

_"Slut."_ One of the other girls muttered in the direction of the fake blonde.

_"Ladies, please…"_ The swordsman was attempting to do his best with his limited Japanese, his cinnamon eyes sweeping the tangle of bodies jostling around him. His fingers closed around the slender wrist of the hand that had been touching him lightly, drawing it away from his body with a look of disinterest. _"Thankyou for the compliments, but if you excuse me…" _

_"WAITTTTTTT!" _

The woman's other hand came up and cupped Conrart's jaw, his forward motion suddenly had him ending up in an awkward position, having attempted to hold the woman away from him and only ended up with her practically wrapped around him as close as a second skin. Her mouth firmly planted on the slightly parted lips, her fingers buried deeply into his hair and kept him from pulling away. Her hips pushed forwards, clearly attempting to get a physical reaction from Conrart with a few well placed rubs of her curvy body against his.

There were words of protest and disgust from the woman's display.

Yuuri was striding forwards, the woman fleeing from around him as he stepped in close to the blonde, cold murder and raging jealousy flaring across his features at the incredible liberty this woman was taking with _his_ lover. Leaning in so that his lips were near her ear, he didn't touch the woman, knowing that if he did, he would have done something he would seriously regret later. He was not one for striking a woman, but he was severely tempted to do so.

_"If you don't release my husband right now, I'll make sure you never lay your hands on another man again." _

Her brown eyes suddenly met Yuuri's gaze, before she actually laughed as she pulled back just enough from Conrart, her hand releasing his head and the swordsman took a step backwards, recoiling. His wide cinnamon eyes dropping to Yuuri's with a look of intense apology for something that had most certainly not being his fault. Though the fact that Yuuri had used the term 'husband' also would more than likely explain the gaping mouths of the women around them and also Conrart's own silence.

_"You have to be kidding me."_ She scoffed, one hand resting against a slender hip, her iridescently unnaturally red lips turning up into a slight sneer. _"Husband? I highly doubt that. Look at you, you're nothing more than some scrawny kid, I doubt a man like him would be." _

Suddenly Yuuri's feet went out from under him, his entire body being swept up and into strong arms, Conrart's long legs abruptly having them moving swiftly through the crowd with Yuuri's arms wrapped tightly around the broad shoulders. Started obsidian eyes gazed upwards into cinnamon, before he tipped his head back and laughed as he was carried away from the woman behind them, giving up on any sense of propriety as he was carried like a bride, his face pressing into one broad shoulder.

And within moments they were free of the crowded street of people and suddenly down by the water, the fresh breeze sweeping over them and tickling the young man's flustered cheeks, his grip tightening just a little, knowing that everyone was staring at them.

Conrart carefully set Yuuri on the rail, one arm wrapped protectively around his back to keep him from falling backwards, the man's head dipping down and claiming the sweet mouth, devouring him so that all could see them. His free hand curled into Yuuri's wild raven locks, cradling the back of his head in that tender grip, shifting back slightly, he watched Yuuri pant a little as he desperately tried to catch his breath after being kissed senseless in public.

"Wow."

Lips grazed against the shell of Yuuri's ear, teeth teasing it, warm breath fanning out across his skin and making the dark haired beauty actually squirm, his dark locks falling back away from his face and revealing the hidden features beneath. "I should have just done that in the first place. Forgive me?"

"Yes, but if I ever find another woman kissing you." Laughter bubbled out of him as he felt Conrart's tongue doing some pretty erotic things to his ear, whispering the softest words of tender affection he had ever heard into it. A flush suddenly burst across his pale features, his arm curved around the broad shoulders, keeping him close and feeling all the dark emotions drain out of him. "I'm going to have to punish you."

"Punish me?" That gaze sparkled with interest at Yuuri's words. "What might this punishment entail?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." The boy teased softly, a soft groan escaping him as he felt his lover shift in closer, the sun warm against his skin, the scent of salt spray filling the breeze.

"I love you."

Yuuri's obsidian eyes blinked at the whispered trio of words against his ear, his head twisting just slightly to stare into that gorgeous face the sunglasses pushed upwards onto the top of Conrart's head, hair swept back off his brow. In that moment, he felt the singing emotions between them, the brilliant kind of happiness that sung whenever they were together. Only Conrart had been so easily able to make him smile, to know exactly what to do to wash away all the dark emotions within him. "Say it again."

"I. Love. You. Kitten."

Before Yuuri could say another word, the flat of Conrart's right hand connected with a solid slap to Yuuri's left cheek. The blow stunned the boy as he lifted his fingers to touch the reddening mark that ran across his left cheek, his fingertip brushing over the stinging skin. Shock registered for a moment, his brain struggling to make sense of the action before its explanation suddenly burned bright and hot into his mind.

Dropping to one knee, he drew the boy's free hand down to his lips in a tender kiss against the back of it, his head bowed over it like the knight he was, offering his undying love to the one who held his heart. "I solemnly ask, Yuuri Shibuya, for your hand in marriage."

He opened his mouth in reply, a wordless sound of stunned disbelieve on his features, staring down at the man before him.

"Kitten?" Hopeful cinnamon eyes flickered a glance up at him, before dropping back to his hand, grip tightening imperceptibly around Yuuri's hand, trying to hold onto the hope that his offer wouldn't be rejected.

"Yes."

Head snapping up at that word, Conrart Weller stared into the wide obsidian eyes over his lover, seeing the pure love shining in those radiant depths, all directed at him. "Was that…?"

"YES!"

Abruptly Conrart's arms were filled with his lover's slender frame, his mouth covered with a burning hot one, slender limbs curling around the back of his neck, holding him close and the weight of the boy ending up throwing them both onto the pavement, sending several passersby scurrying out of the way to avoid stepping on the pair. His eyes drifted closed as warmth filled him, an unbelievable happiness igniting like a star in his heart which he doubted anything could quench or dim.

It was long minutes before both surfaced, Yuuri laughing breathlessly in delight as he was spun around in Conrart's embrace, the swordsman cradling his lover close when they settled down, his arms hooked around the slender waist. "Kitten, you have no idea just how happy you have made me."

"Actually I think I do." Obsidian sparkled brightly from long locks of raven, lips turned upwards into a loving smile. "Because I feel the exact same way."

* * *

><p>Sitting on the edge of the bath, Yuuri just watched the tall powerful frame fill the glassed in shower stall, the man's head lifted to feel the heated spray of water fall across his face and run in steaming rivulets across his tanned skin and across tightly packed muscles. Large hands lifted to run his fingers back through his water darkened hair, a groan of pleasure slipping out from between Conrart's lips, bliss reflecting across his features as he appreciated one thing from the modern world, a hot shower.<p>

Wearing only pants, Yuuri had snuck in to the bathroom of the hotel room that they had ended up finding considering neither wanted to return to the house and risk being disturbed on such a private occasion. Sipping on the dark blood red wine in the fine glass in his fingers, his obsidian eyes watched the slow trail of those water droplets as they slipped down the curve of Conrart's spine and across that rather nice rear and powerful thighs.

Shifting his legs in an attempt to release the pressure of what was in his pants, his lips pressing together as he squirmed, his eyes sweeping over the handsome frame of his fiancé, barely able to believe that it was actually fact. His fingertips rubbed softly against his still tender cheek, unable to help the smile that came to his lips at the sensation, happiness spreading through every cell of his body.

"Do you know… you got quite a few stares when we entered."

Twisting around, the swordsman gave Yuuri a full frontal view of that glorious body, a cloth sliding down over the tanned skin slowly. Conrart clearly enjoying the fact that he had Yuuri's complete attention, stretching languidly to display his body for his lover's enjoyment, cinnamon orbs almost a dark smoky chocolate with desire and suppressed need.

"Like showers do you?" One black brow lifted in amusement, a smirk slowly forming as he enjoyed the intimacy that they shared, drawing the glass to his lips, he downed a few more mouthfuls, enjoying the sweet taste on this tongue as it lingered.

"A shame we cannot take it with us."

"It is indeed." Yuuri let out a contented sigh, being glad that his body's healing was going rather well and the healing magic was slowly seeping into the wounds as it had been and healing them from the inside out. "I guess we'll have to go back soon… Can't just abandon Yozak to the mercy of my Mother." He could already seen Yozak being stuffed full of his mother's cooking, though he seemed quite fascinated by the game of baseball that had been playing on the rather large plasma screen, Shoma Shibuya having parked himself before it as well.

"I don't think he minded, I think he has quite the new love of the game Baseball." Laughter escaped Conrart. "I have a feeling I might have embarrassed myself in the automobile the first time we were in it last night… though I doubt I could match Yozak's…"

"He looked like he was five, staring out the window like that, though he did have that death grip on his sword…"

Slowly Conrart shut off the water, the glass door hinging open, his tall body filling the space, before Yuuri pushed himself up off the edge of the bath, offering out his glass to Conrart, the man holding it as the dark haired youth pinched a towel from one of the nearby rails and started rubbing the tall body dry. Caressing Conrart's tanned skin, he loved how his lover indulged him, the man finishing off Yuuri's glass of wine, remarking on the taste before setting it down and not even considering more of the bottle propped up on the nearby sink. He had leaned his lesson over having more than just a little bit only a few days before and would never make the same mistake again.

"I ordered room service."

The term didn't seem to quite translate, the man's head cocking slightly in question.

"Food. I thought we might as well enjoy a lazy lunch… I hope you don't mind that I ordered. I know your tastes." And he was familiar with Japanese food, being able to determine which would suit the palate of someone use to what resembled German food from what he had figured.

"How long until it comes?"

"An hour. I didn't think you were so hungry yet… and its still only eleven just now."

"Long enough." Conrart remarked softy to himself.

"For?" Dropping a soft kiss against the centre of his lover's chest over his heart, he lifted both brows slightly in question.

"To completely and utterly ravish you."

Whipping the end of the wet towel around it actually connected with Conrart's rear in a soft 'whap', the swordsman growling in response to the action as Yuuri chortled to himself as he escaped the bathroom and was heading for the bed when he was tackled from behind. Both of them went down onto the bed with the force of the man's actions, wrestling for a few moments, large hands managed to pin slender wrists down onto the pillows and tug the damp down from between slender fingers.

"_Naughty_." The deep rumble of playful censure escaped Conrart, his eyes dark with burning hot desire as Yuuri was pinned down on his back by the larger man's wonderfully naked weight running across his body.

Squirming beneath his lover, his head arched back slightly, wrists wiggling beneath the large hand that pinned them down, attempting to escape. Hips arched, bucking upwards and a sharp intake of air and a small whimper came as the trapped length within the boy's pants ended up pressing against a powerful thigh, the friction between engorged flesh and fabric too much.

"Let me up." Gasping softly, his head arched back, exposing his slender neck, squirming beneath the restraint, more for want of touching the man hovering of him than to actually escape.

Regarding his trapped lover with interest, Conrart's lips slowly spread into a devilish smile, nuzzling the side of his the pale white column of the boy's throat. "No."

A heated moan slipped before parted lips, dark eyes a touch wide as they observed the man hovering over him. "What… do you mean… no?"

"I'm not letting you up, I have other plans for you."

Nipping at Conrart's chin, his eyes flashed a little in amusement, hips arching and rocking as an ankle curled around his lover's hips and tugged them in closer. Groaning at the contact between them, he shifted restlessly into the motion, his hips arching and entire body quivering with need and desire. It had been far too long since they had coupled together. "Punishment?"

"Maybe."

Leaning over the edge of the bed, he snagged the long terry cloth sash from the white bathrobe that sat on the chair beside the bed, tugging it free, he coiled it around Yuuri's slender wrists, kissing the white skin there before covering it. A wicked little smirk touched the corners of his lips, his eyes sweeping over the length of his lover's body, delighting in the slender frame arching twisting against the starched sheets. "Revenge for our first night together… You had me on my back, you took me into your body…"

"You got me back after that…" A whimper escaped him as a nipple was licked slowly, a heated tongue circling the tightening bud, nipping the very tip of it. "You had me until dawn…"

"It wasn't long enough, not nearly _long_ enough…"

Hands loosened the belt buckle, sliding it free and dropping it down onto the floor as he slowly slid the fabric down from slender hips, allowing with the motion his hands to caress warm thighs and calves. "Beautiful." He whispered tenderly, dropping his head down and pressing delicately little kisses across the fading marks that still coloured the pale skin. "So very lovely." Hips arched and squirmed under his slow sensual caresses, hands memorising every curve and muscle of his lover's body, thumbs grazing across the inside of silky soft thighs.

Moaning at the sensual assault on his senses, his head dipped back, hands tugging at the soft bonds that restrained his hands, knowing that it was easy to release himself if he desired, but feeling helpless under Conrart's hands was a new sensation entirely. Relaxing into the sheets, his legs spread and he offered himself up to his lover, offering Conrart the unconditional trust that overwhelmed him. His face coloured by pleasure as fingertips skimmed up over his entrance, stroking it softly, stretching the tight muscles lightly, circling slowly.

"Warm…" Lips teased the tip of Yuuri's straining length, mouth moving over the head of it, taking his time tasting every inch of the throbbing part of the boy's anatomy. "Did you enjoy watching me, Kitten?" Like an agile predator that he was, cinnamon

eyes were smoky again, the colour darkening and looking so much richer beneath the fall of wild brown strands, Conrart practically prowled across the sheets between Yuuri's knees. "Were you aroused by what you saw? Watching me bath like that…"

Fingers curling into fists in the cotton fabric of the pillows beneath his hands, he panted softly as his hips pressed upwards, begging for more from that taunting mouth that was on him.

"Answer me." That mouth pulled away, drawing a cry of protest from Yuuri's throat, the finger slowly stretching his entrance drawing away as well, tracing small symbols against his quivering thighs. "_Kitten_." It was a dark, sexy warning, demanding to be answered.

"_Yes_. Couldn't help… staring at you…" Tugging against the bonds, he was rewarded with a finger pressing into his body, curling around within him and finding that sweetspot within, a thumb pressed against the outside and pinched hard, rolling the sensitive spot between his fingers. Yuuri's entire body jerked, face flaming with a beautiful blush, which stretched across both cheeks and down along the sleek curve of his throat.

Panting softly, his hips were arching and attempting to press more into the contact, the invasion sweet to his senses. That mouth was moving again, taking care of the heated skin around his balls slowly, mouthing them softly, teeth grazing them with the promise of something more if he jerked to hard.

"This morning…" His free hand was curving around one slender hip, thumb circling a belly button playfully, palmed the pert nipples, stroking them back and forth with a thumb. "What did you feel when those women surrounded me? What thoughts were running through your mind…?"

"Mine." It was soft, barely panted out between shaky breaths.

"What was that?" Conrart allowed his mouth to close around the heated head of his lover's throbbing length, sucking hard, tongue flicking against the slit, the salty taste of his lover making his own erection jerk in response. "What did you say?" He growled low in his throat, the vibrations skittering down into the sensitive flesh as he continued to work first one finger than a second into the tight passage, scissoring his fingers and stretching the slender body to accommodate his own girth.

"Mine." Yuuri gritted out, his hips bucking as he was swallowed completely, breathless as he turned his head just enough to be able to see what his lover was doing to him. "I wanted to tell them you were _mine_."

The Lion purred his delight at that, his eyes flashing with happiness and the same feeling of possession that Yuuri had. "I'm completely yours, Love. Right now… I'm all yours… I'll fill every inch of you up."

"Please!" He gasped, lower lip finding its way between his teeth as he bit down hard, feeling a third finger slowly push itself into his body, body writhing beneath the intimate caress.

Slowly Conrart was shifting upwards onto his knees, sliding forwards so that he could hook his lover's slender legs over his shoulders, leaning in and almost bending his lover double with the action, practically spreading him wide. Heels dug in against his shoulder blades, tugging him forwards, encouraging him as he pushed into the tight warm body of his lover. Hissing low in his throat, he impaled Yuuri slowly, his body leaning over the squirming beauty, his mouth capturing that sweet one, tasting the sweetness of wine still in the heated depths of that mouth. Sucking that lower lip into his own mouth, the tip of his tongue flicked back and forth where Yuuri had bitten it.

A hand slipped down, continuing to work that heated length, stroking it from base to tip, squeezing it and coiling his fingers around the base when he felt Yuuri shudder with the first ripples of climax. Gasping at the tightness and inability to find release, obsidian eyes widened as his lover began to thrust steadily into his body, the angle pressing across the tormented sweetspot with deliberate attention.

His arms twisted, tugging harder at the restraint, wanting to pull that sleek body closer, to find release he knew he wasn't going to be able to get it. Flushed skin was being devoured, Conrart's mouth never stilling, moving between nipples and other sensitive spots along his throat and collarbone, leaving hot kisses over every inch of flesh he could reach.

"What… are you doing… to me?" Chest rising and falling in short pants, Yuuri's body quivered as the position he was in left him utterly vulnerable to the slow seduction that was occurring. "Conrart… oh… _God_." Head arching back, he cried out as his hips squirmed, the heat rising and building within him, the angle of those thrust deep and sharp, spreading him stretching with every movement. The friction against his sweetspot was almost unbearable, his erection twitched hard against Conrart's restraint, the flushed skin dark with the need to release.

"Feels good doesn't it?" The man couldn't help but admit that it felt extremely good and it was hard to control his own need to come inside that hot tight passage. The friction between them was almost a burn, the motion repeated again and again, minutes sliding slowly past as Conrart clung tightly to his control, watching his lover dissolve from partially coherent to completely overcome with such burning arousal that he couldn't even get out any words.

It was an exquisite torment for both of them.

Muscles clenched like iron bands around his length, clamping down almost viciously on him, desperate to keep him deep inside that willing body. Soon he was slipping into a harder rhythm, with each thrust burying himself deeper within the willing body of his lover.

"Scream for me, Yuuri. I want to hear you scream my name so that the world knows who it is that has pleasured you so." His voice was a dark, seductive rasp against his lover's ear.

And his hand released his lover's length, the response was instantaneous, Yuuri came hard, spasming and jerking hard against the soft restraint and Conrart's body, muscles clenching so tightly around his length that he wasn't able to do more than thrust in further and meld their bodies together. The scream of his name was ringing wonderfully in his ears as he climaxed sharply, body dropping forwards as he wrapped both arms around his lover's body, moving skin to skin as Yuuri's legs slipped down around his hips, crossing at the small of his back and keeping him locked there.

It was long minutes before all the ecstasy slowly melted away into a heated warmth and intense satisfaction, both of them coiled together amongst the sheets.

"Wow." Yuuri breathed softly, feeling the welcome weight of Conrart settle over his body in a living blanket, the hot mouth skimming across the top of his shoulder. "That was some punishment."

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Fingers rubbed at his temples, cobalt eyes closing against the throbbing pain that was pulsing through his skull as he set down the message that he had just received, his thoughts spinning out of control for a moment. It was only the soft knock on the door that dragged him out of his thoughts and also his concern for his younger brother, Conrart had already been gone several days, and a part of him worried for the man's absence.

"Come."

The quiet click of shoes on the smooth stone floor of his office had his head coming up, a small smile touching the corners of his lips as his gaze found the brilliant green gaze of his mother. There was a concern in those emerald depths, one that echoed his own, but he shifted his weight back in his chair, rolling his shoulders slightly and allowing the tension that had been building up within him to slowly slip away.

"Gwen. I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"You are a welcome distraction, Mother." He offered out one large hand to the beautiful golden haired Maou, feeling her slender fingers curl around his own and finally come to stand beside him, the last dying rays of the sun warming their backs as it flooded in through the wide windows at Gwendal's back. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to renounce Stoffel as my Regent when I am absent from my duties." Cecilie's hand clenched slightly around Gwendal's, as if attempting to draw strength from her oldest son. "I have too long turned my back on his craving for power for his wish for glory."

A slight nod and Gwendal was standing up from his chair, practically dwarfing the woman before him with his height, but he was reaching out to lightly catch her shoulders, giving them a soft squeeze. "What is it you wish, Mother?"

"I will not go to war with the humans." Her chin lifted, her expression reflecting her determination. "I have heard the rumours and seen Stoffel taking papers from my office, I know that there is stirrings of trouble with our neighbours and with the squabble over the throne in Big Cimaron." Drawing the comfort from her son, her expression softened a little, eyes tender as they studied Gwendal's face. "We of the Demon Tribe have forgotten that we were not alone in our fight against the powers of the Originators. We have forgotten that though we may be different from humans, we are by no means better for all some might believe."

"It will be a hard thing to accomplish." It was a soft warning, though he already knew he could hear the voices of some of the other noble families calling for war against the humans while the balance of power was so off in the other countries. However, it was Stoffel's voice that was loudest, though he may be seen as weak, he was cunning and manipulative in his own way, though not necessarily evil, he was one to get his own way in the end.

"Nothing is easy, Gwen. But a hard won peace will be a blessing." Head tipping towards the map of their world, her eyes swept over the number of different countries and the outline of their own Kingdom amongst them all. "Are we blind to what the common people have achieved?" Shaking her head slightly, her long blonde curls bounced slightly with the motion. "I consider just why it was Conrart was so determined… why he was so… willing to give up his life…"

"Dan Hiri Weller." Gwendal's jaw gritted hard at the name, remembering the man that had shaped so much of who he had become. Yet, he knew in his own way, he had come to respect the man's efforts to help those like Conrart, those of mixed blood. Cobalt eyes closing for one long minute, he remembered his own vicious prejudice that had almost lost him his own brother, his blindness to what was right before him sinking a blade into his heart.

"Conrart looked so much like him." Cecilie's voice was whisper soft as her luminous green eyes reflected the pain she felt still over the loss of her husband. "For a minute I thought my Dan Hiri had come back to me… I thought he had returned to me... I worry for him… He has the intensions of marrying his Yuuri."

"You worry that Yuuri will not accept him?"

"A little…"

"Allow me to see what I can do about Stoffel, Mother, I will consult with a few others on the matter and have something back to you by morning."

"Come have dinner with me, Gwen." Her green eyes closed, face falling slightly, her hand lingering on the broad chest of her son. "Please, I don't wish to be alone right now."

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ^^ tell me what other pairings you would like to see in this story as there is enough room to add them XD<strong>


	10. Part 10: Threatened

**Author's Note: XD the plot is starting to thicken a little. HEHE^^ Someone seems to be attempting to kill Yuuri. XD I wonder who and why. *even though I know!* XD I'll leave you all to guess. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Earth<strong>

A fingertip traced over the edges of the medallion that glinted against Conrart's chest, fingertip trailing over the edges of the silver enamelled and jewelled in shades of blue of the Von Wincott crest. The pendant swung slowly from around Conrart's neck as he leaned forwards, sliding on his pants, fastening them practiced ease and looking far more comfortable in the leather and thick wool weave then the black jeans he had been wearing.

"Love." Leaning over the edge of the bed, he caught the glance of his lover in his direction, his expression softening at the glimmer of emotion in Conrart's eyes.

"It is interesting to think that you are indeed a member of the Von Wincott family, even how distantly." A hand stretched out to tenderly caress Yuuri's cheek softly, before reaching out to gather up the white fabric of his shirt, sliding it over his head and tucking the edges into his pants as he dressed. "Julia herself came to see me."

"Sister." Yuuri whispered, tasting the word on his tongue and smiling at the thought of Julia and the gentle warmth of her presence, it was something he definitely missed. She had always been someone extremely special to him, it truly did warm his heart to know that he had been accepted into her family, that he for all intense purposes was a Von Wincott. "I am happy that Odell welcomed you into our family." A fingertip touched the medallion again, knowing that the gift of something like that was rarely given and even if Yuuri died Conrart would always find a home with the Von Wincotts.

"Here." A satchel was carefully set down one the edge of the bed having been brought from where it had been resting with the things that had been in the saddle bags of the war horse. "I thought… you might like something of yours to dress in."

Flipping open the top of the tanned leather, he glanced inside and smiled, soon slipping off the bed standing naked before his partially dressed lover. "Thankyou."

The familiar white and blue fabric felt wonderful against his skin, the form fitting clothes marked with the emblazoned emblems of his family house. Conrart reached down to carefully drawn the cloak around Yuuri's shoulder, fastening the clasp at the boy's throat, smoothing back the hood from his face and around his high collar.

In return, when Conrart picked up a the heavy leather belt and sheathed sword Yuuri took it from his hands, shooing the big hands away as he was settling it around the man's trim hips, synching it at the waist and making sure it wouldn't slip under the weight of the blade. One palm stroked over the hilt of the blade, allowing his digits to memorise the different intricate patterns etched into the metal, soon the thick cloak was draped over broad shoulders, just making Conrart look like the swordsman Yuuri knew he was. There was something incredibly sexy about his lover like that, the wildness that was such a part of the man on display.

"My Lord." Conrart's lips twitched upwards into a playful smile as he dropped to one knee, drawing Yuuri's fingers to his lips in that knightly action of his, cloak pooling around him and making them look like they had just stepped out of the middle ages. "Yuuri Von Wincott."

"My fierce Lion." Smoothing his fingers through the thick brown strands, he leaned down to press a heated kiss against his lover's lips, enjoying the heat in the action, the rich taste of the man on his tongue. "My heart." He added tenderly.

Soon they were moving down the corridor from where the bedrooms of the house were located and coming down the stairs, their boots heavy against the wood and several heads came up at the sight of them. Shock appearing in Shori's features at the sight of Yuuri dressed as the noble he was, looking so much more comfortable in the white and blue fabric than jeans and a t-shirt.

_"Yuu-Chan!" _

Miko Shibuya stood up from where she had been leaning over Shori and stared in amazement at Yuuri as he came down the stairs after Conrart, the man steadying him a touch and curling an arm possessively around the slender waist with a stern look to Shori. Yuuri looked content, probably the first time she had seen his expression like that since he had arrived on Earth. Shoma was gazing over the top of his paper, carefully folding it and setting it down before rising to his feet and coming over to them.

Shoma's dark eyes met Conrart's for a long steady moment. _"I will hold you at your word that you will protect my Son."_

The swordsman bowed his head slightly in deference to the statement. _"With my life and my sword."_ He sworn softly, his expression honest and sincere with the speaking of those words. _"I am most glad for your approval."_

Yuuri choked back a startled sound, obsidian eyes flickering up to Conrart's face in amazement before shaking his head slightly in stunned bemusement. "So that is where you went last night, Conrart."

"It is indeed where I went. I have received Lord Von Wincott's approval, my Mother's and now your Father's, I wished to know that I was acceptable in the eyes that matter most to us."

Yozak was soon appearing down the stairs as well, his ginger locks bouncing slightly on either side of his face as he moved, his broad shoulders flexing beneath his shirt. Though he glanced between Conrart and Yuuri, a flicker of some emotion clouded his azure eyes before it was gone in another blink, a cocky smirk replacing the shadows. "Ready to finally head home, My Lord?" The question was directed at Yuuri, who nodded once in response.

_"Yuu-Chan."_ Shori hovered in the background as the dark haired boy strode towards the doorway flanked by the two armed warriors. _"Don't go."_

_"I'm sorry, Shori."_ His eyes reflected his resolve and his want to return to the other side where the world made sense and where he felt they needed to be. _"Brother."_ Stepping away as they passed Shori, Yuuri actually wrapped his arms around the taller man, pulling him down into an almost bruising hug. _"I do love you, Brother and I always will. Remember that. Look after our parents for me. I know that I can trust in you to do what you can to do that."_

_"Yuu-Chan. Please…"_ It was a rough sound coming from Shori's throat, his arms hugging his younger brother painfully close, clearly not wanting to let go.

_"You must let go, Brother."_ Yuuri whispered softly, his gaze turning back towards Conrart who stretched a hand out towards him, a silent call for him to return to his side. _"I can walk on my own now." _

Reluctantly Shori did release him and Yuuri accepted Conrart's outstretched hand, feeling the swordsman sweep him forwards and into strong arms, his face ending up pressed against the warmth of one shoulder, body cradled in the protection that embrace provided.

_"I will protect him."_ The comment was directed at Shori, but Conrart smoothed down the wild raven locks and they were soon moving out the door and into the gardens around the back.

Bob stood by the small man-made pond, two horses being held by the reins by Ken Murata, the dark haired boy regarding the trio standing in the doorway of the house with quiet eyes that spoke of something more.

"I will be accompanying you." A finger pushed the glasses higher onto his nose, the glare almost obscuring them from view. His hands smoothed down the dark clothing he was wearing, his lips pressed together in a firm line. "That is…" His pitch black gaze swept towards Yozak meaningfully, before lips tipped upwards at the corners. "If you would be willing to have a passenger along, Yozak."

Azure eyes widened slightly at the request, but the man nodded firmly, before he was soon mounting the bay stallion, settling back before offering a hand out to Murata, helping him up behind him on the saddle. "Always, your Excellency."

Conrart was soon sweeping himself up into the saddle with the same natural ease as Yuuri accepted the hand up, soon finding himself settled as he had been several nights before, sitting sideways, his body wrapped protectively in the edges of Conrart's cloak. His dark eyes flickered to the faces of his family and Jose Rodriguez who stood at the back of the house, all of them with solemn faces, even Miko could not give a smile to Yuuri knowing that this time he was more than likely leaving for good. And in his heart he whispered a silent goodbye to each one of his family, being grateful he had had a chance to say all he had needed to for so long to them.

"No regrets." Yuuri whispered to himself, feeling Conrart's arm tighten just a little more around his waist, hugging him close and offering him the comfort if he needed it. "Thankyou Bob." Watching the Maou of Earth, he had a feeling that this man would watch over his family and Shori as he had been for so long.

A hand lifted and the water shimmered with an inner golden glow, the entire surface of the pond rippling with a soft glow, connecting the two very different worlds together through the mirror of water. Though, Yuuri lifted his own hand in the same steady action as Bob's, feeling his magic stir within him, the long days of feeling so drained evaporating a little while he wound in the invisible strings of magic that shimmered unseen in the air, earth and water around them. The golden glow intensified as Yuuri poured his energy into the already open porthole, making it stronger, following Bob's actions as a guide.

Both horses started forwards, Yuuri flickering a glance to Murata, seeing something in those dark eyes, a wisdom and quiet relief that Yuuri understood the moment he saw it. They were both going back where they belonged and hopefully one day he would understand more about why Murata had made the same choice as Yuuri to step across the gateway between worlds.

The water sucked at the legs of the two war horses, tugging and tearing at them and unsettling the powerful creatures, as the rush of golden fluids suddenly rose up to meet them in a headlong rush, sucking all of them down into the bottomless pit of darkness of promised return to the Great Demon Kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>In between<strong>

Shadows coiled and stretched, stirring at the first hint of energy that filled the space between worlds, the flow of magic called to the beast's hunger, its dark desires beginning to grow as he felt four presences sliding into his realm. Its limbs stretched outwards, feeling the flow of water sliding over its scaled hide. The dark promise of freedom from this liquid world was riding on his success, his desire for an escape from this water grave too much to resist.

Black wings unfurled, sweeping forwards and propelling the beast through the water, its eyes glowing in the darkness as it hunted down its prey. All it had to do was sink its fangs into that succulent flesh, allow the poison to seep into those bodies… all it would take was a little bite… Wide jaws snapped together in the creature's odd flash of amusement. A single death would be enough for the maker of promises to grant him his freedom. A single death…

What was the loss of one life compared to his freedom? The thought propelled him faster, jaws snapping with anticipation for the first taste of blood in over a century. The wraith wanted to feed and he would on the suffering… oh the wonderful suffering that he could sense in those he bit… its sweet taste was already filling his mouth. Pitch black holes that had once been filled with eyes narrowed on its first target… the most important target and he shot forwards, baring down without anyone being the wiser to his deadly goals.

Freedom was so close…

* * *

><p><strong>Caloria<strong>

An roar sounded in one ear, beating at him steadily and tugging on his senses, his mind spinning from the disorientation he felt, his body rolled on the warm golden sand, his head dropping back and his obsidian eyes blinked sharply against the sudden blinding brilliance from the azure sky overhead. White fluffy clouds drifted by, caught on a delicate breeze. A groan escaped him, while he gathered his dazed senses. And instantly his mind clicked into place as he rushed to stand, his body swaying with the brush of crisp salty air across his senses.

_Conrart. _

He spun, blue cloak swirling around his body as he searched for any sign of his lover, realising the horse was not too far off, standing with its reins tangled in a pile of driftwood. He froze the moment he saw the still body sprawled face down on the sand, limbs outstretched face covered by long silky strands of brown, and he wasn't moving, Conrart remained as still as death.

A cry of terror was torn from Yuuri's throat at the sight, the boy dropping to his knees beside his lover, rolling the big body over, his arm cradling the big head and shoulders close against his chest, supporting the weight as best he could. "Conrart? Love?" He was smoothing back the wild locks, feeling his lover's head lull slightly against his throat and shoulder, the only relief being the puff of heated air against his skin telling him that Conrart was still breathing. Rocking slightly, he was keeping Conrart close, feeling the limp weight against his body and feeling his heart clench with worry that the trip this time had been too brutal on the man that had risked everything to come for him.

Feeling Conrart's canteen bump against his leg, he unhooked it and drew the bottle up to his lips, mouth catching around the cap and twisting it to pop it free, dropping the cork onto the sand and carefully held the canteen lip up to Conrart's own. Tenderly, taking his time, he allowed a trickle to run down the man's throat, feeling the body jerk and almost reject the fluid that hit his parched throat and mouth.

Cinnamon eyes shot open, Conrart almost gagging for a moment, hand weakly reaching upwards to catch the edge of the canteen, not recognising Yuuri for a moment as he blinked against the dizzying brightness.

"Shhh… drink, Love." Stroking the brown locks, he held the canteen still, before carefully allowing a little more to fill his lover's mouth as he swallowed, hand dropping back down against his belly. Yuuri remained like that, allowing Conrart's body to slowly get over the shock of the transport that had been rather bumpy from what his body was telling him. "I've got you." Soothing his lover, his expression softened even more with the deep love he felt for the man in his arms, relieved when the shallow panting breaths calmed into a steady rhythm, cinnamon eyes focusing a little more, recognition and relief filling that gaze.

"Kitten." The man croaked softly, blinking once, before the canteen was drawn away, Conrart licking his lips, attempting to ease the dryness of his mouth. "You… aren't hurt…?"

"I'm fine." Yuuri reassured him, dropping a kiss against the tanned forehead, cradling him close, grateful the minutes of terror were passing as Conrart recovered his strength slowly. "Worried for you though."

Glancing around them, he was troubled to see that the vegetation was not what he recognised from any part of the Great Demon Kingdom, his head twisting to see that the afternoon sun was setting in the wrong direction for any part of Demon Tribe controlled coastline. Well… _crap_. They weren't where they were meant to be, his gaze flickering around and realised that neither Murata or Yozak was present either. Hoping quietly that his friends had ended up where they were meant to, he silently sent out a plea to Shinou that they were safe.

There was a sudden sound of fear from behind them, Yuuri's head immediately snapping up, his hand gripping around the hilt of Conrart's blade, ready to draw it out if need be. He might not be very much use with the weapon, but it would be better than nothing against anyone that might come across them. Demons couldn't use magic outside of the Great Demon Kingdom, but it was the moment that thought swam through his head that he realised, it wasn't true. The invisible strands of magic thrummed softly around him pulsing and vibrating in response to his tenseness, the ocean singing to his body, the water stirring a little, surging higher up the sands.

A woman, her blonde locks cropped close around her oval face stared at them, bright blue eyes wide with fear, her gasp of terror escaping at the sight of Yuuri's raven black strands.

"Black…" It was a feeble gasp, her mouth working, utter terror filling her features as she backed up a step. "…Black!" A scream escaped her as she bolted into the thick weaving of trees along the back side of the beach, disappearing as quickly as she had appeared between the verdant branches.

"Kitten."

"We're in human territory." His lips pressed together, gazing down at his white and blue tunic and pants, before drawing his cloak up, swallowing around the bitter lump that formed as the familiar weight settled over his head, shadowing his face. Conrart had made it easy for him to accept himself, to stand defiant in front of those that would judge him for his appearance, but right now that wouldn't do any good for him. "I don't know where exactly." But he needed to get Conrart somewhere safe, the man was still shaken and Yuuri had to admit so was he.

Swallowing hard, he remembered the dark feeling that had swamped him as they slipped between worlds, a menacing presence that had chased after them through the watery void between worlds, jaws outstretched wanting to snap them up and drag them somewhere else instead of the Great Demon Kingdom. Somehow, thankfully, they had ended up on this sandy beach, still alive and hopefully in one piece. He had thought it was nothing but his vision playing tricks on him, but maybe it hadn't been.

"Do you think you can stand?"

Tired cinnamon eyes closed at the question, a slight nod following. Helping Conrart prop himself into a sitting position, Yuuri was hurrying across the sand and gathering the reins of the horse up from where they had snagged and looped around the dried out and cracked driftwood half buried in the sun-warmed sand. Drawing the mount towards Conrart, he was helping his lover up into the saddle, glad when the swordsman managed to keep his balance on his own. He needed to find them shelter for the night and somewhere for Conrart to rest, the man was icy white, head lulling forwards slightly, the colour sucked out of him.

Slipping up onto the horse before his lover, he tugged the long muscular arms around his waist, nudging the horse into motion, heading towards the direction that seemed most promising to provide shelter for them. Lacing fingers through his lover's where they rested against his belly, he slowly allowed the magic within himself to inch into Conrart's fingertips, attempting to get a feeling for whatever seemed to be wrong with the man. He couldn't sense anything but a inky pool of something sliding around within Conrart's belly… something that seemed to have been swallowed when they had been between realms.

"Just sleep, Love." He felt the handsome face drop forwards to rest against his shoulder, the slow breathing signally that Conrart had already dropped back into a quiet slightly fitful rest, but he remained mounted on the horse behind Yuuri, somehow being able to remain in the saddle. And as they moved, he tried desperate to work out how to chase away that darkness that had come through the barrier with them.

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

With a loud splash, Ken Murata ended up in the fountain, waves of water rippled around him as he sputtered for a moment as he attempted to sit up, water weed and the round pads of lilies settled on top of his head like some kind of green wig. Inky black eyes blinked sharply as droplets of water ran down the outside of this glasses, stinging his eyes a little as he pushed his glasses up so that he could rub at his lids.

"Excellency!" Yozak staring down at him from the back of the bay stallion who stood up to its knees in the central fountain for the Tomb. Instantly he was down off the mount, his hand reaching out towards the dark haired boy who was soaking wet from head to toe from the drop into the cold water. The chilly autumn air hung heavy around them, the thick banks of silvery grey clouds blanketing the sky and consuming the sunlight until it was nothing more than a dispersed gloom over them.

"Intruders!" A feminine voice shouted from one side.

The sound of boots on stone making Yozak wince at the thought of a few days before and of the fact that both he and Conrart had ridden war horses right into the Tomb with no care for protocol or any kind of respect because Conrart had felt Yuuri's distress in that odd little way of his and in the end he had been right to panic, they had almost been too late.

"Come out!"

Beautiful women surrounded the fountain, their long ceremonial staffed blades glinting in the dimness, their sharp edges a promise of a swift death if they ended up pissing them off even more.

"_You_!" One of the prettiest of the armed priestess hissed, eyes narrowing as her blade came up, clearly remembering the ginger haired man as being the companion and guard for Conrart on their previous visit. "How dare you come here again after the stunt you…"

Her words trailed off as Yozak's large hand closed around the elegant one of the Great Sage, carefully drawing him up out of the water, the water plants sloshing off his head and plopping back into the water. The wet raven strands clung to the boy's skull, plastered down to his cheeks and the back of his neck, expression thoughtful as he glanced around him in quiet contemplation. Ken Murata couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling that he had suddenly come home, all the things within him swirling with a thousand memories, both vague and as clear as if they had been lived yesterday.

Another large hand caught Murata's shoulder, steadying him as he swayed for a moment, lost to the chaos and clamour of his own mind. Swaying slowly, his head suddenly bumped into a warm chest, allowing someone to hold him by the upper arms, water trailing down his body in rivulets. Skin now covered in gooseflesh, his forehead rested against the warm fabric, inhaling slowly and catching the scent of leather and a odd hint of pines and something that filled his senses heady and a little unexpected. Yet it was that scent that drew him back, slowly drawing him out of the dark chaos that lurked within his mind.

"Excellency." Drawing Ken Murata away from him slightly, Yozak regarded the usually cool dark eyes and caught a hint of something more lurking in their depths, a flicker of panic, of someone being overwhelmed. "_Ken_."

"I am well." Instantly the weakness was buried beneath the stoicism he had demonstrated before, straightening and finding his balance, he regarded those around him with quiet interest. "No need to concern yourself over me."

"Yozak."

The ginger haired half-breed twisted, his gaze levelling on the darkly handsome features of Gwendal Von Voltaire, his charcoal grey brows drawn into a deep furrow, striding a few steps forwards he was taking in the fountain and both Yozak, the wet stallion and the dazed Murata.

"Where is Conrart?"

Sudden horror stormed through the soldier as his gaze flickered over every inch of the courtyard dread growing like a bloodstain from an open wound. "He was just behind us with Yuuri." His hand bunched into the bridle of the horse, fingers coiling tightly in the smooth leather and it creaked in protest at the powerful grip pulled it taut. "My Lord, he was _just behind us_."

Gwendal's jaw clenched violently, expression darkening sharply in deep concern and worry over the fact that his younger brother hadn't returned as promised. The fact that he was meant to be 'right behind' Yozak didn't bode well.

"Its possible that the link between the worlds was unstable…" Murata's features were just as troubled as Gwendal's, allowing himself to be helped from the water as all eyes remained on him. "But I know they both made it." He just had the feeling, the hint of something in his gut telling him that Conrart Weller and Yuuri Shibuya had merely ended up being thrown to another location. "They must of ended up in another location."

"Sire…"

"They will be found." Gwendal nodded sharply, his long uniform coat flapping as he moved quickly back into the shadows, vanishing as quickly as he had appeared, clearly not wanting to waste any time with words when his brother was missing. He would not fail Conrart.

"Your Excellency…" Yozak's hand still lingered against one slender shoulder, as the Great Sage continued to sway slightly on his feet, features looking more and more ashen as time began to pass. "Are you unwell?"

"I feel…"

Dark eyes suddenly widened, entire body jerking as if he had been struck, his head lifting to stare into the beautiful azure gaze of the man before him. Suddenly his eyes rolled back into his head, and just as he collapses towards the pavement, powerful arms swept in, gathering the boy up before he ended up striking the cold stone. Raven head bumping against Yozak's shoulder as he held the surprisingly light weight of the Great Sage in his arms, he was bellowing for someone to find a healer quickly, his azure gaze darkening with his worry.

Had this befallen Yuuri or Conrart? In his heart, he desperately hoped not as he held the trembling body close as he strode towards the gates, hoping that Lady Julia might be close.

"I have you, Ken." He soothed softly, another barked shout escaping him as he called for someone… anyone to find them a healer for the boy who lay crumpled in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Caloria<strong>

Surprise registered on Yuuri's features the moment the striking iron gates came into view as the horse drew to a stop, the elegant coils of the dragons spirally around the edges, long tail coiled around, wings outspread, its mouth gaping as if attempting to speak. The tall white washed exterior of the mansion drew the eye upwards, the vast windows running along the front side lit internally by an inviting glow.

"HALT!"

Two guards came hurrying forwards from their positions on either side of the vast gates, their hands reaching for the swords that rested at their hips when both looked up at Yuuri and froze. The two pairs of brown eyes widened in surprise at the blue and white clothing that Yuuri wore, the markings of the Von Wincott family running across the collar and down his shoulders.

"Please excuse me." One whispered in sincere apology, hand rising to rest across his chest, head bowed deeply in respect. "I did not realise, my Lord… forgive my rudeness."

"Please, forgive our failings, Sire." The other added, both of them sharing concerned looks, but soon they were stepping aside, clearly eager to make up for some odd mistake that had Yuuri completely baffled and definitely hoping his choice to come to the home of Lord Gilbit had not been a mistake.

"I see nothing to forgive, I beg you, may I please speak with your Master." His fingers clutched tightly to the limp arm still coiled around his body, feeling the unnatural heat slowly seeping out of Conrart's skin, even Yuuri's healing magic that he had been constantly streaming into his lover hadn't been enough to dampen the terrible fever that was slowly burning its way through Conrart's body. "It is urgent… my companion is gravely ill… and…"

"Of course! Sire, please follow me, I'll inform the Master of your arrival…"

It was mere minutes and Conrart was lifted onto the wide expanse of soft bedding, Yuuri's hands easily slipping the cloak, boots and fleece lined clothing free of his lover's body. Droplets of sweat were breaking out across the still icy pale brow, Conrart's chest heaving with each shallow breath that he struggled to take. Sliding the shirt open, exposing the well muscled chest beneath the white fabric, he spread both hands out over the centre of it, palms just hovering over the overheated skin. A warm mint green glow spread from between his palms, the magic that Yuuri could summon being channelled into his lover's body.

Biting his lower lip, he hoped that the large concentration of magic would be enough to ease some of the fever that was slowly beginning to grow as Conrart's body fought against whatever it was that had slipped inside of him. "Fight it, Love." He whispered softly, trembling with the gnawing worry that had been clawing at him the entire afternoon as he searched for someone that could be potentially safe for them. For some reason, his gut had told him this place was it.

What was it attacking him and those around him? What was it causing all of this? First him being sent back to Earth, then the attack of the tainted Light Wolves and now this… something or someone was after him and those close to him. But why? What was the reason? Was it because he had not done what had been expected of him?

His body trembled at the thought that he was the reason Conrart was in such danger from the darkness that had been unleashed on him. Had it been aimed at him or Conrart? What about Yozak and Murata? Were they okay? A thousand questions dogged him as he swallowed hard around his fears, trying to focus on what he was doing.

It was several long minutes before he finally drew out of the quiet healing trance by a knock on the door, his head lifted from where it had drooped against his chest, his gaze turning to regard Conrart who now lay quietly on the sheets, breathing having eased from the slightly laboured gasps to something that seemed close to normal. Right then, he needed to make sure that they wouldn't be ejected from this place, moving Conrart was not a good idea.

The knock came again, a little louder this time.

"Sire? I have the physician here with me. My Master has asked if you would meet with him in the banquet hall."

"Come in." He responded. Being loath to leave Conrart's side for any reason. Yet refusing to answer to another's summons when this was his home was not a good idea. "Please come in." He was sliding back from the bed, the glow evaporating from his hands instantly before the aging man who stepped inside beside the same guard that had first met him at the gate. Studying them, he felt rather than saw that they truly didn't mean any harm to Conrart.

The physician was already striding across the space, naturally being drawn to the sick man and the need to help. However, he stood beside the bed before Yuuri nodded slightly for him to attempt to treat Conrart. "He is in good hands, Sire. I assure you, I will remain until your return. He shall not be left alone for an instant."

"Thankyou." Yuuri swallowed hard, smoothing Conrart's hair back from his face one last time, trailing a finger against the warm lips, before he was blurting out the symptoms that he had observed. Afterwards he was slipping out after the guard, a wave of nerves exploding inside of him as he left Conrart, his instincts screaming at him to remain by his lover's side. Right now though, they were both stuck in the middle of human territory without a way of contacting those in the Great Demon Kingdom and without allies…

* * *

><p>Beautiful paintings covered the walls, images and portraits filling the vast banquet hall and making Yuuri tip his head back in appreciation for the splendour of it and the warm colours that filled the space making it feel friendly rather than uninviting. It wasn't as elaborate as some of the rooms like this one he had seen, whoever it was that governed this domain was someone with an appreciation for the simple things rather than a showy boast of power and grandeur.<p>

A human dressed in the garb of a butler entered the chamber, moving with the swift economical stride of someone practically born into his station. His thoughtful brown eyes sweeping over the hooded Yuuri with interest and a few moments of curiosity, before coming to a stop only a few feet away from him.

"Announcing his Lordship, Norman Gilbit, Feudal Lord of the Caloria District of Small Cimaron."

His entire world dropped and shattered at his feet as he was told exactly where he was, his eyes widening slightly as he took a second look around himself, noting the pictures and finally being able to place exactly where he was and what trouble he might just have landed himself in. _Caloria_. The often spoken of realm that had once belonged to Julia's… his family. Though none of the Von Wincotts spoke fondly of the beautiful country, none held anger over it being forcibly taken from them by the Gilbit family.

A boy, no older than twelve swept through the open doorway, his bright hazel green eyes studying Yuuri with wrapped fascination and attention. His long hair pulled back at his nape into a long fine blonde tail that coiled down over one shoulder. The Butler bowed as the boy strode forwards with a quiet confidence that spoke of his understanding that he was the one that still had control of the situation.

"I'm sorry to intrude." The boy paused before Yuuri, gaze slowly lifting upwards and regarding the hooded man with curiosity and interest. "What is your relation to the Von Wincott family?"

Hesitating with his answer, he gazed down into the clear hazel eyes of the boy before him, wondering if this was truly the ruler of Caloria, but there was something about that gaze, something that spoke of something more than the youthful appearance about the child. A keen intelligence gazed back at him.

"I am the adopted son of Lord Odell Von Wincott, Yuuri." He offered the boy a small smile, though his eyes turned back towards the door, worry thrumming through him, winding his body tight with the emotions surging through him.

"There is a story of a few thousand years ago." The Butler said, a hand lightly touching against the boy's shoulder, preventing him from getting closer to Yuuri. "That the ones that ruled this land were the Wincott Family…"

"I know." Yuuri tipped his head slightly, having a good idea where this was going. "I know what you are going to say about my family." It was common knowledge exactly what the Calorians thought of the Von Wincott family, that they were ruthless and tyrannical, something that was definitely not true. Not one member of the Von Wincott family was anything like that and it broke his heart to think others thought that of his family, he just desperately hoped that they would not be turned out. "All I can say is… it isn't true. I would know, it was the Von Wincotts that saved me life and…"

"Are you really a member of the Demon Tribe?" Those hazel eyes were sparkling with interest, before turning towards the Butler and wincing slightly at the expression on the middle-aged man's stern features.

"I am." Yuuri's expression was grave, his obsidian eyes closing tightly for a long moment. "I mean no harm to you or your people, my Lord Gilbit. I arrived here unexpectedly with my Fiancé… the trip however… I ask for refuge for just a few nights, I can compensate you for any trouble I have caused… but Conrart is ill… and I fear moving him…"

The butler's eyes softened slowly as he regarded the honesty in Yuuri's features beneath the hood of the blue cloak, a look of sympathy appearing and quiet understanding.

"Please. I ask that you do not turn us out."

"Baker…" The boy immediately turned to the butler, bright eyes wide and hopeful. "They can stay right? I mean, I don't mind them staying. Its kinda neat! Real Demon Tribe right here!"

"It is not for myself." Yuuri whispered softly, his voice filled with desperate hope, this place was safe for the moment, safe from those that might wish to injure either himself or Conrart. Until Yuuri could work out how to extract that darkness that had seeped into his lover, he needed time to do so…

"As my Lord wishes, you are most welcome to stay, Lord Von Wincott."

Relief flooded Yuuri, thought he hoped his choice of this place hadn't been a mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually liked the YozakXMurata moments XD I'm actually thinking I like that pairing. XD strangely enough! Hopefully you guys like this chapter ^^ I do. Yuuri gets to fret over Conrart. HEHEHEHEHE. I would love to know what you guys think is actually happening XD or who you think is responsible for attempting to kill Yuuri. XD<strong>


	11. Part 11: Banking Stormclouds

**Author's Note: OMG this chapter is quite a plot twister! Though I thought I would clear a few things up. Though Yuuri's timeline is per 'normal' though he ended up in The Great Demon Kingdom a year earlier. He does not possess Julia's soul. The timeline in the other world places it about 25 years before it should be. It is before the war that killed Julia by about a few years. I do know who the evil is ^^ XD and it will make sense when I plot it out more. XD Yuuri honestly doesn't know if Shinou did originally pull him into the Great Demon Kingdom or not the first time *amused* **

**Disclaimer: I do own Cadmir XD he's a Maxine type character. Don't own anything else so far, though I would love to. **

**Looking for a Beta! Apparently someone said I needed one. LOL  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

A soft knock landed on the hard wood door and a tall imposing figure swept through it at the sound of assent from the occupant of the quiet sitting room. Steely blue eyes focused on the beautiful woman who hovered beside the windows, her features revealing just how worried she was. Fingers rubbed back through his blonde locks at the sight, the man unable to deny the fact that his heart clenched at the sight of her, knowing that it had to be killing her inside to have lost even temporarily someone that had served her well for years.

"Julia."

Her head tipped softly, a pair of cloudy blue eyes attempting to spot him as she turned around, her fingers brushing against the antique sideboard table, steadying herself and getting her bearings within the room. The tip of her delicate nose twitched as a floral scent drifted up and into her senses, her lids dropped in appreciation, while her hand closed carefully around the stem of the orchid Adalbert had brought for her.

"Thankyou, Adalbert." Inhaling again, her slender shoulders sagged as the weight of the world seemed to come to rest on them, her skin looking paler than it should.

"I just picked the flower I saw around here." He responded, but both of them knew it was a lie, Adalbert had searched for the perfect bloom that might just warm her troubled heart a little. "I do not know what is so good about _flowers_." His large hands reached out, slowly stroking his palms over her slight shoulders, feeling the bone-weary tremble in them as he steadied her and drew her forwards and closer to his broad chest. "I don't understand women."

"So why did you come here at this hour?" But she already knew, they both knew why he had come. He had come because she was in pain and he could never leave her side when she was.

"Julia. My beloved Julia." It was the softest of whispers as those hands slipped from her shoulders and around her back, drawing her in close against him, cradling the long silky azure strands on one calloused palm, tucking her head against his throat, chin coming to rest on the top of it. "I am not blind to your pain."

Her fingers curled tightly into his dark jacket, her entire body quivering with the emotions that she thought she would never be able to express before anyone other than Yuuri. "He's out there… somewhere…" Her grip tightened, remembering the feeling of the broken body beneath her fingers, the play of skin stretched over bones and the blood, the blood that had soaked into her dress and stained her hands. Again he was out there, her closest friend, the one who had remained with her despite everything, he had served her and done far more, he had been the reason she had first agreed to meet with Adalbert and was the one to encourage her to look behind the sharp gruff voice that was sometimes coarse to her ears to the spirit of the man behind. "Somewhere… and I cannot reach him."

"I'm sure the brat is fine." The insult was not sharply intended to the Double-Black, it was a fond reference to the boy in Adalbert's own way. "He has a knack for finding his way out of trouble."

"Adalbert…"

"He also has Conrart Weller watching over him." A slight grunt escaped Adalbert at the thought of the second son of the Maou and the memories he had of the fierce half-breed boy that had confronted him once or twice before. "I highly doubt he would allow any harm to befall Yuuri."

"I still..." Swallowing slightly, her face pressed just a little more into the woollen weave of Adalbert Von Grantz's shirt, her fingers coiling even more tightly into his shirt. "I still cannot help but worry. His friend is so gravely ill, I tried doing what I could for him, but no matter what I have tried, nothing seems to ease his fever. I haven't seen anything like it before." Shaking her head slightly, she was comforted when the arms around her tightened a touch more, protective and strong, a true comfort to her. "What if Yuuri… is ill too? What… if…?"

The first tear was slowly trailing done one ivory pale cheek, Adalbert catching it on his thumb, brushing it away with a tenderness that only she brought out in him. Tipping her chin upwards with the edge of his hand, he dipped his head down and kissed her deeply, continuing to smooth down the waves of silky sky blue and white locks. And for long minutes they stood like that, Adalbert catching each tear as it fell, kissing a few away, being her strength for as long as she needed him to be.

"I am certain he is safe." The noble desperately hoped that it would be so, seeing his beautiful Julia in tears was tearing his heart apart where it beat inside his chest. In the quiet of the moment, he had to admit as well that he felt a pang of worry over the safety of a boy who grudgingly he could call a friend. Yuuri Shibuya had been beside Julia when he could not and privately he was grateful for that. "From what I am told Von Voltaire has already sent out search parties for them. You need not worry yourself so, Julia, I am certain he will come back to you."

"I hope so."

Cradling her close, he decided in that moment that he would also request someone from his own holdings also attempt to track the two missing men, he didn't want Julia to be worried unnecessarily. His father was particularly fond of Susanna Julia Von Wincott and also of her usual companion Yuuri who from what he knew was now an officially adopted son of the current head of the Von Wincott family. "I will also have my finest trackers sent out to search for them."

"Thankyou." She whispered, body melting slightly with those words, her relief a palpable thing. "I just cannot help but worry… I know it might be foolish… but…"

"No, you don't need to explain, Julia. I…" A rough sigh escaped his lips. "I owe that boy something."

"Owe him?" A slightly confused look ran across Julia's face at those words, her angelic face turning upwards, clearly hoping that her fiancé would elaborate on that particular statement.

"He is the reason you first agreed to meet me." A blonde brow quirked slightly. "Is he not?"

A flush suddenly burned rapidly across Julia's cheeks at those words, her hands smoothing down over the warm fabric of Adalbert's jacket, feeling the warm arms coil just a little more around her body, keeping her close to that solid strength. "Yes."

"I will admit I owe that boy a debt for his intervention. He will be found Julia, I assure you, both he and that half-breed will be found before you know it and on their way back to you." And quietly he promised himself that he would see to it personally if need be if only to see the smile return to his beloved's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Caloria<strong>

Feverish limbs moved restlessly between the sheets, chest rising and falling with the heat that burned through the man's body, Yuuri shifted amongst the sheets, carefully drawing a cool cloth from a bowl of clean water that rested on the night table. Squeezing out most of the water, he drew the damp fabric slowly along his lover's sweat-soaked brow, attempting to help ease the volcanic fever that raged. His magic did little to help assuage the fever that had Conrart in its grip, the doctor hadn't been able to find any sign of infection or find anything that could help bring the burning heat down even a little.

"Yuuri…"

The sound of his name from his lover's lips had his head jerking upwards, gazing into his lover's face and studying it, being unable to find any semblance of wakefulness in the fitful features. Had he truly heard him?

"…_Kitten_…" A hand swept out across the sheets, searching as the large body rolled, white shirt clinging to the dampened skin. Conrart was searching for him, those fingers weeping out across the fabric, desperate to find where the darked haired half-breed sat on the other side of him. "Kitten!"

"I'm here." He whispered, leaning in and capturing parched lips, lingering there as Conrart slowly began to settle back against the sheets, his head resting back into the pillows as he continued to slowly clean off some of the sweat and hopefully cool the trembling body. "I swear, I won't leave you."

However, he paused for a moment, fingertips sliding the shirt slowly off the broad shoulders, setting it aside and froze at the tiny round black imprints that ran along one side of the broad chest. His hand instantly reached for the wound but found nothing but smooth, overheated skin. Yet, his entire arm tingled the moment he made contact with it, his entire body going cold with sudden realisation of exactly what it was that he felt was inside of Conrart. It wasn't water… dark or not… it was poison. An insidious poison that had been introduced into Conrart's bloodstream from a ghostly bite, the tiny marks where the wraith's fangs had punctured deep into the skin and injected a poison that infected the _soul_.

Yuuri was sliding off the sheets, a cry of alarm escaping Conrart, his entire body twisted amongst the sheets that were a little tangled around his limbs. Swallowing hard against the sounds that escaped his lover, he moved across the room, bare feet quiet on the polished stone, his dark hair whipping around his face. Pushing the door open, he moved out into the hall, trying to remember where he had seen the library, desperately hoping that the book he sort might be here. Caloria had once been a realm belonging to the Von Wincotts, just maybe the books that were in the library back at the main Wincott Estate might be present here too. It was a dim hope, a desperate one, but he had to hope it was.

Suddenly he froze as he spotted the brilliant glow of light streaming out from underneath the partially ajar doors to the library, his obsidian eyes widening at the sound of voices within.

"You cannot refuse." A voice practically growled, the sound of it putting Yuuri's nerves on edge. "The _boy_ will attend, if not…"

"You must understand, Sir, Master Gilbit is the last of his family line. Such a journey at his age…"

"Are you telling me the child is weak?" The low laugh escaped the stranger, dangerous and filled with clear intentions of twisting the situation to suit his own needs. "Small Cimaron does not tolerate weakness in any of its members, must we make an example…"

"He is not weak, Sir. But…"

The soft sound of fear filled the darkened corridor, drawing Yuuri's eyes upwards to meet the wide hazel gaze of the young Norman Gilbit who stood half hidden behind a suit of armour on the other side of the doorway. The boy's face was pale with dread, looking shockingly white against his fall of blonde locks, his fingers were clenched in an attempt to keep himself together, but the quiver in the slender shoulders spoke of the boy's fears.

"He will attend the gathering in Big Cimaron and pledge his support to Lord Belar's right to be the next King of our fair nation."

Norman's head shook violently, his expression showing his determination not to do so. His hazel eyes met Yuuri's for one long moment again before the boy mouthed _'monster'_ at the mention of Belar's name.

"Do I have your agreement?" The envoy from Big Cimaron questioned.

Yuuri managing to catch a glimpse of the man, surprised to realise that he couldn't be much older than twenty or so with long strand brown hair pulled severely away from his face, bearded jaw clenching in clear distaste over having to argue with a servant. Those malicious brown eyes snapped towards the partially opened doorway, as if sensing Yuuri's presence outside of the doorway, the man beginning to stride towards it, but Baker stepped into his path.

"I will attempt to convince my Master to attend the function in Big Cimaron, I cannot promise more than that." Baker knew he was walking a fine line between life and death in an attempt to keep his young Master safe and away from this murderous villain.

The man gripped the front of Baker's shirt, wrenching the older man off balance and dragging him down to his own height, a snarl playing from his lips. "Do not think you can bargain with me, Butler. I can have troops here within the hour and I'm certain none of them would mind tearing this mansion of yours apart, piece by piece to find that worthless boy you like protecting and I'm certain you would not wish for that to happen."

Yuuri's heart stuttered at those words, it would definitely not bode well for either he or Conrart if they were caught by the forces of Big Cimaron. Even if Conrart's family was originally from Big Cimaron, it did not assure him that they would be left alone. Yet, his heart went out to the boy that stood not more than half a dozen yards away from him, the child whom was completely innocent would be so cruelly treated and possibly slain if this man saw fit. Anger filled him at that thought, his obsidian eyes burning with hatred for this man that dared to threat the life of a child.

Darting across the space in bare feet, he was wrapping both arms around the trembling child, pulling the blonde head against one shoulder to muffle the boy's soft sounds of fear and alarm. Shifting backwards, he remained perfectly still, knowing that any more sounds would draw that man out into the corridor and possibly catch them both. "I won't let that happen." The words came out of him before he could think on them, his grip tightening slightly around the shaking shoulders. "I swear, I won't let that happen." This boy had allowed provided them with shelter and security when they could have been turned over to this envoy and possibly gained themselves some reprieve but had not. He would not abandon a child who clung to him desperately, shaking with the rush of terror that was completely understandable.

"You will continue providing free port berths for all Big Cimaron ships and have that boy in Capital, Lambeil, in ten days." The man gave Baker a burning stare that froze the Butler in his place. "Or we will see just how Lord Belar treats those who refuse his gracious offers."

"The King of Small Cimaron will not take kindly to this, Cadmir. We are a…"

"Small Cimaron _answers_ to Big Cimaron. Therefore you answer to **us**."

Baker didn't reply, remaining stoically silent as he watched the large man stalk towards the partially open doorway, towering even their immense frame with his bulk.

"Oh, and if you hear even the slightest rumour about any Demon Tribe passing through, I want to be notified **immediately**." A brutal curl of the lips followed that. "There has been enough talk by those useless districts about the claim held by the Weller Family to the throne of our great and glorious country. My Lord will not _tolerate_ Caloria following their pitiful example in attempting to recruit the last heir of that name. You have been warned, the slightest hint of treachery and the boy will be nothing more than a sweet memory on the lips of his people."

Yuuri blinked sharply, once, twice and jerked back even further against the alcove in the corridor wall, the blonde haired Norman being tucked swiftly into the small space behind the embroidered tapestries that ran down over the space. A hand covered the boy's lips, keeping him silent and still as the Big Cimaron Envoy by the name of Cadmir strode out of the library in a snarling rage, the doors slamming closed as he stalked past them, thankfully not seeing either of them.

It was a good few minutes before either Yuuri or the human boy beside him allowed themselves to breath again, eyes fixed at the end of the hallway. When the door to the library opened again, Baker stepped out his worried gaze following the way the man had just gone. Abruptly he stiffened, gaze sweeping the corridor as if searching for them, though they were hidden in as much shadow as Yuuri could find.

"Master?"

Norman was still trembling violently from what they had both overheard, his hands clutching painfully tight in the folds of Yuuri's half unbuttoned shirt. "Please." The boy breathed out softly, hazel eyes wide in alarm and spine tingling terror. "Please don't let them kill me."

As they stepped forwards into the dim light that illuminated the hallway, Yuuri knew that he couldn't abandon the child clutching at him, the young face that looked at him with hope in those shimmering depths. Even though he knew there was little he could truly do in the scheme of things, he desperately hoped he could protect this boy, hopefully Conrart would understand it all. He owed the boy Conrart's life and he was not one to forget kindness.

"I promise I will do all I can to protect you." Wrapping an arm around the boy's quaking shoulders, he remembered a similar vow being made to him by the beautiful blind woman who had offered him a home and a family asking for nothing in return. _Julia_. He honestly missed her, it had rarely been a few days at a time he had been apart from his adoptive sister… and he missed her reassuring presence and guiding wisdom already.

"My Lord!" Baker was surprised at the sight of Yuuri beside Norman, shrewd brown gaze sweeping over the pair for a long moment, his troubled features softening slightly. "Maybe… we are wrong…"

"I don't quite know what is going on, but I'm here to help. You've offered both myself and my companion shelter when we needed it most and I will do what I can to return that kindness. I swear, I will let none hurt this boy." His obsidian eyes darkened to inky black as they stared down the corridor and hoped that they would be able to prevent any kind of tragedy befalling both Caloria and its young Lord.

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

"That was nicely handled, Gwendal."

The powerfully built noble jerked to a halt at the sound of the gentle tone and silky whisper of his name. A powerful surge of heat burned through every inch of his body as he heard the light footsteps approaching him, whisper soft and reminding him that this man for all his angelic looks was someone with a deadly sword arm. Fingertips trailed down over his spine, lightly resting against the centre of his back almost teasing the end of his long swept back pony tail. If there was one person that he had been desperate to avoid up until this moment, it would be Gunter Von Christ.

"I think Stoffel was a little speechless over what you told him." A light laugh escaped the man who hovered easily within arms reach. "Its rare for him to be so flabbergasted about anything, but my word that was well done."

"It was the most expedient way." Brows drew together, cobalt eyes being closed as fingers slowly worked their up along the length of his hair, fingers slowly tugging at the small knotted leather length that held it in place. Twisting with a practiced ease, the cord slipped free and dark charcoal strands swung forwards around his face, sliding over his shoulders in silky waves.

"Much better."

"Gunter." Broad shoulders were stiff in response to the slow caress of those fingers running through the length of his dark hair, fingertips rubbing against his scalp, behind his ears, easing the throbbing ache that had been increasing in tempo behind his eyes for hours.

"We never ended it." Vivid lavender eyes regarded Gwendal with a mixture of affection and worry, the waves of silvery lavender strands were restrained by the intricate clip that Gwendal himself had given to the man. "We might have walked different paths for a time, but it was never over."

"You delude yourself." He growled low in his throat, cobalt eyes narrowing on that beautiful face before him, everything inside him agreeing completely with Gunter's words, eager to reacquaint himself with the pleasures offered by this man. "If you think I will return to you, it will not happen."

"_Gwendal Dietrich Von Voltaire_, you are a terrible liar."

Gwendal winced at the sound of his full name, his brows twitching slightly as he tried to clamp down on his roiling emotions. There was only one person that could truly turn his world upside down and it was this one man who had poisoned his heart against any other the first time they had met. Gunter Von Christ was an _addiction_, one that had not been satisfied for far too long.

"I didn't appreciate your manipulation of my posting to the Academy… I know who convinced her Majesty to send me to watch over Conrart." Though Gunter didn't actually sound angry at all over it, knowing that it was because Gwendal cared about his younger half-brother somewhere inside that he had sent Gunter to Conrart.

"You seemed the logical choice."

"You can't run from me." Gunter's lips ghosted against Gwendal's ear softly, nipping at the lobe softly and ringing an inaudible groan from the man's lips.

Lids lifted as the tall dark haired Demon stared down into the face that peered up at him from down on his shoulder, that heated look searing him all the way to his core. "I can still walk…"

"Oh no." Lips quirked upwards at the corners, the colour seeming to intensify in those glimmering eyes. "You will come back to me, Gwendal." Leaning upwards, the searing hot mouth claimed Gwendal's, devouring him from the inside out with that one action, before the demon could respond, Gunter had stepped back.

The erotic taste of Gunter lingered on his mouth as he just stared down at the gorgeous man before him. He wanted more. The need struck him like a physical blow to the gut, his Adam's apple bobbed sharply as he swallowed, his features stoic, but his eyes blazed with the sudden unbearable need that scorched him from the inside out. This had been the reason he had tried to walk away, tried to turn his back on something that overrode any sensibility he had and flattened him with the force of his need and desire. It was a craving for this man that drove him to distraction. "Never." He breathed.

The answer only seemed to make Gunter smile in response. "You can't deny me forever, Gwendal. You can't push me away or scare me, because I know that in the end I will win." Jaw coming up slightly, elegant and dignified even though he had just kissed a man senseless.

"No."

Lavender eyes glittered with amusement as he tipped his head downwards to regard all the different _lower_ parts of Gwendal's anatomy. "Your body says _yes_ though." A hand reached out and gently swept long freed strands of hair back out of the rich cobalt blue gaze. "I'll go see Lady Cecilie and inform her of your half-success in dealing with your Uncle."

"Good."

"I'll see you later, Lord Von Voltaire."

A heated stare sent a scorching jolt of arousal burning through Gwendal all over again, before he watched Gunter turn and move silently down the deeply shadowed corridor. Once the man was out of sight, Gwendal slumped against the wall, head tipped back as a slightly helpless groan rumbled through him, his pants ending up feeling far too constricted for his liking. This was just what he needed. The one man that could honestly turn Gwendal upside-down with just a single touch. Swallowing had, Gwendal hoped that he would be strong enough to fight against it… because he knew if he did give in… he couldn't… he couldn't let in another close to his heart… couldn't risk… Another groan slipped out of him as his fingers swept back through the freed length of his hair, rubbing his fingertips against his scalp. Resistance might end up being… absolutely futile.

* * *

><p><strong>Caloria<strong>

A low groan escaped Conrart's lips as reality came crashing down on top of him like a castle sized load of stones. A hand immediately reached out to touch his fiery hot skin, but his hand was caught in a tender grip, his fingertips kissed lovingly before a cool cloth settled onto his heated skin, easing the pounding that was occurring behind his eyes. "By Shinou…" Another muffled groan escaped him as his limbs shifted amongst silken sheets, feeling worn out and too hot for his own skin.

"Drink," Came a soft command from one side of him, a cup was soon being held to his lips as his head was cradled lightly in the crook of an arm. The liquid that slowly slid into his mouth was bitter and brackish on his tongue, instantly he started to gag, wrenching his head back and away from the horrible concoction that was being continually poured into his mouth. Swallowing convulsively, he choked and attempted another escape from whatever nasty thing was being forced on him.

"_Conrart_."

His name was spoken sharply, his immediate reaction was to still, slightly glassy cinnamon eyes slowly drifting open, blinking once against the sunlight that spilled in through vast windows to the right of the bed. A hazy form hovered over him, nothing more than a strange blur, yet he was instantly relieved at the soft touch against his scalp, stroking in slow even movements, encouraging him to swallow and he did without further protest at the taste.

Blinking again, his vision slowly began to focus, taking in the extremely unfamiliar surroundings and the sensation that it had been a lot longer than a few short hours since he had ended up passing out on the back of his own horse holding onto Yuuri. His beloved was before him, wide obsidian eyes hopeful as Conrart fought his choking reflex and kept down the vile fluid as it settled into his stomach like a lead weight.

"What… happened?" He croaked, gaze studying the beautiful face before him and was concerned by the fact that exhaustion lined every inch of it, dark shadows hanging around the wide troubled eyes. "Kitten… where are we?" Temples throbbing with the dull beat of his own pulse that seemed to be far too loud in his ears, he attempted to shift on the bed, finding that he was not going to be going anywhere any time soon, feeling exhausted even though he had clearly been unconscious for quite some time.

"Caloria."

_Oh shit._ One place that was definitely not on the list of places a member of the Von Wincott family should be.

"The home of Lord Norman Gilbit to be precise."

"Yuuri… by Shinou's bones…"

"Actually we are safe here, despite any misgivings we both might have about me being in Caloria." Yuuri's expression sobered a moment later. "But its not me who's in the most immediate danger."

Rolling onto his side, his legs curled up slightly, attempting to relieve the terrible roiling in his gut, an arm flopping over it attempting to ease the pressure. "What happened to me? What… what was it you gave me to drink?"

"You were bitten by a dragon wraith. I just gave you the antidote to its poison." A finger trailed lightly across Conrart's cheek tenderly, rubbing back and forth over the thankfully flushed skin, the paleness that had been there before fading away into the deep crimson brilliance of Conrart's slowly dying fever. "We are both lucky I finally recognised what it was that had poisoned you and that the Gilbit family kept many of the old books from the Wincotts here in the mansion." Blowing out a relieved breath, Yuuri settled against the headboard, a hand delicately stroking over Conrart's dampened strands. "Conrart… can you tell me about your family?"

"Mother…?"

"No. Your human side." A hand reached out to draw Conrart's sword from where it had hug over the back of a chair within arms reach of the bed. Twisting it just enough to get a good look at the beautiful designs that had been etched into the hilt of the well put together blade, he brushed a fingertip across them, memorising them after a long moment. "Your Father."

"What would you like to know?" Conrart shifted again, desperate to be closer to his lover, feeling the bone deep ache running through his body. His head dropped into Yuuri's lap, one hand carefully reaching out to curl into the edge of the loose blue shirt that hung untucked of his rumpled pants. Relief came in the form of warmth pouring through his head and out through his body, the wash of magic a gentle thing to his throbbing senses and cooling the burning sensations that had been clawing at each and every one of his raw nerve endings.

"I remember you telling me how you met Yozak in Big Cimaron with your Father, Dan Hiri."

"Yes." Sleep was tugging at his senses again, the welcoming blanket of coolness settling over his overheated skin as the darkness that had clawed at his internal organs. "My Father… was of a noble house… he left when he found out the King had slaughtered his father… he… Albrecht Weller…" Conrart's jaw clenched sharply at the thought, remembering the story that he had been told as a child about why his father despised Big Cimaron so much even though both of them felt a connection to the snowy lands that stretched north of Small Cimaron, its mountains and vast pine forests. "Albrecht would not answer to the King…"

Letting out a shaky breath, Conrart's eyes closed as he buried his face into the warmth of Yuuri's lap, reassured by the soft strokes across his hair, the quiet pulse he could hear if he listened closely.

"My great-grand father, Kord Weller was once the King of Big Cimaron, before he was cut down facing off Belar the _First_, the Beast of Winter, an enemy who hungered for power… for dominion over the world." His mind swarmed with the thousand tales his father had told him so that the Wellers would never forget that their lineage was a just and noble one. "I was named for him. Kord being a shortening of Conrart."

"Oh… my God…" Disbelief struck him hard, his obsidian eyes staring down at the man curled at his side, the handsome features of the resting man suddenly becoming something more than just those of his beloved. "Kord, Albrecht… Dan Hiri and you." A direct line of clear succession. No wonder there had been talk of 'heirs' and the throne of Big Cimaron.

"What is this all about, Yuuri?" Brows knitted together, the calmed expression on Conrart's face becoming a touch troubled by the expression on his lover's features. "What trouble's you so? I have no wish for such titles. I was not one for them. You are all that matters to me."

And Yuuri blurted out everything, spilling out all the information he had learned and overheard. From the threats on the life of Norman Gilbit and the Big Cimaron ships in the harbour below, to the fact that the current King of Big Cimaron was so close to death that those around him were already fighting over the throne including the vicious Lord Belar who currently had the strongest claim to the throne. The news about several rebellions in some of the districts controlled by Big Cimaron who were refusing to provide troops to the slowly growing forces that were being built up into a brand new army currently under Lord Belar's command who were being deployed to quell the insurgence. Also the surprising fact that some of the rebellious districts were actually seeking out Conrart because of the fact he was the last remaining descendant of Kord Weller who they saw as the last legitimate King of Big Cimaron. Also the fact that it was clear that after the rebellions were quelled, the army was going to be deployed against the Great Demon Kingdom.

"Baker has been extremely helpful in regards to gathering all this information. I just…" A hand rubbed through his wild raven locks, closing his eyes against the insanity of the situation before them. "I promised the boy."

"Kitten?" A hand gently brushed against the back of his own fingers that covered his face, tenderly prying it away from the dark eyes that sort forgiveness from Conrart over the brashness of his actions and promise. "I'm not angry with you." Drawing the slender hand downwards, his lips touched against the fragile skin at Yuuri's wrist, feeling the flutter of blood pulsing just beneath his lips, racing around so fast, betraying his lover's nervousness. "No matter what it is."

"I said that I would protect him. I can't… I couldn't… last night…" Shaking his head slightly, he swallowed hard as his eyes gazed down at the strikingly handsome face that was flushed with heat and fever still gazed up at him with quiet love. "He gave us permission to stay here when you were so gravely ill last night. And I…"

"You saw yourself in the boy."

Nodding ever so slightly, large beautiful obsidian eyes closed at the memory of the boy pressed in close against his body, the small hands clinging to him tightly, clearly needing the security only another could offer him.

"Norman Gilbit." Yuuri's voice was clear and almost a little commanding, one brow raised in question. "Why do I have a feeling that you are attempting to play hide and seek with me?"

The golden haired boy's head suddenly appeared around the edge of the curtain to one side of the main door, his bright hazel eyes flickering over the pair of them in curiosity. "I didn't mean to…"

"Didn't mean to?" There was a note of laughter in Yuuri's sweet voice, expression tender and showing that he had already taken a liking to the young human boy who gave them both a slightly mischievous look. "You knew exactly what you were doing. Though I ask in future that you make your presence known, it is after all rude to spy on people."

"I just… I heard you talking and…" Glancing down, his slender shoulders drooped slightly.

"Come here," Yuuri smiled warmly, patting the edge of the bed beside him, drawing the blanket up a little higher around Conrart's shoulders, smoothing the fabric down over the bare skin.

Instantly the boy shot across the room, crawling up onto the mattress beside Yuuri, staring up at the Double-Black with the wonder and love only a child could give. Soon the long golden strands were ruffled by Yuuri's free hand, a smile coming to his lips. "I heard you talking and I hoped to meet your friend. You were so worried about him yesterday…"

Conrart couldn't help a smile of his own at the interaction between Yuuri and Norman, it was just like his lover to do something like this, the beautiful young man had a way with people, a way of seeing into them and changing everything with sincere words and an open heart. He was proof of that as was the new relationships he had found with both of his brothers. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Norman Gilbit, I apologise for my current state of…" His voice was muffled by a hand before he could say the word 'undress' before the twelve-year-old.

"Nice to meet you too… Conrart?" The boy turned his head just enough that he and Conrart were face to face for a long moment, before flashing him a bright grin.

And the entire situation made Conrart want to groan. It seemed Yuuri had a knack for getting himself knee deep in trouble, though he couldn't help but love the younger man even more for the kindness he showed to the orphaned child that had latched onto him and didn't seem to be wanting to let go anytime soon. However, the question as to who it was that had orchestrated the attack on Yuuri in the other world and between worlds was still left unanswered…

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I would do a different spin on Gwendal and Gunter's relationship, but I think its going to turn out rather interesting. Though poor Gwendal, I have a feeling he'll end up with a few more tight pants moments in future.<strong>


	12. Part 12: Lineage

**Author's note: XD this is a bit of a surprise to me XD ^^ I'm glad I managed to get written what I wanted. SO sleepy right now! But I wonder what Gwendal's face will be like when he finds out that Conrart might just be the next king of Big Cimaron! *ROFL* looks like Yuuri might not be the royal one this time. *Grins***

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Illyria. XD **

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Sunlight filtered in through the large windows, the warmth slightly up along Yozak's jaw and lingering in his closed eyes, making them flutter and finally lift. Wincing as brilliant light half blinded him for a long minute, he twisted his head away and ran a hand over his face, attempting to ease the slight ache that throbbed behind his temples. Realising he had ended up falling asleep against the bedpost, while his body remained propped up in a chair, he sighed, gaze drifting down to the bed where the Great Sage had been laying unconscious.

A pair of inky black eyes swept over Yozak's face, the boy's features softening a little as their eyes met. "Did you remain with me the entire time?"

The question caught Yozak off-guard, his hand sweeping back through ginger waves, feeling the wild locks curl back against his fingers and back of his neck. "Excellency…"

"You did, didn't you?" Reaching out across to the small night stand, Ken Murata's fingers closed around his glasses, drawing them back and carefully sliding them onto his face. Blinking slightly, his vision focused after a few moments, his intelligent dark eyes studying the man before him shrewdly.

"Yes, Excellency."

"Thankyou." Ken whispered softly, rubbing his fingertips against one of his own temples and his own damp brow, his gaze dropping down to damp cloth that rested in his lap, where it had fallen when he had sat up. He had a very good idea who it was that had been tending to him, swallowing a little at the thought, a slight flush ran across his cheeks in response to that, gazing at the strikingly handsome man who sat beside the bed. "I appreciate your efforts on my behalf."

A slight shrug was Murata's answer. Yet, azure blue eyes were sweeping over the boy's features, one hand reaching out to lightly press against the sweat dampened forehead. Relief flooded him at how much the fever had come down. No one had quite been able to determine what it was that had brought the Great Sage down so quickly and savagely, not even Lady Julia had been able to ease the powerful fever that had gripped the slender body for over a day. He had a feeling that the Sage's own body had been the rest he had stirred now.

Dark brows came together slightly, his fingers quickly releasing the buttons on the white sleeping shirt, drawing it away from his body and gazing down at his skin. Though his gaze flickered up once, catching the blue-eyed stare that memorised his skin and left him tingling in its wake, he lifted a hand to the almost invisible black marks that still lingered on tawny flesh. "That explains that…" His fingers spanned the bite mark he had uncovered across one side of his chest, feeling the dark holes in his soul rather than his flesh.

"Excellency?" Ginger brows lifted slightly, a hand reaching out to lightly touch the marks, fingertips brushing lightly against one of the tiny black marks that he hadn't realised were there before.

Murata's skin tingled where the warm hand touched him, branding him with a surprising jolt of fiery heat that burned through his body in response to the contact.

"A wraith bite." It was that thought that completely sobered him, his expression grim at the thought that someone would have conjured one of the beasts from the realm beyond the visible to attack them as they passed between the layers of the barrier between the two worlds. There was only one thing that could be offered to a wraith to have it attack someone willingly, its _freedom_ from the other plain and for it to go from a ghostly insubstantial form to one that existed in the physical realm as flesh and blood. One of those dragon like creatures in the physical realm was definitely not a good thing. Whoever it was they were dealing with was powerful and clever to use two kinds of creatures that could injure the soul and be strong enough to face down the strength of magic he knew Yuuri possessed. "I need to speak to someone in charge."

Sliding his legs out from under the sheets, he swung them over the side of the bed, pushing himself upwards with his hands, he staggered, his body protesting the motion and his knees were abruptly giving out from under him. Strong arms suddenly wrapped around him, supporting his weight easily and keeping him upright.

"Excellency, please, stay in bed. You have been feverish for over a day and still weak from it. I will go to fetch both Lord Von Voltaire and Lady Ulrike for you." Sweeping the boy back up into his arms, Ken was being deposited back between the sheets gently, the fabric being drawn up around the cooling body keeping out the autumn nip of cold in the air.

"Alright." He agreed quietly. However, his eyes remained fixed on the man who had remained with him the entire time he had been unconscious when he had no need to. Regarding Yozak for a long moment, warmth spread out through his chest at the sight of those broad shoulders disappearing through the doorway, the strange sense of being safe when Yozak was around lingered still as the door shut quietly behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Caloria<strong>

"Where do you think you're going?" One raven brow arched in question as Yuuri shifted amongst the sheets, a soft groan escaping him at the fact that he felt like utter crap and his body throbbed from the use of his healing touch on Conrart. Exhaustion made his voice a touch deeper and rougher, his obsidian eyes slowly beginning to drift closed again, chest rising and falling slowly, sleep clearly tugging at his mind. A hand flopped out from between the sheets as golden sunlight warmed the dark hair spilling over slender shoulders, Yuuri giving Conrart a long pleading look, before sleep had claimed him before Conrart could actually answer.

His legs wanted to buckle out from under him, his entire body protesting the fact that he was actually getting up and his heart was screaming at him not to leave the bed, but there was a lot he needed to do. Grateful that he could find his boots, his feet being thrust into them, staggering forwards, Conrart bumped up against the doorframe when he reached it, leaning against it heavily. Glancing back over his shoulder, his lips turned upwards into a small smile, Yuuri lay sprawled amongst the blankets, resting deeply, body curled up in the space Conrart had been occupying. His heart twisted to know that someone was after the beautiful boy for a reason he still couldn't quite fathom, even though he was a Double-Black, could that be reason enough?

Stepping out into the corridor, his gaze swept up and down the length of it, before shutting the door quietly behind him, pushing himself off the wooden frame he kept his balance as he moved towards the surprisingly mouth-watering smells that were spilling up from one of the stairwells. Hunger dug its claws into him, his stomach suddenly growling at him and reminding him that even though he had been given chilled broth, his stomach was practically empty now.

Slowly steadying himself on the rail, he was descending the stairs and actually found himself in another sumptuous corridor, following his nose he eventually found the kitchen, by that time his legs really were threatening to dump his rear flat on the floor. Knocking lightly on the door, he startled the staff, offering them a tired smile as he dropped himself into one of the chairs around the small servant's table set off to one side.

"Sire!" The middle-aged cook looked him over with concern, already coming forwards, hesitating as she took in his striking features for a moment. "What can I do for you? Should I call the physician…?"

"No, no." Offering a tired smile, he shook his head slightly. "I'm fine, just very hungry." Lips turned upwards at the corners as he regarded her thoughtfully. Soon he was offering her a smile, thankful that it seemed to be put at ease by that. "I just smelt something mouth-watering from upstairs…"

"Here you go, Sire." Soon a fine china bowl was filled with a thick soup with finely sliced vegetables and a meat he couldn't quite identify, the smell of spices drifting up into his nose.

With all the manners he could muster, even though his body was protesting the movements, he was soon downing the entire thing, grateful when he was silently given seconds and only then did his hunger slowly fade as he leaned back into the chair. Looking contented for a moment, he glanced around him at all the different produce and smiled as a thought struck him. "If I would not be imposing…"

"Not at all!" She seemed quite taken over the fact Conrart had obviously enjoyed the meal, though simple and being human food. It had actually sat well with Conrart's stomach, bringing back thoughts of his childhood, of the long months that he had spent riding beside his father through the forests and vast lands of Big Cimaron. "What is it that I can do for you, Sire?"

"Korva." The name of a dish he had once seen Julia order for Yuuri. His lover had absolutely enjoyed every mouthful, the taste and aroma of it agreeing completely with the boy's stomach. "Do you happen to know how to make it?"

"Oh my." The woman leaned back against one of the vast benches, looking quite startled by the question, but soon a warmth grew in her sparkling green eyes, one of fond remembrance. "Indeed I do, my son had such a soft spot for it…"

"Could you make it? My Fiancé is quite fond of it and I am more than certain he has not eaten at all since yesterday…" Conrart swallowed at the sound of that word passing his lips, but it drew a smile to them after a while, thoughtful and contented. "Yuuri is asleep upstairs but I think something warm would ease his rest far more…"

"Of course, my Lord, I will have it up to him within the hour."

"Thankyou." And as he sat there, just watching the woman work, hearing the soft humming of a Calorian lullaby fill the space, soothing to the ears. He hoped that he would be always able to make his lover happy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

A hand carefully twisted the handle of the door, feeling it easily open under his touch and frowned slightly over that fact. Gwendal was never one to leave his door unlocked, but that just added to the worry that did touch his stomach at the thought that ran through his mind. He had noticed it yesterday, the stiffness, the ever so slight limp when Gwendal had been walking alone down the corridor until Gunter had stopped him.

Pushing the door open, he stepped inside the extremely familiar room, lavender eyes sweeping over the slightly gloomy interior, eyes sweeping the space, inhaling deeply and catching the faint scents of fabric dye and of leather bound books. Gaze flickering over each title on the vast shelf that filled an entire wall, he noted with interest several new volumes that filled one of the spaces there had been last time he had been in Gwendal's private quarters. Framed weaponry spanned another wall, each piece familiar and some he knew he had actually given the other demon as gifts on several occasions.

However, it was the large body sprawled over the mattress, on top of the sheets that made Gunter pause, the powerful frame limp and what made the Demon wince was the fact that Gwendal's boots were still on. It was clear that Gwendal had once again driven himself into a wall with his own stubbornness to actually take time out to rest and eat.

"Stubborn." Gunter sighed, shutting and locking the door as he strode across the space, sliding his own long white coat off his shoulders, he set it over one of the chairs beside the fire. Adding a few more logs to it, he stoked it into blazing life once more before turning his attention to the unconscious man sprawled out across the sheets instead of between them.

With practiced ease, he tugged first one boot then another off, setting them down by the end of the bed before rolling the man across the deep indigo sheets, Gwendal's hair pooling under his head in a coil. Undoing the buttons of the green formal jacket, he slipped it out from under the man, grateful that he was strong enough to shift the solid muscular bulk of a man who had been so much a part of his life. The belt followed, the sword and belt being returned to their hidden hook just behind one of the trailing bed curtains against the wall by the window. It was surprising the man didn't even stir as he was slowly stripped.

A palm stroked across the firm jaw, thumb trailing over the elegant lips, lingering there to feel the slow puff of warm air against his fingertips.

Slowly he was sliding the vest open, and the rather now rumpled starched white shirt beneath, the buttons coming loose and he groaned slightly, shaking his head as he gazed down at the swath of bandages that ran across the span of the large chest, the dried brown smudges staining dark the cotton weave. A sharp curse escaped him as he managed to tug the rest of the shirt free and dumped it on the floor without concern.

It was clear from the way the bandages were wrapped about the powerful chest and up around one broad shoulder that it had been done by Gwendal's own hands. The man had more than likely not revealed to anyone the fact that during the battle he had actually been seriously injured. It was rare that anyone would challenge the headstrong noble and actually bring him to heel over such injuries. Gwendal was the kind of man to ignore such things if he had duties to perform.

"You _idiot_." Gunter glowered at the unconscious man, eyes narrowed as he began to unravel the bandages, revealing the large circular punctures in the tawny skin. The raw red of them speaking of the fact that they had barely even started to heal properly even though it had been several days since the battle. "You keep _neglecting_ yourself until this happens."

Moving over to the cabinet on one side of the room, he reached up to slide his hand across the surface of the wall behind it, locating the hidden key before unlocking it and drawing out one of the crystal bottles from its interior. Lifting it up to the light, he nodded slightly at the clear colour of it and pushed the door to the cabinet shut, before finding a clean piece of linen folded in one of the drawers on his way back to the bed.

A hiss of pain was torn from Gwendal's lips as his cobalt blue eyes flew open at the first touch of the alcohol soaked fabric against one of the rawest of the wounds, his body jerking backwards abruptly aware of the fact he was only in his pants. That flinty blue gaze jerked upwards to stare at Gunter with accusation, almost yelping when the cloth returned to his chest, wiping over one of the wounds, cleansing it with the alcohol.

"You." It was an accusation.

"_Me_." A slender hand shoved at the centre of Gwendal's chest and forced him back down onto the sheets, refusing to allow the man up despite his growling protest. "If you don't stay still, I'll go find Lady Julia and bring her to tend to you."

"You wouldn't dare." Cobalt darkened to a smoky flint, jaw gritting at the threat made.

"_Try me_." Gunter leaned in, hair sliding over one slender shoulder, eyes narrowing and meeting the glare that was levelled at him with one of his own.

A rather nasty curse escaped Gwendal, before he relented knowing that Gunter would do exactly what he had promised. Slumping back against the mattress, his head rested against a pillow, just allowing himself to be touched and tended too without more protest. For all his stubborn anger over someone having found out about his injuries, his heart twisted into knots to know that despite everything Gunter had cared for him and was tending to his wounds. Why was it that this man could twist him inside out… know exactly how to get into his skull and best him with only a few words?

"You left your door unlocked." The beautiful noble whispered softly, carefully cleaning each deep puncture and set the cloth and bottle aside. His expression softened a little as he gazed down at Gwendal, knowing that it was worry for his brother and the situation with Stoffel that had this man so worked up. "You rarely do that."

"I…"

Silvery lavender eyebrows lifted slightly at that response and the slight flush of crimson across the strong planes of the man's face, realisation striking him. Even though Gwendal resisted his advances, the man clearly still wanted him, the fact the door had been left unlocked for Gunter to come in at some point since they had last spoken earlier. Smiling slightly, he caught the ends of the silver chain that hung hidden beneath the collar of his shirt, drawing up and out the key that hung from the fine chain of silver. "I still have the key you gave me."

Gwendal was struck silent by that. Gunter had been carrying that key with him? Even when it had been Gwendal that had practically driven the man away for so long… Why did Gunter do this? "Why don't you just give up on me?" The question escaped before he could keep it in. "I… do nothing but push you away time and again."

"Because I know you care, it is why you push me away." They both knew the reason why, he had once been able to get the answer out of Gwendal and it had changed everything when Gunter had thought about abandoning the one relationship that mattered so much to him. "I won't leave. I'll prove that, Gwendal. I'll keep coming back until one day you can see that for yourself and accept me into your life completely."

"I can't."

He had seen the suffering in his mother's eyes, the utter devastation that had struck her when Dan Hiri Weller had walked out of their lives without a look back at either of them. The man had been the only one Gwendal had known as _Father_. Klaus… He remembered the large bear of a man, eyes so dark a navy blue they almost appeared back, the shoulder length charcoal grey locks streaked with grey. Nicholas Von Voltaire, _Klaus_ to those who knew him had been a solemn man, stony faced and with little give in his personality and no time for the single child he had. Klaus had cared nothing for him.

And Wulf Von Bielefeld. A bitter laugh escaped him at the thought of Wolfram's father, the charming man who had entered Cecilie Von Spitzweg's life with a dashing flourish and won over the Maou within days, his elegant words and striking beauty capturing the imagination. Last Gwendal had heard of the man, he had settled with a woman from one of the noble families, not looking back towards the child he had left behind out of wedlock.

Every man that had ever been in his mother's life had left her. In the end, Cecilie's heart had never been enough for them. It wasn't worth the pain. The raw pain that came when someone tired of you and turned their back. Yet, he knew in some part of his heart that he could trust Gunter Von Christ, this man… And that thought lead him to Conrart, the deep overwhelming sense of guilt he had at shoving his own younger brother away because of his fears…

Slender hands caught Gwendal's as they lifted, cradling them gently in his palms before drawing them up and against his own cheeks, clasping them there and relishing the contact between them. Eyes closing slowly, he let out a quiet breath, pressing into those fingers, feeling them lightly caress against his cheeks tenderly. "I'll wait no matter how long for you, Gwendal."

"I have never deserved you, Gunter." It was a breathless little whisper, his hand tugging back from that beautiful face, but drawing the slender hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the silky softness of it. It always amazed him that no matter how much sword training Gunter undertook, those fingers were always so smooth, unlike his own calloused ones. His emotions were a tangle, a knotted mess that he doubted he would be untangling anytime soon.

"Well I believe you do deserve me." The corners of Gunter's lips twisted upwards, before suddenly there was a powerful knock on the other side of the door, making them both almost jump out of their skins.

"My Lord." The voice was Yozak's drawing them both to attention at the sound of it. "His Excellency has awakened and wishes to speak with you at the matter at hand."

* * *

><p><strong>Caloria<strong>

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" Yuuri hovered just behind his lover, watching the broad shoulders twitch slightly at his words, Conrart's head lifting from where it had been resting against the cool stone of the balcony's long railing. A hand reached out to slowly stroke up across the nape of his lover's neck, rubbing softly at the tightened muscles, feeling the slow unravelling of the tension built up within his lover underneath his fingertips.

"It is."

Both of them looked out over the sweeping curve of the bay just below them, several ships bearing the colouring of Big Cimaron sitting anchored by the wharves. The sun shimmered off the rolling azure waves, inviting and oddly tranquil in its own way, the call of the water like a heat in Yuuri's blood for a few moments until he leaned against his lover's back.

Cheek resting against a broad shoulder, both arms coiled around the trim waist, holding him like that until the troubles seemed to seep out of him and only the warmth of Conrart's body remained. The scent of him filling his senses and mingling with the wonderful freshness of the salty breeze being swept up off the surface of the distant breakers.

"Conrart." Palms sliding up beneath the edge of his lover's shirt, he smoothed over the broad chest, feeling the pounding pulse thundering under the still overly warm skin. The muscles twitched and a low rumble of appreciation coming from Conrart's lips at the slow stroke against his skin. "I want you to consider this carefully." Dropping a kiss against one broad shoulder, he nuzzled into the contact, finding that he was content with that, that everything that had existed in his life seemed almost meaningless without this man by his side. "We have a chance here." One that didn't come along very often. "We can walk away." Swallowing hard, he just remained there for a long moment, absorbing the feeling of this man in his arms. "We can disappear. Vanish from history… step away and leave everything behind."

Conrart's brows came together at that, one hand covering the slender one that rested over his heart, fingertips stroking lightly back and forth against the back of it through the fabric of his shirt. "You would do that? Even after everything? Even from your family?" Surprise caught him in that moment, suddenly aware of just what Yuuri would be willing to give up for him.

"I am willing to." Though in his heart he would regret never being able to express clearly to Julia just how much she meant to him. "I'm willing to go wherever it is that you desire to go, Conrart. After we have made sure all is well with Caloria and help Norman… we can… just go."

It touched his heart to have that offer, to have the knowledge that Yuuri would go with him if he craved the open roads like his father had, they would remain together. They would always be together.

"Thankyou." Peace settled in his heart, for the first time, bone deep peace rested where so much fury and anger had for so long. "Kitten."

"I love you, Conrart."

"What do you think about this rumour about the districts looking for me?" It was such an odd thought, one that he couldn't believe was actually right before him.

"Its more than rumour." Yuuri considering the situation for a moment. "I just came from speaking with Baker and apparently a messenger from Illyria arrived only an hour ago with a message for Norman."

"Do you think?"

"Yeah, I do." Blowing out a breath, he dropped another kiss against his lover's shoulder, remaining there, coiled around his lover's back, feeling content to just remain right there as they spoke. "Illyria is one of those districts who have rebelled against the proposed succession of Belar to the Big Cimaron throne. I have a feeling that they are going to ask for Caloria's support in the rebellion against Belar's gathering of troops."

"And also they are looking for me." Conrart couldn't honestly believe it. It seemed so _insane_. He was the noble-less one. The human's son. Nothing more than the child of the Maou unlike either Gwendal or Wolfram… yet now.

"Do you want it, Conrart?" Slipping from where he was against his lover's back, he released him and stepped to the side and leaned against the railing, gazing upwards into the cinnamon eyes that met his in a quiet gaze. "If you could have it, would you want to be King?"

"Me?" A strange laugh attempted to claw its way out of his throat, his head shaking slightly. "Can you imagine me as a King? I am barely better than…"

"Actually I can imagine you as King."

Conrart froze at that, cinnamon eyes widening in shock as he gazed down at Yuuri for one long moment. Disbelief spreading across his face as he realised that his lover was being sincere about that particular thought. "…_Kitten_…"

"Hear me out." A smile was flashed up at him. "You, Conrart Weller, are a man of integrity and honour. You want what is best for your people. You were willing to give up your life for what you believed in, you want humans and Demon Tribe to be able to live together, in your heart you want peace."

"Weller."

Both Conrart and Yuuri froze at the sound of another's voice came from the doorway to the balcony as a man in a plain tunic stepped out into the warm sunlight, eyes wide in shock as he took in both of them. Yuuri was abruptly gathered close, a strong arm wrapping around the smaller man's body protectively, being tucked in against Conrart's side.

"Are you truly Conrart Weller, son of Lord Dan Hiri Weller?"

"I am."

"My Lord!" The man suddenly dropped to one knee before Conrart, head bowed deeply with respect, hand resting across his chest in a show of loyalty. "Forgive my intrusion." Swallowing hard, the man's shoulders were trembling ever so slightly with suppressed joy and blazing hope. "I mean no disrespect… but you must understand my joy to find you here, Sire…"

"Answer me this. Do you care that I am a half blood?" Those shimmering flecks of silver turned steely in the depths of the smoky cinnamon. "Do you and your people care that I am the son of the Maou of the Great Demon Kingdom? Do you care that my Beloved is as I am?"

Swallowing hard, the man's head tipped up slowly, regarding Conrart for one long moment. "You are our rightful King. It is not by race that one should be judged, but by deed."

"What do your people say? What truth rings from their mouths?"

"Answer me that. I will consider what is offered to me if the rumour is true, but I want to know the answer to my question. I will not hide what I am. I am not ashamed of my heritage." His eyes lingered on the face of his lover, feeling warmth spread at the thought that Yuuri loved him no matter what and loved him despite the fact the had no use of magic at all…

* * *

><p><strong>WOW XD go Conrart!<strong>


	13. Part 13: First Strike

**Author's Note: Sorry XD this chapter is so short. XD I didn't quite have as much time today as I wanted and I wanted to keep it this length too because it just WORKS. I think I watched too many "Maou in human territory moments." and wanted to have my own. ^^ Flynn pops up! YAY lool. I truly don't know where this story will end up. The plot just seems to like taking on a mind of its own. **

**Disclaimer: Own Reichen and Cadmir. XD that's it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Caloria<strong>

A sudden explosion tore through the harbour below, the blast of sound and air slammed into both Conrart and Yuuri with the force of a freight train, both being knocked back viciously as Conrart coiled himself around his lover to protect him from the wash of fine wood particles that followed on the tail end of the shockwave. Inky black smoke coiled upwards from the ships down in the harbour, fires already beginning to smoulder within the bellies of two of the ten ships sitting in port. Further out, several other Big Cimaron ships hovered, their cannons unloading another crippling blast of weapons fire onto the docked ships.

"Dear god." Yuuri whispered as he stared at the war that was being waged in the harbour, his eyes widening in horror as the first sparks of flame began to spread into the first of the buildings along the wharfs. "The town."

Conrart caught his lover tightly around the waist, holding him close, both of them gazing down at the battle raging the clear blue sky soon being choked by streamers of ash and columns of smoke.

"NO!" The scream came from Norman as he raced across the space from the doorway, his body pressing against railing his hazel eyes wide with alarm and horror. "NO!" His expression grew even more terrified at the sight of the small passenger ship which was listing to one side where it had been struck amidships by a stray shot. The passenger vessel was off-course sweeping a tight arch as another shot slammed into its hull as it was caught between the two Big Cimaron forces. "FLYNN!" Golden blonde locks splayed over his shoulders as he turned wide eyes on Yuuri and Conrart. "Please! Please you have to help her!" A hand pointed towards the passenger ship heading for rocks, at the edge of the bay's sweeping curve. "Flynn's on that ship!"

"Flynn?"

"My Betrothed." The boy was already stepping away from the railing and it was clear that he was not about to allow his betrothed to remain in danger. "Baker!" Norman cried out for the Butler, his calls and the battle already rousing soldiers and the two half-breeds were following after him.

"Yuuri." Conrart caught his lover by the upper arm for a moment, their eyes meeting, sharing something unspoken and he nodded. "I'll get my sword."

"Hurry."

And the Double-Black bolted after Norman, trailing the boy through the hallways and out towards the stables. Norman was already mounted, a sword resting at one hip as he was shouting at all the guards to follow him, it was amazing to see the change come over the young Lord in those moments when his betrothed was in danger. Yuuri was unhooking the catches on two stalls, one belonging to the black war horse of his lover and another long legged stallion.

Drawing them out by the reins, he was sliding up onto the bare back of the horse, feeling comfortable without the saddle, urging the horse into a trot as he followed Norman out, before long Conrart was astride the war horse and the pair were urging their mounts into a full on gallop, streaking out the gates after the blonde youth.

"Conrart, go with Norman." His voice was lifted above the rushing wind around them, his eyes meeting those of his lover's for a long moment. "I'll head to the harbour."

"_Kitten_." It was a low growl of disapproval over that idea, his brows drawing together, clearly not liking the thought of splitting up.

"I'll be careful." Yuuri gave him a smile. "I promise." And a thumb swept back over one shoulder at the soldiers that were just behind him, winking at his lover. "I have a feeling some of these guys are going to be watching my back. I need to put out those fires and I need to be close in order to do that."

"Alright." It was a reluctant agreement. Conrart's jaw clenching as they came to the separating paths, one leading down into the town towards the wharfs and one out sharply to the left to where the slowly sinking ship was heading towards the rocks. "I love you." He whispered as they split off, abruptly.

Yuuri's horse gained speed as he was heading down towards the bay, already reaching out towards the ocean beyond, allowing the horse to carrying him forwards as he reached out a hand towards it, trying to get a feeling once more for the power that echoed deep within himself. The strength of his connection seemed stronger this time, even though he was in human territory, he could still feel the waves responding more eager to his call than ever before. His head twisted slightly, glancing towards the left through the rising buildings, his eyes attempting to seek out Conrart, though he couldn't see him, he had a sense of where his lover was. It was like a warm tingle down his spine, reassuring and strong that Conrart was well and only a few strides behind the young blonde Lord.

Surveying the ships, he had a very good idea of what exactly to manifest in that stretch of ocean between the two lots of ships. One couldn't aim at what they couldn't see. Yuuri stretched out with his senses, the fine silky white clouds were spinning slowly, darkening with the deliberate movement as he drew in the water from the air, condensing it until the entire sky was a dark slate grey, the first crackling bolts of energy tore across the sky, slapping and cracking with suppressed electricity.

Several of the guards stared in wonder as they continued forwards, Yuuri wasn't even aware as one of the guards reached out to catch the reins of Yuuri's horse as they were beginning to slow as they entered the close confines of the streets beside the water.

"My Lord." The captain of the guard that had accompanied Yuuri spoke above the thunderous bellow of the lightning, which rattled the panes the glass in the surrounding buildings. "My Lord, your orders?"

For a moment, Yuuri was lost in the swelling rise of his power, the energy unleashing itself without warning, swamping him so quickly he couldn't believe how much answered him. It was wild, untamed and calling to him. Even though the use of his power would give his presence away, he knew he couldn't let any suffer in this town that had given them shelter.

"My Lord Von Wincott!"

Obsidian eyes blinked once, coming back to himself for a moment. "Have the soldiers sweep the buildings by the wharfs for injured and also the ships… there might be some people in the water…"

The man began barking orders as he kept Yuuri's horse close to his own, remaining beside the half-blooded young man, his other hand remaining on his weapon, ready to defend the Double-Black with his life. Though the Captain was watching in amazement as fog began to form from the drizzle falling from the sky, the shimmering silver blanket that lazily sprang out of the water drifted upwards off the surface. There was a hiss of something moving between the fine wisps of banking fog, a siren call echoed through the gloom, as a sleek form lifted its head from the water, sinuous body uncoiling from beneath the waves, its eyes gazing at Yuuri with something close to curiosity.

The drumming pulse of cannon fire had stopped, the distant sounds of surprise and terror echoed over the waves as the fog began to thicken, gathering momentum as it slipped from the water and was weaving itself between the streets.

"Its unbelievable." The guard whispered in awe, his dark blue eyes turning on Yuuri with a new kind of respect. "My Lord… it is amazing."

"It is all I can do." He replied, his hands both lifting as the now heavy sky began to spill forth sheets of rain down across the brilliant reddish slashes of flame that glowed through even the thick carpet of fog. A hiss filled the air, steam rising up from the buildings that had been struck and also against the smouldering wood of the two ships that had been set alight during the battle between the two naval groups.

"I… always believed…" The Captain hesitated for a moment, his mouth turning into a grim line and regret darkened his gaze. "I always believed that the Demon Tribe were the monsters spoken of in history books and children's tales. Forgive me, my Lord." Watching one of the Demon Tribe assisting them of his own free will was enough to convince the man that he had been indeed wrong, even though he had been following orders before, his grip tightened on his blade, truly ready to defend someone who had defended their city. "But this…"

"Don't worry about it." Yuuri grinned slightly, though he was keeping up the steady flow of energy, keeping up the barrier as best he could, protecting the citizens of the city who had hidden deep within their houses hoping that the battle would not spill out into their streets.

Slumping ever so slightly on the back of the horse, he was ending up listing himself like the ship had earlier, his shoulder bumping into the side of the soldier beside him, yet the man supported him as they moved along the edge of the dock, more Calorian soldiers already helping those who had fallen into the water from the flaming ships up onto the wharf.

"Now what do we have here?"

Yuuri's head shot up from where it had been resting slightly against his chest at the sound of that familiar arrogant tone, his obsidian eyes focusing on the man before him. Cadmir stood amongst the drifting banks of fog no more than a dozen yards away from them. The Double-Black's jaw clenched sharply at the sight of the man that had threatened Norman's life the night before, his anger sparking a flurry of lightning arcs overhead.

"My, my, a _Double-Black_." His brown gaze flickered towards the captain beside Yuuri who had drawn his blade in preparation to protect Yuuri from Cadmir. "Well now, the captain of our young Lord's personal guard. Protecting Demon Tribe now are we?" Cadmir took a step forwards, a smirk slowly beginning to touch the corners of his lips as he studied the pair. "So the boy actually did have the gall to challenge me."

"I warn you, Cadmir, I have my orders from my Lord." Storm blue eyes narrowed on Cadmir as the man actually dismounted from his horse, lifting his blade in promise to cut the man down if he did intend to attack Yuuri. "I will cut you down without hesitation if you make one move towards him."

"Finally growing a backbone are you, Captain Reichen? Too bad that boy of yours won't live to follow your example."

Anger, sharp and brutal tore through Yuuri's soul at that, his hands clenching at his sides as he gazed down on Reichen, a man willing to defend him even though he was Demon Tribe. Rage burned like a star within his chest, his eyes narrowing on Cadmir with such hatred that it actually did make the man take a step back.

There was a hissing snarl of fury off to one side and a massive head appeared out of the fog, jaws open wide as it gave a savage roar of utter _rage. _A second head appeared out of the fog, the massive creature's body having coiled up out of the water, more powerful and devastating than before on Earth at least twice the size.

_'You would slaughter a child?' _The voice that slipped out of Yuuri was unearthly, filled with such menace that Reichen actually recoiled slightly, head twisting around to regard the man still aside the horse. _'Is the lust for power so great that you would be willing to cut down innocents just so that you may gain a little favour in the eyes of your Master?'_

"Maou." It was Cadmir's soft sound of amazement, staring at Yuuri with those cunning brown eyes, as if sizing up exactly what kind of value he might have.

_'How many have you killed, Cadmir? How many lives has your Master taken to gain his own rise to power?' _

Both hands swept outwards, the fog parting like curtains drawn away to reveal the damage that had been done to the dockside, houses smouldering, stone shattered by the cannon fire. The soldiers that had come with Yuuri attempting to drag out the bodies of those trapped when the first shot had been taken.

"Lord Helmond's forces attacked first."

_'That does not excuse your actions.' _Eyes darkened sharply with emotion as he read the look in this man's features for what it was. It had not been the opposing forwards that had been passing by in the deeper water of the bay, but Cadmir's ships beside the wharfs that had fired off the first shot, hoping to catch the others by surprise and sink them before anyone became the wiser to his treacherous actions.

The rain drummed down over them, pounding hard across their bodies as the entire city was suddenly drenched in waves of slicing cold rain. And it fell like Yuuri's tears, the warm trails being washed away by the rain as he held out both hands the serpents responding with a snarling hiss of ire and wrath that was about to come down onto Cadmir's heads. No more innocents would be taken this day, no more lives stolen.

_'Caloria will not be used as a pawn in your gamble for power.' _

Suddenly there were soldiers coming out of the remanent of fog that blanketed the city, their red uniforms looking like smouldering embers in the deep blue and white world of buildings, fog and water.

"Fire!" Cadmir roared.

The sound of cannon fire tearing through the thunderous roar of the brewing storm, just as the water serpents went after their prey with hissing cries of victory.

* * *

><p>Conrart's head jerked sharply upwards, his gaze twisting back towards the city, his hand tightening in the reins of his horse, his heart suddenly pounding as if he was running a marathon. Everything within him was screaming that something was wrong with Yuuri, something was terribly off.<p>

"Conrart?" Norman turned his hazel eyes upwards to regard the taller man standing beside him, blonde brows furrowing with worry as he kept his arms wrapped around the dripping wet girl, who gazed up at them both with big ocean green orbs. The boy's jacket was wrapped around her trembling shoulders, his arms coiled about her protectively, though is expression spoke of his concern for Conrart.

The swordsman took one step forwards, his nerve endings burning with sensation, the unexplainable connection to Yuuri flaring like a nova within him. Yuuri was in danger. Even though there was not meant to be too much trouble, he should never have left his lover's side, even though as he looked back at those he had helped rescue from the sinking ship, he couldn't stop the growl that escaped his throat. Eyes widening slightly at the sudden chaos that erupted within the confines of the harbour, he was bolting forwards, not a word escaping him as Norman gave a cry of worry at Conrart's sudden actions.

The horse was being kicked into motion, Conrart fighting with the beast for several moments before whipping hard across the horse's flanks, sending it into a gallop back along the road they had taken. His heart was thundering in his chest, feeling something surge across that invisible tie that bound them, the one that whispered into his ear a thousand different secrets. His lover's anguish and rage… the overwhelming swamp of power that seemed to lack Yuuri's control, it was clear as the first water serpents reared their heads from the pounding surf whipped up by the conjured storm that something was terribly wrong.

There were screams of the Big Cimaron soldiers filling the air as the ships were attacked by the serpents, wood splintering and breaking apart as powerful liquid jaws tore at them. It was clear the only leeway given to the soldiers was that they had enough time to get to the lifeboats, before the warships plunged beneath the waves where they could no longer potentially harm the citizens of Caloria again.

The raw power commanded by Yuuri was like nothing Conrart had ever seen. He finally understood exactly what the people on the other side had meant about Yuuri being intended as the next Maou, the raw magic commanded by his lover was… unimaginable. It was however fuelled by rage and such sorrow that it swamped him and spilling over. The edge of the rain hit him like a bucking horse, smashing painfully into the side of him, his already weakened body protesting against the savage assault, which soaked him to the bone all over again, freezing his skin with needles of sleet.

"YUURI!"

The horse bucked against his demands for it to go forwards and he dismounted, not wasting time as he pounded the pavement, shielding his face with one arm from the biting rain.

It was clear the attacks were only on the Big Cimaron ships that had damaged the city, he could see the faces in some of the rattling windows, the surprise and awe reflected in their eyes as their country was being protected against those that would threaten it. They knew. Each person who stared out into the driving storm knew that Yuuri was protecting them from the viciousness of Big Cimaron's forces.

And there on the wharf stood Yuuri, like a blazing beacon to Conrart's senses, calling to him. Crying out for him to hurry.

Yuuri was heading straight for an overload, the crackling ripples of energy around his body sparking with electricity. The slender body was trembling with the uncontrollable forces that waged war within him.

A dark haired man stood in amazement, features showing just how impressed he was by Yuuri's display of power, but also in those eyes Conrart could see that this man wanted what Yuuri possessed. How to turn what was protecting Caloria into a weapon.

No one seemed to understand that Yuuri was at his limit, his body being torn apart by the forces that were unleashed within his very body. Where all would cower before its might, Conrart refused to keep back, his feet taking him across the slick stone surface, his arm still raised to shield his eyes from the brilliant light.

"There is no more danger, Kitten." His voice was quiet, but he knew his lover had heard it, knew when those electric obsidian eyes lifted and stared at him that he was maybe the only one Yuuri recognised in that moment. "Caloria is safe. Norman and Flynn as well."

Obsidian eyes jerked back towards Cadmir, rage smouldering like coals as he stared at the man, fingers curling into fists at his sides as he wanted nothing more than to lash out with such hatred towards this man. A man like so many others Yuuri had seen on the streets of Sorina, those hungry for power, someone who would do practically anything to gain it, even killing those that got in their way if they had to. _'Justice must be served.' _

Conrart braced himself against the buffeting whip of wind that tore at his clothes and hair, stinging his eyes with sharp cold needles of rain. "_Kitten_."

That gaze returned to Conrart, searching the man's face for one long moment and gazed down at the hand reaching out towards him. Confusion flickered there for a moment. The beasts of water shrieking their own anger and darted forwards to defend Yuuri, but immediately pulled up short, their heads lowered to the ground surrounding Conrart and Yuuri, their low hisses turning to sounds of greeting.

"Everything is well, Kitten." Hand stretching out, his fingertips shocked by the electricity that arched around his lover's body, he pushed through the barrier, and his palm cradled the beautiful face before him, thumb stroking the warm skin tenderly. "Everyone is safe now."

_'Conrart.'_

The energy seemed to slip between them, running along Conrart's arm, the pure magic tingling through the half-blood's body. He had never felt anything like it, the waves of something unexplainable screaming through his cells, igniting something that had remained dormant within him. It was like his body was siphoning the magic out of Yuuri, channelling it away and drawing the other man back from the threatened overload. "Kitten…?" Cinnamon eyes were wide as Yuuri stepped forwards, arms sweeping around Conrart, pressing into the warmth of the man's body, the force of the conjured magic wrapping both of them.

_'Hold me.' _

And his arms lifted to surround the smaller half-blood, tucking Yuuri close to his body, even though they both burned with the magic that flared like a nova through both of them.

"FIRE!"

Instinctively, Conrart lifted his hand and the wave of cannon fire slammed into a barrier that he had cast, the magic crackling through him for the first time in his life and he understood exactly what it was that his siblings felt. The raw taste of magic filling his body, lighting up every cell he possessed with something more than just himself. Yuuri seemed to burrow even more into his chest, face hidden against the soaked fabric, grip tightening.

The tide washed over them, the sea swelling up onto the docks and swallowing each and every one of the soldiers that had been aiming their cannons at them, even Cadmir was consumed by it. The surf swelled again, crashing up and over them as a barrier flickered around their bodies, while everything was swept clean.

And amidst it all, Conrart could hear Yuuri's tears as they soaked hotly into his skin.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW Yes XD Conrart just had a magical moment. SURPRISE! D This is going to be fun. Does anyone have a clue where this is going? XD I wonder what Gwendal and Murata will think when they hear about Yuuri's 'free Caloria' moment XD <strong>


	14. Part 14: Shattered Cries

**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit dark XD I think it comes from seeing Kung Fu Panda 2 yesterday. XD far too much dramatic stuff. XD Though the next chapter will have a light hearted moment or two. I PROMISE! XD Annisina needs to torment Gwendal just once. The plot is finally coming together. ^^ **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Sorina. **

**THANKYOU! for all the reviews ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorina, The Great Demon Kingdom [Past]<strong>

_Shallow breaths puffed out between trembling lips, obsidian eyes blinking slowly against the heaviness that seemed to overcome him. Head lifting just enough, his mouth opened as the first drops of rain splattered his face in cold needle sharp pricks, a few thankfully dripping into his parched mouth, his throat dry and his body too weak to move. How long had he lain there? Did it honestly matter? The beating had been brutal, the faces blurred in his vision. Yet, that was not what caused the sparks of agony to fill his heart, it was the young boy across the alley from him. _

_Rain began to pour down in thick waves, drowning his sorrow in its cold embrace as he was soaked to the bone and left shivering. However, as he watched, the pool of blood that encircled the small body began to enlarge, the circle of crimson beginning to expand towards him, the puddles forming streaked a sickly pink as the liquid diluted. Yet… no matter how dilute it became, more spread outwards from the cooling corpse of another of the street kids, there was just so much of it. _

_So much blood. And though the water would eventually wash away the dark scarlet smear that covered the paving stones, it was still there in Yuuri's mind. A dark mark of brutality of the sick horrors that could be inflicted on those that could not protect themselves. _

_His mouth opened to scream, but the sound choked somewhere in his throat, drowning away with the flow of cold water sliding down his throat. It chilled him from the inside out, yet, in that numbness in gave him an odd kind of clarity. The pain slowly seeping out of his body as the rain continued to wash over him, caressing his battered and bruised skin, washing away the dark stains of blood from his own body. _

'Let me give you strength.'

_Brows furrowed slightly, his floating mind not quite knowing whether or not someone had actually spoken to him. _

'Let me be your strength. I am here.'_ The crack of thunder seemed dulled in the wake of that voice. There was a warm touch of something against his cheek, almost tender, blanketing him from the inside out, water continuing to slide down his throat as the sky continued to pour forth cooling rain. _'Feel me answer you… when you call my name…'

_His hands shifted against his belly, confusion touching his features as he felt something around him, something in the rain… something like a thread, it vibrated against his fingers. It pulsed and thrummed beneath his fingertips and up the length of his arm, his obsidian eyes slowly drifted closed at the warm vibration that answered him as he called out its name. A heat slowly spread through his palms, a faint greenish glow beginning to rise up from underneath his palms… _

_Warmth spread outwards from his own touch, flooding through his body, yet it felt as if someone's hands were pressed over his own, guiding him in the motion. And for once since his arrival in this dark place, he felt blanketed in warmth, with the sweet promise that he would no longer be in pain when he awoke. _

'Rest. I will be with you… my strength will be within you always now.'_ With that last whisper the rain lightened, the cold needles turning in a warm summer shower, bathing him with its sweetness as darkness slowly consumed his senses and sleep drew him under as his body thrummed for the first time with the fall of rain. _

_There was a figure there. A tall blonde with eyes so blue they seemed impossible to be real… He was leaning over Yuuri, expression filled with a tinge of deep regret. "Forgive me." _

_There was no understanding within the raven haired boy to go with those words. _

_"Forgive me Yuuri for drawing you here… I knew no way else to protect you from the growing darkness." _

_But it was dark all around him, there was no light in the dark pit of despair and raw agony that filled every day, the mindless death that he had witness no more than an hour before. "Who are you?" It was a dry croak from him, lids sliding downwards once more. _

_"I am running out of time, Yuuri, I need your help… I need you to prevent the shadows from spilling outwards and consuming all that stand in its way." _

_"Who… are you…? What… what are you talking about…?" _

_Yet, he gained no answer… as the world and Sorina slipped away into nothingness. _

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

"Your Majesty!"

Cecilie Von Spitzweg's head lifted from where it had been resting against one hand, her thoughts already so tangled by the disappearance of her son and also the Double-Black who had swept into their lives for barely a few days and turned around so many things within in it.

"Darian?" Her lips pressed together as the messenger actually literally burst through the doorway, the young man was panting hard, his uniform spattered with mud up along his legs and boots, showing that he had come straight off his horse and had had the mount running at a full gallop. Worry creased her features, while she regarded the man before her with concern. "What is it?"

"Caloria!" A letter fluttered in one hand, waving back and forth slightly in the man's trembling grip, before it was offered out towards her, his face flushed with his exertions. "My Lady… Caloria was freed."

"What?" Brows furrowed further, green eyes showing her confusion, though her heart sparked with hope. "Slow down and explain Darian."

"The Double-Black." Panting softly, his expression was showing his awe at what he had been told. "He sank two Big Cimaron naval groups that had been battling within Caloria's main harbour on his own. Both forces were driven out and the rest of the soldiers stationed in the country have fled at the threat the Double-Black pledged on their lives if they continued menacing the Calorian Citizens."

"My God." Her back was rigid in her chair, entire body trembling slightly with the raw shock, she had seen the boy's power at work against Gwendal, but what was being described in detail by the messenger was almost too impossible to believe. Yet, it was the explanation that other man had been the reason the storm of the Double-Black's rage had calmed… that it had been that second man that had protected the first with powerful barriers that had warded off cannon fire. Her heart sank at that, it couldn't be her Conrart… her son had no magic what so ever.

"The letter." She questioned softly, glancing at the paper waving back and forth still with Darian's expressive recount of the battle between Big Cimaron and Yuuri Shibuya.

"Its from Lord Von Wincott… there is a seal on it."

However, when she took the envelope from his hand, she rubbed her thumb over the seal and knew it wasn't from Odell Von Wincott. This letter was from Yuuri and it had been addressed to her, something which actually surprised her. Slowly sliding the pages from the envelope, she smoothed them open and studied the neat handwriting. Something slipped out from between the pages, fluttering to the floor and settling face down against the stone. Leaning over, she lifted it between nimble fingers and stared at the image in wonder.

Two faces smiled out from the image at her, both dressed in odd clothing, in a scene she couldn't quite describe. Yuuri and Conrart stood before a bright sunlit bay, towering skyscrapers rising behind them along the waterline of the opposite shore. Conrart's expression was open, a wide almost silly grin covering his features as he cradled Yuuri against him, looking as if he could be no happier than in that moment.

Her eyes drifted back to the neat letter and swallowed hard.

_Dear Cecilie,_

_I hope that this letter finds you, I fear I do not know if the messenger I sent this off with is able to get it through to you in the Great Demon Kingdom. I wished only to tell you how much your son cares for you and his brothers. This night is dark and so long, I fear for him. I fear..._

Cecilie choked off a cry of alarm, her hands trembling at the way the letters seemed to swim around the page as her heart began to clench sharply in fear of what it said. _No_. It couldn't be. It just couldn't! It could not be why Conrart had not been with Yuuri, but another… It couldn't be.

_I fear that this night will not end well. Dark shadows hunt us and I was unable to protect him as I promised, as I wished I could from the demons that hunger for my death. I hold hope that I will be able to undo whatever has been done. Just know that there has only ever been one man who has earned my love and that is your son. He is my world and am nothing without him in my life. We found happiness, my Lady, we found such happiness together. _

_Yuuri._

One the second page there were smears in the ink, the neat handwriting reduced to a shaky scrawl and it was clear that as the note had been written, Yuuri had been weeping.

"Mother?"

Her head lifted, green eyes wide and filled with tears as the pages and photograph dropped onto the table before her, the ink running again with her own tears as pain flared through her body. _Conrart_.

"Mother!" Wolfram ran forwards from where he had been hovering in the open doorway, his arms catching her as she dropped forwards, entire body shaking with the terrified sobs that escaped her lips. Everything within her body trembling with raw pain and anguish at the thought that bounded into her head. The knowledge only drawing her to one conclusion. "What is it?"

"Conrart…" A hand covered her mouth, trying to stifle the sounds that escaped from between her lips, expression showing her pain. "…No… no… NO!"

"Mother? What about Conrart?" Emerald eyes were wide and his hands were attempting to steady his mother, desperate to calm the trembling woman. Wolfram's head twisted to gaze at the tear streaked pages that she had been reading, before turning back towards the beautiful weeping woman before him. "Tell me… Please…"

"He's dead." And she knew it somewhere in her soul, she couldn't shake the feeling… the lack of that reassuring though distant contact she had had with her half human offspring. The faint traces of him had vanished from the threads of magic woven around her, as if the strings had been sliced clean through. "I can't… I can't feel him…" An emptiness had settled in the place Conrart had once filled within her heart, a deep frigid cold that leached out of the place where the love she had held for Dan Hiri had been.

"No." Wolfram shook his head sharply, green eyes narrowing slightly as he swallowed hard around the jolt of grief that rose up within him at his mother's words. "He can't be. Conrart is too stubborn to just die."

"Wolfie… he…"

Wolfram's hands trembled as he tried to hold himself together as a soul deep pain burned through him, red hot and searing his insides with the despair of having lost his brother. His scream of anguished cut through the silent afternoon that had settled around Covenant Castle, shattering the world like so much fragile glass.

* * *

><p><strong>Calorian Trading Vessel,<strong>_** Seahorn**_

Blinking slightly, Yuuri's vision blurred for a moment, the warm sunlight spilling across his body from the round portholes that decorated the wall off to one side. A soft groan of protest escaped his lips and immediate the sound light was blocked, a large form hovering over him and a warm hand smoothed back his long hair and drew the blankets up a little more around his slender shoulders.

"I feel like… crap." Yuuri winced at the sound of his own voice, rough and hoarse from too long a sleep. "Why is it… every time I seem to wake up… we are somewhere else entirely?" With another groan, the pillow was tugged over his head by his own hands, cutting out the light of the world altogether, his body feeling achy and swore all over. The memories of what had happened before he had ended up swallowed by darkness were a foggy blur.

"How are you feeling, Kitten?" Fingers rubbed lightly over the exposed nape of Yuuri's neck, his hands flexing slightly to grip the pillow tighter when Conrart's mouth touched warmly against the skin that had just been caressed.

"Like I've been through a washing machine on spin cycle." Groaning, the slight swaying of the bed was not helping with his body's protests against what he had done. Then one thing came back to him, one image that had been seared into his mind, the one lone sensation that suddenly had him sitting up the pillow dropping onto the bed beside him. Wide obsidian eyes stared up at Conrart for one long heart-stopping moment. "You used magic."

Conrart dropped down onto the bed beside Yuuri, nodding slightly and running a hand back through his hair, looking as bad as Yuuri felt at that moment. "I did." And it had been a shock to his body as if a missing sense had suddenly been restored without warning. The thrum of energy still tingled through him with each deep breath he took, the alien sensations having made him twitchy for the long hours Yuuri had been out cold after the battle in Caloria's harbour. "I don't know why…" Cinnamon eyes gazed down into the beautiful face of his lover, one hand cupping the sleek jaw, rubbing his fingertips back and forth across the soft skin beneath his touch.

Yuuri's eyes widened, his hand closing over Conrart's tightly, keeping it against his bare skin and reaching out with his senses, feeling the sharp jolt of magic respond to his soft call. It vibrated within Conrart like it would any other member of the Demon Tribe. "How did it happen?"

"You."

Raven brows lifted sharply in response to that, surprise showing on his features. "Me?"

"Yes. When I touched you during the battle, I was… it felt like I was being struck with lightning and then…" _Power_. A power he had never had before had filled him up til bursting, spilling over from within Yuuri and into himself, charging him up and answering his commands.

"You created barriers." Though that didn't answer one interesting question he had. With what element did Conrart have a pact? The memory of his own was a shadowed one within the back of his mind, the woman's voice asking him if he would accept her strength, the trickle of water sliding down his throat and the first time he had ever created some magic of his own.

"Am I… is this what it feels like, Kitten?" Confused cinnamon eyes lingered on Yuuri's face, the uncertainty there making the boy's heart squeeze in response. "I feel as if… I've been missing something before… missing a part of myself until you stirred it within me."

"Yeah." Yuuri gave his lover a wry smile, leaning up to press a warm kiss against the man's lips, just remaining there for several long seconds before pulling away. "Its like someone switched something on inside you. Like a hand reached inside your mind and lit up something you didn't realise was there."

"Exactly." Conrart's head tipped slightly at the way Yuuri had spoken about his own experience. "You… you weren't born with your gifts?" Gwendal and Wolfram had both been, both powerful men displaying their talents with their respective elements early on.

"I knew they were inside of me. I knew something was inside of my body… but it wasn't until a night in Sorina that it was unlocked within me. A woman came to me… or at least I thought it was. She spoke to me and asked me to allow her to be my strength. It was raining that night. A bitterly cold rain… but when I accepted it… accepted what she had given me it became a warm summer shower…" A hand reached down to trail a touch over one of the scars on his slender chest, fingertip brushing back and forth against the faded mark branded on his skin. "It was in swallowing the raindrops that fell on my face… that I forged a pact with the water element."

"Nothing like that happened with me. I just… when I touched you." Shaking his head, even Conrart couldn't explain the feeling that had overcome him.

"We should work out what element that you made a pact with." Yuuri was actually managing to find his feet, feeling strong hands wrap around his waist and steady him for a moment before allowing him to move under his own steam as he gathered up several different items from around the room. Returning to Conrart's side, he tugged a small table over beside the bed and set the items down on top of it. He knew it was a little strange but it was important for them to know.

First a candle sitting in its heavy pewter stand was lit, the merry little flame dancing before Conrart, bright and almost cheerful. Drawing Conrart's hand forwards, he held it palm out near the flame, smiling softly at his lover and tipping his head towards the flame.

"Do you feel it?"

"Feel…?" Conrart shook his head slightly, gazing down into the softly flickering flame, all he could feel was the warmth of it against his palm. "What should it feel like?"

"Like someone is calling your name softly, whispering it warmly to you and willing to answer it whenever you need it. Sometimes I hear the ocean calling to me, drawing me in closer and warming me when I am near it. It vibrates through you, like someone playing with strings."

"The lake…" Comprehension dawned on Conrart's features, a sudden understanding for exactly why Yuuri always seemed to calm around water, why the feeling of it on his skin was so enticing. "I… I didn't realise."

"No worries, Beloved, try again." Yuuri encouraged, nodding towards the piece of coal he had plucked out of the hearth across the room from them, the thing was still of the earth and would hopefully be good enough for a substitute since they were no a ship going who knew where.

Again the same lack of response.

Soon the small potted plant followed, its woody stems remaining rigid and unresponsive to any 'direction' Conrart gave to it. The same lack of response left only two possibilities.

The glass of water sat before them both and Yuuri reined in the natural affinity he had for it, gazing at Conrart and just observing as the man stretched out for it, still not gaining any response. When he was about to draw his hand back, Yuuri's one came up and curled across the top of Conrart's their fingers lacing together over the open glass as Yuuri allowed himself to reach for it with the magic within himself. The vibration of the invisible strings thrummed through them both, the boy's head dropping down to rest against his lover's broad shoulder, letting out a contented little sound as droplets began to slide up from the inside, tiny serpents beginning to form, hissing softly in greeting. Their heads appearing above the lip of the glass, snaking around the rim of it, dark orbs observing them with an intelligent curiosity.

A low groan of bliss escaped Conrart's lips, the same natural response he had had earlier to the first use of Yuuri's magic on his body, the pulse of warmth skittering up along his limbs and leaving him shifting his hips restlessly against the edge of the bed. "Is it… meant to feel so intimate like that?"

Yuuri's lips pressed together and he shook his head slightly, dropping a kiss against Conrart's shoulder. "Not usually, but I guess because it was my magic that forged your own there might be some link…" He fell silent at that statement, both of them knowing that there was a natural bond between them, something that called them together no matter how far apart they were. Conrart had known Yuuri had needed him that last time and come without fear or hesitation to his side.

"You know… I'm not surprised over what element you have made a pact with." One that very few had ever possessed and that most dismissed in traditional pacts. "Its unique, just like you."

A single white feather pulled from the stuffing of a nearby pillow sat on the table.

"Do you want me to guide you? I know you used it quite well enough against the enemy, but…"

"Show me." Conrart's lips turned upwards into a sweet little smile. "I want you to teach me Kitten."

Nodding slightly, Yuuri was releasing his hold on the water, though reluctant to do so the water serpents soon dropped back into the glass as nothing more than droplets. "Do you feel the air moving across your palm?" Tugging hard on the strings of magic that surrounded him, he set them into a mad vibration, Conrart jolting in response to the flare of power, but inclined his head when he could get a feel of the air sliding across his palm, cool and slow. "Now call to it."

"How?"

"Tell it what you desire, let it be your strength, let it be what you need it to be." Pausing a few moments, he was quietly watching the still feather that remained before both their hands. "Now push."

The feather suddenly was swept off the table, lifted high into the air and drifted aloft before their very eyes. A breeze swept through the room, warm and ruffling the sheets on the bed and danced playfully through their hair as if greeting them.

"Let it take form. Magic tends to like to create a form in which it will answer your commands. You saw Gwendal's earthen wolf, from what I heard Wolfram has a lion of flames, mine usually takes the form of water serpents." Allowing his own power to feed into Conrart, Yuuri was making sure to keep a grip on it, being grateful that he was developing his ability to control another's powers if need be as he had Gwendal's. "Allow the power to flow out of you… through you… it is still a part of you."

Swallowing hard, Conrart was watching as the wind began to spin and twist, the soft shimmering outline beginning to form, its wings spread wide as it twisted around the room like a windstorm. Feathers crystallised out of the magic, a soft translucent gold, and there soon perched on the back of a chair was a hawk, its wings flared once, flapping and settling slowly. It gave a low crooning cry, as if greeting Conrart for the first time.

"Dear… gods above…" Wide cinnamon eyes stared at the bird, which gazed back with equal interest. "He's… mine?"

"Yes. Though I think it is best that we stop now before someone feels the pulse of magic." Yuuri closed his hand around the back of Conrart's much larger one, squeezing softly. "Release him."

Reluctant to do so, Conrart finally released the magic that he had been gathering up, amazed at what he had just been able to accomplish. He was… Demon Tribe. It struck him like a powerful blow to the heart, almost making him reel from the realisation. "I…"

"Yes, my Lion. You do have the natural talent for magic that any Demon Tribe has, you just didn't apparently have the ability to turn it 'on'." When the magic didn't seem to want to fade away like it should, Yuuri reached out and wrapped his mind around Conrart's, smoothing out the tangled strings around him and the bird vanished with a shriek of protest, dissipating into nothing more than a swirl of wild wind. However the action made Yuuri slump back down onto his rear on the edge of the bed, a bit winded himself.

"What did you just do?" Arms swept around Yuuri's slender body, cradling him close and Conrart just gazed down into obsidian eyes.

"I can turn some magical powers… 'off'… or at least dampen them down. Its what I did to Gwendal, I took his control of his beast. Though I sometimes forget just how winded it leaves me to do it." Sweeping his eyes along the elegant lines of the cabin, he lifted both brows at Conrart as the gentle swaying began again. "Where are we?"

"We are on a trader ship the _Seahorn_. Norman and Flynn are also onboard, I thought it would be a good idea for them to accompany us to Illyria. Right now Baker is fortifying Caloria and also making sure that the borders remain closed to Small Cimaron forces…" Conrart winced slightly at the thought, his fingers rubbing slowly through his hair and knowing that the situation had ended up far worse and more confusing then any of them thought could be possible. "Small Cimaron is already officially protesting against Big Cimaron's interference with its perceived territories. Right now… Caloria is jammed in the middle of all the chaos."

Yuuri winced at that, his body coiling around Conrart's, wrapping both arms around the strong shoulders, his face pressing into his lover's neck and knowing that because of Yuuri's actions they had probably made the entire situation ten times worse then it had already been.

"There is also something else."

What could be worse then Yuuri's mess? Had he really sank all of those ships? What had happened to all of the people? A shiver rippled through him, uncertainty touching his features for a moment.

"There is another reason why Big Cimaron wanted control of Caloria." Fingertips rubbed against Yuuri's scalp softly, caressing it slowly and hoping to ease a little of the pressure. "Nornan's family had a box."

"Box? What's so dangerous about… oh…" All the colour drained from Yuuri's face at that. "One of the four Boxes?"

"Yes."

And suddenly something from that night long ago struck hard within him, a chord of raw terror striking through him as his body jerked backwards away from his lover and the arm that had been wrapped around his shoulders holding him close. The face of the man who had come to him moments before darkness had consumed him, the strikingly handsome blonde with the vivid blue eyes. He had seen a picture of that man, he had thought it familiar, but hadn't been able to place it until then. _No_. Could that be it?

"Oh… _God_… Conrart."

"What? Kitten?" Hands were reaching for him, Conrart's face suddenly etched with concern. "Kitten…? I'll get the physician. You're so pale, Love."

"I know why." Swallowing hard against the burn of bile that was attempting to rise up in the back of his throat. "Shinou."

"You aren't making any sense."

"Shinou was there the day my magic was first awakened in Sorina. He appeared to me. He apologised for having had to call me earlier then he had expected, that he was slowly running out of time. Its why we ended up in Caloria." Shaking his head furiously, he was trembling slightly. "The Originators."

"Kitten! Slow down."

"Shinou brought me here earlier so that I could do something for him… stop the darkness he said. He wasn't the one who sent me back to Earth, it was the darkness… they wanted me away from Shinou's reach on Earth so that they could attack me openly. When they failed on Earth, they tried with the Dragon Wraith when Shinou and Bob helped bring us back through the barrier back to this world. We ended up in Caloria because the closest box was here. Shinou is telling us to hurry in his own way. Why else would we end up here? Everything seems to happen for a reason."

"Why now?" Conrart's brows came together sharply, his fingers reached up to lightly stroke across his left arm, rubbing at it softly and grimacing slightly. "Why not a year ago? You have been here for seven years. Why would this only start now?"

"Because something changed. Something changed to trigger it all into motion again." And Yuuri's gaze settled on Conrart, staring into the handsome face before him, his hand stretching out to touch the handsome features before him. "Have you ever been to Sorina, Conrart?"

"Yes." He responded softly, awareness striking him. "With my father many times when we crossed between Human Territories and back into the Great Demon Kingdom."

"When was the last time you were there, Conrart?"

"Its been a long time since…" Disbelief filled his expression, his jaw almost dropping. "Nearly seven and a half years. _No_. Yuuri… Oh…"

Sorina had not been some random city. It was one of the gateways between the human realm and the Demon Tribe one, it was one frequented by those of half blood status. Conrart had been there. Somewhere on the fateful day Yuuri had been plucked from Earth and dropped into an unfamiliar world… Conrart had been in that very city. Shinou had wanted them together.

"NO!" It was a roar of despair and rage, the half-breed sweeping forwards, his grip almost bruising as he pulled Yuuri into a tight protective embrace, his hand pressing against the back of the boy's dark head tucking it in against his shoulder. "You _bastard_, Shinou!" A vicious curse escaped the man's mouth, Yuuri being drawn into his lap, a shield actually shimmering into existence around the bed, the air stirring in the room, responding to Conrart's emotions.

Conrart had been the reason Yuuri had been in Sorina. And it was the failure of the two men meeting that had left Yuuri to the dark fate he had suffered at the hands of so many for the five months where despair had been all the boy knew.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm tempted to send them to Cabalcade XD I wouldn't mind seeing a younger 'Mr baldy!' HEHEHEHE<strong> **See even Shinou knew they were meant to be together!**


	15. Part 15: Moonlight

**Author's Note: I'm definitely having fun ^_^ I HAVE PLANS! LOL. Though I'm so getting tempted to write a chase scene. racing horses... I'm thinking of adding more to Reichen's character. I rather like him ^^ he might just come in useful later though... tell me what you think of him.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Own Reichen ^_^ and the Seahorn. Unfortunately nothing else.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Calorian Trader Vessel, <strong>_**Seahorn**_

The wind whispered around him, the cool night air feeling good against his heated skin, his fingers rubbing lightly against his eyes and attempting to dull the ache behind them. The realisation of things between himself and Conrart had been a sharp stab to the heart, the rage and anguish in his lover's eyes something he couldn't bare. No matter how he had attempted to sooth Conrart the man had blamed himself for what had happened to Yuuri, for his failure to protect him. In the end, Yuuri had come out onto deck in hopes of finding a little peace himself, something to ease the burning ache in his heart for the pain that now lit those beautiful cinnamon eyes.

"My Lord."

The voice startled Yuuri, his body twisting around sharply, his waist pressed back against the railing he had been leaning on. The pretty face of a young girl peered up at him through the dimness that surrounded them on deck, her long azure hair reminded him of Julia for some reason, her wide green eyes intelligent and worried.

"Good evening, Lady Flynn." He greeted in return, a smile on his lips, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Yuuri wanted to know how to ease the dark suffering that burned in Conrart's soul… it seared his heart into ashes to know that he was the cause of such anguish for the man he loved.

"I noticed you come up onto deck." Glancing behind her, her slender hands clasped before her, vivid green eyes dropping to the deck at Yuuri's feet for a long moment. "I… I wanted to thankyou."

"There is no need to thank me." Yuuri's brows drew together at that, not seeing there to be any reason for her to thank him. "I'm sorry I didn't come to see you earlier, you and Norman." Wincing at that, he should have checked first thing to see how both children were, he had promised to keep Norman safe. "I should have."

Flynn's face relaxed and her lips turned upwards into a sweet smile, eyes lifting to Yuuri's face with a look of quiet wonder. "Its alright, Lord Weller checked on us earlier and told us how exhausted you were. I wanted to thankyou for what you did for Norman and for Caloria. What you did, you never needed to do. I know the people of Caloria will no longer fear Demon Tribe after what you did to protect them… I know I no longer fear them. You… you showed us compassion and…"

"Please. You have no need to thank me. I would have done it anyway, my promise to Norman or not. I couldn't allow others to hurt innocent people… there has been enough death…"

"You've made quite an impression on Norman." Flynn smiled, green eyes sparkling with delight and amusement, the girl's cheeks flushing sharply with bright colour. "He's been looking after me… he was the one to pull me from the water with Lord Weller's assistance. But he… he gave me his own jacket…" Swallowing, her fingers rubbed through the long silky blue curls that ran down over her shoulders in a cascade. "Our betrothal was arranged… I always worried…"

"That he wouldn't love you?"

A slight nod from the girl, her cheeks darkening to a rosy pink.

"There is no doubt in my mind, Lady Flynn, that you are extremely precious to Norman. He wanted nothing more than to get to you when he saw your ship in trouble."

Slender hands raised to cover her burning cheeks, but she smiled, clearly happy to know just how much she meant to the young blonde noble who was already striding across the deck, his hazel eyes sparkling with warmth and gratitude.

"Flynn?" The boy looked older than he had, his slender shoulders a touch broader, standing taller and looking fearless before the girl who seemed to have already captured his heart.

"Norman!" And she flung her arms around the boy, hugging him tightly as she was cradled close to his chest.

One hand buried into the silky locks, cradling her there and gazing over the top of her head at Yuuri. "I do own you much, Yuuri. If not for you and Conrart, I and my Flynn might not be alive right now." Norman swallowed and straightened just a bit more, wanting to be able to give the impression that he was older than he actually was. He wanted to be stronger. "I am grateful for what you have done for Caloria and I will forever own you a debt for what you have done today." Hazel eyes gazed down at Flynn with utter adoration, his expression revealing just how much he had come to love the girl that was enfolded within his embrace. "I understand how you felt that night. I think I truly do now understand…" Smoothing back the silky locks from Flynn's brow, his lips pressed a tender kiss to it, the boy pressing his face into the soft mass of curls, lips turning upwards into a happy smile. "Love is a precious thing."

"It is." Yuuri felt the ache in his heart ease as he regarded the pair before him, though they were young it was clear that no time would ever dim what they felt for each other. He was happy that this boy had such a thing and he knew that Norman Gilbit would be one of the greatest rulers Caloria would ever see. "I'll do what I can to protect Caloria… I don't know…"

"Caloria will be seeking its independence." Norman lifted his chin slightly, knowing what his country needed, they had lived under the fist of others for far too long. "We might be a small country, but it is not right that others use us like pawns in a game. I wished to know if you wanted to be returned to the Great Demon Kingdom. The _Seahorn_ will take you anywhere you need to go."

What were he and Conrart going to do? They were meant to be going to Illyria, but he had a feeling if they did go there, what about the Box?

"The Box is yours, if that is your desire. My family has been in possession of it for quite a long time, but I have a feeling that it would not be a good idea for my country to retain it. I have always been uneasy with it remaining in our possession." Frowning slightly, the boy sighed and withdrew a silver flask from a pocket, gazing down at it before offering it out as well to Yuuri. "This belongs to you."

Stretching out a hand, he accepted the sealed flask, hearing the liquid inside slosh against the sides of it. His fingertips lightly brushed against the outside of the container. It bore the Von Wincott seal and he had a sudden realisation for what exactly this was. A teardrop was etched into the glimmering metal, a sign to him that he was right. "The Wincott Poison."

"Yes. It does not belong to my family and I would never want it used against someone in the future. I have heard of what it can do to someone… the horror of it." Shaking his head, he actually drew Flynn a step backwards protectively away from the flask. "No one knows about the Box except the upper officials in Big Cimaron and Small Cimaron and I doubt they would ever think I would give it up or even know about it."

A thought came to him. "Norman, would you be partial with a visit to Cabalcade?"

Blonde brows lifted, lips quirking upwards at the corners. "What do you have in mind, Yuuri?"

"There is an old friend of Julia's in Cabalcade, someone who would more than likely be willing to help us get into Big Cimaron."

"Why… would you…?" Norman's mouth dropped open and he shook his head slightly in disbelief. "You're not… you… What will Conrart say?"

"I guess I'll need to convince him." Yuuri was smiling slightly at the completely insane idea that came to him. "The _Seahorn_ can take the Box back to the Great Demon Kingdom. The Great Sage will know what to do with it. I believe Reichen is onboard…" He remembered the man, remembered the drenched Captain coming to Conrart's side the moment the storm began to die and helped them get away. "If you are willing to allow him to escort the Box back to the Great Demon Kingdom, I can write a message that he can give to someone on that end. I know a few people…"

"Um… about that." Norman suddenly looked a touch guilty. "Do you remember the letter you wrote the night you arrived and…"

Yuuri's entire body tensed. He remembered that letter, remembered the blinding fear that had torn him apart and made him write that stupid letter… Conrart had been so ill, so deathly pale. "Please… don't tell me you…"

"I sent it with a messenger… I thought you worried that it would not get to its destination…"

A foul curse almost escaped him. That letter was not something anyone should have to read. Swallowing hard around the sudden lump in his throat, he knew he needed to write another to send with Reichen to reassure all that they were both still alive and fine. They really weren't fine… but still… The letter had been addressed to Cecilie Von Spitzweg, this was definitely not _good_.

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

"_Anissina_." A low warning growl escaped Gwendal as he regarded the newest of the crimson haired woman's 'inventions', pain skittered up along his arm where it was clamped around it, his jaw clenched in an attempt to keep a nasty curse from escaping his lips. He didn't have time for this. He honestly didn't have time to be a guinea pig for the woman's magical creations. No matter how amusing Gunter seemed to find the situation. Cobalt blue eyes narrowed sharply on the beautiful man who hovered near the window, the faint evening glow streaming down across his features, making the silvery lavender length of his hair practically shimmer with colour.

"Stop whining, Gwendal!" Anissina reprimanded, vivid blue eyes snapping slightly with her own magical intensity.

Gwendal's stony gaze was drawn back to Gunter, watching the smile on the man's features widen into a brilliant almost playful grin. Elegant hands lifted, before making a small gesture and mouthing one word. _'Boom.'_ Gunter's amusement only seemed to grow at the glower that continued to be levelled at him.

_'You will regret your insolence.'_ Gwendal responded, one brow twitching as he felt the sharp jab of heat scorch up his arm, the burning pain searing him from the inside out as he felt his magic being slowly drawn out of him.

_'I look forwards to your revenge.' _

A groan of frustration almost slipped out from between his lips at the look on his lover's face that promised that Gunter would indeed be looking forwards to the kind of revenge only Gwendal could dish out.

There was suddenly an ear splitting scream that tore through the castle and suddenly made Gwendal's blood run cold. There was only one voice… Gwendal was already on his feet, tearing off the device that encompassed one arm, hearing it crack open as it hit the floor, Anissina not actually scolding him about it as the powerful man took off at a dead run towards the sound of the low mournful cry of anguish.

_Wolfram_.

His blonde haired younger brother was on his knees before Cecilie, tears sliding down his cheeks in twin rivers, wide emerald eyes shimmering with such pain, such utter despair that Gwendal froze in the doorway. Gunter crashed into his back, slender arms wrapping around the larger body to prevent himself from ending up on the floor from the impact. The look on his mother's face said it all.

"No." It was a harsh sound coming from his throat, a roar of denial, his body jerked forwards, wanting to deny the reality that crashed in on him. "**No**. He can't be…"

"Gwendal?" Gunter's angelic features paled sharply as he caught sight of both Wolfram and Cecilie. "What… what is the matter?"

"He's dead." The whisper was so heartbroken that it shattered Gwendal as if he were nothing more than a pane of glass, breaking him apart into a million separate shards. Cecilie's face was buried against her hands, shoulders shaking so badly that she almost seemed to break apart as Gwendal had. "I can't… I can't feel him any more…"

"Conrart is not one so easily defeated." Gwendal knew that first hand, Conrart had bested him a number of times in a sword fight, the extreme grace of the man something for the eyes to appreciate.

"Yuuri… oh dear god…" A hand touched against the letter resting on the table just beside her, fingertips trembling and making it impossible for her to pick up the piece of paper. "We have to find him." Her beautiful features were marked with pain, raw anguish in her eyes and touching her mouth. "For Conrart's sake… we need to bring him home." She could only imagine the soul deep anguish the boy must be feeling, her eyes dropped to the image she had been given, her fingertips sliding over it softly, knowing that there was only one thing she could do. "Gwendal…" Even though Gwendal was needed here, with the turmoil in the human lands and what had happened in Caloria…

"I will bring them both home, Mother." Gwendal's teeth gritted against the burning cry that throbbed in the back of his throat. Tears threatened him, but it was by only sheer force of will that he remained standing and the comfort of Gunter's arms wrapping tightly around him. "I swear to you, I will bring them both home on my honour. Yuuri will not be left on his own, he is part of this family." The boy had allowed Gwendal a few hours with his brother before he had been gone forever from this world, some happiness that Gwendal could cling to tightly and keep close to his heart. Yuuri had made a difference in their lives… and the boy needed to come home.

"I will go with you." Gunter said softly, squeezing Gwendal's shoulder gently, attempting to support the man who owned his heart so completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabalcade<strong>

A thousand lights lined the edge of the water, it was a beautiful sight, as if the stars themselves had fallen onto the darkened landscape to brighten it. Yuuri couldn't help but appreciate the view from the porthole, his side leaning against the wall and feeling the slow rocking of the vessel as it moved back and forth. He had seen this once before, the same view, but illuminated by daylight, the sweeping hills and valleys covered with swaths of forest and nearer the entrance to the bay lay large fields of verdant green grass.

The raven haired half-breed almost jumped out of his skin when he felt arms coil around his waist, his instincts screaming at him to jerk away and out of reach. Yet, the sweet kiss against the side of his throat soothed him within moments, the powerful frame of his lover pressing up against his back, hands sliding down tenderly over his skin, which was exposed between the unbuttoned edges of his shirt. The caresses across his nipples and belly promising something more if he wanted, thumbs flicking the sensitive buds, gaining a heated little whimper from Yuuri's lips.

"I'm sorry." The words were breathed against the shell of the boy's ear, before it was nibbled and his lobe sucked into a burning hot mouth, distracting him from the beautiful view. "I shouldn't have… I did not mean to shut you out." Conrart winced at the words, knowing that his emotions had gotten out of control and had actually drive Yuuri from his side and the hours Conrart had spent on his own had been sheer torture without Yuuri.

"Its alright." Yuuri relaxed into the embrace, grateful for the arms around him, his head tipping to one side and exposing his neck, allowing Conrart to nip at the sensitive skin, enjoying the play of those lips against his skin. "Though… my idea?"

"If its you, I think it will be possible."

"If its me?" Yuuri's brows lifted slightly, almost wanting to laugh at that statement. "I'm nothing more an a half-breed who never did finish his apprenticeship."

"You, Kitten, are far more than that. And so far all of your insane plans have worked… I don't see why not with this." Their cheeks rubbed together, Conrart almost purring low ins his throat, his embrace seeming to swallow Yuuri up within the warm circle of his arms. "I know what you are doing… you need to do. I am just glad…" Conrart let out a slightly shaky breath, both palms rubbing slow circles against his belly, sliding into the edge of the dark pants Yuuri wore. "I'm glad I can be a part of it. That I can be… what you need."

"You've always been exactly what I've needed." Though one question remained. "Do you want the throne? I need to know whether or not you do… so I can work out everything in my head."

Conrart paused thoughtfully before questioning him in return. "Do you want to be Maou?"

"No." Yuuri had no desire for that kind of power, even though his raw abilities were beginning to show themselves to be something unexpected, he had no desire to be Maou. "No, I don't want that. Your mother is the Maou. I am just someone who wants to make a change in this world so that there aren't others that suffer alone in silence."

"That is my answer. I do not want to be a King, not unless it is necessary."

"Alright." Sighing in contentment as a warm mouth tickled the skin just behind his ear, he laughed softly at the sensations dancing through his body. "We have to get ready thought."

"Fine." There was a soft huff of warm air brushing against the dampened teased shell of Yuuri's ear, gaining him a shiver of desire in response to the slightly amused response. "Beloved."

They were both soon dressed, Conrart tugging Yuuri's shirt into place and smoothing the fabric down as an excuse to caress his lover once more, just wanting to have a little bit of intimate contact. Yet, Conrart couldn't help but appreciate the dark fabric that swathed his lover's body, the navy jacket and pants, almost a shade of blue that bordered on black, the white shirt a bright contrast, the borders done in silver. The man had to appreciate Norman's tastes when it had come to something for Yuuri, the dark colour highlighted the dark strands of Yuuri's hair and eyes so dark that they appeared like the night sky.

Soon they were heading down the gang-plank, followed by Norman and Flynn who glanced around them at the quiet streets of Cabalcade with interest. Yet, Yuuri couldn't help but be glad to see the familiar form of the stormy eyed Reichen, the man was hovering nearby having personally delivered the message from Yuuri and returned in the carriage that now sat waiting for them.

"Captain." Yuuri greeted the man softly, reaching out to grasp the human's hand and shake it firmly, respect shimmering in Yuuri's eyes for the man who had both defended him, but also served well his people and lord.

"Some friend you have there, my Lord." The corner of his lips quirked up slightly before he turned towards Conrart for a moment, the man's dark eyes taking in Conrart's face once, nodding slightly and stepping back. "Lord Weller makes a fine _rogue_."

"What?" Obsidian eyes blinked once at that statement, twisting around to regard the lithe body of his lover cloaked in the fleece lined leathers, cloak sweeping around him and with the sword resting at one hip. The long chocolate brown strands spilling down across his face and making him look very much like the travelling swordsman, fierce and fearless. "He is _right_." A laugh escaped Yuuri, a smile brightening his features and his lips quirked, though his eyes returned to Conrart's body eagerly, drinking in every inch of that powerful frame. "You do make a dashing rogue."

"Kitten." Conrart's own lips twitched, though he straightened slightly, attempting to keep his face impassive, though his eyes sparkled with quiet bemusement and appreciation for the look he was getting from his fiancé. "Does that mean I should carry you off and marry you the first chance I get?"

Yuuri threw his head back and laughed at the words, his obsidian eyes sparkling with joy and the weight that seemed to have been settling heavily around him lifted at the familiar banter returning between them. "You already have! I think carrying me off on horseback and ending up on this trip might classify as eloping."

"Lord Weller," Reichen smirked slightly, regarding them from beneath thick brown locks, the fall of hair framing his handsome features. "I believe you made a good choice."

"Yuuri Shibuya." The deep masculine voice made the raven-haired young man spin around and the brilliant smile was levelled at the man that stepped out of the carriage to greet them. "It has been quite sometime since I last was able to greet you on these shores."

"My Prince." Yuuri dipped into a low bow of respect towards Cabalcade's Crown Prince, Gregory Heathcrife. "I remember you being at least five inches shorter and with more hair."

"And you have barely changed, or at least that beautiful face of yours, Yuuri." Sweeping forwards, Heathcrife pressed a kiss against the back of Yuuri's hand softly, bright eyes flashing with bemusement as he heard the low irritated growl slip from Conrart's throat, the man actually resting one hand against his sword in silent warning. "I see some things have indeed changed."

"They have." Leaning up to press a soft kiss against Conrart's cheek, he settled back on his heels and glanced between the two men for a long moment. "Conrart Weller, second son of her Majesty Cecilie Von Spitzweg of the Great Demon Kingdom, may I present Crown Prince Gregory Heathcrife, a trusted friend to both myself and Lady Susannah Julia Von Wincott." Before he was turning towards the two youngsters that hung back, looking a little uncertain of themselves, Norman's hazel eyes flicking to Yuuri's face in hope. "And this is Lord Norman Gilbit of Caloria and his betrothed, Lady Flynn."

"A pleasure to meet you all." Though he smiled slightly, regarding them all with quiet amusement. "I hope that you are prepared for a party as it would be my honour to invite you all to the palace for the Harvest Festival."

* * *

><p>The scent of a thousand moon ivy flowers filled his senses, the aroma intensifying as several of the beautiful flowers were crushed by his back being pressed up against the wall, the dark fragrances filling his head as his body arched into the caresses along his pale sides. His hands were buried deeply into Conrart's swept back locks, his lips parting as he groaned as that hot mouth was tormenting him in ways that definitely not been in his thoughts when they had entered the ballroom. The brown wig that Yuuri had been given flopped off his head and onto the ground, his raven hair pulling free of the intricate weave it had been tucked into to fit beneath the wig.<p>

"Oh… _god_…"

His formal clothes were open around his slender chest, every inch of his pale skin having been touched and caressed, leaving him overly sensitised in the slightly chilly autumn air. Heathcrife had insisted on them enjoying themselves for a few hours amongst the thousand guests that filled the vast space and would meet up with him later that night in private to discuss the arrangements needed to get all four of them into Big Cimaron undetected.

"_Mine_." It was a low growl from Conrart, his eyes burning up on Yuuri's face, hands sliding across pale thighs as the dark pants that had been belted at Yuuri's hips were suddenly sliding down and onto the ground.

"We can't…" Yuuri gasped as teeth nipped hard at his junction of thigh and hip, a warm tongue drifting over his smooth sides, fingers slowly invading his body and leaving him grasping desperately at his lover's shoulders in order to keep himself standing. "Not here…"

They were barely a few feet from one of the open balcony doorways, the brilliant light and music from the celebrations spilling out into the night, so close they could almost touch it. Yet, Conrart was determined, his mouth finding Yuuri's length again, swallowing the thing whole and allowing his teeth to graze along the heated swell of it. Nipping hard around the head of it, Yuuri's entire body jerked as another finger was added, stretching him well and caressing his sweetspot with a hard steady moment that already had him on the fine edge of climax.

"You are _mine_." Conrart's expression practically burned with possession, his hands showing Yuuri that he knew exactly how the boy loved to be pleased, knowing each spot to stroke and touch. Jealousy scorched through Conrart like a red hot brand, driving him to possess his lover and claim every inch of him, love him until he surrendered utterly to him.

"Conrart…" Yuuri could barely respond when his legs were suddenly hooked around his lover's trim waist and the man thrust home powerfully, filling the slender dark haired half-breed completely, stretching him and making him hiss at the sharpness of the penetration. "What are you…?" He was willing, quite willing to be loved until he couldn't walk, but he didn't quite understand what had riled his lover up so badly.

"_Kitten_." His head lowered until his mouth caught the tender spot just beneath Yuuri's jaw, over his pulse point and sucked hard, nipping and leaving behind a dark visible mark of his possession on his lover's body.

Hands desperately clung to the broad shoulders of his beloved, knowing that he could do nothing more than hold on as powerful thrusts impaled him deeply on that stiffness. Conrart shifted in closer and the angle changed to something near impossible to comprehend as Yuuri was stretched wide with each thrust, a scorching hot friction being created on every sweetspot within Yuuri's tight body. One of the boy's own hands lifted to stifle the screams of ecstasy that were torn from his throat, trying to keep in the erotic whimpers and groans that slipped out from between trembling lips.

"Never dance with another." Conrart couldn't share, he couldn't share his sunshine. He had seen the eyes following his lover around the ballroom, those who crowded in close to the dark eyed beauty. Jealousy burned hot and raw inside him at the thought of another's hands ever touching Yuuri's body, of others drawing his lover in closer, intimately holding the slender body near. "_Never_ again."

"Conrart." It was practically a wail.

And then something ignited within Conrart, the physical closeness calling his magic forth, the wind whispering encouragements in his ears as he continued to seduce every inch of Yuuri's willing body. The tender caressing fingers of air began to slide over flushed skin, sliding and exploring.

Yuuri nearly exploded at the first touch of invisible fingers sliding up over his body and inside of him, so deep inside, filling him with a warmth he had only experienced once before curled into the protective arms of his lover in Caloria. A faint glow radiated out from their bodies, a mingling of Yuuri's soft blue-green and Conrart's gold, the strings of energy vibrated with their joining, pulsing with life and something more with each deep stroke.

"Mine." Conrart was panting hard, their bodies moving feverishly together, rubbing and sliding, skin on skin, the strong scent of the flowers almost heady to both of them.

The waves of pleasure were growing, swelling and with one last hard buck upwards, Conrart groaned as he spilled hot fluids into his lover, arms coiled tightly around the slender body, face buried into the curve of his lover's throat. Yuuri dropped over the edge only a moment later, his cry muffled by his fist, muscles clamping tightly around the twitching length within his body and preventing Conrart from pulling out as he slumped forwards, both of them resting against the wall, Conrart supporting them both.

Obsidian eyes slowly opened, blinking against the lazy wash of sensations that were spilling over both of them, magic pulsing through their veins with every rapid heartbeat. His eyes widened in amazement at the sight around him, awe and wonder filling his expression as he watched the tiny white flowers float down from the heavens where they had been gathered up by the fingers of the wind. Like tiny droplets of rain, they drifted, spinning slowly, a little like snowflakes in their beauty as each twisted and twirled in its own tiny dance, the wind teasing them lightly. The fragrance was breathtaking, filling their lungs with its sweetness.

Yuuri's arms settled around Conrart's shoulders as they remained there in the quiet of the hidden balcony space, the dark haired half-breed watching the flowers fall in a white carpet across the stone balcony and out across the green gardens, glistening silvery in the moonlight. It did look like snow. "I have always been yours." Tucking his lover's face in closer against his neck, he just held on tightly to the shaking body against him, riding out the waves of emotions that sung through them both quietly. "So beautiful." Though the words seemed to apply to both the man before him and the scene that Conrart had unwittingly created.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe XD magic produced by hot sex.<strong>


	16. Part 16: Where Tears Fall

**Author's Note: XD A bit of fun ^^ though not as long as I had hoped for. But ^^ I think it actually turned out rather well for what I thought. **

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing XD but a cuddle. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cabalcade<strong>

"Cabalcade is just as I remember it." Yuuri leaned against the wall by the window, actually feeling a touch sore from the rather energetic interaction he had had with Conrart earlier. Eyes flickering over the dancing lights of the city, he shifted and righted himself, moving towards the table where both Heathcrife and Conrart were sitting on either side of where a large map was spread out.

"We do try to please." Lips quirked upwards at the corners, Heathcrife looking a touch amused by the fact that he was getting something close to a death glare from Conrart. It was clear Heathcrife loved the fact that he could actually ruffle a few feathers with only the minimal of teasing.

"Gregory." Not being able to help a soft chuckle, Yuuri came to stand behind Conrart's chair, wrapping both arms around the broad shoulders, his face nuzzling in against the top of brown head, leaving a kiss there and remaining pressed against his back.

Lifting both hands, the man couldn't help the slight smile that still lingered on his lips at the sight of the two men. "I surrender, I shall not tease him further." Though he gave Conrart a rather pointed look for a moment. "You would do well to keep him happy, Lord Weller. There are many who care about Yuuri and his wellbeing."

Sighing, Yuuri rolled his eyes slightly, his mouth dropping to Conrart's ear, nibbling lightly along the length of the lobe, feeling the man shudder and understood the quiet demand for him not to react to the words. "You mentioned that it would be best if we travelled over land?"

"Yes, there are frequent naval movements in the moment and I cannot help you where they are concerned, but I know several people that would be able to assist you getting into Big Cimaron and to Lambeil before the Meeting of Lords." A fingertip tapped lightly against path that led across a forested track of land, the man remarking on several different cities along the way and also what possible troop compliments each place had. Conrart was commenting on different locations as well, remembering the trips some forty years before through that particular landscape.

"We'll be passing through Weil Lucca." Yuuri observed softly, the name familiar to him, extremely familiar considering the fact that it had been once called 'Willa', the original city that had once been the capital of Big Cimaron under the Weller family.

"It's fine, Kitten." Conrart said gruffly, his hand covering one of Yuuri's lightly, lacing their fingers together and squeezing it tight, just allowing Yuuri to offering him the quiet understanding he could give. "There is no need to concern yourself over the matter."

Both of Heathcrife's tawny golden brows lifted at that, regarding Conrart with a rather thoughtful look. "May I ask if…"

"I am." Brown brows furrowed together slightly, a long low sigh escaping his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of his lover's hand, he drew Yuuri down and into his lap, one arm curling around the slender waist of his lover and felt Yuuri squirm against the heated arousal that was pressing up against him. "My father was Dan Hiri Weller."

"A royal on both sides of the family."

The cinnamon eyes darkened, the flecks of silver in them turning steely for a moment, his grip tightening around Yuuri protectively. "I have no genuine desire to claim the throne of Big Cimaron." He was Demon Tribe, he had decided that when the decision had come on his sixteenth birthday. And in his heart he desired nothing more than to return to his family in the Great Demon Kingdom, the thought of the letter having reached his mother left a cold stone lodged in his chest. He could not blame his lover for writing such a thing, he had seen the terror in those obsidian eyes when they had gazed at him like that for one long heart-stopping moment.

"I can have the arrangements made by morning and I'll accompany you to the border." Gregory Heathcrife nodded at both of them slightly and smiled. "I'm glad you came to me, I still owe you for the last time you were here."

That made Conrart's brows lift slightly, gazing down into Yuuri's face and caught the ever so slight flush that ran across the boy's cheeks that left him wondering exactly what it had been happening the last time Yuuri had been in Cabalcade.

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Tribe Vessel, <strong>_**Reflection**_

Fingertips stroked up along the back of his neck, elegant digits rubbing against the knotted muscles underneath and earning the massager a low rumbling groan that was half swallowed back at the masculine jaw clenched. Lips fluttered along one shoulder, a silky cheek lingering there for a moment, warm strands of hair brushing against his skin from shoulder to hip. How had he ended up doing this? His arm lifted, hand coming up to cup the slender jaw, thumb sliding against the tender spot just behind Gunter's ear, keeping the man close and just being grateful for the presence.

"You need to sleep, Gwendal." Gunter's whisper was sweet in the silence, lavender eyes softening as they took in Gwendal's haggard appearance and the paleness that clung to the dark tawny skin. "Please…" His free hand dropped down to the broad chest, lingering on the bandages that still were wrapped around the powerful body, covering the wounds that were slowly closing properly, the stress having slowed the healing.

"I can't." And he couldn't resist Gunter either. The man was probably the only thing holding all the parts of Gwendal together, keeping him wrapped up tightly so that no one else would see him fall apart. "I can't get out of my head…" The picture of his brother lying dead, a cold body somewhere and the Double-Black that had brought a smile to Conrart's lips alone once more in the world. How had it happened? Why… Conrart?

"Come here." The slender man tugged Gwendal down to the sheets, arms wrapping warmly around the large body one leg thrown over his hips and cocooning him in the warmth of his presence and the thick blankets. "Just rest for me, even if you don't sleep, try to relax."

Both of them practically jumped out of their skins as they heard heavy booted feet out in the corridor, the stride long and pounded on the wood. There was a string of nasty curses filling the air out there and at any other time they would have made Gwendal smirk, but now just made him want to turn away. Adalbert Von Grantz had joined them onboard, the snarling blonde had made it clear that he was not remaining behind, he had given Julia a promise that he would bring back Yuuri to her and her family and he kept his word to his betrothed.

"He's frightening all the guards." Gunter commented softly, trying to cheer Gwendal up even slightly, hands sliding up and down the broad expanse of Gwendal's back and through the long wave of silken charcoal strands that always seemed to end up loose whenever Gunter was around.

Gwendal grunted slightly, an arm slowly creeping around to rest around the slender hips, his palm spread against the small of Gunter's back, holding him against him.

"I forgot, you _like_ doing that too."

A snort of disagreement escaped Gwendal, his face turning until it was pressed into the sweet curve of his companion's shoulder, lips touching the soft skin and inhaling. Everything in him responded to the scent and feel, the strain in his limps beginning to melt away with the closeness of Gunter to him.

"You like giving them the glare of irritation." A soft sound of laughter escaped Gunter, a fingertip rubbing the sweeping arch of Gwendal's left eyebrow, sliding the tip of one digit back and forth in slow moments. "Where this brow twitches, and those lines form on your forehead."

"You are the cause of most of them."

"How flattering."

Lips twitched slightly, Gwendal's heart lightening for a moment at the retort, knowing that Gunter had slipped back into his life once more. The man had always been able to do that, after only a few days, Gunter would slip back into that space that was always within the dark haired Demon's heart and make him feel complete once more. Should he accept it completely? Accept Gunter and what lay between them?

He couldn't. Not now. His soul had been slashed deeply by the loss of his younger brother, the weight of so much guilt still rested upon him. He should have been there to protect him, he should have guarded Conrart and been a _brother_ to the half-breed man.

"Maybe you need something to exhaust you." Rolling them both ever so slightly, Gwendal's back rested fully against the mattress with Gunter straddling his lap, the man as naked as the day he had been born. "Will you let me do that, _Liebhaber_?"

"If you wish it." Gwendal sprawled, his hands lightly sliding against pale thighs, calloused palms brushing back and forth lightly, almost cursing his body as it responded to the sight of Gunter's glorious form over him. "Barchen."

Wide lavender eyes shimmered with blue, staring down at him from under the long fall of silky soft air, fine lips parted in surprise. "Gwendal…"

"I will not ask you to leave again, Barchen." The massive chest lifted once and fell with a long sigh of relief as the words came to him. It did feel good to see the surprise and flash of happiness in those eyes when they looked down at him like that. "I will not arrange it either."

"You haven't called me that in… so long." The corner of Gunter's lips lifted, a slight smirk coming to his lips, knowing of Gwendal's extreme weakness for cute things. "Am I still your Little Bear?"

"Yes." A fingertip trailed up along Gunter's sternum, tracing the sweeping curve of a collarbone and throat, feeling the wonderful pulse of life fluttering wildly beneath his touch. "You have always been my weakness."

"I thought that was cute animals and at times your brothers."

"No. You, _Barchen_."

"You still need to admit you love me." Scooting backwards across Gwendal's lap, Gunter was swallowing a groan when something hot and hard pressed against his rear intimately.

"You will not get that from me."

"Stubborn." But it was said playfully, there was no censure in those sparkling eyes, nothing but the soul deep love that radiated out of Gunter. "I will get you to admit to it sooner or later."

"How can you be so certain that you know what is within my heart?"

"Because of how hard you tried to push me away so often."

"You do realise how silly that sounds."

"But its true." Gunter chuckled quietly, shaking his head, long hair falling forwards, though some of it was still caught in the clasp half way down the slender back. "Are you admitting that you, Gwendal Von Voltaire are silly?"

A growl escaped Gwendal at that, rocking upwards, rubbing himself against his lover's rear, the friction igniting something hot and almost feral within him. His desire for Gunter was incredibly strong, the need to claim the one man who had certainly won his heart quite some time before. Palm sliding down the restrained length of Gunter's hair, he thumbed the jewelled clasp, releasing the intricate lock on it, feeling it slide open and into his palm. Other hand lifting upwards, he smoothed down the length of freed hair, rubbing a few strands between his fingertips, appreciating the softness of it.

"I have one question for you." Elegant brows arched upwards questioningly, but there was a seriousness around the edges of the fine mouth as he studied Gwendal.

"No. I would never take another to my bed, as always my body belongs to you."

That answer clearly pleased Gunter enough that the man shifted upwards, hips arching and allowing the hard throbbing length of Gwendal's erection to slip between his thighs, which squeezed lightly around him, pulling a groan from his throat. Leaning forwards, Gunter's lips found the firm ones of his lover, their faces being framed by the wild fall of silvery locks, Gunter practically devoured the man beneath him, hands examining every inch of his body with interest.

Hands gliding from the satin soft locks, down the curve of his lover's body, he was about to slide both palms lower when Gunter shifted upwards onto his knees, the action making him practically hover over Gwendal's throbbing length. The cobalt blue eyes were darkened to a stormy flint, almost disbelieving as Gunter just smiled at him and he watched the slender beauty practically impale himself on the throbbing hot erection beneath him. Head arching back as he groaned, his weight bore him downwards, body willingly taking Gwendal in deep and completely to the hilt.

"Barchen!" Gwendal hissed, barely able to suppress the shiver of pleasure that jolted up through every inch of his body as he was surrounded by that tight inviting heat. His hips thrust upwards sharply, the hot friction overwhelming his senses as it burned through him roughly, his hands clamped around Gunter's hips as he surged upwards, watching Gunter's beautiful face melt with the burning hot connection they shared.

Leaning upwards, the powerful dark haired man sat up, still surging deeply into the man that was now straddling his lap, his mouth found a nipple, licking it and nipping down hard as his hands were roaming over the beautiful flushed form that filled his arms. His thoughts were being drawn away from him, Gunter distracting him from the heart stopping pain of loosing his brother. The connection between them was a heated one, bodies soon melding into one as they rocked and ground together, hands touching over sweat dampened skin, reaffirming something that had always been between them.

Their bodies were surging together in synch, the heated passion unable to be sated for long minutes and it was only then that Gwendal ended up falling forwards across his lover's body, still deeply buried within the tightness. One leg hooked around the slender legs, keeping them wrapped around his own as his head dropped drown into the cradle of Gunter's throat and shoulder.

Exhaustion pulled at his limbs as he felt the blankets being gathered up around their cooling bodies, his vision blurring slowly, his chest rising and falling roughly. He was being cradled in the arms of the man… the man he had always loved, despite everything his mind told him to do. Fingers were curled into his long hair, sliding down through the strands in a slow tender caress, Gunter pressing Gwendal's head down into his skin, muffling the low sound that escaped the man's mouth.

"Its alright." Gunter whispered tenderly. "No one will ever see."

And against the flushed skin, hot tears began to fall, the long silent sobs overtaking Gwendal, his grief a raw living thing as his world collapsed around him and Gunter continued to hold him together. His hands fisted in the sheets on either side of his lover's body, his larger form blanketing his lover completely, his broad shoulders trembling with guilt and regret for all the things he had left unsaid.

"I will be here. I swear, Gwendal. I'll be here."

* * *

><p><strong>Cabalcade<strong>

"We will find you, _Boy_!"

Stumbling through the dark alleyway, he glanced back over his shoulder, catching sight of the large men who were pounding down the tight passageway after him, one of them carrying a torch that illuminated the dark damp gap between the buildings in a blood red light. His vision was blurred and one eye had closed up completely from the fist that had connected with his face only minutes before when he had been found in possession of a small scrap of food.

His bare feet were soundless against the damp, litter strew alley, the stones slick beneath him, threatening to send him crashing down to the hard stone. Breaths came out in puffs of white mist, the cold air sending chills crawling across his skin even though he felt burning hot inside from the straight out run through the dark buildings of the city.

Clothing ragged and overly large on his whip thin frame, it was plastered against his body, sweat soaking through the fabric as he desperately tried to keep himself together. Every part of him hurt, there was not one inch of skin on his body that wasn't some shade of blue or black from where his bruises had continued to bloom into vivid life.

"Do you know what we do to lost little boys?" The voice tormented him from behind, the words actually being understood for the threat and sickening promise of what would happen if they did catch him. He understood them now, instead of it being nothing more than the snarling bellow of raging animals that came in the form of human beings. "We eat them up and then find them a new _home_."

Suddenly the exit to the alleyway was blocked by the powerful bulk of another man, the boy skidded to a stop, his matted hair a dingy brown around his face, stained that way by weeks worth of dirt and grim that hid its black hue. Heart racing, his obsidian eyes darted around the cramped space, finding that there was indeed no way out. Fear spread like a dark stain across his soul, his entire body quivering as the massive barbarian strode forwards, his lips turned upwards into a sneer of amusement upon seeing the pain and state of their prey.

Hands grabbed at his shoulders, fingers clawing at his clothes, and Yuuri clamped down on the screams that wanted to slip out of his mouth at the feeling of those horrible hands up on body. Desperate to get away, he squirmed and tried everything to slide out of the grip that was on him… but nothing like that was going to happen, he was cornered, trapped between the four large individuals and knowing that the night wasn't going to get any better.

"We have you now, Boy, there will be no escape for you."

The world spun madly around him as tears blurred his vision and he felt himself being shaken, Yuuri fighting against the powerful grip that held him, the wet droplets sliding down either side of his face.

"_Kitten_?"

The familiar worried voice broken through the ring of dark forms around him, the desperation in that voice shocking him as he suddenly blinked again, trying to clear his vision and found himself underneath a warm familiar body. The sheets tangled and twisted around his limbs as awareness began to soak back into him, his senses clearing. Another soft shake, before Conrart was tenderly brushing at the tears that streaked down Yuuri's cheeks, relief swelling in his gaze, before sliding back into the deep concern and worry that had been there moments before.

"Kitten… you scared me." Palm stroking over one silky cheek, Conrart dipped his head down and was about to kiss Yuuri when the boy jolted back, trembling under Conrart's touch and made the man shift his weight off the slender naked body, resting beside him and swallowing hard. "I couldn't wake you…"

"I…" Bile rose upwards through Yuuri's throat at the memory of those men crowding in around him and being grateful that he had somehow gotten free again and hidden before they could do more to him. "I didn't mean to wake you." Rolling so that he could sit up, he hugged his knees to his chest, shivering as cold washed through his veins.

"You were screaming." And Conrart knew from experience, Yuuri didn't scream, the boy never made a sound that day he had intercepted the men who had been planning on raping the boy. "You…" Trying to keep down the words, Conrart couldn't seem to slow his racing heart, fear still ripping through him at the remembered screams that had jerked him awake from where he had been resting beside his lover. The swamp of guilt rosed up over him, knowing that in the end it was his fault, his fault that Yuuri had been so brutally treated for so long. His heart twisting in his chest, knowing that if only… if only he had seen Yuuri that fateful day he might have been able to prevent the pain and deep scars that marred his beloved so deeply.

"I… I don't scream…"

"You… you were screaming… my name."

"Oh." Yuuri took in the sight of his lover, the slump of those broad shoulders and the deep expressive face, though Conrart's cinnamon eyes were hidden by the fall of his lover's wild locks. The shakes that had wracked him were slowly beginning to ease as reality finally came back to him, the warmth of the soft sheets around his body and the pleasant ache reminding him of what they had done earlier.

A trembling hand reached out and swept back the long locks that hid his lover's face, brushing them back enough he was able to catch the grief and pain that coloured Conrart's face. Those cinnamon eyes suddenly met Yuuri's, before dropping sharply back down onto the mattress.

"Love." Scooting closer, it was Yuuri's time to cup the handsome features and lift them upwards, forcing their eyes to meet for one long moment. "I'm alright now." Though he would usually clam up about what had happened, not even Julia could get the words out of him when the nightmares overcame him, he needed to share it. Conrart deserved to know. "I was back in an alleyway in Sorina, three thugs had caught me with a little bit of fresh food I had been given by one of the shopkeepers who had taken pity on me. They beat me so badly I could barely see and I was forced to drop what food I had been given. I escaped them for a little while… it was so cold… so cold and I couldn't see in the darkness other than the burning crimson of their torch as they hunted me down."

Forcing the words out, he needed to say them, needed to dispel the power the nightmare had over him. "A fourth man stepped into my way… they had me cornered and I was almost raped that night. I didn't realise that they were going to use me and then sold… I didn't understand their words then… but I do now. I can hear them so clearly. I however… somehow managed to escape them… I survived."

A single tear streaked down Conrart's cheek to his jaw, dripping onto Yuuri's fingers.

"I need to feel safe again, Conrart." Smoothing back and long locks, he allowed himself to finally relax again. Shifting forwards, he felt his bare knee pressed up against his lover's thigh, an intimate brush of skin on skin. "I need you."

"I should have protected you." It was a raw croak of sound, his face revealing the sheer torment he felt over the fact that he was the reason this had happened to Yuuri. "I should have been there!"

"Love!" Yuuri was drawing the larger man into his arms, feeling Conrart sag boneless against him, the man's face pressed into Yuuri's throat, the upheaval of all the emotions they had both been experiencing finally reaching a point where they spilled over from within. "You have protected me." The soft green glow illuminated the gloom that had invaded their room, the warmth sliding into Conrart and soothing the agony within the man's soul.

Both of them rocked together in that moment, Conrart being the one spilling hot ragged tears for the suffering Yuuri had experienced. The emotions sliding along the intimate connection they shared, the invisible string that linked their souls together through both time and space. It was a sharing of the soul. Yuuri feeling the comfort of another in the darkness of his nightmares, the strength and determination of the man within his arms to protect him, to shield him from the darkness the world possessed. The memories flickered across the connection, Conrart's tears burning across Yuuri's hands and down his arms as they rocked together, the man's head cradled close, Yuuri tucked in behind him.

For the first time since those horrible nights in Sorina, Yuuri truly felt a sense of peace. The darkness that had marked him being burned away by those tears of grief that were being spilled for him. It was the most intimate moment he had ever experienced and he experienced Conrart's own memories, the images blurred, but the emotions so clear… the feeling of powerlessness… the helplessness of being able to change so much for others. The soul deep loneliness that had existed within him until they had met, the knowledge that something within his life was missing.

"You have no need to be jealous." Yuuri's words were whispered against Conrart's chocolate locks, feeling the shudders ripple through the large frame, the deep capacity this man had for compassion and empathy boundless. "I won't disappear. You won't ever be alone again." And it felt as if in that moment, Conrart had whispered them too into Yuuri's heart, both of them vowing that no matter what, they would never be alone.

"I love you."

And with those words, the past slipped out of Yuuri's grasp, the pain seeping away until he was gifted with a warmth of acceptance, of the knowledge that he would always bear the marks of those dark hours, but they would never again rule him. Fate had drawn them together, no matter what time… what world… they would have been drawn together. Shinou had seen it before either Yuuri or Conrart had in their separate existences what could be.

And as the shakes Conrart experienced seeped out of him and sleep overwhelmed the man, Yuuri just continued to hold onto him, knowing that when the morning came, so would a new beginning for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>A little dark but ^^ I think I needed to write it. XD We can definitely have fun ^^ but I have a feeling Yuuri is going to have a Maou moment in the next chapter. *laughs* I have an idea or two. <strong>


	17. Part 17: Winter Pines

**Author's Note: Such a busy day! Though I'm glad I was finally able to write up this scene. I really wanted to see what would happen if Conrart and Yuuri actually got in some 'practice' together. Its cute too. I'm rather pleased with how it turned out. Next chapter we will definitely be seeing Murata and Yozak again! And Gunter, Gwendal and Adalbert arrive in Caloria. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing! XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Forest, Big Cimaron<strong>

The wind howled like a banshee through the trees, whipping at the branches and sending them swaying violently from side to side. Snow cascaded down from the shaking branches that had been overloaded by the morning's fall of powder that gleamed ghostly white in the moonlight that shimmered down across the landscape. Hooves kicked up clouds of white as two horses charged through the darkness, weaving in between the trees with such speed both of them seemed to blur into the darkness.

Arrows struck into the trunks behind them, vibrating with the force behind each bolt. The whoop and calls of the what sounded like an entire army that followed on their tails making the pair of riders grin in the darkness at each other.

"You just had to." The taller of the two smirked at his companion, shaking his head slightly as he leaned closer to the horse, whipping it up a little faster, leaning his legs in close against its body, moving with the creature, feeling it leap over logs and small gullies that cut through the forested hillsides.

"Well… they were getting attacked by bandits, I couldn't just sit back."

"Kitten, I know the feeling, I couldn't sit back either." Though Conrart's eyes couldn't help but take in the appearance of his lover, from the fleeced lined clothes and long dark cloak to the sword that rested at the slender hip. With his wild mane pulled back from his face he looked like something as fierce as Conrart, the beautiful features taking on a strangely… it was if the power from within Yuuri was reflecting on his gorgeous face. "But did you need to strike him with a snowball?"

Yuuri laughed. It was a musical sound, the wind sweeping back the stray locks that framed his face, cheeks were flushed with surprising energy. "It was the only thing on hand at the time."

"Literally." Conrart gave a low snort, but he couldn't help but relish in the beauty of that laughter returning to his life once more, he had feared that he would lose it several days before, but here Yuuri was. There seemed to be a lightness to those slender shoulders, the weight of so much slipping away and the playful nature of his kitten returning. "Though I can certainly appreciate your throwing arm."

"Five years of baseball." Delight glittered in those obsidian eyes as their mounts cleared the wide frozen gully, ploughing forwards into the high drifts. "I always did have a good throwing arm."

Another volley of arrows swept through the air towards them and Conrart acted on instinct, calling upon the wind on his own, hand sweeping out and back, knocking them from the air to drop harmlessly onto the snow. The surge of magic sang in the air, humming and vibrating through them like nothing else either had ever experienced, it was as if the entire world had become alive in that moment between them.

"Teach me."

Yuuri gave Conrart a slightly incredulous look, both brows arching skywards as they continued on through the dark forest of pines, the wind whispering around the hooves of their horses and up along their bodies in gentle caresses. However, Yuuri could feel his own magic respond, all the white powder singing its seductive song into his ears, telling him that it was there, longing to be at his command.

"You want to learn Baseball?"

Conrart gave Yuuri a playful grin. "I bought a ball and gloves from your world."

"You… what?"

"They are in one of my saddlebags. Your father was kind enough to purchase them for me before we left." Their voices were swallowed by the wind, yet they could hear each other clearly, Conrart's magic playing a part in that. It was the thrum of the chase that excited them both, adrenaline and so many other emotions running through both of them.

"I'll definitely teach you, though I certainly have to show you how to pitch, your pitch of that snowball was lacking."

"I hit my target."

Another chuckle came out of Yuuri at that, remembering the bandits that had been challenging another party in the town they had been passing through and Yuuri hadn't been able to ignore the brutality of the large men. Several snowballs had blinded a few of the men, Yuuri's aim only a touch rusty from his days on the Baseball team on Earth, though Conrart had also followed the dark haired boy's example. However, one of them had struck one of the men on the rear and stuck there as if the man had literally sat on the snowball. "Yes. You did."

"Flynn and Norman should be able to meet up with us in Weil Lucca." Considering that they had ended up cutting through the thick forests rather than taken the well worn road through the valley, they were more than likely going to reach the city far sooner than their companions. "The guards will protect them." Only the finest members of Norman's personal guard had accompanied them, having changed into the clothes associated with hired bodyguards for this trip to Big Cimaron. Reichen had had picked each, though the steely eyed human had not protested the fact that he was being sent to the Great Demon Kingdom with the Box and would meet up with them in Lambeil possibly rather than accompany them.

"I'm certain they can, considering we have a dozen bandits after us, I think all the local riffraff decided to get in on the party." Studying the landscape before them, Yuuri followed Conrart's lead, knowing that his lover had far more experience in these kinds of things the he had. There was some part of Yuuri that enjoyed the adventure, enjoyed the freedom of riding the trails on horseback rather than in a carriage. He felt like something more than he had been and during this adventure with Conrart he had realised that there was far more to his life than what he had experienced with Julia. He could make a difference in this world, his power was there to do good for all those around him and if he had become Maou like those of his family had wanted, he would have been _trapped_.

"There is a clearing ahead." Cinnamon eyes sparkling almost silver in the moonlight as the flecks of steel glinted in them. "You ready, Kitten?"

"Go." Yuuri actually blew Conrart a kiss, winking at him as he watched Conrart peel off as they crossed the next rise, heading into the trees along the edge of the open space that spread out before them.

It was a frozen over lake, the snow having settled across the slippery surface, hiding just what they had been looking for. Urging his galloping mount out across the frozen lake, he wheeled the horse around as they reached the centre of the broad space, finally catching sight of the dozen heavily armed men in the flickering torches that they carried. They were quite the menace, filthy and clearly frustrated and snarling with anger that they had been unable to capture Yuuri and Conrart after they had embarrassed them in the centre of the town before all the townsfolk with their snowballs and verbal challenges.

Where he had been frightened by so long by men like these, he felt a new surge of courage run through him, his senses tingling that Conrart was near and to his left. Dismounting, he buried his feet a little into the snow, reaching out for the magic that called to him, the current of energy that wanted to be let out and loose upon those that would do such brutal things to helpless travellers.

"Finally decided to face us, Boy?" Their leader let out a bark of laughter. "Where is that companion of yours? Did he abandon you? Only cowards run."

The corners of his lips quirked upwards, his shoulders straightening slightly as he felt the water deep beneath the frozen lake far beneath him respond, burrowing its way up through it, soaking into the snow around his feet, making him sink an inch into it as it melted slightly. "Smart cowards." They had lured them out here where their magic would not be witnessed and also dispense justice on those that had preyed on the weak.

"What did you say, Boy?"

"I'm the smart kind of coward." His jaw came up, his obsidian eyes flashing with fire. _'You will know the taste of justice this night.'_ Energy surged like a wildfire within Yuuri, the power that had been leashed for only a few days spilled out of him, needing to find a release and the ground beneath his boots shuddered once. The dark shadow of the water dragons already sliding beneath the surface of the snow, barely making it move, the serpents hissing softly, waiting and readying to strike.

"One foolish _boy_."

_'I am no boy, Human.' _A spark of blue flame sparked in his eyes, something wild and purely magical shimmered there in the depths. _'I am not your prey.'_ And he never would be again.

The shriek of a hawk made each of the bandits look up in surprise as a massive bird circled overhead, whipping up the snow into swirling flurries, blinding the humans. The moment they were distracted, the serpents erupted from the snow beneath their feet, jaws gaping wide and snapping viciously at the humans, though their mouths closed on empty air, their coils caught two of the dozen men, lifting them off the ground tucked within their watery bodies.

Conrart charged forwards, like an avenging knight, sword drawn, cloak sweeping out behind his broad shoulders and when the horse reached them he was dismounting with a swift grace, his sword deflecting the first blade that came at him. With a natural ease, Conrart and Yuuri worked together, the serpents driving the bandits back and into the path of Conrart's flashing blade, the man was a born swordsman, spinning and weaving through the soldiers. The wind coiled around his body, increasing his speed and strength, helping to deflect incoming blows, moving like it were a living breathing part of him.

Yuuri was slowly moving forwards as Conrart downed each of the men with a hard slash of his blade, the flat of it leaving many on the ground, the others taken out by the water serpents. The only one that was left standing was the bandit's leader, the man's scarred face stared at Yuuri as the young man stood before him, dark eyes like the pitch black night sky, swallowing up all the moonlight that had once illuminated them.

"Monsters!" The man snarled. "_Devils_, both of you!"

_'You will be silent.' _

Conrart stood behind Yuuri to one side, his blade lifted, his jaw held firmly up, looking as if he were just as deadly as the Double-Black who stood surrounded by a deep ice cold blue radiance.

"I don't _fear_ you." The Bandit was showing a surprising amount of bravery as he gazed around at his groaning men, having realised that none of them had been outright slaughtered by the pair of Demon Tribe men.

The expression on the pale face turned to one of raw fury at all the crimes he could read within the man's features, all the deadly slaughter and robbery. This time the use of power was different than it had been in Caloria, instead of the magic surging and demanding to be satisfied, it was like the ocean, waves of it rising to greet him. Conrart was acting as a siphon once more, the wind around them increasing speed as Conrart's released magical strength began to grow as he absorbed more from the vibrating strings, preventing Yuuri from hitting the deadly overload that could occur in human lands.

_'I will not forgive your conduct.'_ The water dragons let out hissing snarls of rage, jaws snapping hungrily, expressing their displeasure at being restrained. _'It is not my intention to destroy or take life, but your disregard for those you have preyed upon will not be left unsettled.' _

"Monsters." The human continued, his disgust evident. "Your kind should have been exterminated a long time ago and soon you all will be."

The pupils of Yuuri's eyes suddenly turned into slits, his anger suddenly stilling to ice cold calm. Conrart stepping forwards and lightly brushing one hand down along Yuuri's back, there was a soft crackle of energy, the man actually closing his eyes as he stood guard at his lover's back. He was feeling the arcs of energy swarm up through his body, filling him again with that indescribable power that Yuuri could call upon, Conrart offering himself willingly up to the power this time, wanting to give Yuuri whatever he needed to control this raw almost untameable magic. In his heart, Conrart knew they had needed this before reaching Lambeil, they needed to know if Conrart could indeed act as a stopper for the powers Yuuri had and it seemed the first time had not been a fluke.

_'Silence!' _

And with one hissing roar from one of the serpents it lowered its head and caught the man up, coiling around him and this action actually did strike fear into the man, its coils began to freeze over as Yuuri allowed the cold of the snow around them to seep into the creature's body and it held the man aloft for all the world to see within its frozen body.

_'Remember, Human, justice will find you.'_ Lips twitched upwards in a half smile, dark eyes burning into the man's terrified expression seeing the true power of what Yuuri wielded reflected in the man's facial features. Glancing back at Conrart, his lover motioned towards the forest, both of them already hearing the approach of soldiers that had apparently been sent off after the bandits that had been unfortunate enough to attack a noble in the town who had some political sway. _'I may not be the one to dispense it to you, but it will always find your kind.' _

It was surprising that he could release the situation, release the anger that coiled like the serpents around him within his belly, the Maou that lurked within Yuuri's body responded to the warm arms that slipped around his waist, the heat of Conrart's strong body soaking into his every pore. The surrender was surprising, the slide of power leaching out of him, with the whole thing in hand, instead of a sudden release of magic back into the surroundings, Conrart was allowing it to flow out through him and into the air around them.

Each of the water dragons dispersed into a mist of warm droplets that slowly froze into new flakes on the wind that twisted and whirled around them. The golden hawk sat in a nearby tree, watching them with its intelligent eyes, almost looking like it approved of what was going on.

"I won't let you fall." Conrart whispered softly, cradling Yuuri in close, sweeping his cloak down and around the body tucked in against his own. "I am as ever, your protector."

_'That you are, my Lion.'_ And the Maou smiled, releasing his grip on the magic that sung around them, the swirling tendrils of blue and golden magic beginning to fade back into nothingness once more. _'That you are.'_

Conrart lifted Yuuri onto the back of his horse, catching the reins of Yuuri's mount, before urging the horse forwards, away from the battle scene and allowing the wind to blow over and tracks that they had left, erasing the evidence of them every having been there. It was surprising how easy magic came to him near Yuuri, the boy making the entire process seem so natural that half the time he didn't even realise he had relied upon his new abilities until it actually happened. As Yuuri leaned his head back against Conrart's shoulder, resting from the experience, the half-breed couldn't help but feel energised as so much power flooded his cells and body.

Though his heart still was deeply troubled over the fact they were now heading to Weil Lucca, his ancestral home and all of the things that it brought back for him.

* * *

><p><strong>oh what to do! What to do. LOL<strong>


	18. Part 18: Depth And Breadth

**Author's Note: ^_^ this is more about other characters in this chapter. LOTS of plot. hehehe. Basically what I thought is that those at Covenant Castle would know Conrart's alive while those on the Reflection didn't. Makes for a rather dramatic reunion when Gwendal finally catches up with our pair of half-breeds. And I can't help but be amused that Conrart is probably going to find out that he's the key in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own Wulf Von Beilefeld, Cilia Von Beilefeld, Reichen and Marcus Fairholm. I get to own Weil Lucca too! YAAY! Though any suggestions who you would like to see in the next chapter?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Caloria<strong>

The sweeping bay was coming into view as the _Reflection_ swept around the cape and the wind picked up in the ship's sails, speeding them along through the calm waters towards the surprisingly peaceful harbour nestled within. The carcasses of ships that he had been expecting to see were no where to be found having been shattered beyond recognition by the power of one man. And in his silent observation, Gwendal could only agree that it had been by the same person who had once challenged him in battle. One large hand dropped down to his side lightly, covering the mostly healed wounds with his fingertips, remembering when his magic had been practically stripped away from him by the power the boy wielded.

The only evidence that remained of the battle was the reconstruction occurring along the edges of the docks and on buildings that had suffered from fire damage. The question remained was whether or not they would announce exactly who they were upon their arrival at the other side of the wharfs where there was still an empty berth that could take the large ship's size. Was Yuuri still here? What of Conrart's…

A hand suddenly covered Gwendal's own, a warm weigh coming to press against his back, a chin dropping onto his shoulder and he was being half hugged by Gunter whom had finally joined him on deck. "We will find him." Glancing to one side, Gunter almost winced. "Or he will." A finger pointed towards the man hovering closer to the bow, his blue and gold clothes catching the light, blonde hair swept back from his face, with a grim line forming across his lips.

"It was not a prudent thing to allow him passage…"

"He would have come anyway." Gwendal shook his head slightly, knowing that Adalbert was not one to like humans in any kind of circumstances and the man wasn't known for his _finesse_. "It is better to be able to keep an eye on him than to be worried that he will interfere." Though Gwendal had to admit having Adalbert along was not as bad as if could have been, the man _would_ find Yuuri and would more than likely go to any lengths to do so for Julia and out of a genuine like of the Double-Black who had served Julia for years. "He will not stop until he finds Yuuri."

"I guess that is a good thing." Soft lips touched against the side of Gwendal's throat just beneath his ear, Gunter nuzzling the man's ear, clearly pleased that their relationship was welcomed once again in public. "Its surprising, isn't it?"

A low sound escaped Gwendal in response, the blue eyes dropping closed and just enjoying the contact, feeling the arm around his waist tighten a little.

"That one boy can change practically everything in just a few days."

"Indeed."

Gunter Von Christ almost wanted to laugh at Gwendal's gruff replies. "I asked for my daughter to come to Covenant Castle, she will be remaining with Julia until we return."

"How is Gisela?" Gwendal admitted that he had always been particularly fond of Gunter's adopted daughter and had always found time for the little girl who had become a part of his life in a way he had never expected.

"Still singing your praises to me." A smile touched elegant lips, the man leaning against Gwendal's back and his other arm wrapped around the trim waist, just leaning in close and letting out a contented little sound as their bodies fit together so wonderfully. "She adored the book you sent her, Gwendal, though I think you have gotten the notion of joining the military into her head…" Wincing slightly at that idea, he allowed his palms to slide from the man's belly slowly downwards and lingered against the outside of Gwendal's thighs.

"Do not blame me. You are the one who was in the Military."

"I haven't been for quite some time, but if it makes her happy I will continue to encourage her."

The ship rocked slightly as it slowly began to move sideways as it was drawn towards the shore by long ropes that had been thrown to the people standing on the stone wharf. Though it was the person waiting in the shelter of one of the buildings along the wharf that caught Gwendal's attention, cobalt blue eyes narrowing sharply on the middle-aged man in what appeared to be a butler's uniform.

Straightening, Gwendal Von Voltaire shifted his weight and stepped away from Gunter, feeling those hands slide from his body leaving him surprisingly cold without the contact. Striding across the deck, he was moving down the gangplank and onto the worn stone, his strides sure as he was heading towards the human who waited for them. Gunter was only a step behind Gwendal, a hand resting ever so lightly on the hilt of his sword, prepared to defend Gwendal with everything he had if this ended up being a trap.

"I wish to speak to your Lord."

Baker regarded the man before him with slightly narrowed eyes, almost seeming to sense that Gwendal was not human, the broad shouldered Demon Tribe man was an impressive sight and with Gunter with him they looked quite ominous. "My Master is unable to have visitors at this current time. With the political situation as it stands with Big Cimaron, your presence here is one that does not benefit Caloria at the present time and I request that you depart from our country with all due speed."

Lips pressed together ever so slightly, Gwendal's brows coming down over his flinty blue gaze studying the human's features and attempting to get a reading on the man before him. "Do not dictate to me." Not about to be cowed by anyone, he gritted his teeth against his own desire to tear the entire country apart in search of Yuuri and… his brother's body. "My people and I are not here to interfere with your country's affairs. We respect your decision of independence." It was clear that it had been Yuuri that had assured the small nation of Caloria a chance at its independence, something here had made Yuuri decide it was worth protecting and he would respect that. "But we are searching for two individuals."

Baker's jaw clenched slightly at that. "I do not know of what you speak." The man didn't know whether these men could be trusted, the two members of the Demon Tribe had been instrumental in saving Caloria from certain destruction during the battle between the two Big Cimaron naval units and he was not about to betray them to a potential enemy.

"The boy." Adalbert had stepped forwards, the spurs on his boots clicking against the stone ominously as he studied the human before them with something close to disgust. "Where is he?"

Stiffening at the coarse tone, he stepped back, several guards already beginning to move out from between the buildings, their weapons raised and clearly not about to let someone attack the man who cared for their country in the absence of their Lord. "Leave Caloria."

"Human." Gunter shifted from where he had hovered behind Gwendal, his expression softening as his hand lifted off his sword, offering both hands out in a peaceful gesture. "We truly do not mean any harm to you or your lands. We are searching for two of our own who were lost." A hand was slipped into a pocket and lifted out an envelope that still bore Yuuri's personal seal in the dark red wax on one side. Offering it out to the man, he lowered his voice. "This letter was delivered to Lady Cecilie Von Spitzweg and it was sent from here. It is the writer of this letter that we are searching for all we wish to know is if he is still here or if not where he might have gone."

Baker took pause at the sight of the envelope, the stationary was the one that had been supplied to Yuuri during his brief stay at the Mansion and he remembered this very letter being brought to him by his Master Norman Gilbit who sort to have it sent. It lent a touch of credibility to these Demon Tribesmen's claims about wanting to find the young Von Wincott. And Yuuri had been lost, he had arrived with a man who turned out to be Conrart Weller.

"He is no longer here." Baker said simply.

There was a visible surge of relief that flickered through the three Demon Tribesmen. From the way the human had said it, it was clear that Yuuri was still very much alive, however it was clear that Yuuri had indeed moved on from Caloria, but the question remained, to where had he gone?

"There was a man accompanying Yuuri Shibuya."

Baker stiffened at the mention of Conrart Weller, and remembered that Yuuri had made certain that no one mentioned the taller Demon-Tribe man by name because of the fact the Illyrian messenger had come looking for him. They clearly knew who the boy was, but he was not about to betray someone who had worn to protect his Master on the journey to confront the nobles of Big Cimaron in a challenge to truly get Caloria free from Big Cimaron who could overrule Small Cimaron who would certainly not give up their claim on the small seaside district. He also remembered the letter had been sent during the terrible night that had all the staff worried that the man would not make it through til morning due to the terrible fever that had overcome him. "He died upon arrival to the Mansion."

Gwendal jolted at the words, his shoulders stiffening sharply, jaw clenching tightly to hear someone say the words. "We request the return of his body."

"I am unfortunately unable to do so."

A large hand closed around that hilt of his sword, ready to strike down anyone that prevented him from retrieving his brother's body, his mother needed closure and so did he. "What happened?"

"Master Von Wincott arrived late one evening at the mansion, his companion had been poisoned by a bite. The fever was too great and he died before morning came." Baker could feel the sadness radiating out from these men, or at least the two before him, the blonde seemed unfazed by the report of the death but more interested in the fact that Yuuri was alive. Though he regretting having to give them such news, he knew the importance of secrecy. "I still request that you leave Caloria."

"We request a night here in your harbour." Gunter Von Christ was offering the man a kind look, his elegant features and quiet manner enough to help ease the tension in the entire situation. "We are running low on supplies and need to restock on fresh water as well…" Bowing his head in respect to the human, he knew that Gwendal and Adalbert needed time enough to find out from any sources they had in Caloria as to where Yuuri could have possibly gone. "You have my solemn word that we will not cause any trouble."

Adalbert's lips twitched into a sneer, the look of disgust lingered on the man's features as he regarded the humans before them and twisted around sharply, retreating back to the ship, clearly uninterested in hearing more.

"Very well." Reluctant to allow them to remain, he knew that he could not deprive them of supplies. "But come dawn, I expect you to be gone."

Gunter's hand lightly touched Gwendal's chest, keeping the man silent, knowing that they were standing on very shaky ground with the humans and they were currently outnumbered and the last thing they needed was to cause trouble for a place Yuuri himself had protected from harm.

"As you will it."

* * *

><p><strong>Docks, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

"Your Excellency." Yozak hovered just behind Ken Murata, his lips pressed together into a worried frown. His hand remained resting lightly on the hilt of his blade, ready to move in to defend the dark haired boy with his life if it came down to it. Inside his chest, his heart had been savaged and torn into tiny pieces, his life left in a million pieces with the news of Conrart Weller's death. The one man he had loved for so long, since he was a boy was now gone from this world. All he could do now was to fulfil the last request Yuuri had ever made of him in that dark void as they crossed over.

_"Protect Ken for me, Yozak, if something happens… I beg you, protect him." _

Murata stood amongst the crowds of people, many of them moving around him, staring at his dark hair and eyes in wonder at seeing a Double-Black. His dark eyes were scanning the crowds, searching for someone as if he knew there was meant to be someone waiting there to find him.

"This is not advisable."

Flashing Yozak a small reassuring smile, Ken's warm hand brushed lightly against the man's lightly stubbled jaw, the back of his fingers sweeping around to a cheek, lingering there. "I have a good feeling about today, Yozak."

"I don't…" A finger silenced Yozak, pressing against his lips and making azure eyes widen ever so slightly as he gazed down at the boy that he had been given the duty to guard, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest at the intimate contact and the expression of quiet joy lingering on that face.

"He's close."

And their attention was suddenly riveted on a strikingly handsome human with stormy blue eyes that had focused on them the moment he had descended down the gangway of what appeared to be a Calorian merchant Vessel. _Calorian_. It made Yozak's skin prickle with a touch of hope for something… any news about Yuuri.

"My Lord." The human bowed gracefully to Ken, though his eyes drifted to Yozak's face, as if attempting to size him up slightly. "Are you Ken Murata?"

"I am."

The corner of Reichen's lips quirked upwards, clearly amused by something only he knew about. "He said you would be here to greet me."

Yozak's brows lifted in shock, he had not known that Ken had received a message unless, unless the Great Sage had foreseen this occurring.

"But I am one that would not doubt my Lord's abilities." The man slipped a hand into his pocket and withdrew a sealed envelope that also bore the familiar seal of Yuuri like Lady Cecilie's letter had. "I am fortunate to have witnessed his powers first hand, though I must admit I am also in awe of the abilities of his Lordship's Fiancé."

His heart jerked painfully into action, Yozak swallowing a lump that had began to form in the back of his throat almost choking him with its size. Was it possible? Could… it be…? He had not been able to completely give up the sense that Conrart was still somewhere in their world. "_Conrart_…"

"Lord Weller was in fine health the last time I saw him, Sir." Reichen gave Yozak a warm smile. "My Master unfortunately sent a letter to Lady Cecilie Von Spitzweg that should not have been delivered. It was not but a few hours after that message had been dispatched that Lord Von Wincott was able to revive him and cure the ailment that had afflicted him."

"He was poisoned." Ken's fingers rubbed across his side lightly in remembrance of his own deep bite wound that had occurred during the passage between worlds and what had separated the two parties and left them in the fountain at the Tomb of Shinou, while Yuuri and Conrart had ended up in Caloria.

"Indeed, my Lord." Reichen bowed his head slightly, before regarding Yozak again. "However, I have been sent as protection for a piece of cargo that needs to given into your hands."

"Cargo?"

"A certain Box, my Lord." Voice no more than a whisper, he glanced around them before gesturing for both to follow him back to the ship and down below deck and into the hold. And it was there that both were presented with the wooden box that had been strapped down and secured in the centre of the hold beneath heavy protective sheeting. A hand gestured towards it before he bowed his head deeply and made sure they were not overheard. "Lord Von Wincott gave me specific instructions to remain with the Box until it had been secured firmly into your hands and to answer what questions you put to me." Reichen straightened, his hair framing his handsome yet intense face. "I ask that this Box be relieved from my possession as soon as it is convenient to you, my Lord. I am to travel soon to meet up with my Master in Lambeil and I cannot delay my trip more than a day or two."

"Conrart… what are you thinking?" The words were nothing more than a soft whisper from between Yozak's lips as he stood in the shadows, his ginger head bowed as relief flooded through him at the news that Conrart was indeed alive. However, he had a feeling that Conrart wasn't on another ship returning to the Great Demon Kingdom with Yuuri, but following after this man's 'Master'. Hadn't there been a Demon Tribesman there with Yuuri during the battle? There had been mention of a man protecting Yuuri with extremely strong barriers and drawing the devastating power the boy wielded under control. "Who is the third Tribesman?"

"Pardon, Sir?" The human actually looked genuinely confused at that. "I do not understand to what you are referring to."

"During the battle in Caloria, it was reported that there was another involved in that battle, another member other than Conrart and Yuuri of the Demon Tribe."

Shaking his head slightly, he looked quite confused. "No, it was Conrart Weller who protected Lord Von Wincott at the end of the battle."

Yozak shook his head sharply at that. It couldn't be. Conrart was like him, unable to use magic unlike their full blooded kin. "Conrart can't use magic."

Both of Reichen's brows lifted sharply at that, giving Yozak a dubious glance. "Lord Weller was quite capable of casting barriers during the battle and I witnessed his use of his gifts on broad this very ship no more than a handful of days ago."

Was… was it even possible?

Apparently so.

* * *

><p><strong>Weil Lucca, Big Cimaron<strong>

The streets were silent and empty, only the whisper of the wind between the buildings, wailing in their ears.

Conrart brushed the fine crystalline flakes off of Yuuri's hood, tucking the smaller man just that little bit closer against his chest, feeling the younger man stir ever so slightly in his arms. That beautiful face nuzzled in a little more against his chest, letting out another soft sigh, continuing to rest and trust so completely that Conrart could watch over him. There was nothing that could compare to the feeling that someone trusted him so easily and honestly as Yuuri did, that his lover trusted in his decisions and would follow him if he asked it of him.

The tip of Yuuri's nose was bright red, the pale cheeks flushed with the cold of the night air and Conrart shifted his grip around his lover, tucking him in even more closely against his body, warming his lover as best he could against the cold as he rested. Yuuri had a tiny sound of approval, practically purring as the warm cloak pulled a little tighter around the lithe body, which stirred in his arms.

Obsidian eyes blinked sleepily up at Conrart from under long snow dusted lashes, the dark pools of love and affection swallowing up the swordsman's mind for a moment, a smile spreading across his lips as Yuuri peered up at him like that.

"You didn't sleep too long, Kitten, we are almost there."

"Okay…" Yuuri peered out at the city as it fell away from them as they moved upwards along the road that ran along the edge of the impressive bluff that overlooked the river and the city behind. "Have you ever…?"

"Yes. I've been here before." It had only been once and both he and his father had been extremely careful for no one to catch a glimpse of their faces. The distinctive features of the Weller family line were too clear in the pair, just like it was now, Conrart was clearly a Weller and the city of Weil Lucca reflected the nature of its once proud Lords.

Yuuri's horse snorted softly as it trailed behind them, head low to the ground as they finally came through the sweeping gates of a rather impressive mansion that towered over them like a silent sentinel from the past. As if it had only been yesterday since its Lord had been left its halls, frozen that day Kord Weller had been slaughtered by Belar the First's men in his own home and his son Albrecht had been taken from the arms of his slain mother.

"It feels so strange without my Father." Conrart whispered softly, his fingertips stroking against Yuuri's cheek tenderly, brushing back and forth as he looked around himself at what was in some way his ancestral home. "But… I feel… its like coming home in a way I don't understand." Laughing softly at the stupidity of that notion, he froze when Yuuri drew his head down into a miss that melted away all the cold that had seeped into Conrart's body, warming him once more from the inside out.

"Its not a silly idea." The Double-Black chided lovingly, nipping at the tip of Conrart's nose before realising that they were no longer alone.

A single man stood in the open double doors of the Mansion, a lantern swinging back and forth and illuminated the snowy yard.

Conrart Weller eased down off the back of his mount before reaching out to carefully help his lover down off the back of the horse, easing Yuuri to his feet and drawing the cloak a little more protectively around his lover's slender body. Before turning to face the man in the doorway and blinked once as snow settled into his hair and over his clothes. "Fairholm." The name came to Conrart's lips as he swept his gaze over an elderly gentleman who had been only a teenager the last time Conrart had been to this Mansion close to forty years before.

Surprise registered on the old man's features, the lantern being raised so that it spread light across the courtyard and illuminated Conrart's face, only to go clashing down to the pavement in utter shock. The candle within sputtering once before hissing and leaving them both in darkness. "By the Ghosts of Scici!"

"Marcus." Stepping forwards, he kept Yuuri safe against his side, the horses standing where they left them in the cold night. "I did not mean to frighten you."

Several pairs of feet came running, the bottom floor of the mansion beginning to flood with light and spill out through the windows and illuminate both Yuuri and Conrart as they stood out in the snow, dark against the brilliant whiteness.

"Conrart…?"

And Conrart's lips turned upwards into a broad welcoming smile, nodding once as he stepped into the pool of light forming before the front door. "Hello Marcus Fairholm, its been quite a long time."

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Tribe Vessel, <strong>_**Reflection, **_**Caloria**

Gwendal paced the length of the cabin, broad shoulders hunched slightly as his arms crossed, jaw set in irritation and a look of clear frustration at being road blocked by so many different things. Yet, the stone in his heart that had been placed there at the horrible words about Conrart's death seemed to just grow heavier, an immovable heaviness that he knew would never lift again.

The door opened and Gunter returned, his expression grim, but clearly determined. Locking the door behind him, he approached the small table and sat down, a hand smoothing out over the nautical chart that rested on the table. "I managed to find out that Yuuri was seen being carried aboard a merchant class vessel shortly after the battle by the Demon Tribesman." Pursing his lips, his expression looked a little worried about what news had followed. "Apparently the young ruler of Caloria, Norman Gilbit was also seen onboard the same vessel."

A curse escaped Gwendal, his teeth almost grinding together in frustration. It would have been easier to track Yuuri over land, but on the water it was far more difficult to trace them and also Yuuri was still in human territory, a fact that made it even more dangerous for them to search for the boy.

"The ship was seen heading north."

A fist slammed down onto the table, lips pressing together sharply and his brow twitched slightly as his anger surged. "What is that boy thinking? He should have returned to the Great Demon Kingdom."

"You forget Gwendal… Yuuri is still half human. He might have been adopted by the Von Wincott family, but he is still free to do as he wishes."

"_Reckless_."

Gunter couldn't help a slight, but sad smile at that. "What would you expect from a boy who loved Conrart?" Rubbing at his temple lightly, Gunter leaned back into the chair, glancing back towards the doorway knowing that the second piece of news was not going to go down well. "Delchias Von Wincott has gathered together several vessels to follow after us. He is already half way here."

"WHAT?" Gwendal's arm swept the map off the table as anger surged through him at the information. "This is _not_…"

"Lord Von Wincott has every right to search for Yuuri as we do… even more so." Sliding his fingers back into his hair, he glanced back towards the door at the sound of boots in the hall, knowing that Adalbert had finally returned from the quiet snarls that echoed through the wood. "He might have more luck talking to Baker than we did."

Seething with leashed fury, he nodded slightly in reluctant agreement to that. "You are right."

"There are those still talking about having him become Maou."

"Huber and Spitzweg."

"And Wulf Von Beilefeld."

Now that name gave Gwendal pause, turning to regard his lover with flinty blue eyes, his hand closing around the edge of the map he had swept off the table. "I thought that _man_ had retreated from politics." Wolfram's father had always been a sore point with Gwendal, the man had abandoned his son and been as savage as Gwendal's own father about rejecting what offspring he had borne.

"Apparently he is filling in for Waltorana at present." Grimacing slightly, Gunter knew that this was just going to make the entire situation even more volatile. "Apparently he, his wife and daughter were planning on attending the Festival… and took the opportunity to come in on this matter while we are absent."

"That coward."

"He always has been." Gunter glanced down at the map again and lightly tapped a finger along the line of the coast north from Caloria. "There are several options along here, but only one that might be truly promising." A fingertip tapped against the neutral human country of Cabalcade. "Lady Julia apparently took Yuuri with her the last time she travelled to human lands, she mentioned that Yuuri had spent time intimately with the Crown Prince of Cabalcade, Gregory Heathcrife. It is quite possible that Yuuri would seek his assistance now if he is planning on going to Big Cimaron like I have a feeling he is on behalf of Caloria." Gunter set down a small sheet of paper from where he had had it folded within his pocket and smoothed it out to run his finger down over the names on it, tapping lightly at one. "Lady Julia provided me with a list of those whom Yuuri might contact if in trouble in Human Lands." He said in way of explanation.

"To Cabalcade then."

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

The sound of pure sweet laughter stirred Wolfram from his daze, his dark emerald eyes lifted from the ground to find himself staring into an angelic face, with golden ringlets and with the greenest gaze he had ever seen. Yet, it was the fact that the delicate features were almost like looking in a mirror that he jerked backwards in shock.

"Why are you so sad, Mister?" The little girl questioned, her lips turning down in a small frown, golden brows drawing together as if puzzled by the fact that Wolfram was so upset.

"I…" Swallowing convulsively, Wolfram found his mouth going dry as he gazed into the beautiful features of the little girl before him, feeling his heart slowly beginning to sink. "I lost someone important to me."

"My name's Cilia."

"Are you alone, Cilia?" His head twisted to look down the corridor one way and was about to turn back the other way when he heard booted feet approaching where he had been sitting against the railing in the courtyard.

"Cilia! There you are, my little Angel, your mother is beside herself with worry over you."

Wolfram's blood literally froze in his veins at the familiar commanding tone, yet, unlike all the times it had addressed him, it was filled with an honest warmth and love for the little girl in front of him. Her curls bounced about her face as she turned to face the powerful Demon Tribesman who stood there, her arms reaching up towards him, a bright happy smile returning to her face. Wulf Von Beilefeld stood there, as large as life.

"Papa!" The girl squeaked with delight as she was lifted and spun a little before being cradled against the broad chest of her father, her arms wrapping around his neck, holding on tightly.

Wolfram stood, his jaw clenching as a black rage swirled around within his heart, burning him from the inside out. Fingers curling into fists, he lifted his head and stared at the tall blonde haired man, taking in the strikingly handsome features and pale green eyes that shone with love as he gazed down at his daughter… apparently Wolfram's younger half-sister. Hatred seared him to see such a display of open affection from a hand who had never once wanted him.

"Hello, _Father_."

Wulf turned, eyes widening with surprise for only a moment as he gazed down into a face so much like his own. "…Wolfram…"

"Where is my _loving_ greeting, Father?"

Cilia's wide mint eyes stared at Wolfram with a spark of sudden comprehension. "Big… Brother?"

Wolfram reached forwards and literally snatched his sister from his father's grip, his arms curling around the warm weight of the little girl, backing up a step and snarling at Wulf with such loathing as he cradled his little sister against him. Small arms coiled around Wolfram's neck, her little face nuzzling against his throat, clearly not wanting to let go of him after she realised exactly who had taken her out of her father's arms. Wolfram had lost Conrart but he was not about to let his father take away the little girl. He had to protect his family from the monster that had abandoned him so long ago.

"Return her to me."

"Never." His fingers slipped into the silky ringlets, feeling the warmth of his sister against his chest and the spark of love flare through his body to know that he could prevent losing another of his siblings. He wouldn't be a coward when it came to expressing how he felt about the little girl. "I am not going to allow you to ever hurt her like you did me, I know the way you are." Disgust was evident on the pale features, green eyes smouldering with his rage. "Once to tire of something you abandon it. I won't let that happen to my _sister_."

"Stop this childish behaviour Wolfram. Return Cilia to me."

"Go screw yourself, you _lecher_."

"Wolfram?"

Wolfram froze as he continued to cradle the little girl against him, smoothing his hand into the ringlets, desperate to hold on and to never let go again. His mother stood at the other end of the corridor, her pale features going even whiter as she realised exactly who it was that Wolfram was talking too.

"Wulfie." Cecilie trembled as she stood staring at Wolfram and his father and then down at the little girl clutched in Wolfram's arms and looked even more stricken. "I didn't know… you had come…"

And the moment was shattered with complete shock as a messenger came running in calling out. "Lord Weller is alive!"

* * *

><p><strong>I was tempted to put more into this chapter, but I have to admit I like ending the chapter on a little bit of a cliffhanger XD<strong>


	19. Part 19: Crushed Glass

**Author's Note: INSOMNIA. I swear... three hours of sleep is definitely not enough! And add a busy day on top. LOL at least ^_^ I did get out this part. More plot next chapter! But I think this really has allowed Wolfram to grow a little into himself and Raven shows up. But don't worry Stoffel and Hube are not far behind!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I get to own that rug! Also Marcus Fairholm, Wulf Von Bielefeld and little Cilia. **

* * *

><p><strong>Weller Mansion, Weil Lucca, Big Cimaron<strong>

Flames leapt within the grate, while Yuuri watched Conrart pace the length of the room as he sat curled beside the warm fire on the rug, a blanket drawn around his slender shoulders. Studying his lover he could tell that Conrart Weller was unnerved and so twitchy that Yuuri didn't quite know what to make of it. Ever since they had been ushered inside, his lover had been nervous and clearly distracted, his gaze flickering along each corridor and into each room they passed before they had been left for the time being in the sitting room.

"You'll wear a hole into the floorboards at the rate your going, Love." Lifting both hands out, he let out a grateful sigh as his chilled fingers were slowly beginning to get sensation back into them, his body beginning to relax. However, his gaze continued to flick back to Conrart, knowing that trying to get his lover to spot the restless movement would get him absolutely nowhere. "You know… we definitely need a rug like this at home."

That gave Conrart pause, his head twisting around to gazed down at his lover and his cinnamon eyes suddenly darkened with pure desire to see that Yuuri had stripped out of the confining cloak, jacket and the sword rested on a nearby chair. The blanket encircling the slender shoulders slipped down a little and revealed that creamy pale skin that was bared where Yuuri had half unbuttoned white shirt that was parting with the movement.

"I can think of a few things that are worth doing beside a warm fire."

Everything went blank within Conrart's skull at those words and he also knew what his lover was doing him, providing a distracting in hopes of easing the nervous energy within Conrart. "Thankyou, Kitten."

A side smile tugged at the corners of Yuuri's soft mouth at that. "I haven't done anything." Dark eyes sparkled with amusement, before the blanket slipped down to reveal more of the perfect creamy skin that was flushed from the heat of the fire and cast a thousand shades of tawny gold in the light. "_Yet_."

Conrart Weller knew he was a lucky man. Lucky that he had been the one that had caught Yuuri's attention and seemed to be worthy of the boy's love. He needed to distract himself from the fact that he had returned to the one place that he had privately sworn to never go, the place where his great-grandfather had been murdered along with most of his family. "Tell me about how you know Gregory Heathcrife." A stab of jealousy cut deeply into him remembering the sight of the blush spreading across his lover's cheeks at the flirtatious things that Heathcrife had said, but it was the best distraction he had could think up, besides joining his lover on the thick woollen rug and just stripping off what remained of his lover's clothing.

Yuuri's brows lifted sharply at that, though he was willing to allow Conrart to get away with the question. "I originally met him at a dinner hosted by one of Lady Julia's friends just across the border in human territory. It was a good five years ago I think." Sliding his fingers back through his thick waves of raven locks, brushing them back away from his face. "He was close to my age back then, we were both awkward and feeling out of place amongst all the fine guests."

"Go on." Sitting in the other chair by the fire, he set his sheathed blade against the side of the chair to make it easier for him to sit.

Yuuri scooted over to Conrart, his back resting against Conrart's legs and he was offering up a bone comb, the wild tangled mess of Yuuri's hair was presented to the man. Leaning back, he allowed the blanket to pool in his lap to cover the slight arousal that came when the large hands stroked over his cheeks and neck lightly, the heated lips dropping a kiss against his nape. The teeth of the comb were slowly working through the length of his hair, the swordsman taking his time working out every tangle and knot, though his fingers took every chance to stroke against his lover's scalp, hearing the soft groan of pleasure as Yuuri relaxed even more into the intimate moment between them.

Yuuri didn't answer for several long moments, before letting out a soft sigh. "I… I liked him or at least as much as I could like anyone back then. There wasn't much in my heart other than pain and shame, I was still awkward… uncertain of myself in this world." Blowing out a breath, he had always considered Gregory Heathcrife someone important to him and he had been back then when he had needed someone. "We eventually met up again when Julia took me to Cabalcade for two months. I needed a friend and he was there when I needed one. He was always good to me, always sweet and kind… but I knew I didn't feel what he felt for me, but I did like the attention… I felt special for the first time in a long time."

"You are special, Kitten." Slowly, Conrart allowed the burning jolt of jealousy to seep out of him and in some small corner of his heart he was thankful someone had been there for Yuuri when he had not been able to be. "You were intimate?"

"Yes. He was the first man I was with. I had been with a few women that had found my appearance interesting." One shoulder shrugged slightly at the few nights he had spent curled beside a woman. He had been grateful to not be alone for another night. "I use to have nightmares back then… worse then the one you saw… if there was no one with me at night. Waking up alone I thought I was back in Sorina. We were both teenagers attempting to work out our bodies really… It was nice. Nice for what it was."

"Gregory was what I needed then… or what I thought I needed." Yuuri's fingers brushed up and down Conrart's calf, expressing in that one motion that he had found exactly what he really wanted in Conrart. "But when it came time to leave and he asked me to stay, I couldn't. I still felt that hole inside me, the feeling that he wasn't what I truly wanted. I knew he would one day find someone better than me. I knew by then that I wouldn't age as quickly as he did… I would still look like a child while he grew and aged."

"Like my Father did…" Conrart murmured softly, his fingers sliding through the thick wonderfully silky black strands that coiled around his fingertips, teasing him and keeping him close. "Like he has…"

"Yes." Yuuri nodded slightly. "He is still a good friend, but nothing more than that to me. He was a part of my past, something I can actually be proud of. He will find a kind woman for himself, I just know it." The corners of Yuuri's lips turned upwards in quite amusement. "He was always more a ladies man than bisexual." Glad for the distraction he could offer Conrart, he rubbed his cheek against the warm palm, sucking slowly on each of the fingers that had been trailing slowly through his now brushed out raven locks that framed his sweet face. "How about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who was your first?"

Conrart actually winced at that, but remained silent.

Yuuri tipped his head back against Conrart's knees, giving him an interested look. "Talk."

"It is not…"

"_Talk_, Conrart Weller."

"I don't honestly remember." A lot of things he didn't quite recall as clearly as he should from those nights with other men and a few women that caught his fancy when he had Yozak hit the bars together. The fact that he had almost been with someone the very day he and Yuuri had met made him almost want to groan. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Only a few weeks… ago he had been alone. He had none of this. None of this contentment, no true happiness as he now could experience. "But…"

"Mmmh?" Yuuri was practically purring as Conrart's hands continued to stroke through the warm locks, caressing and petting tenderly.

"I finally understand what he meant."

"Who?"

"Gunter Von Christ."

"Oh, your fencing instructor." Drawing a blank as to exactly what Conrart was referring to, he hoped the man would continue talking.

"The night we met. You said to me, _'Someone defeated you.'_ That was Gunter. He asked me, _'What is your sword fighting for?'_" He could still remember that burning rage that had so consumed him, the hatred for those around him, for the world that had left him behind and… abandoned him because he was not what others had wanted until Yuuri had stepped into his life. "I… I was so fury with him… I thought…" Conrart almost chuckled at what had been in his mind back then. "I thought I knew so much. I was blinded by my desire to make others recognise my strength and that of others like me…"

"Like Yozak… and me."

"Yes." Cinnamon eyes closed as warmth suffused throughout his entire body at the thought of how much sunshine Yuuri had brought into his life, despite the situation they both currently found themselves in. "I didn't care about what happened to me. I… didn't care… as long as I proved…"

Conrart jerked when soft palms cupped his face so gently and a mouth found his with such a sweetness that it felt him almost shaking with sudden need for his lover's welcoming body. His cheeks were cradled so tenderly, thumbs sweeping over his closed lids, it was so soft… so loving.

"And what do you think now?" The boy's voice as just as tender as his touches.

"My sword is fighting for justice. I won't die. I will survive no matter what happens so that I can protect you."

"My Lion." Another kiss touched Conrart's lips, one that was a lot deeper and stoked the embers of heat that burned within his body, desire flared brilliant and warm.

"Are you still interested in that rug?"

A sparkle of humour flickered in Yuuri's eyes at the thought that they both were sharing.

However, the door behind them swept open, the cool air from the corridor beyond sweeping in and making Yuuri pull the blanket more tightly around his slender shoulders, the edge of it lifting up over his head like a hood.

"My Lord, I apologise for keeping you waiting." Marcus Fairholm hovered in the open doorway, his gaze flickering over Yuuri and the situation he had apparently walked in on. Coughing slightly into his hand, he bowed his head and averted his eyes.

"Looks like the rug will have to wait." The corner of his kissable lips twitched upwards as he whispered the words into his lover's ear, sliding his fingertips along the slender jaw, rubbing back and forth ever so lightly in a tender caress.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Supper awaits in the hall…"

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Wolfram stiffened at the sound of those words. The shock at finding out he had a younger sister being overtaken by the flood of desperate relief and anguish that surged like a tidal wave within his chest. Denial burned in the back of his throat at those words. "That… is not possible."

The messenger had come up to them, bowing low to them all and offering out a letter to Cecilie.

From where Wolfram stood, he could see the elegant script of his mother's name written on the top side of the envelope, it was intimately familiar to him. But it was _impossible_. Cecilie had sensed his death, sensed the absence of her son from the world as if his presence had been simply snuffed out.

"No." The word caught in the back of this throat on the edge of a sob. "_No_."

Trembling as her fingers closed around the envelope, Cecilie stared down at it with wide green eyes, distress written plainly on every beautiful feature she possessed. Her emerald orbs swept over the handwriting and a sob escaped her, recognising it as Wolfram had as Conrart's. It slipped from her boneless fingers, fluttering to the floor as she just stood there, her entire body jolting hard with the war of emotions that clearly filled her. "My… Conrart…" A tear streaked down her cheek, her entire body trembling, vibrating so hard…

"My Lady!" And just as Cecilie was about to drop, strong arms swept around her, a blur of dark red and black making Wolfram start backwards. "Cecilie…?"

Her green eyes misted over with tears, her slender body curling up and into the strong arms that held her gently against a broad chest, her fingers coiling tightly in the warm fabric against her cheek. And all her grief spilled out of her once more, her face turned away from the rest of the world, cocooned into the safety of the man's embrace.

"What is this?" Wulf Von Bielefeld took in the scene with something close to disbelief and a hint of disgust. The man who had once been quite the charmer took a step back at the sight of the almost pitiful tears that were streaking down the Maou's face in what he deemed quite an embarrassing display. "What is the meaning of this?"

Wolfram couldn't believe whom it had been to come to his mother's rescue. _Raven_. Stoffel's stooge. Yet, it was the burning anger in those usually cool grey eyes that gave him pause, there was a depth of emotions and fury in that look that could have melted lead.

"Cecilie." Raven whispered gently, his hand lightly smoothing down over her golden locks, attempting to ease the clear heartache she was suffering from and regarding the noble before him with a scorching hot hatred. "It is alright, my Lady, I have you." With a surprising grace of movement, Raven swept the Maou up into his arms, cradling her gingerly, his voice whisper soft as he offered her as much reassurance as he could.

"You always did have eyes for her…" Wulf snickered, the monster revealing itself for what it was. A heartless bastard as Wolfram knew him to be.

Wolfram snapped. Like something being released within him, his shoulders straightened knowing that he alone of Cecilie's children remained with her in the castle and it was his duty to defend her honour. Within an instant, Wolfram's sword had slipped free of its scabbard, his younger sister tucked behind him, her small hands clutching tightly into his pants leg, her little face buried against his side. The blade sang as it sung out to suddenly be pressed up against the soft spot just beneath Wulf's chin in deadly threat.

"Not another word from you, _Father_." The boy spat, green eyes snapping like the fire that smouldered within him. His free hand stroked over the golden curls of his younger sibling, feeling her trembling and beginning to cry silently and he knew in that moment that Wulf had neglected his own daughter, that the moment of affection he had witnessed from this man was nothing but a facade.

"Be silent, _Boy_."

Stiffening further, he pressed the tip of his blade harder against the tender skin of the man's throat and it was in that moment he knew there was only one thing that he could do. A small blade was slipped free of its hidden sheath and clattered to the floor at Wulf's booted feet, it clinched against the stone.

The older blonde looked surprised at the action, gazing down at the blade that rested before one of his booted feet.

"I challenge you, Wulf Von Bielefeld to a duel." Wolfram's jaw clenched as he thought about Yuuri had said to him.

_"Your fortunes can change within moments, Wolfram."_

"Do not mock me with such foolishness." A hand reached out to attempt to push the blade away from his throat, clearly not taking Wolfram seriously. "I will not tolerate such behaviour from you."

"No!" Green eyes blazed, tiny flames seemed to dance in the jewelled depths. "You will not _dismiss_ me! You will not belittle me or my Sister." Jaw clenching for a moment, he gazed down at the blade he had dropped, before returning to his father's face. "I will not be ignored by you, I deserve better from my own Father. You have insulted both my Mother and myself. I will not let you harm another with your callous disregard for others."

"What do you think…"

"Pick. It. Up." Wolfram gritted out between clenched teeth and actually feeling a weight lift of his chest as he confronted the man who had cast him aside as if he were nothing.

When he glanced to one side, he caught those grey eyes and caught the look of respect and… affection in the gaze. It was… startling. He had always known Raven since he had been a young child, the man had always been a shadow watching over his mother, silent and doing what he could to protect Cecilie. In those grey eyes he caught a glimpse of the hopeless love the man had for the woman in his arms and he understood.

"**Cilia!**"

The little girl retreated behind Wolfram, her fingers clutching tightly to her brother's clothing, shaking her little head and clearly not wanting to let go.

"Coward." The word slipped out of Wolfram as he regarded the man with cold green eyes.

And with a restrained movement, Wulf actually did reach down to pick up the dropped blade, sneering at Wolfram with disgust. "You will learn respect, Boy."

The duel had just been agreed to.

* * *

><p><strong>I really had no idea about this chapter XD it just CAME to me. LOOOOL Though I bet Yuuri and Conrart are definitely going to steal a go on that rug!<strong> Who would you guys like to see in the next chapter?


	20. Part 20: Regrets Aside

**Author's Notes: This chapter was fun^^ and Huber turns up! I feel almost tempted to have him banished at some point so he'll eventually meet Nicola. That is just my want for them to be together. But... XD I promise some YozakXMurata and GunterXGwendal in the next chapter! Maybe even a little Delchias?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Own Nicholas Von Voltaire, Wulf Von Bielefeld, Cilia, Marcus Fairholm and the wraith XD **

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Wide pale green eyes gazed at Wolfram with hope shimmering in the depths, the little girl was cocooned in Wolfram's blankets, her golden curls spreading out over the edge of the fabric. "Can… can I stay with you?" Tiny hands curled into the fabric as if trying to clutch onto something that might just slide out of his grasp. "Big Brother?"

All of Wolfram's heart melted at the whispered plea and his anger grew as he finally understood that the spark of happiness he had witnessed between Cilia and Wulf had been nothing more than an illusion the child had been trying to project to the rest of the world. Wolfram had taken her to see her mother and found the woman… uninterested and absorbed in… watching other men rather than her own child.

"You are always welcome here, Cilia." His hand reached out and stroked back the beautiful curls, revealing the face that looked so much like his own, with her swath of golden girls and green eyes she could have easily passed as his full blooded sister. "You are home now." Yuuri had been right, his life could change abruptly from one moment to the next, this little girl needed him and he would not fail her. "No one will ever treat you like that again, little Sister."

Arms reached out for Wolfram, the blanket sliding down onto the bed, the pale mint eyes were wide and tears were slowly slipping down her pallid cheeks. "Do you love me?" It was barely above a whisper, her lower lip quivering so badly she actually bit it to prevent any sound from coming out.

"Of course I do!" Sweeping forwards, his arms wrapped around the trembling child, wrapping her up into a loving embrace, burying his face against her curls and feeling all the coldness inside him melt at the warmth of her in his grip. "I always have, Cilia, I love you more than anything. I won't let anything happen to you. I swear it." Hopefully if his Uncle decided to turn up and it was most likely he would, he might agree with Wolfram over Cilia's care, Waltorana Von Bielefeld had always liked him… something he hoped would remain in his favour.

"I love you too, Wolfie." The little girl clung on, finding in that embrace all the love she had so desperately wished to have from her parents and never had received.

And in that moment Wolfram froze, coming to a horrible conclusion over things he himself had done. A wave of true understanding lanced through him as he held Cilia close to his body. Was this what Conrart had felt? Was this same desperate love something his brother had felt for him when he had been rejected by his own father? A choked sound slipped passed his lips, his own guilt suddenly stabbing deeply into him.

What had he done? The love in Conrart's eyes, the shimmering pain in those depths whenever he had snarled at Conrart for daring to touch him. _Human_. Conrart's father had been human… but what did it really matter? What did it honestly matter when Conrart was his own brother and loved him so much? The billion questions flooded his mind, sending a wild shiver rattling through his entire being.

What did it honestly matter? And with a startling realisation, he trembled. It didn't matter. When someone was family, they were _family_. What race one belonged to didn't matter. He had almost lost his brother completely to death and he had been so selfish and stubborn before he left. Another surge of guilt filled his heart, but in that moment he made a promise to himself, Conrart would never again not know how much Wolfram did care about him. When his brother returned, he would be welcomed with a smile and an open heart. Gwendal had done it and so would he. They were brothers by blood, brothers by the heart and that was all that mattered.

"I do love you." And the words were heartfelt and sincere, his fingertips lightly stroking against the silky curls beneath his fingertips. "You are home, Cilia, we are your family and you will never have to fear that we will not love you. Nothing can change the way I care for you, Sister."

And nothing would ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>The Mansion, Weil Lucca, Big Cimaron<strong>

Yuuri winced sharply as his hand drew back, droplets of blood dripping onto the straw beneath his boots, his lips pressing together against the sharp jolt of pain. It was cold, colder than it had been inside the mansion, the snow still falling heavily outside the stables. There had just been something so wrong with the house, where he had thought that it was nothing more than an odd vibration, it had been something far stronger and had practically driven him from the house altogether to seek refuge in the stables.

Cursing himself silently, he drew his finger up to his lips and sucked on the pricked tip, giving the wooden beam nearby a dubious look of irritation. His nerves had been shot since supper, unable to remain still or calm even for a short while and had barely touched his food. He thought the battle earlier that night would ease the ache that remained in his bones the further into human territory they got.

His fingertips stroked down over the warm nose of his horse, rubbing over the velvet softness of its nose, his eyes drifting closed and feeling it lean into his touch. Warm breath fluttered against Yuuri's belly, chasing a little of the chill away.

Every sense Yuuri had prickled, the boy spinning around sharply to regard the elderly gentleman who stood in the doorway to the stables, his obsidian eyes taking in the man with the same suspicion that had been crawling through him earlier. The light from the lantern almost blinded him, it seemed strangely bright in the darkness of the stable, the shadows it cast seeming to be even blacker as they flickered and shifted.

"Who are you?" Yuuri questioned softly. The chill crept up along his spine, making the small hairs at the back of his neck stand up and gooseflesh to spread across his already cold body.

"I am…"

"No." Obsidian eyes narrowed, the strings of magic vibrating wildly around him, warning him of the danger that stood only a few feet away from him. "Who are you really?"

"A _friend_." The elderly man's lips twitched upwards into a small beastly smirk, the clear eyes growing brighter with each passing moment and becoming distinctly inhuman.

Shaking his head slightly, he knew this man was not who he appeared to be. This entire place felt _off_. As if the evil of the night so long ago had never left these halls, that the ghosts of Kord Weller's family remained to haunt it for all time, their anguish and agony feeding the darkness that lingered and grew here. "You are no friend to me. I know what you are."

When the man's lips peeled back they revealed deadly sharp fangs that were tipped with pitch black, like the maw of a monster that promised that it would definitely bite if you got too close. "You did well, _Healer_." The creature took a step forwards, body twisting slightly, limbs moving jerkily as if it were a puppet being pulled by invisible strings. "Saving him as you did."

"How long have you been waiting for us?" And Yuuri couldn't help but feel a pang of raw pain at the fact that this creature had been given the body of Marcus Fairholm, a man Conrart had considered a friend all because of the fact that they may just end up here at the mansion.

"Too long." The voice had deepened, hissing slowly between the man's twisted teeth, its eyes narrowing sharply, the Dragon Wraith that had been trapped within the flesh of the mortal man clearly beginning to dislike its physical prison. "He _promised_."

Instead of hatred, Yuuri couldn't help but feel sympathy for this Wraith, it was clear to him that all it had desired was freedom from the other realm, to have the chance to exist as a living breathing creature. It was clear this was not what had been promised to him in exchange for biting Conrart. "Are you in pain?"

The man's head twisted at a near unnatural angle at the question, as if seeming surprised that it had been asked. It let out a hissing breath of sound, chest rising and falling rapidly.

"You are, aren't you?" Slowly he was becoming aware of the fact that he was not alone in the stable, the tingle of warmth flared throughout his body, singing in his blood and in his heart. Conrart was just behind the beast, sword at the ready to strike the creature dead if it so much as moved one inch towards Yuuri, but the dark head shook only slightly to indicate that he didn't want Conrart to skewer the man from behind.

"It burns."

"I know. It must hurt so badly… your race was never meant to have mortal bodies. Even though I can understand your desire for one… understand your desire to experience things… you do not belong here."

"He promised I would be _free_."

Sighing softly, he wished he could understand exactly what to say to the Wraith, something that would ease its pain and also get an answer to who exactly it was that had been purposefully attacking them. This Wraith _knew_. The knowledge was there in the inhuman eyes that watched him, with suspicion. This Wraith knew the answer to why Shinou had been fearful that time in Sorina, why those vivid blue eyes had been so troubled.

"I can release you." Yuuri offered softly, desperately hoping that it would be within his power to be able to do something to ease the Wraith's pain and release it from Marcus's body. "It is not possible for me to give you physical form… but I can release you from this mortal body."

"He promised me freedom!" It snarled. "Your death… your blood…" Before its teeth snapped together in irritation and anger, before moving forwards, body twisting and shifting, the lantern swaying wildly. "His left arm." Head twisting sharply towards Conrart, head twisting around so far the vertebrae audibly cracked in protest of the unnatural movement.

Conrart Weller's eyes widened in surprise and he actually jolted backwards at those words. His sword lifting upwards, clearly in an attempt to protect himself from the monster that hovered between them. There was clear meaning to those words, ones that only Conrart seemed to understand.

"He wants them. He wants them for his plan… _needs_ them…"

"Why?"

"Keys."

And it was like Yuuri had been kicked in the gut when that single word was spoken and his entire face paled sharply as he gazed at his beloved Conrart. The bite wound had been on Conrart's left side, and his arm would have been down by his side if he had not been holding Yuuri on the mount when they had crossed between worlds. The beast… would have taken Conrart's left arm. in that bite… but instead had just poisoned Conrart.

Conrart was a Key to one of the Boxes. It had been the reason why Albrecht had been practically confined to the palace in Big Cimaron and why his father had been killed. Belar had wanted a Key to a Box. However, Keys didn't always appear in each generation and it was clear neither Albrecht Weller or Dan Hiri Weller had been Keys. Yet, the beast had used the plural form and Yuuri's blood literally ran cold. A shiver rattled through him. He was a Key too.

Shinou had _known_. Yuuri's hand lifted to his shoulder, touching over the spot where he had been viciously bitten by one of the Light Wolves, it had been attempting to cover its muzzle with his blood, but it had burned away with the heat of the creature's internal flame. Someone didn't just want him dead, they had wanted to _steal_ the keys and destroy them so that no one else could become the Key after them.

"_Kitten_." Conrart's voice cracked, expression haunted.

Shinou had been gathering Keys in one place. Why else would he attempt to bring Yuuri to Conrart?

"He wants to open the boxes."

"Yes… he wants the _Keys_… I get my freedom if I give him the Keys…"

Everything was being manipulated by so many different forces that all the strings were getting tangled together.

"Who is he?"

"He is darkness." The Wraith answered, though it actually seemed to be looking Yuuri over with a speculative look, head rising and falling in a slow almost reptilian motion.

_"Forgive me Yuuri for drawing you here… I knew no way else to protect you from the growing darkness."_

Shinou's words came back to him with a rush and Yuuri swallowed hard. The darkness could only be one thing. The Originators. They wanted _out_ and someone was helping it seep out. It had clearly frightened even Shinou that night seven years before, frightened him so badly that he had dragged Yuuri into this world to be at Conrart's side in a desperate attempt to protect him and to keep the Keys close together so they were more easily guarded.

"They want to open the Boxes."

And they had sent one of the Boxes back to the Great Demon Kingdom. Hopefully Ken Murata would know what to do with it to keep it closed. It was only a blessing that neither Yuuri or Conrart had been the Key for that particular Box. He had heard that the Key seemed to have a connection to the thing… and both of them had been beside the large wooden Box for several minutes with no response when they inspected it.

"You… can release me?" The Dragon Wraith dipped its head slightly, eyes blinking slowly, the light from within them shimmering with a myriad of colours.

"Kitten… _no_."

"I can." Swallowing hard around his own lump at fear at being close to this unearthly creature that inhabited the old man's body, he couldn't help but want to ease its pain. This creature had only been seeking freedom from a prison that its kind was forced to endure. "Can you tell me his name?"

"He has no name, he is nothing but the blackness… _darkness_. **Death**."

"Kitten!"

But the boy's hands had lifted up to clasp around the man's head, a brilliant flare of magic surged upwards through Yuuri, soaking into Marcus Fairholm's body, which was beginning to be distorted as the Wraith clothed within its body began to stretch, desperately seeking freedom from the agony it had being crammed within such a tight shell. Holding on desperately, Yuuri felt the body jerk in his grasp, his own body trembling as he tried to separate the two before him and realised that the soul that had once been within Marcus's body was gone leaving nothing behind but this empty husk.

All the horses around them were suddenly rearing up, their ears twitching, their bodies restless as the cold night seemed to creep into the warmer stable.

With an ear splitting roar, the creature within the man spread its wings, the flesh giving way to the wide leathery pinions that flapped and flared, crashing into two of the support beams that held up the snow-burdened roof above.

_'Be calm.'_ The Maou whispered softly. Though obsidian eyes lifted to find Conrart on the other side of the Wraith, large hands covering Yuuri's own and gave him a rather displeased look.

"Stubborn." Conrart snorted.

_'Unfortunately so, my Lion.' _

And in the cold darkness, the wraith dropped its head back and roared as it tore free of the human constraints and opened its jaws with hunger gleaming in its eyes. Its wings flaring as it rose into the air, knocking both Conrart and Yuuri down onto the straw covered floor of the stables. The lantern clashed to the floor in a spray of glass and metal, the first sparks of fire leaping from the candle and onto the dry flooring and slowly began to weave its way deeper into the dry fodder.

"Freedom!" The beast cried, before its reptilian head twisted to focus on the two half-breeds with renew interest and gave them a vicious smile full of poison tipped fangs. Before it took a step forwards… unaware of the smoke that was slowly beginning to coil from the nearby straw…

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

"Cecilie." Raven hesitated a moment, his hand hovering above the beautiful spiral of golden curls that ran down the woman's slender back. Breathing away the restraint he had had for so long, he allowed himself to sooth her, fingertips caressing the waves back from her face, attempting to comfort her and her head tipped to one side, pressing into the touch. "I…"

"I'm so sorry."

The silver grey eyes widened at the words as his large hand was swallowed up by the warmth of a slender delicate one and squeezed lightly. Was he being rejected? The thought crushed his heart, until he realised she had not released him, her fingertips smoothed over the back of his palm and across his knuckles lightly as if memorising the feeling.

"I'm sorry for everything… Raven. I… I knew." A sob escaped her, her body trembling with pain and guilt for turning him away when he had first attempted to express his love for her so long ago. It had struck a deep slash to his heart to see her with Nicholas Von Voltaire that first time and know that he was too late to have her… and again with Dan Hiri Weller and Wulf Von Bielefeld. Rage burned within his heart at the last man's name. "I… I asked you to watch over Stoffel… I thought… he needed you more… I…"

"Lily."

Emerald green eyes closed in appreciation for the soft name that he had whispered only a scant few times that they had shared moments like this where all the rest of the world would melt away from them, leaving them alone in its silence. "I can't let him continue with his plans. Stoffel's ambition is not one I share. I forget… I forget that it is me who rules and not him." Swallowing hard, she remembered back to the day she had been made Maou, the loneliness in her heart and the words she had forced herself to say. "I never… I never wanted to let you go."

Raven jerked hard at that, grey eyes wide as he regarded the beauty before him, a lump forming to choke back any words that he might utter. Shock filled his soul.

"When I asked you to look after Stoffel… when… I didn't want to let you go." There had always been an ache in her heart, an emptiness that could not be filled, even Dan Hiri was there… he had always seemed far from her. "I didn't want to. I never wanted to."

"Will you release me from my promise?"

Cecilie's beautiful eyes widened to stare up at Raven in wonder for a moment, her lips pressing together, knowing what Raven was asking her. "I…" Stoffel… What about her brother? Could… could she be selfish? "Yes."

The man's heart surged with warmth and a burning ember of hope that couldn't be extinguished. Slowly, Raven dropped to one knee before her, his hand reaching out to tenderly take one of hers, lifting it gently to his lips, dropping a tender kiss against the back of her fingers. "I swear myself to you, Milady." His lips lingered against her fingertips, his grey eyes closed with relief flooding every inch of his body. "I swear my sword, my life and my heart to your service."

"You… you won't… leave me?"

Grey eyes burned with love and a sweet promise. "_Never_, Lily."

Unable to draw her eyes away from the face of a man she had known since she was a child, she felt heat actually creeping into her cheeks, feeling her despair in her heart beginning to lift a little at knowing she would not be alone. Even with her sons, there had always been an emptiness in her heart at not being able to find the love she had seen in Conrart's eyes… or even Gwendal's when he watched Gunter. She wanted that so desperately. Cecilie Von Spitzweg wanted to be _enough_ to make a man happy.

"I will be right here by your side." It was a solemn pledge.

"Raven."

The man's gaze snapped to the doorway and his features actually paled as he gazed at Stoffel, knowing that he had betrayed a man who had trusted in him to remain by his side. Guilt welled up within him, yet, he could not regret this. He couldn't regret the love that swelled up in his heart to know that Cecilie would allow him to be the one to comfort her, to guard her with his sword and life. Raven Eichel would live up to his name, he was the _oak_. He would be Cecilie's strength.

"Forgive me, Milord." Raven bowed his head slightly. "I cannot return with you."

"You are serious." It was not Raven whom Stoffel addressed, but Cecilie, his lips pressed into a firm line, his steady blue eyes darkening a touch and knowing that her earlier decision still stood. "About this."

"I am." Her slender jaw lifted, expression showing her resolve. "I will not condone war with the humans. We are not superior to them, no matter what you say Stoffel. Each race has its own _gifts_."

"The humans are amassing forces to attack us."

Jewel green eyes narrowed. "Only Big Cimaron is. It is forcing others around it to go to prepare for battle." Golden locks bounced slightly around her slender shoulders, her gaze burning into her brother's and it was only because Raven stood there that she felt strong against the will of her older sibling. "I will not condone your bigotry, Brother. I will no longer stand for…"

Another figure appeared in the doorway, almost cutting off Cecilie's words. Geigen Huber hovered just behind Stoffel, his dark grey-blue eyes so similar to that of her son and to Klaus. His jaw was clenching, eyes burning with simmering emotions and with disgust present in his eyes.

"We are Demon Tribe." Cecilie remarked proudly, fingers clenching. "We have forgotten that it is bigotry that forced us from our homes. Bigotry and racial hatred that led to so much death before Shinou saved us. Are we about to become like those that tried to destroy us?" Her heart swelled with her words, surprised to find that they were true, that the Demon Tribe had forgotten themselves, forgotten what had forged them. "Are we to become like those who knew nothing but hatred?" Her gaze flickered to Geigen Huber, watching the man's features darken in response to her challenge. "Or ambition?" Green eyes turned on Stoffel, pinning him there.

Raven was amazed, his features melting from the cold stillness to one of adoration at seeing the true fire that lived beneath Cecilie's self-doubts. She truly was someone who deserved respect.

"I was chosen to be _Maou_. I am **still** the Maou." It was her place to guide her people and she would do so. "We are a _part_ of this world, not apart from it."

"Cecilie be responsible."

"I am. I finally know why I was chosen to be Maou." She would do this. She would change for the better, Cecilie Von Spitzweg would not cower or cry. She was the ruler of the Great Demon Kingdom and she would act like it. "We will find _peace_."

"We will, Mother." Wolfram stood just behind Geigen Huber and Stoffel with Cilia clutching to his hand tightly. There was a clearness to that green gaze, one that hadn't been there before. "We will find peace with the humans."

And that made Cecilie smile and pride fill her heart. She would not fail her people, not when she had just found her purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>GO CECILIE! XD I think she did rather well for herself right then.<strong> **But I think I couldn't help the little cliffhanger with Yuuri and Conrart. Will the Wraith turn on them? XD**


	21. Part 21: Edges

**Author's Notes: Definitely had fun with this chapter ^^ Turned out rather good. Though next chapter will definitely have lots of Conrart and Yuuri in it. XD I have a few ideas for them and I own someone a lemon on a rug. I'm quite proud of this fic. Though I wonder if people actually realise that the plot isn't really planned out, it just comes to me as I'm writing. I have no idea what's going to happen until it appears as I'm typing. Oh, Yuuri's soul is his own and not Julia's. He's a separate person and all that. **

**Disclaimer: Own Nicholas Von Voltaire, Wulf Von Bielefeld and the Wraith.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Tribe Vessel, <strong>_**Reflection**_

Pain flared like an explosion behind his eye, his hand immediately lifted upwards to press his fingers lightly against it, instantly jerking his hand away at the second spark of pain that burned at the contact. Cobalt blue eyes dropped closed, the throbbing continuing between his temples and almost dragging a groan from his lips.

"Again?"

Gwendal almost started at the voice just behind him, suddenly becoming aware of the fact that he was sitting up in the chair in their shared cabin. It was several more moments before he actually realised that he had dropped what he had been reading onto the floor by his booted feet and his fingers were actually shaking with the force of the throbbing in his temples.

A comb was set to one side of Gwendal on the edge of the table by his elbow, fingers sweeping down through the long fall of charcoal grey hair, settling it around his shoulders and down across his broad back. The movement of the brush through his hair had lulled him earlier, drawing out the worry in his soul and soothing him with the continued motion. It was something familiar, something that was more comforting than even knitting to him.

"Maybe we should have someone…"

"No." A slight shake of his head and he just slumped back more into the chair as elegant fingers began rubbing slow little circles against his temples, relieving some of the pressure that seemed to be building there. "Your touch is enough."

"You let your hair grow out…"

A slight shrug came to those broad shoulders. "You liked it that way, long."

Gunter regarded Gwendal with a keen interest, feeling his heart warm over the fact that Gwendal despite his interference and his attempts to shove Gunter away had still done things to please him.

"I'm not like him."

Lavender eyes widened slightly in question over that particular statement, attempting to work out who the 'he' Gwendal referred to, he could take a good guess. Thoughts of Wulf Von Bielefeld had haunted Gwendal most of the night and that was more than likely going to bring up thoughts of Gwendal's own father. Nicholas Von Voltaire had been a stern, almost cold-hearted man whom had never seemed to have enough time for his son, though privately Gunter wondered if Klaus had known what to do with the boy. In some ways the two men were similar, the sharp intelligence, the sternness at times and in their appearance, but that was where it truly ended.

"Your father?"

"Yes." Gwendal's hands clenched, his chest heaving slightly with the roughness, the raw emotion that hovered just beneath the surface. "I'm not… am I?"

The hesitation almost made Gunter smile. Slipping one hand beneath Gwendal's jaw, he lifted the man's head and found those tightly clamped together lips and kissed them lovingly. A thumb brushed the long strands away from Gwendal's eyes, catching the vibrate emotions within the vivid blue depths. "We both know you love me."

Gwendal attempted to turn his head away to avoid the piercing gaze of his lover, knowing that Gunter would see right through him and into his soul if he continued to watch him like that. Yet, the man refused to allow him to retreat, refused to allow him to avoid answering that statement.

"And we both know why you continue to push me away."

The dark haired Demon Tribesman sat there silent, knowing that this had been coming for a long time, knew Gunter deserved what was between them.

"You have always felt abandoned." Gunter dropped to his knees before Gwendal, both palms continuing to remain on the strong jaw and prevent those blue eyes from flickering away from his gaze. "First by your Father when he would have practically nothing to do with you and when he died. Then when Dan Hiri Weller walked out of your life and took away your brother for so long and that you considered yourself unworthy of love after others seemed to find you lacking. Wulf Von Bielefeld disliked you on sight and when he abandoned both your mother and your brother too… and Dan Hiri died."

There had been nothing but death and loneliness in Gwendal's life.

"You have always been afraid that Conrart would leave and…" A wash of sadness stung him in the heart to know that what Gwendal had been terrified of had occurred. Conrart had died, leaving Gwendal behind again to mourn. Gwendal had tried to push Conrart away in a desperate attempt to spare himself the same burning pain of loss that had come when everyone else practically in his life had done the same to him in return. "You continue to push me away because you fear if I stay too long, I'll find some fault with you and leave on my own." And a startling realisation struck him. "You're afraid I'll die."

Gwendal flinched sharply at the words, blue eyes attempting desperately to stare at Gunter's boots and not the man's face. His breathing was ragged and he could barely draw enough air into his starving body, the claws of something horrible slashed at his heart.

"That if I walk away I will die and somehow that you'll be the cause."

"I… I could not bear it… if…" Eyes closing tightly against the burning pain in his heart, his head dropped down, hair cascading over his handsome features, his shoulders trembling with the weight that rested in his soul.

"How is trying to send me away different, Gwendal? How was attempting to drive Conrart away…?"

"You think we'll be safe if you do?"

"I… can't… I can't bear to lose someone else…" Fingers clenched and unclenched rapidly, letting out a shaky breath, he gazed up into Gunter's eyes, staring straight into them without flinching away this time. "It would kill me… if I lost you. If I let myself admit… how I feel about you, I know… I couldn't let go… and I would drive you away, Barchen…"

"Tell me… I want to hear the words, Gwendal."

"I love you, Gunter Von Christ and I could not live if you were not in this world with me. Losing you would destroy me completely. I can barely breath when you are not with me. I can't sleep… I can't eat… I can't…" Shaking his head slightly, a slightly frustrated sound escaped him as he couldn't quite find the right words to explain what was in his heart. This time, it was his hands stretching out towards the man kneeling between his legs, brushing a thumb across the soft lower lip. "Stay with me."

"I thought you would never ask!" And Gunter pounced Gwendal, his arms wrapping around the man's neck and shoulders kissing him with a hunger that was all consuming, though his movement ended up unbalancing them and sending them dropping backwards onto the floor, Gunter sprawled across the man unfazed. They looked ridiculous like that, but neither cared as their kiss deepened into something far more meaningful.

* * *

><p><strong>Weil Lucca, Big Cimaron<strong>

Wings flared again, great leathering pinions unfurling as the body of the man came away from the Wraith in waves of dust and crumbling ashes. Massive jaws opened in a heart stopping roar that had the horses panicking and bucking wildly within their stalls. The darkened interior of the stables was suddenly a lot brighter, flames licking along through the dried hay flooring and wood, coiling itself around the hooves of the horses, snapping like snakes at them.

Yuuri lay stunned in the snowy doorway, his eyes staring up at the massive beast that he had released, his magic pulsing and surging wildly within him. The beast had struck them hard, throwing both Conrart and Yuuri out into the snow, which was now illuminated by the growing fire that spread outwards through the stables, the horses were screaming in panic, several bursting free from their stalls, fleeing into the night.

Yet, it was in those flames he caught a glimpse of something, the flash of faces, horrified faces of so many people as they attempted to flee. Their shadows flickered in and out of reality, the barrier between all things weakening with the presence of the Dragon Wraith finding its physical form through Yuuri's powers combined with Conrart's.

_"I suppose the Weller Family is doomed now." _

That voice, it almost sounded like Conrart's. His head twisted upwards, attempting to find the source, his eyes flickering over the building and suddenly catching the glimpse of a white face in one of the upper windows. A man stood there, gazing out over them and the city, the flames reflected across his face, one that was too much like Conrart's for Yuuri's heart to bear.

"NO!"

The scream was torn from his mouth as he staggered upright, boots sinking into the thick snow that carpeted the ground, his body swaying as he listened to the distant screams that rang in the night air. He could see a woman, her tear streaked face illuminated by the inferno growing by the minute as the stables went up in flames. Her arms desperately clutched a wailing baby to her chest, doing everything she could to protect the infant as she fled barefoot into the night and across the snowy ground.

_"What is it you want, Belar? Why do your forces attack my people? Have you come to steal my land?" _

_"No, I want your left arm, Weller." _

The voices were so clear, even amongst the screams and the shouts of panic from the few staff that remained in the mansion as they were hurrying outside, hoping to be able to put out the fire, even though most recoiled from the monster that prowled that inferno, its dark scales glittering in the crimson glow.

"Yuuri!" Conrart was staggering upright, his hand clutching at his left arm as he swayed on his feet, dazed by the powerful blow that had sent him sliding through the snow a good thirty feet. Blood dripped down from a deep gash that had been torn deep into the flesh, staining the snow and left behind a trail as he moved forwards, barely able to keep on his feet. His eyes were focused on Yuuri, his voice being cut off in his throat as he too stared at the visions that swam across the open ground before them both.

The guards… A dozen guards were surrounding the weeping woman who tried to cover the tiny babe who was tucked under her body as swords plunged into her form, killing the cry of fear that slipped passed her lips. And she dropped lifeless across the tiny squalling infant she had been desperate to protect. _Albrecht_. That baby was Albrecht.

_"I have the Forbidden Box, all I need is your arm to make it work." _

There was an abrupt shattering of glass and wood from that upper floor, and something white was flung out into the darkness to drop like a stone towards the cold waters below of the river, which eagerly swallowed up the limb that had been cast out.

Both their heads turn upwards, hearing the sudden call of a voice and the clash of metal on metal. Then a heavy thump and silence.

"No…" Yuuri sobbed softly, shaking his head as the tormented spirits of the place called out to the pair of Demon Tribesmen, the only ones that could hear their calls to be released from this prison that Belar the First had sentenced them too. "Kord… They just… killed him…"

Conrart wrapped an arm around Yuuri, pulling the boy's head against his good shoulder, cradling him in close with his right arm as he tried to ignore the screams that rose into the night. The voices of those that had died in this place hundreds of years before and had been trapped within this dusty tomb that had been caught too long in time. The man knew they could stop the fire, knew that Yuuri could prevent the Weller Mansion from going up in flames, knew a call to the dark snow laden skies would bring a freezing rain that would quiet the inferno that was beginning to spread out from stables and into the ground floor of the mansion.

"Let it _burn_." Conrart whispered softly, gazing at what could have been his home if only his family had continued to rule this land. "Just let it burn into ashes and ruins. Let the souls trapped here fly free."

_'May you sleep in peace.' _

In that upper window, Conrart caught sight of a man's face appearing once more, the crimson glow illuminating his features and he could swear he caught the look of relief flickering across those features as the edges of his form shimmered slowly and began to dissolve as Yuuri's power expanded outwards, freeing the trapped spirits and allowing them to soar away from where they had been buried somewhere in the forests beyond the estate in a mass grave… unmarked and forgotten.

There was another deafening roar and the wraith was suddenly launching itself skyward, wings spread wide to feel the air under them as it shot upwards and away, vanishing into the darkness as if it had never been… leaving the inferno behind.

And on the wind a soft thankyou echoed from beyond the ring of dark trees and searing hot flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Tribe Vessel, <strong>_**Evander**_

Delchias Von Wincott leaned back against the wall, his striking blue gaze sweeping over the slender figure that slowly moved across the open space of the deck, her beautiful form illuminated by the silvery moonlight that streamed down from overhead. Her hand was stretched out to prevent herself from tripping or bumping into anything, her sightless eyes unable to see the starlit night around her.

"You know Adalbert will be rather displeased over this."

Julia cocked her head slightly, a smile touching her lips at the sound of her younger brother's voice, turning just a touch so that she could face him. "I could just not sit by and do nothing…" One elegant hand lifted to brush back the long azure and white strands of hair that were drifting down into her face, her expression growing a touch more determined. "My brother is…"

"Our brother." Delchias corrected softly, pushing himself away from the wall and strode across the distance, his larger hand wrapping around his sister's, squeezing it gently. "He is _our_ brother." Though he did worry about Julia's presence on the ship with him, her absence would be noticed and someone might figure out that she had convinced her younger brother to allow her to accompany him into what could be an extremely dangerous situation. However trying to deny Julia anything was next to near impossible. "I adore him as much as you do, Sister, I could not stand by either knowing that he is in danger." His gaze however flickered to the slender woman who stood nearby in one of the doorways leading out onto deck, her bright green eyes soft with concern and determination. "But it was still not wise… for either of you to accompany me."

Gisela stepped out onto the deck, the girl's features beautiful but deeply troubled, her hands pressed together slightly, her lips pressing together as she swallowed hard around the lump that formed in her throat. Her eyes took in the two siblings before her, privately amazed at just how similar Julia was to her younger brother, both of them looking as if they could have been twins. "My Father is in danger."

Gisela's head lifted slightly, though it wasn't only Gunter that she worried about, her finger curled around a pendant at her collarbone, brushing a fingertip across the surface of the medallion she had gotten as a child from the other man in her life. Gwendal Von Voltaire was as close to a parent as Gunter, the man had always visited her, given her gifts for all the major events in her life and been there when it counted.

"I couldn't just as well ask her to remain behind, now could I, Del?" Both brows lifted up in question, her lips twitching slightly, knowing that Delchias would not be one to deny her basically anything if she asked it of him.

Rubbing his brow, Delchias shook his head slightly. "Someone is going to kill me when this is over, I just know it."

"I doubt that, dear Brother." One hand ruffled the younger man's long locks, getting a slight grimace from him at the motion, but his eyes reflected the sincere love and adoration he had for his older sister. "I'll protect you." The corners of her lips lifted in amusement.

"You haven't seen Adalbert angry…" A shudder rippled through him, before his gaze flickered to Gisela and gave her a small smile, though knew that her 'parents' would also not be pleased she had been brought out into danger.

"I will sooth him."

"Its funny…" Delchias remained close to his sister, his free hand reaching out to take her other one, keeping her close and steadying her as the ship continued to rock gently beneath them. "How one person can change everything in so short a time."

"Yuuri." Julia couldn't help a smile at that. "He always was like that and I have always been grateful that he was with us, Yozak told me something rather interesting."

Delchias paused at the smile that touched the corners of Julia's lips.

"He _is_ a Wincott."

"_What_?" The young man was honestly startled by that. His blue eyes widening in surprise, his fingers tightening around his sister's and drawing her just that little bit closer to him. "How can that be?" Both of them knew well that Yuuri was from Earth, the boy had needed to be taught to read and write, to speak and a thousand other things that came naturally to both Delchias and Julia.

"Apparently… all the Demons of Earth are descendants of our family line. Yuuri is a Von Wincott by blood."

Suddenly a brilliant dazzling light swept across the deck of their ship, its illumination almost blinding both Gisela and Delchias. The man turned his head towards the upper deck and saw one of the lookouts pointing to one side of the ship, making him turn and take in the swath of houses and lights that snaked over the countryside, one that touched something in Delchias that he couldn't explain. The sense… oddly enough it was the strange sense of coming home.

"Del?"

"Its Caloria." He swallowed hard, knowing that they were the first Von Wincotts besides Yuuri to come to this country in several thousand years. It was… unbelievable that they were returning after such a long absence. "Do you… do you feel it, Julia?"

"Yes."

His head turned slightly and he caught sight of the single glittering tear that streaked down her cheek as she looked sightlessly out over the landscape, unable to see its beauty for herself. And in that moment he knew she wanted nothing more than to be able to see the beauty just beyond the dark waters. He wished with all his heart that he could, but in the end he knew that he could not do anything to ease the ache in Julia's heart.

"I wish… I could see it… see him…" Julia longed for a single glimpse of the face of the man she loved with all her heart… and she knew Adalbert was half the reason she had followed with Delchias. The absence of the man she had come to adore was like a hole in her heart, chewing away at her insides until there was nothing but ruin left in its place. She had asked this of him… she would be at his side through it if she could just catch him.

"He will be fine, Julia. Both of them…"

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Blades clashed, blue sparks flaring in the darkness of the courtyard. The two men circled, their movements slow and calculated.

The blonde launched himself forwards, his blade striking hard and fast, feeling himself be driven back by the next powerful parry of his opponent. Stepping into the movement, Wolfram continued to push forwards, attempting to gain ground on his opponent, yet could feel his arms actually shaking with the effort to keep up the strength behind his assault.

"Stop throwing power into the movements, use your _whole_ body."

Growling Wolfram did as he was told, allowing his entire body to move from one blow from the sword of his opponent, allowing the force used to repel him to power his next movement. It actually succeeded in driving the dark haired man back a step without tiring Wolfram further. Continuing the rapid succession of parries and thrusts, he felt the sparks of all his emotions coiling inside of his belly, like someone stoking the embers back into life.

A sharp blow knocked him staggering back and he almost lost his blade, panting hard with the exertions, he stopped when his opponent did, leaning forwards and trying to catch his breath. His blonde locks were plastered against his forehead and cheeks, his green eyes dark with his emotions, taking in the man before him.

"Why?"

Dark brows actually lifted at the question, grey eyes showing his surprise, though a smile touched the corners of Raven's lips as he regarded Wolfram with quiet affection. "Because you needed someone to duel with."

"There are others that could have been my opponent… but you… you _volunteered_."

"Because I wished to support you." Taking in the face of the boy he had watched grow over so many years, he couldn't help but want Wolfram's approval, he wanted to be in Cecilie's life and that of her children.

Wolfram blinked sharply at those words, his emerald eyes widened slightly as he regarded Raven with a look of suspicion and confusion. "You… you what?"

"I wish to be here for you when you need me." Raven held his blade in the guard position, his grey eyes warming and he was aware of the fact that Cecilie was actually watching them from the shelter of one of the corridors that lined the training grounds. "I know I cannot be considered…" He couldn't quite find the right word, but he offered the younger noble a gentle smile, one that showed his quiet pride in Wolfram's abilities.

"Father." The word sounded out from between Wolfram's lips before he knew what he was saying, his green eyes taking in the man who had always been on the edges of his life, someone that had always been there someone that silently soothed him when he had needed it as a boy.

"I would never assume…" Raven's brows came down slightly into a furrow, his fingers actually sweeping back through the wild strands looking a touch worried. "To be such…"

"I have never had a Father." The boy's chin lifted slightly, taking Raven in from boots to his dark hair, regarding him critically and shrugging slightly. "The man I had hoped would be one to me never has been and he had the gall to act like that with my sister." Fingers clenched around the hilt of his blade, anger surging like a living thing through his body and he almost jerked back when a hand rested lightly on his shoulder, squeezing gently. Wide green eyes regarded Raven with surprise, before glancing down at the hand that rested on his shoulder, the large warm palm offering him comfort and support without asking for anything in return.

"I love your Mother, Wolfram." Admitting it softly, his expression softened as he gazed down at the young man before him. "And she has allowed me to remain by her side, I intend to do my utmost to make her happy. I want nothing more than to be able to see her smile once more."

"You intend to marry her?"

Raven actually flushed slightly at that thought. "One day, if I ever can earn such an honour."

"You swear you will never leave her?"

"I swear to you, as I did to her. I will not leave her side, unless it is her wish for me to do so."

And in that moment, Wolfram admitted to himself he wanted that too. He wanted to see his mother smile again, see the light that had once been in those green eyes return. He had a feeling Raven Eichel would be able to do that. This man had proven himself loyal to a fault. "I will accept you." A smirk touched the corners of his lips as he raised his sword again, recognising in this man the one thing he had been desperately searching for. _Affection_. "Father."

Wide grey eyes stared at Wolfram for a long moment and barely had time to block the powerful strike that almost knocked his blade from his hands. A smile rose to his lips as he parried the blow, sweeping in closer, happiness suffusing his entire being as he trained with the younger noble. "I won't go easy on you, Wolfram."

Green eyes burned brightly with emotions and happiness. This man would not leave them, he could see it in that clear gaze, he could see all that he had ever wanted and he was grateful to have found it. _Family_. His brothers, his sister, his mother and this man… this man who had defended his mother… and wanted to be a part of Wolfram's life. Fortunes could change in a moment. Change for the better. "I would hope not, Father! I need to win after all."

And in the shadow of a column, Cecilie watched her youngest son and the man who had stepped into the empty void in her heart. Happiness touched her too, her cheek resting against one palm, she just watched as they trained together, sparring both verbally and physically, their laughter and jests soon filling the night air with warmth. Raven was as he had always been to her, a warm spring day that melted away all the snow that coated her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomb Of The Great One, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

_"Murata." Yuuri jerked as something cold touched the top of his head, the chilled can soon being pressed into his hand as his head turned to regard his friend with a slightly confused look. _

_"Shibuya." A slight apologetic smile pulled at the corners of the boy's lips. "I wouldn't join the other kids playing in the fountain if I were you." Seating himself beside his friend on the bench, he leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees and staring at the surroundings before him, knowing that this was nothing more than an illusion. It was even surprising to find himself dreaming of Japan rather than one of the thousand other places just as familiar to him that lurked within his memories. _

_"I've already joined them." Amusement touched the older boy's lips, his fingers rubbing back through his locks as if thoughtfully contemplating the scene before them, which was so familiar. The park spread out around them, summer in full bloom, the bright golden rays streaming down from the cloudless blue sky warming their skin. "I've already taken that plunge, though it might not have been my choice at first, I think… in the end I am proud of who I am and of the things I have done." _

_"I…" _

_"Actually I'm a touch surprised." Obsidian eyes sparkled with good humour as they took in Ken Murata and then returned to the children playing in the cool waters of the fountain. "Usually it was you giving me advice." _

_Swallowing hard, Ken Murata knew that he had been the one to reach out to Yuuri through the strange power that still linked them together, even distantly so. For once in his life, he was confused, troubled by his own emotions and by his heart. _

_"Look." A finger pointed towards a rather surprising sight, across the park a tall man sat in the shade of one of the trees, his head resting back against the bark, expression relaxed and content. Long ginger hair framed the handsome features, composed in sleep. "I'm not actually surprised." _

_Ken was shocked by that. _

_"I wasn't blind." Yuuri's lips twisted upwards, that good humour still present. "I saw how you watched him on Earth, I saw the way your gaze followed him across a room." _

_Paling slightly at hearing those words, his fingers curled a little more tightly around the cold can in his hands, feeling the dampness of the clinging moisture on his palms. _

_"You want to know more about him?" _

_"…I…" A short nod was the only answer he could give in that moment. _

_"Gurrier Yozak is a good man." And in the warmth of that summer dream, he told Ken Murata about what he knew of Yozak, of how Conrart and Gurrier had met so long ago in Big Cimaron and of the love that Yozak had always had towards Conrart for so long. Also the quiet talk the pair had had when Yozak had given up on ever winning Conrart's heart for his own. "He deserves love from someone that can appreciate him as he is."_

_Pushing his glasses back up his nose, Ken Murata knew that he was falling hard, that no matter how he denied it he couldn't shake the spark of something burning within his chest. He remembered that morning waking up from the fevered sleep to find the man right there having never once left his side. Was this what Yuuri felt? This sensation that seemed to burn through him, a warmth he couldn't explain whenever the man was near, the feeling that no matter what someone would be there beside him. _

_"Love is such a precious thing." Yuuri smiled at that, bright eyes sparkling with such warmth and happiness that it seemed nothing in the world could dim it. Though his head twisted slightly, as if hearing something far away calling him back and away from this summer dream that Murata had made hoping to talk to Yuuri. "Do not let it go, Ken. Do not let the past or anything stand in the way of what you clearly feel for him." _

_"Will… he want me?" _

_"You can only try." The corner of his lips twitched upwards as he stood up from the bench, lifting the can upwards in a quiet salute. "Just tell him that we both wish you well and that we'll be home soon. I have to go now." A hand gestured towards where the sleeping Yozak lay, a twinkle shining in Yuuri's eyes. "You might want to go wake him. I'm sure he would be grateful to see you smile." _

Before the sunshine seemed to brighten all of a sudden around them both, eating away at the scene, the dream beginning to dissolve into nothingness and sending Ken spirally back to his own body.

Ken Murata woke with a start, the dream slowly beginning to slide out of his reach as he came back to the land of the living, only to find himself pinned down onto the bed. His first reaction was to fight against the weight that covered him, but his vision was filled with ginger gold locks, warm air tickling across the curve of his jaw and against his ears. A shiver of pleasure flickered through his body at the contact, heat beginning to slide through his limbs and a faint blush worked its way across his cheeks.

Gurrier Yozak was practically on top of him, the long lean limbs stretched out across the blankets, the powerful frame practically acting as a shield against anyone that would harm the Great Sage.

A smile touched the corner of his lips when he recalled the small 'argument' he had had with his protector earlier that evening about the sleeping arrangements. The bed was huge and he had seen no reason why the older man had to be relegated to a chair when there was plenty of space on the bed so that he could say as he desired to keep an eye on Ken during the night. Somehow, despite the space, Yozak had ended up intimately sprawled across his body, an arm wrapped around the boy's waist and practically warming him as he lay on top of the thick comforter.

It felt so _warm_. Ken's fingers slipped from beneath the blanket to lightly touch the golden amber strands that swept down across broad shoulders, hiding the man's face, fingertips stroked across the surprising softly. His heart was racing in his chest unable to slow and unwilling to stop. And he wasn't _alone_. Even with so many memories… so much past and the faces of friends and of so many families, he had felt eternally alone. Yuuri Shibuya had helped ease that loneliness as had Shinou, but… it had still been there, deep within his soul.

"You've never left my side." His fingertips lightly pressed against the nape of Yozak's neck, stroking softly against the warm skin, feeling the strands tickle against the back of his fingers and wrist. "Not once."

A flutter of heat lingered on his skin, even thought his back and limbs were ice cold from the chilly night, his belly was warm and the back of his neck. Shock burned through him as he became extremely aware of the fact that in his sleep he had ended up half sprawled across the slender boy who inhabited the bed. Instead of being pushed away, he was being caressed ever so gently, fingertips sliding against his skin at the nape of his neck, stirring the tiny hairs just there.

"Could I be enough?"

Yozak was surprised by the question, his head lifting upwards slowly, gazing down into the beautiful face before him, they were barely a few inches apart, the dark eyes attempting to search his face for something, anything at all to know if he was welcomed. "Excellency?"

Clearing his throat a little, Ken Murata shifted beneath the muscular weight of the half-blooded man, feeling their bodies slide together and fit together so easily. "Could I be enough to make you happy?"

Yozak's jaw wanted to drop open in shock at those words. Disbelief struck him hard in the gut, had this beautiful boy just asked him… what he thought he did? His heart raced in his chest, unable to draw his azure gaze away from that honest stare. He was being offered something precious and he knew it. Reality had torn at him, his love for Conrart being shattered that night he had be told the man had died, even though he had lost Conrart weeks before to Yuuri. He had been left heartbroken, lost… and once again _alone_, until Ken Murata had practically been dropped into his life and given him meaning.

A fingertip stroked tenderly against Yozak's cheek, rubbing softly over the man's lower lip, expression hopeful. "Could you ever…?"

_"I am not going to be one of those love-sick fools about this. I want what's best for Conrart… and from what I can see, you're what he needs and clearly wants… I just…" _

He remembered his own words to Yuuri, knowing that he couldn't keep pining. What would it get him? He wasn't what Conrart needed, but Ken… His azure eyes gazed down at the Great Sage beneath him, that sweet face and affection glimmering in those hopeful orbs. Ken needed him. Ken _wanted_ him. Damn himself, he wanted that too, he wanted that happiness that could make you light up from the inside out as Yuuri had when Conrart was with him.

"Yes."

Relief flooded through Ken Murata like a river over the top of a dam wall which had burst wide open. His hands reached out to gently catch the man's face between his palms and draw him down, their lips touching tentatively, lingering for a long heartbeat. It was so sweet.

The taste was addictive, sweet and heady like the finest of wines. Yozak swallowed hard as he gazed down at the sweet face that regarded him with so much warmth and affection that it stole his breath away. In those dark eyes, he knew he didn't need to prove himself, he didn't need… _he was good enough_.

Turning his head slightly, he was slowly brushing his lips down the sweet tawny curve of the Sage's neck, tasting the skin softly and hearing the surprised gasp of the boy beneath him. The blankets were being pushed away, Yozak sliding his hands down across the cloth covered body, feeling the smooth skin of the boy's belly when the shirt rode upwards as he arched into the soft nibbles and licks.

"Has anyone touched you before?"

A beautiful flush ran across tanned cheeks as Ken shook his head, a gasp escaping him as Yozak's head dipped enough to be able to capture a nipple between his lips, lapping and nipping at the tip until it was tight and red from the attention. "No." It was almost a squeak as his shirt was soon ending up somewhere on the floor behind them, Yozak hovered over him, palms learning every line of the arching body beneath him.

"Mine." Azure blue had melted into a dark navy, shimmering with possession and affection, though behind that was a burning desire, one that flared into life as he felt hands clutching at his head and shoulders, attempting to pull him closer. "I have you once… and it won't be enough…"

A startled cry of pleasure escaped Ken's throat as his sleeping pants were slipped off and joined his shirt on the floor, something hot closed around the tip of his length, circling slowly, nibbling and teasing as those hands continued to stroke and caress every inch of newly exposed skin. Heat sizzled through the boy as his hips arched restlessly as his length was sucked skilfully, every nerve he had lighting on fire with the realisation that he wasn't going to be untouched for very long. Legs spread on either side of Yozak's folded knees, he felt fingers circling slowly again, hot and gently, applying pressure that made him buck upwards, pleading for more and actually forcing himself deeper into that wet suction.

Fingers coiled tightly into the sheets beneath him, twisting hard and his vision blurred as he gasped for air, startled by just how pleasurable it could be. No wonder Yuuri had seemed well pleased whenever Conrart was around if it felt anything like this. Suddenly those fingers pressed into him, twisting around and applying pressure to one spot deep inside of him and the boy jerked hard, crying out loudly with ecstasy, hips arching and exploding within the heated mouth as he trembled and shook with the first orgasm he had ever experienced.

It was in those moments of sated bliss that the heat slowly seemed to be growing again, fingers sliding and stretching out his passage, teasing him until he was painfully hard again. Yozak leaned upwards, pressing a heated kiss against Ken's lips and feeling the boy's tongue slip into his mouth tasting himself still there, gaining him a groan of desire.

"You're tight." Yozak hissed as he slowly pressed into that tight body, his hands still stroking over both length and those pink nipples that had been tormented earlier. Slowly thrusting forwards, he shuddered, his hair sweeping down around his broad shoulders while he watched Ken arch and gasp erotically beneath his deep penetrating thrusts.

Inky black orbs watched his new lover, wanting to feel that powerful body against his own, but in the position he was in, it was extremely difficult. Slowly he pushed himself upwards, gasping as that length slipped even deeper into his body creating a wonderful friction against his sweetspot. His legs spread wider as he attempted to get some sense of balance even though his head didn't seem to know which way was up.

Hands stretched out to curl around broad shoulders, drawing himself upwards, arms looping around the man's neck, feeling strong arms coil about his body, cradling him close. The thrusts were sharper like that, impaling him as his weight settled him in Yozak's lap, his body shivering with the heat of the moment. Gasping softly, his head twisted and he rubbed their cheeks together, gripping on tightly, even though his body was being possessed so wonderfully by this man who cared for him.

Lapping softly at Yozak's ear, he whispered. "I'm never sleeping alone again." Before biting down on the lobe, feeling the man jerk hard at the intimate contact. And both of them came hard in that moment, their cries mingling together, collapsing downwards onto the sheets, Yozak sprawled across Ken's body and still remaining deep within him with the slender legs locked around the back of his thighs.

And there they stayed, curled together amongst the tangled blankets, their bodies slowly moving in time to a rhythm only they could hear.

* * *

><p><strong>SURPRISE! There was a lemon in here! LOL. And Gunter seems to love having Gwendal's hair down. Poor Gwendal getting glomped like that! I coudn't help myself, it just had to happen.<strong>


	22. Part 22: Bonds Of Love

**Author's Note: Its fluffy XD I really REALLY couldn't help but do fluffy. XD LOOOL and we get to have fun on the rug. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Big Cimaron<strong>

"I think I like this rug more."

Conrart winced slightly as Yuuri plucked another sliver of wood from where it had been buried deep into the flesh of Conrart's left shoulder, setting it down into the small pile he had been amassing. Glancing around them at the small cabin, though dusty and long since abandoned to the ravages of the harsh environment it still provided shelter from the growing blizzard that howled outside.

"You know… you're making that snowstorm." Yuuri almost smiled at that, glancing towards where the heavy shutters rattled against the windows, the howling scream of the wind outside reflecting Conrart's own inner turmoil over what had occurred. "I'm not complaining mind you, it does a good job covering our tracks."

His palm came up, fingertips stroking lightly over where he had bandaged up the deep slashes that had been dealt to Conrart's shoulder and arm. Soon the flare of warmth grew beneath his palm, the healing energy slowly beginning to seep into the wounds, taking away the pain of them and easing the ache of Conrart's battered shoulder.

Exhaustion nibbled at him, the cold too. The images of that woman being slaughtered still flew around in his mind, making him shiver at the violence of her death, though privately grateful that the child hadn't been slain. If that boy had not survived he would never have had continued the Weller family line in the form of his lover.

A hand suddenly closed around Yuuri's, gently drawing it away from his shoulder, preventing Yuuri expending any more energy in healing him when it could wait. "That's enough, Kitten."

A slight scowl came to pale lips at that, Yuuri shaking his head and attempting to slip his hand out of the Conrart's grasp and return to what he had been doing. "No. You're still wounded and I'm not going to…" The scowl deepened when his lover's grip tightened and drew both of Yuuri's hands away from his body and prevented him from touching the wounded shoulder. Yuuri was tempted to just do it this way, send it up Conrart's arm to where the half healed slashes remained, but he knew it would probably take a little too much energy out of him in the attempt. "Conrart." Yuuri almost pouted in protest.

"No, Yuuri, it can wait until morning, I'm not in any pain and there is only a little discomfort. Just save your energy."

"I don't want to leave you injured."

Love spread through Conrart's heart at just how concerned his lover was about him, his head dipped forwards and he rubbed noses with Yuuri, allowing his rough cheek to brush against his beloved's lightly, hearing the soft rasp of short hairs against smooth skin. Catching an earlobe between his lips, he nipped down on it, his weight slowly pushing Yuuri down onto the surprisingly soft rug they had found beside the fireplace. Conrart's larger body was hovering a bare few inches from Yuuri's body, resting on one elbow to keep his balance, he dropped a kiss against the rosy lips, indulging in a deep rather satisfying devouring of his lover's depths

One knee came up, hooking a little around Conrart's hips and tugging them downwards, their groins touching intimately, while hands caught a little at Conrart's back and bare shoulders, nails scraping lightly across the revealed skin. Yuuri's long raven locks fanned out around his pale features, eyes large and dark in the perfection of the boy's face, lips pink and so tempting after being touched by his mouth.

"You have changed everything…"

Perfectly arched black brows lifted at those words, the boy shaking his head slightly, hips lifting restlessly to press himself more fully into his lover's body, attempting to incite a physical reaction to their closeness. "I doubt that, Conrart." Slight amusement seemed to bubble out of Yuuri at the thought, head shaking a little, clearly appreciating the words but not quite believing them.

"Don't you realise just how special you are?"

"I am hardly anything spec…" A whimper of pleasure and desire escaped Yuuri's lips as Conrart's hands splayed against slender hips, skimming up slender sides and feeling his lover's shiver. His lips pressed into a slight line as he gave his lover a not so pleased glance.

"You haven't been eating properly." Brushing his lips against tempting nipples, his tongue flickered over the tight buds lightly, brushing back and forth softly, gaining himself some rather sexy little sounds from his lover. "Why?"

"I'm…" Another groan slipped out, the dark head arching back against the white fleece rug beneath their bodies, panting softly as he tried desperately to draw air into his lungs.

"I guess I'll just have to feed you myself." Though he knew he was guilty of not eating as often as he needed too, even when they had been offered that feast as supper back at the mansion, neither of them seemed to be able to keep much food down even though both were hungry. It was his duty to take care of Yuuri's needs and he needed to make sure in future that his lover ate properly. A thought suddenly occurred to him and he actually smiled.

A hand reached out to snag the saddlebag that rested nearby, tugging it over, he flipped it open and his hand closed around a small cloth bag, tugging it free he flipped it open and snagged some of the dried berries from within it. Conrart knew Yuuri liked them, the boy had once gorged himself on plenty and had ended up smelling sweet… and tasting just as good for the rest of the day.

Lifting out one, he offered it to Yuuri, watching confusion flicker across the gorgeous features before acquiescing and chewing on the dried berry. Conrart settled on his elbows, his shoulder twinging slightly in protest but he leaned in, his mouth covering his lover's and sharing in the heady sweet flavour that just mingled with Yuuri's natural taste. His hands however didn't remain still, they were stroking and caressing every inch of the slender body beneath him, stroking Yuuri until he was quite literally hard and aching in Conrart's palm.

Slowly feeding his lover, he was utterly taken in by the sweetness of each and every plundering kiss, Conrart being unable to draw himself away from that too tempting mouth. Slender fingers slipped down over his back and sides, cupping his rear and urging him to thrust forwards, their hips sliding together intimately in a slow sexy dance of flesh sliding against flesh as the firelight played over their bodies.

"I want to be inside you." Conrart groaned, hissing out an excited breath when a mouth devoured his own again, distracting him from thoughts of anything and everything around him.

"Then do it." Yuuri's hips shifted upwards, their bodies aligning and with ease Conrart thrust himself home in his lover's willing body, muscles clenching and locking around his length as he pushed home. Both of them were groaning at the joining, a large hand sliding beneath one pale thigh and shifted it slightly and thrust in harder, sliding a few inches deeper into that inviting heat, making sure his angle stroked against the bundles of nerve endings within.

It was a slow dance of bodies, there was no need to rush, no need to speed along the joining of bodies and souls. Chests brushed together, Yuuri's nipples rubbing against the hard planes of Conrart's own, his heartbeat loud in his ears as he was swallowed up by pleasure. It was a slow dance of flesh, the soft sounds of ecstasy filling the air, both unable to stop or even slow the compelling waltz they were in even after they came in a slow crashing climax that consumed both of them with the wild heat.

* * *

><p>Yuuri was trembling when the last waves of a climax slumping back against the rug beneath his back, his eyes blinking slowly open and let out a soft groan as he stared up at the ceiling. Hands resting against the broad back of his lover, he soothingly stroked his fingertips across the heated skin, delighting in the fact that Conrart had ended up sprawled over him, like a living blanket. He was tempted to continue what he had been doing earlier before Conrart had distracted him, but he really didn't want to upset the relaxed man pressed again him.<p>

"I'm too heavy." Conrart groaned softly as he attempted to push himself upwards from where he had settled across Yuuri's body, hissing softly when muscles clenched tightly around his length, preventing him from withdrawing from the tight, slick heat.

"You're not." Hugging him tightly to him, Yuuri reached out to snag one of the blankets that had been tucked into one of the other saddle bags. Tugging it over, he spread it out across them and helping to keep them warm against the chill that hovered just outside the door. "Stay… I need to feel you inside me for a bit longer…" One ankle hooked around the back of Conrart's long lean calf, keeping him close and himself open to the position they were in. "I just need to feel you here with me."

Turning his head slightly, his face rested against the slender column of Yuuri's throat, his lips brushing tenderly across the still pleasure flushed skin, nuzzling the pulse point just beneath one ear. Inhaling deeply, he let out a contented sigh, the sweet scent of berries, his lover's own scent and the heavy aroma of their love making filled the air. His hands smoothed along his lover's sides, rubbing lightly at the trim hips, grateful to have his lover close to him.

"I wonder if this can be considered eloping."

Conrart's head jerked up from where he had been lapping softly at Yuuri's throat, his senses overwhelmed with the headiness of the man beneath him. "Eloping?"

"Well… we are 'running away' together… with the intension of getting married." A fingertip touched Conrart's nose softly, chuckling at the rather interesting look that his lover gave him.

"We could if you wanted." A smirk tugged at the corners of the man's lips, his hips thrusting sharply forwards, getting a surprised cry from Yuuri and then a few whimpering moans as hands were sliding against his back and down his spine slowly. "Skip the whole wedding reception and all the attached formalities. Dealing with family and friends wanting all your attention. The stiff clothing…"

There was a hint of something in Yuuri's features at those words, his dark eyes dimming and he didn't respond to Conrart's teasing.

"Love?" Confusion touched the handsome features, a frown replacing the playful smirk while his hands lifted from where they had been moulding themselves to Yuuri's rear to cup the boy's beautiful face. "Did I say something…?"

"No." A half-hearted smile was given in return, but there was no warmth to it.

Cursing himself silently, Conrart was gathering Yuuri up in his arms and sitting up, his bare back propped up against an aging chair resting at the edge of the rug, the blankets enfolding their naked bodies. Tucking the boy's head into his shoulder, he was smoothing his fingers over the raven strands, murmuring soft words of love and affection, hoping that Yuuri would be willing to open up to him again. He could feel the sudden sadness within the boy's heart, the ache for something, it was like a tingle across his senses, a quiet whisper in his ear.

"Its not you."

"What is it then, Kitten? Please…" He would do anything to ease that sudden sadness. Anything to erase the horrors that this night had brought to them.

"I was thinking… about my family…"

Also besides his family in Japan, he was thinking about his adoptive family, his heart aching to be so far away from them, he had not been so long away from Julia. He missed them with a ferocity that actually startled him. He missed home, missed the Wincott Estate… the gardens and forests… missed the summer days spent riding bareback through the countryside.

Swallowing hard at the words, the swordsman continued to just stroke his lover's hair, desperately hoping that Yuuri had not changed his mind about come to stay with him here rather than remaining on Earth. Conrart Weller was willing to return to Earth if that was what Yuuri wanted… yet he had seen when he had been there that it was so _different_. He did not fear it, he just…

"Ken Murata contacted me…" Blowing out a soft breath, Yuuri lightly touched a finger against his temple lightly, remembering the odd sensation of floating when he had drifted off for a few minutes when they had originally arrived in the cabin, his exhaustion tugging him down into the darkness. "I saw Earth again… and it made me think…"

"Do you wish to go back?"

"No. Its not Earth I miss, its my parents and Shori. Even though I thought I would be okay with it all… that everything would be fine…" Sighing softly, his head dropped back against his lover's shoulder, allowing himself to be comforted and soothed, their bare skin touching intimately and the heat radiating from Conrart's body sooth eased his aching body. "I also miss Julia and Delchias… and Odell. I miss… home."

"I miss my family." Conrart admitted softly, thinking about his brothers and Mother. He had been grateful that he had left on good terms with everyone, though he would privately be glad to return to the Great Demon Kingdom when their mission to Big Cimaron was over. Though that made him wonder about the Box that the Royal Family of Big Cimaron claimed, knowing that it was that Box that he was the Key for. His eyes dropped down to his left arm, fingers clenching slightly, wishing that he knew what to do about it all. "How did he contact you?"

"Through a dream." Though that actually did get Yuuri to smile, the corners of his lips twitching upwards at the remembered expression on Ken's face as he looked at the dream Yozak. "He wanted advice."

"About?"

"Yozak."

Now that had Conrart's brows lifting in question, grateful that Yuuri seemed to relax a little more into his arms, though he was grateful also that Yuuri was talking to him about his worries, the boy sometimes had the habit of bottling up what was troubling him in an attempt not to worry Conrart.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Yuuri knew that it was probably about time that he elaborated on everything that he knew about some rather interesting issues that Conrart apparently had been unaware of. "I guess I should start from the beginning… or at least…" A fingertip trailed along one bare shoulder, tickling the skin and attempting to distract himself, knowing that this was definitely an issue that Conrart would probably need to resolve at some point with Gurrier Yozak. "He was in love with you."

"What?"

"Yozak." Yuuri couldn't quite meet Conrart's eyes at the admission. "He was in love with you, apparently… he had been in love with you since you were young. We… we talked about it that night in the park by the pub when you had drunk a little too much."

Conrart winced at the memory of that night. He had been completely plastered, something that had not quite ended up well for him. Yet, it was surprising to him to hear those words, shocking even. His mind boggled at that, though he shook his head at the thought, unable to quite believe… Yozak would be interested in him. "That…"

"It is true."

"I didn't know." And he honestly hadn't even suspected.

"That night… I offered to give you up." Yuuri winced at those words, feeling Conrart's grip instantly tighten around his body possessively, the man let out a low growl that sent a hot vibration skittering through every inch of Yuuri's body. "I had worried I couldn't make you happy. I… I didn't want to… I didn't… really. The thought of being without you even then was… positively terrifying."

"I wouldn't have let you go." He was possessive, utterly so when it came to Yuuri which had been proven that night on the balcony, his jealousy had been something dark. "I would have come after you. Yozak… I couldn't have accepted him as he would have wanted." Sighing, he ran his fingers softly through the silky locks, glad to finally know something like that, finally understanding some things about his and Yozak's friendship that he had never quite understood. "I couldn't have loved him… not like I do you."

"But he…"

"No." Cinnamon eyes warmed as he gazed down at his beautiful lover, fingertips stroking softly over the flushed cheeks and well kissed lips that parted beneath his caresses. "You saw me. You saw right into my heart and very soul, knew me before I even knew your name." A smile touched his lips. "The first morning… when I awoke with you in my arms I knew I was lost to you. You loved me despite everything."

"Despite?" Yuuri's brows drew together, a line forming between them and making the rather naked Yuuri look even more adorable like that. "There is no despite about anything. You are… _everything_ wonderful in this world."

"And that is the reason I was lost that first morning, though I have to admit seeing you dressed in my shirt was…extremely _arousing_."

"Huh?" Now it was Yuuri's turn to look confused.

"You never realise it about yourself." Conrart smoothed back the raven locks, tenderly tucking several curls behind his lover's ears, unable to help the smile that rose to his lips. "You are _sunshine_. You enter a dark place and soon all the shadows are burned away, all the wrongs of the world corrected. You brighten everything with your smile. You see so much inside of people so easily, see their hearts as they truly are."

"You know how to flatter me."

A self-depreciating smile tugged at Yuuri's lips, which made Conrart frown slightly in response.

"Just look at Gwendal, Wolfram… and me. You gave me back my _brothers_. Also my relationship with my Mother. Look what you did for Caloria, what you are still doing for them."

"I…"

"There is no one in the world quite like you, Yuuri Shibuya. No one who can turn the darkness night into warm day so quickly. I bet you did the same for Ken Murarta."

Yuuri's mouth opened, then closed again, no sound coming out, clearly stunned by Conrart's honest praise. "I just suggested that he did pursue Yozak…"

"I bet then that they will be happy before dawn comes." Grinning, he kissed his lover soundly, barely able to believe himself that the beautiful young man in his arms truly was his, that Yuuri loved him. "I love you, Kitten."

"I love you too, my Lion." A fingertip trailed along Conrart's lower lip softly, rubbing back and forth with quite interest. "I don't know about all that you just said, but I'm glad if it was the reason I won your heart. I'm lucky." Leaning upwards, his mouth closed around his lover's kissing him hotly, his eyes drifting closed as he felt those arms come around him again and hold him close, cradling him tightly to that strong body.

Happiness suffused both of them in that quiet moment as they came together again on that rug by the fire neither of them quite being able to express just how much they loved each other with mere words.

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Tribe Vessel, <strong>**_Evander_****, Caloria**

The impact was so hard that it knocked the wind right out of his lungs, his wet body shivering on the cool wooden planks beneath his cheek as he slowly pushed himself upwards, his limbs quivering from the strain. Before he ended up collapsing forwards again, his dark hair spilling down around his cheeks, plastering to his face and neck as droplets of water slipped down his jaw and cheeks to drip off the tip of his nose. Shori Shibuya was soaking wet and disorientated.

There was a startled gasp from one side of him and soon there were soft hands touching his back and shoulders, lightly brushing across his scalp and his head tipped upwards. His shadowed indigo eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful woman before him, her hair was an impossible shade of sky blue and framed such a lovely face he was almost tongue-tied. Yet, it was her eyes that made him pause as he attempted to rub water from his own eyes, they were a brilliant blue, however they were unseeing. Her hands continued to brush across his head lightly, attempting to check him for injuries.

"Are you alright?"

The words were incomprehensible to Shori's ears, nothing but the slightly guttural Germanic language that both Yuuri and Conrart had spoken when they had been around him. In that moment it was clear exactly what had happened… he had ended up in the other world. All he remembered was the faint shimmer of moonlight on the lake behind the house where they had been staying, the one that had taken Yuuri away only hours before.

_"Yuuri."_ His brother, he was the only person that mattered right then. _"I need to speak to Yuuri."_ He needed to convince his younger sibling to come home, come back to Japan and their family, he didn't belong here…

For a moment, Julia looked puzzled before finally comprehending the Japanese spoken by the stranger who was sprawled on all fours at her feet on the deck of their ship. _"My Brother is not here…"_ She responded, her head tipping to the side, desperately hoping that either Delchias or Gisela were somewhere nearby and could assist the man who appeared to be soaking wet and shaking like a leaf that had been battered by a hurricane.

_"Your… Brother?"_ Confusion flickered across Shori's face at those words. _"No… I mean Yuuri Shibuya, where… is he?"_

_"Yuuri is my Brother."_ Susanna Julia Von Wincott would always acknowledge Yuuri as being her brother, he was officially so in the eyes of the law and of her own heart.

_"No… he can't be."_ Shori shook his head as he coughed suddenly, attempting to expel the water that was sliding up from where it had ended up in his stomach, the brackish taste making him shudder slightly.

_"Yuuri is our adoptive brother."_ Delchias responded as he gently took his sister's arm, before dropping to one knee beside Shori looking him over with confusion and a brief flash of recognition._ "You must be Shori Shibuya." _

Startled at being addressed by name and in heavily accented Japanese, he was nodding slowly, grateful that the striking pair of people who had greeted him knew what he was saying. _"Yeah. But where is Yuuri?"_

_"He…"_ Delchias slipped off his warm winter jacket and carefully draped it over Shori's shoulders, hoping to be able to ease the terrible shivers that were slowly beginning to overtake the man who had just suddenly dropped out of the air as if by magic right onto the deck of their ship which was just entering Caloria's harbour._ "At present, we do not know where Yuuri is." _It was best to be honest about the situation. _"We know only that he was in Caloria a week ago… it is the reason we are coming here… We are searching for our Brother." _

_"WHAT!" _Shori's temper snapped. _Yuuri was missing?_ He should have never allowed Yuuri to leave with Conrart.

Delchias frowned slightly as he stepped back away from the rising man, his arm wrapping around his sister's waist and pulling her in close against him protectively, his blue eyes studying the man before him. It was clear that this was Shori Shibuya, the features of the Double-Black were close enough to Yuuri's own to give him away as being this man's younger sibling by blood.

_"How dare…" _

_"Do not raise your voice to my Sister."_ Delchias's lips pressed tightly together, not about to let anyone upset Julia, not even Shori. _"I do not care if you are Yuuri's blood kin or not, I will not tolerate you yelling at Julia."_ His fingers rubbed lightly at one slender shoulder, attempting to reassure Julia. This was definitely not a situation he knew what to do about, Shori was… extremely unexpected. _"We are just as concerned about Yuuri as you are. He might not be our blooded sibling, but he is part of our family and has been for seven years."_

One question seemed to hover in the air. How as it that Shori was there? Why was he there? Why now? It was definitely a situation no one seemed to have an explanation for.

Suddenly the ship rocked slightly, the hull striking lightly against the stone wharf, drawing all their attention towards the lights that were bobbing across the sea front towards them. It looked as if there wasn't going to be time to work out exactly why Shori had arrived, only that they now had to face the fact that they were the first full-blooded Wincotts to arrive in Calorian waters for several thousand years…

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! Shori turned up again. XD And on Julia and Delchias's ship no less!<strong>


	23. Part 23: Dark's Veil

**Author's Note: WOOOOOOOOW this chapter was a surprise to me xD I didn't know it was going to turn out like this. I'm actually rather pleased with it. I hope you guys like it! I was never good with action, but I think it turned out rather well. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the Wraith. I rather like our scaly friend!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tomb Of The Great One, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

A low groan of sated pleasure slipped from between Yozak's lips, his body aching pleasantly as his limbs stretched, his head shifting on the pillow as he slowly became aware of the fact that he was curled in a bed that was far more comfortable than the ones he usually slept in. The one at the training camp in the barracks had been hard and smelled of far too many other bodies having been sleeping in it before him. There was no chill creeping into his bones, only a wonderful warmth that seemed to radiate from the sheets beside him.

Hand slipping forwards between the linen sheets, his fingertips suddenly touched against bare skin, silky flesh that was firm beneath his palm. Blinking once, his azure eyes opened and he realised there was a mass of black locks resting on the pillow only a few inches from his own, a slender shoulder peeking out from between the sheets and mattress, gooseflesh running along the exposed tawny skin. Shifting forwards, he tugged the blankets upwards, covering that patch of chilled skin, even though he wouldn't have minded looking at it for far longer.

Ken lay curled on his side still sound asleep and relaxed. He looked… happy like that. Yozak had been concerned since their arrival that the moments of fleeting happiness he had witnessed on Earth would disappear entirely under the Sage's stoic disposition.

Taking his time as he scooted forwards, his palm stroked from the small of the boy's back around over one hip to the trim belly, splaying his fingers across the warmth he curled his larger frame against the curve of the boy's back. Arm tucking around that waist, he folded the smaller body a little so it settled flush against his own, his face nuzzling into the warm locks and inhaling deeply of the wonderful scent that clung to the dark strands.

If this was something he could wake up to every day, he was more than willing to do practically anything to keep it.

A strangely erotic little sigh escaped those well kissed lips, while Ken Murata slowly began to come awake in Yozak's embrace, the boy tensing for a moment when realising he wasn't alone and then relaxing within seconds as the night before seemed to come back to them.

"I was worried… I would wake up and you wouldn't be here."

If he had thought he knew what he would be expecting from his new lover those words weren't it. "You were worried I would leave?" It warmed his heart in a way nothing else ever had and his instant reaction was to slide his free arm beneath the slender body and draw Ken back into a full bodied embrace, Yozak curling tightly around the boy and warming him all the way through. "I'm not and I have no desire to." Mouth finding the side of the slender neck, he nuzzled it before allowing his lips to tease lightly along the soft skin, nipping softly.

And that did make Ken Murata smile, his hand lightly covering the one that was spread out across his belly, lacing their fingers together and just delighting in the fact that he was desired and wanted, even if it might be for only a short time. "I'm glad."

There was suddenly a knock on the door, both Yozak and Ken paled sharply over the fact they had both forgotten the night before that they were not alone in this place… and Ken had not been quiet the night before. A burning hot flush crossed his cheeks as he slipped reluctantly from Yozak's arms to slip from the bed, reaching down for his pants and tugged them up, hips wiggling adorably at just how sensitive he was as the fabric settled against his flesh.

"I'll be there in a moment!"

Gurrier Yozak had to admit in that moment he rather _liked_ the view of that tight rear wiggling just within reach, that tawny gold body marked with dark marks from his love bites the night before. There was a slight sting across his own back, recalling the fact that Ken had gripped him tightly, nails digging in, there was something to be said about what they had been doing, it was the best he had ever experienced. But the thing that made him grin was the fact it was his own shirt and not the boy's that was slipped onto those slender shoulders. The white fabric sliding down to the boy's thighs and was only half buttoned, though it slipped half off one shoulder erotically, leaving Ken attempting to tug it back into place adorably.

Ken Murata strode to the door, aware that eyes were on him and thrilled by the fact. Carefully opening the door, he gazed down into the face of one of the maidens and caught the vivid flush that crossed over her cheeks as she regarded him. He was instantly aware that she knew exactly what had occurred the night before and it brought a slight flush to his own cheeks, though his fingertips rubbed at his eyes, his vision still blurred.

Glasses were suddenly being slipped onto his face, large fingers easing them into place without poking him and a muscular chest pressed against his back.

Head tipping back slightly, he gave Yozak a grateful look, before regarding the maiden before him with a brilliant smile that seemed to illuminate every part of him in that moment. "Yes?"

"Lady Ulrike requests your presence, Excellency."

"Tell her we will be there in a few minutes. Thankyou for passing on the message." Offering the girl a slight nod, he was stepping back slightly and nudging Yozak backwards, before shutting the door before he was moving across the space, clearly in search of clean clothes that had been tucked away in a set of drawers.

Yozak stood by the door, stunned, his azure eyes followed after his lover. _We?_

The boy froze, his head twisted around to regard Yozak with a slightly confused look. "Don't you… want to come?" Head cocked adorably to the side, his expression was slightly mystified. "I… I just guessed…"

"No! No, Excellency, that's not it at all."

"Excellency?" Raven brows lifted above the rim of the glasses, Ken regarding the ginger haired man with utter confusion. "I…"

The man wanted to practically gape. It was clear he hadn't realised the true extent of what he was being given, he had thought that what they shared would be kept behind doors and relegated like most 'convenient' lover than one that was publically recognised.

"I respect your opinions, many of them are truly brilliant." Fingers rubbing back through his wild raven locks, he brushed them away from his forehead actually looking a touch embarrassed and not knowing exactly how to handle something like this. He was still Ken Murata before he was the Great Sage of Double-Black… though the Great Demon Kingdom was intimately familiar to him it had been several life times since he had actually managed to return. "You have such clear insights into people and their actions… I like hearing what you think about things."

"Wow." Yozak breathed, just taking in the beautiful young man before him with a new flush of wonder. Though he knew his abilities as a guard had been one thing Ken Murata had been clearly thankful for during their outings, the fact that it was not his physical prowess but his mental one that stunned him. Most didn't care for _brains_ when it came to guards as long as they did their jobs what else did it matter?

"I might be the Sage of Double-Black. I might have the memories… but I'm not…" Blowing out a breath, he shook his head slightly, the flush on his beautiful golden skin seemed to darken, clearly remembering the night before and what passions they had shared. "Its like a movie… or I guess… a play." Ken considered his explanation for a moment before settling on a play rather than a movie. "For me… its like watching a lot of different plays and sympathising with the lead's role and choices, but in the end, when everything comes down to it… I'm still Ken Murata."

"Ken."

The smile returned to the boy's lips at that, his dark eyes glittering with warmth and open affection that took away all the air from Yozak's lungs seeing that expression being directed at him. "Gurrier."

And at that he tackled the boy, his arms gathering Ken up in his grip and headed straight for the bed, with a broad smile stretched across his lips.

All that could be said was that they were… significantly later than expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Forests Beyond Lambeil, Big Cimaron<strong>

The horses started violently as an arrow suddenly sung through the air and down before the massive snorting beasts, they reared, shaking the carriage as the driver desperately attempting to rein in the panicking creatures. Both Yuuri and Conrart's gaze jerked to the where the bolt had come from, their faces hidden beneath the snow wraps they had taken to wearing to shield their features from those around them.

Reining in his own horse, Yuuri was pulling the creature to a stop, his dark eyes scanning the forests beyond where they stood, his senses suddenly burning with confusion and awareness that something was again not right. Something was here, something other than what had previously been sent.

"Love." His voice was muffled by the thick woollen fabric. His finger lifted, drawing a small circle in the air, tipping his head towards the source of the second flurry of arrows that ploughed into the snow by the hooves of their mounts.

Glancing at the other guards that were already beginning to move in closer around the carriage, Yuuri and Conrart were already snapping out short orders for them to get moving again and leave the trouble to them. The pair had had a chance against an enemy before and done well together in combating them, they again knew that they had better success than others.

"Get moving!" Yuuri barked at the driver, glad when the man didn't hesitate and whipped the horses into a frenzy as they broke away into a head long gallop, bouncing both the startled Flynn and Norman within the quiet interior. "We'll meet you at the next stop." He spoke it to one of the guards that moved passed them, sharing a small nod, before they were urging their horses upwards.

Conrart lifted one gloved hand upwards as a volley of arrows hissed through the air towards them and abruptly they all seemed to hit an invisible shield and drop to the ground as they recoiled. Curses erupted from the trees to the left of them as they entered the forest, the upper boughs swaying, dropping small piles of snow onto the blanketed ground. Another hail of bolts attempted to strike them again but were again deflected as if they were nothing. Drawing his sword, Conrart was prepared for battle, though he could already feel the magic in the air vibrating throughout his body as it spilled over into him from Yuuri, it was as if he had been energised from within, the wind waking with a sudden shriek as the hawk took flight overhead, golden wings stretching wide as it awakened from the nothingness it haunted.

Abruptly the air suddenly burned with dark magic, a bright orb suddenly came flying through the trees towards them and it was Yuuri that responded, the icy serpents erupting from the ground before them with a harsh snap as the ground cleaved open and the bodies rose to absorb the powerful impact that illuminated the shadowed trees around them with a brilliant explosion that tore into the wood and seared it away, sending shrapnel flying in all directions. A barrier illuminated them both as it sprang around them to prevent the sharp pieces of wound finding their mark in their flesh.

The sound of running feet told them that their human attackers were running deeper into the woods and were going to escape so that they could strike again at them from a better vantage point next time.

"Go, my Lion!" Yuuri nodded in the direction the humans had fled, sharing a moment of warmth with his lover, before Conrart nodded once and took off in pursuit of their attackers.

Yuuri turned his attention towards the creature that was prowling through the woods, its monstrous form shimmering into life, it was… _huge_. Like a large wolf, its jaw stretching wide and it let out a howl of fury and its body flickered with a myriad of colours before its gaze focused on the boy who had slipped down from the back of his horse, obsidian eyes regarding it with cool determination.

_'Do not challenge me.'_ His voice was deadly quiet as the serpents hissed angrily, their bodies cracking and shifting as the watery bodies solidified a little into more deadlier ice serpents, their fangs razor sharp and bared.

The creature took another step forwards, the trees around its body spontaneously bursting into brilliant flame, the damp wood unable to resist the raw heat that scorched them and practically dried them until they were nothing but tinder for the inferno that was beginning to start in the pine forest. Its head lowered, jaws gaping wide, promising to swallow him whole without fear of the consequences.

_'Who are you? Why do you constantly attack us?_' The Maou within Yuuri had stepped to the fore, his awareness of his surroundings sharpening and he could sense the other presence on the other side of the monstrous beast, the eyes watching him, searching him for a weakness.

_"You will fall." _

A hissed breath escaped Yuuri, his jaw gritted at the words and the cold chill that rippled through his body and limbs, the swirl of blue magic growing in intensity in order to keep out the dark tendrils that attempted to coil around him. Sickly worm-like bodies were raising themselves from the permafrost beneath his boots, the serpents hissed in pain as their bodies were invaded by the dark creatures that wriggled and burrowed into them. He could feel the darkness attempting to seep into him… a nausea crept into his belly as he deflect another dazzling bolt that burst from the mouth of the lupine creature.

Suddenly there was a snap of wings, massive pinions opening wide and a burning heat swept passed Yuuri, heated air incinerating the worms into nothing more than a black ash that stained the snow downwind. A terrifying bellow of rage shook the trees, sending cascades of snow dropping from every pine within the forest in a mile radius, passive jaws appeared in Yuuri's vision, black tipped fangs bared in response to the creature's challenge.

Shock registered in Yuuri as he tipped his head down slightly to gaze into the brilliant golden eye of the Dragon Wraith that crouched beside him, having breathed fire around Yuuri to protect him. Its shimmering black bloody shifted forwards, prowling around his shoulder and hissing again in anger and challenge.

_'You… returned.' _

_"You gave me life." _It responded softly, wings folding back against its agile body, dipping low and actually offering itself up to Yuuri, ready to defend him with its life after Yuuri had risked his own to release it from the mortal body it had been trapped within. Though amusement seemed to glimmer in that single golden eye as it watched Yuuri, letting out a low almost feline purr, a vibration that fluttered up through Yuuri's body. _"Where can I go? It seemed best to return to you, friend. I owe you my loyalty… you would not allow me to suffer and did not find fault with me even though I almost caused the death of your mate." _

Yuuri actually smiled at that, his hand reaching out to lightly touch the shimmering black scales, feeling the pulsing heat just beneath his fingertips. He also felt Conrart encouraging him, the warm brush fluttering over the back of his thoughts, their connection singing as he relaxed now that Yuuri had another to guard him. Stroking his fingertips down across the edge of the creature's neck, he allowed his own water serpents to slip away, allowing them to fall as nothing more than powder onto the ground, preventing them from become further infected by the dark magic.

Instead, he poured his energy into the Wraith beside him, stoking the fires that burnt within its belly. Shifting his weight, he slipped onto its back, his body pressing along its spine, his face resting lightly between the massive wings that flared outwards. It gave against roar of challenge before it was moving forwards, Yuuri holding onto its back with his knees, his powers coiling around the Wraith, feeling them slowly merging together as they moved.

_"Insolent beast." _

Yuuri almost wanted to smirk at that, just as they charged together against the darkness.

* * *

><p>Conrart's body was pressed down low against the back of his mount as he charged forwards through the trees, his eyes flashing as he spotted the several uniformed men that were scurrying to escape his charging horse. They were sliding down the slope of the hill to where it spilled back onto the road below them where it snaked up the side of the hill. Though he could hear the howling roars behind him, he was soothed by the constant contact with Yuuri, feeling his lover's determination and knowing that right now he needed to stop these men before they escaped.<p>

With a war cry, his blade flashed in the sun as he caught two of the men with the flat of the blade, the force of his strikes knocking them both face down into the snow unconscious and limp. His hood remained down, shielding his features from the cold, his knees tightened against the horse's sides as they leapt clear over a snow covered log, the horse sliding on the steep slope, but Conrart reined in the beast, soon they were plunging after the dozen archers that were still attempting to shoot him down.

And on the high ground, he swept away the arrows as if they were nothing but snow flakes, the air singing with his magic, though it was also whipping up the powdery drifts, cutting down his visibility. The barriers he erected shimmered in the brilliant sunlight that flared down into his eyes almost blinding him as he continued pursuit, unaware that another party of men had been coming up the trail just as the dozen Big Cimaron men plunged down into their midst.

Conrart charged forwards with another whooping cry, unaware that it was Gwendal down beneath him in the line of his blade.

* * *

><p>The first roar from up the slope had everyone in the party turning their heads upwards as brilliant bursts of light flared from the forest, almost blinding them for several moments before it dimmed. Yet a moment later, Gwendal stiffened in the saddle of his horse, his senses tingling with the familiar brush of a magic he would know everywhere, his hand instantly touching his scarred side with surprise. <em>Yuuri<em>. There was no denying the familiarity of that power thrumming in the air, however he had to admit it was far stronger than it had been during their battle. It was… awe inspiring.

"Its Yuuri." Gwendal turned his head slightly towards Gunter who had been riding beside him along the trail, both of them aware that Adalbert's head had whipped around at his word. Before the man broke from the group, his horse being kicked hard into a full out gallop up the trail, though before anyone could call out to him…

A dozen men suddenly came sliding down the steep slope beside them, some wielding swords, others turning to fire up the slope towards a single man who was charging like a demon from hell towards them. The arrows that came anywhere close to him disintegrated into nothingness when they struck powerful barriers, the wind was behind them man, blasting them almost from their saddles as they were suddenly under assault from a powerful magic user on human territories.

This had to be the man the messenger had spoken about, the one who had defended Yuuri back in Caloria, just confirming to them that it was indeed Yuuri that battled somewhere on the hillside above them.

The hooded man was coming down at them, driving straight for Gwendal, the man's eyes blinded by the sharp stabs of the sun that pooled and cascaded down over the slope that was devoid of trees. Though it was clear he knew that there was someone before him, his blade raised as snow whipped around both of them thrown by the wind.

Suddenly, Gwendal was thrown hard from his saddle to the ground as Gunter shoved into his shoulder just as the blade would have cleaved Gwendal's head from his shoulders. As others fought against the Big Cimaron soldiers that had fallen in amongst their group, Gunter faced off against the Demon Tribesman, both of them having dismounted, their blades singing together as they were almost completely consumed by blinding snow flurries.

Gunter gave a cry of surprise as he was actually being forced back by the man, their blades singing together metal sliding across metal. It was amazing, Gwendal had never seen anything quite like it as he drew his own blade, dispatching one of the soldiers that had been aiming another shot at the duelling pair. He had never seen anyone that could actually fight Gunter Von Christ to a stand still like this, both men were moving and circling.

Their blades clashed again, the wind howling as it answered the hooded Tribesman, actually spinning around him, adding to the force of his blows, being an extension of the man's being as he met each thrust and jab, driving Gunter back across the edge of the road.

When Gwendal came up, he caught the flash of Gunter's sides from beneath the white cloak the man was wearing, his head shaking slightly, telling Gwendal not to interfere as this was his battle.

"You fight well." Gunter remarked, his blade catching a powerful swing that could have easily decapitated him if he hadn't moved back, his entire body thrumming with surprise at the tingle of familiarity that touched him as he fought against the hooded man. They were both moving via instinct, barely able to see each other as the wind tore along the road, throwing snow upwards once more, preventing either from catching a clear view of the other's face.

"As do you." The voice was muffled by the woollen fabric drawn over most of the man's face. "Why did you attack us?"

"We did not." Gunter responded instantly. There was surprising power behind the movements, each swing leading into the next seamlessly, there was no hesitation in those movements, the wind swirling around the stranger's body, just increasing the force of his strikes, helping him as if it were a part of him. And recognition slowly began to dawn on him, his eyes widening as he continued to parry each blow and actually found himself more on defence then attack, finding the man was beginning to unbalance him and drive him back.

He knew this fighting style. Yet, the last time he had seen it… it had been slower, more stiff… not this free flow of movements that indicated something… His heart throbbed painfully in his chest, joy spilling out to know that he had not lost the best student he had ever had.

It couldn't be! Conrart was _dead_… and had never been able to use magic, not like his opponent, who used it so naturally as an extension of his being.

And suddenly Gunter's sword went flying, the blade whistling down close to him, driving him backwards and unbalancing him and he landed hard on his rear, staring up as the sword came down and hovered just by his throat as his hood dropped backwards, allowing his silvery lavender locks to spill free and frame his flushed face.

Gwendal however was charging forwards to protect Gunter when both men froze at the sound of a voice that was a touch clearer than it had been in battle.

"Gunter?"

Gwendal's sword dropped from his hand as if torn, his cobalt eyes wide as the man's hood flopped back spilling out long wild brown locks that frame a face that was strikingly handsome, cinnamon eyes burning with an intensity that neither had ever seen in Conrart before. "_Brother_…?" It was a shaken whisper, Gwendal's knees buckling out from under him as he stared upwards at Conrart with shock and disbelief spreading across his features.

Conrart jerked back sharply, eyes blinking as they turned on Gwendal with surprise, his blade being withdrawn and slipped back into its sheath hanging from his belt. "Gwendal?" Shaking his head slightly, he looked extremely confused to find his brother sitting there in the snow looking just as shocked as Conrart felt. "What are you doing here?"

"You… you're… alive…?"

Conrart's brows lifted sharply at that, a puzzled look slipping across his features for a moment before realisation dawned. "You received Yuuri's first letter?"

"Yes… and Mother… she couldn't sense you…" His voice hallow, he swallowed back the tears of relief that wanted to spill out of him as he gazed at his younger half-brother with a mixture of relief and awe. Conrart had been using _magic_.

"Let me guess… you didn't receive the second one that came along with Reichen before you left?"

"Second letter?"

Conrart nodded, though idly wondering how it was that Gwendal had found him. Though he glanced around to find all of their attackers crumpled between the Demon Tribesman. A tingle flickered through his body, his head jerking sharply away from Gwendal, feeling Yuuri calling to him, hearing his lover's voice singing his veins and though his very soul. Wordlessly he was suddenly on the back of his mount, heading up into the trees hearing both Gunter and Gwendal racing after him as he headed back into the inferno that surrounded Yuuri.

* * *

><p>Yuuri could feel it… feel the slow creep of that limit coming closer as he battled against the masked stranger, their magic clashing in violent waves, sending sparks and shockwaves rippling out through the forest. It was truly a battle of wills, the magic singing madly, vibrating so much it felt like it would actually unravel. He could feel the darkness, feel it swarming across the surface of that body and he knew that this was the man who had sent the Light Wolves after him, sent the Wraith to kill them. This was the darkness Shinou had spoken of.<p>

The Originators.

Their evil permeated the ground beneath them, seeping into everything and attempting to slide back into his body, it burned him, like acid as it slipped over his skin. The worms were back, writhing across the ground, creeping closer as Yuuri continued to combat this darkness, while the two beasts were entangled in a vicious battle overhead, the Wraith shredding the creature that the Darkness had conjured.

The Box.

One of the Boxes had been opened with its assigned Key allowing this darkness to slide out, to begin to reform itself into something physical. The one that Big Cimaron owned. But… it wasn't possible. Conrart's arm was the Key. The image of something covered in white fabric being flung from a window made him draw back in alarm, the images from back at the mansion in Weil Lucca. The arm… _the left arm_… cast out and down into the river by Kord Weller, a man who had been the holder of the key to the End of the Wind. Yuuri jolted sharply at that thought, how odd it was that Conrart's pact was with air…

_"You are not yet ready to confront the Darkness." _

Obsidian eyes widened sharply on the golden blonde man who was suddenly beside him, fingers lightly touching his shoulder softly, brushing lightly against him. He knew this man, had seen his face seven years before on that night where magic had first been introduced to him. _Shinou_. _'I will not flinch from what must be done.'_

Sapphire blue eyes watched him with a quiet sadness, before the golden warmth suddenly flared around the tall powerful body of the Great One, the energy being slowly drawn out of Yuuri and into the man who turned back towards the dark shadow that haunted the forest. Yuuri staggered under the drain, his body swaying as he attempted to step away, his vision beginning to blur as Shinou began to use Yuuri's power to drive the Darkness back, to push it away. His hands came up, catching at one of the man's arms and a ripple of agony swam through him as both is palms suddenly felt burnt by that same dark acid that the worms had secreted.

A scream of agony was torn from his throat as he staggered backwards out of Shinou's grip and stared at the man and the arm that had been revealed, the black stain running across the man's skin up to the shoulder. Those beautiful eyes were pained by Yuuri's reaction, stepping back slightly he didn't reach for Yuuri again, both of them already sensing the darkness was retreating once more.

The Wraith gave a draconian bellow of victory, the body of its enemy torn to sheds by its feet before it turned is head and lowered burning golden eyes on Shinou, its jaws opening in threat.

"YUURI!"

Conrart was suddenly there, blade slashing at Shinou, unafraid and snarling like the lion he was protecting the stunned and swaying boy. The sword came upwards, ready to be thrust through the shimmering body which hovered before Yuuri, the instant effect of Conrart's presence easing the terrible drain that had been placed on Yuuri's magic, bolstering it and allowing the boy to gasp for air and sag to his knees as the strings of magic around them began to coil back up as they should.

Cinnamon eyes burned with threat, white teeth flashing in a warning, knowing that the Wraith was stalking Shinou too. "If you ever use Yuuri like that again, I will not hesitate to drain you into nothingness." Conrart could actually threaten it, feeling one of Yuuri's hands slide up against his calf, connecting them once more the warm flare of gold and blue swirling around them as their magic mingled. "Do not think to use him." Conrart's jaw lifted sharply, the wind howling them scattering the worms that writhed across the charred earth, keeping them away from both of them. "You may be _Shinou_, but that does not give you the right to use Yuuri."

Gwendal and Gunter stood stock still as they watched, unable to quite work out what to say or do right then. This was unbelievable.

_'My Lion…'_ The Maou breathed softly, slitted obsidian eyes closing, feeling everything slide out of him as unconsciousness claimed him and he sagged against Conrart's legs, head dropped to rest against one thigh, sheltered by the warm trailing cloak Conrart wore.

_"I will concede to you this time, Conrart Weller."_ Shinou stepped back away from the blade, but couldn't help but feel a smile touch the corners of his lips as his sapphire eyes softened on the two Demon Tribesmen before him. _"He chose well in you."_ Bowing his head slightly, the golden blonde man shimmered once beginning to disappear into nothingness once more as the magic he had drawn from Yuuri began to return to its source.

"Thankyou for protecting him, for bringing him here..."

Shinou's blue eyes widened in surprise as they regarded Conrart for one long moment. A smile coming to his lips before he shimmered once and vanished into nothingness with a burst of golden light.

Leaving the clearing silent and once again still.

In the shadows, Adalbert stood sword in hand, the bodies of several more archers at his feet, wondering exactly what Yuuri Shibuya was to the Great Demon Kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinou showed up! SURPRISE! LOOOL he surprised me too! I know people don't believe it when I say it, but I really just write and ideas and plots just form along in my brain without me doing anything to create them. Hope you like it.<strong> **Next chapter will definitely have Wolfram's duel against Wulf XD**


	24. Part 24: Seared

**Author's Note: I hope this turned out the way people wanted. Though it is a little dramatic... poor Wolfie!**

**Disclaimer: Own Cilia Von Bielefeld and Wulf Von Bielefeld  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ferric Inn, Big Cimaron<strong>

Conrart brushed a damp cloth across Yuuri's face, wiping the traces of dust and dirt from the pallid skin, before sitting down on the edge of the bed, gazing over his beloved for one long moment. The boy rolled a little, attempting to snuggle close to Conrart, one elegant hand reaching out to curl into Conrart's shirt and keep him close, it made him smile. His free hand swept back the raven strands from the lovely face lovingly, knowing that there were two pairs of eyes on him but not caring for that moment as he tended his beloved.

"You're safe."

Yuuri finally settled and it was only then that Conrart turned his attention to his brother and Gunter.

"We thought you dead." Gunter whispered softly, his expression softening as he flickered his gaze over the pair on the bed, a touch of worry lingering on his features after a long moment.

"I almost was at that point. I had been bitten by the Wraith that is currently resting in the woods." Conrart couldn't believe the creature had returned, but was relieved to find that it had taken to Yuuri and him like glue, saying that it was not about to leave them alone and had settled down to rest until the next day. And Conrart gave a short explanation about Norman and the letter, the Box, Reichen and the battle in Caloria. "Yuuri wants to confront Belar and the others in Lambeil and so do I, I want to stop the fighting and see if we can't do something to get Caloria free of Small Cimaron and Big Cimaron."

"I see." Gwendal however was still regarding his brother with a rather thoughtful expression. "You use magic."

"Ah… yes." Conrart nodded slightly at that, shoulders shrugging slightly as he drew the blankets a little higher around Yuuri, glad that they had been close enough to an Inn that they could stop for the night and allow him to tend to the unconscious boy. "Yuuri jumpstarted what talents I apparently have. It was in Caloria, I touched him when he was close to overloading his powers and I just seemed to start absorbing enough that he didn't 'overload'." The man was tempted to curl up on the blankets beside Yuuri, his soul wanting him even closer to his lover, to feel the warmth of that body in his arms, the sound of Yuuri's slow breathing in his ear. "We work better together."

"You're a siphon."

Conrart nodded again, rubbing his fingers through his long locks, not quite knowing what to say. "It seems so. Though… I'm glad this happened to me. I finally understand exactly what I've been missing… what you and Wolfram had that I lacked." Pausing for a moment in consideration, he grimaced slightly. "I guess that is why Mother couldn't feel me any longer, she wouldn't have recognised me as I am now."

"Brother." Gwendal shifted forwards in his chair, cobalt eyes sweeping over Conrart with a mixture of relief and uncertainty. "I…"

"I love you, Big Brother."

The dark haired man froze at those words and at the smile that was being directed at him, he almost started in his seat when warm arms coiled around his shoulders and a warm mouth touched against the side of his throat. Instantly he relaxed as he felt the warmth of Gunter's body began to seep into his own and his hand lightly covered the one that rested over his heart, clasping it lovingly.

"Well now." Conrart's grin was almost wicked, cinnamon eyes sparkling with so much life and affection that it stunned those who had known him for decades. "That is something I'm quite glad to see." A finger pointed at Gwendal, laughter escaping Conrart easily. "You needed a good going over, Brother. Good job getting through to him Gunter."

"Con…?" Sleepy obsidian eyes drifted open at the sound of Conrart's laughter, mouth turning upwards slightly response to it, almost being soothed right back into sleep as fingertips continued to run through his obsidian locks.

"Its alright, Kitten." The other pair of men were being shot an interested look. "So when are you two getting married?"

Gwendal jerked stiff as a board at the question, his cobalt blue eyes widening at the words and feeling Gunter's lips twitch into a smile against his neck. "I… well…"

"Don't put them on the spot." Yuuri whispered, before he crawled out from beneath the blankets, managing to flop like a limp doll into Conrart's waiting arms and his lover cradled him close, wrapping him once more into the warm comforter. Burying his face against his lover's shoulder, he let out a happy little sigh, almost drifting off once more as he was petted warmly. Mouth touching against the underside of Conrart's chin, he nibbled and was practically purring in the loving embrace. How could someone ask for more than this? "You did say we were practically eloping."

"What?" Gunter blinked at the pair of them in stunned shock. "Is that why…?"

"No." Another soft laugh escaped Conrart, though his eyes were half hooded and a low growl of pleasure slipped between his lips as that mouth continued to tease him practically into distraction. "Love…"

Pouting slightly, Yuuri gave Conrart's jaw one last nuzzle before tucking his head back against the broad chest. "Spoiling my fun." A fingertip rubbed lightly against Conrart's lips, tempting him.

Gwendal sat back in his chair, just watching Yuuri and Conrart together, feeling all the worry, all the grief slowly beginning to seep out of his limbs and frame. He had never seen his brother this happy, not once during their childhood had he ever seen Conrart smile and laugh so easily and freely. There was life in those cinnamon eyes, such unabashed joy. If only his mother could see this, see the man that Conrart had become… it was such a _change_. From the angry young man to this man who knew himself and was comfortable in his own skin and around others. Conrart clearly knew he needed not to impress others, he knew his own value as a person. The death that haunted those cinnamon eyes was gone now.

Conrart was happy. It was a dream come true.

"You intend to get married?"

"As soon as we get back home," The half-breed beamed, eyes twinkling with good humour. Even though the weight of the world seemed to weigh on them all, Conrart could still smile as long as Yuuri was in his arms.

"I'm not wearing a dress."

Brown brows lifted in surprise and question at those words. "Kitten? What made you…?" And then Conrart's head dropped back and he was practically roaring with laughter, entire body shaking with the force of his humour that actually had everyone else in the room smiling at the sight. "You are not wearing a dress, Kitten. Though I have to admit… it might have better access for…"

"_Lion_."

"Okay, okay." Subduing his laughs, his lips continued to twitch upwards at the corners, clearly unable to contain his good humour. "You know what I mean, don't you, Brother?" Conrart's grin couldn't be contained as he caught Gwendal's clenching jaw and knew though that the thought was indeed running through the man's head when he glanced towards Gunter whom was beside him.

"I have no clue." Gwendal said blandly, though his cobalt blue eyes softened on Conrart's expression, all the tension coiled within him was slowly melting away. Privately, he had never experienced this playful teasing before from either of his siblings and in the hidden part of his heart he craved it, relishing in the ease of their returning relationship as brothers.

"Sure you don't."

Both of Yuuri's arms lifted from within the blanket, curling around Conrart's neck and shoulders, pulling the man's head down into a rather heated kiss, their mouths moving together with the passion that first been witnessed by Gunter a time or two. However where as those first few days at the Academy had been more desire than what was present now, it was clear the fire that burned between the two men would never dim, no matter how many years would pass.

Licking along Conrart's lower lip, Yuuri rubbed noses with him softly before allowing himself to settle once more, sleep soon claiming him again as his exhaustion caught up with him.

* * *

><p>"Conrart."<p>

The man paused as he was running the stiff bristled comb through the horse's thick winter coat, his lips pressing together for a moment and turned his head around to regard his brother for a long second, offering him a small smile. "What can I do for you, Gwendal?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Continuing his work, he heard the crush of the straw as Gwendal shifted to lean against one of the nearby posts, just studying Conrart for a long heartbeat before he responded. "I had a feeling that you wanted to talk to me privately."

"_Brother_…"

It was a choked cry, one that took Conrart literally by surprise, and he almost ended up on his rear as powerful arms suddenly closed around his body, hugging him close, his head being tucked in against one powerful shoulder. A soft 'umph' escaped Conrart when he practically found he couldn't breath within the tight embrace. "Gwen." He gasped out, lightly patting the man between the broad shoulder blades and squirmed slightly, attempting to get himself a little more room. "Big Brother… can't breath…"

The grip on the slightly shorter man lessened only a little before a large hand ruffled Conrart's hair with slightly exasperated affection. "If you ever do something like that again, I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

Letting out a bemused snort, Conrart regarded his brother with quiet understanding as he stepped back away from him again, a little uncertain what to make of all of it. "I promise I won't." And in that moment, life was good.

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Wolfram's jaw clenched as he regarded the other man standing across the open duelling field from him, feeling his stomach knotting up sharply in response to the entire situation. He knew that he was not as strong a fighter as his father, the man outweighed him significantly, but Wolfram had trained most of the night with Raven and felt prepared as much as possible to face Wulf Von Bielefeld.

Cilia stood beside Cecilie, the little girl's wide green eyes gazing around at all the people that had turned out to witness the duel between father and son. Wolfram offered both his mother and sister a small smile, though his gaze lingered on them both, surprised at the fact that Cilia looked quite a bit like Cecilie and the Maou had taken to the little girl like one of her own children. However, it was unspoken between everyone that it was Wolfram who would become the primary carer for the little girl, the young man determined to never let anyone harm the little girl who looked at him with such open love and affection.

"I denounce you as my father." Wolfram's voice was clear and cutting, his emerald green eyes burning with all the hatred, grief and years of longing that he had experienced when it concerned this man. His gaze flickered slightly away from Wulf when a flash of black and crimson appeared just behind the man in the shadows of the building. The blonde's shoulders straightened instantly at the sight, his heart warming and relief flooded through him as Raven Eichel stood there offering him an encouraging smile and a nod of approval and respect.

"I bring you before our people and the Maou to challenge your rights to Cilia Von Bielefeld's upbringing and parental care and that too of your wife." A hand lightly touched the hilt of his blade, feeling it beneath his palm and knowing that after this he would be able to release all of those emotions, after this he could start again cleanly with his parents, sister and older brothers. He would be a different man, one he could gaze at in the mirror and be able to respect. "It is clear from your earlier actions and from what many have witnessed that you have neglected and abandoned your children without due cause."

"Ungrateful, insolent…"

"Be silent!" Wolfram snarled, eyes burning with green fire. "Your verbal abuse will no longer be _tolerated_." Glancing to the man who stood behind his biological father, Wolfram almost felt like smiling. "Will you adjudicate, Father?"

There were a few audible gasps from those who attended as Raven stepped forwards, his black locks framing his handsome features as he nodded once, moving to adjudicate over the coming duel. "Of course."

Wulf's face actually held a note of fury as his gaze levelled on the calm and pleasant Raven who offered him back a slight smile, clearly pissing the older blonde Bielefeld to no end. "None will interfere with this fight." The man hissed in response to Wolfram's insult and at the fact that he had actually been replaced by someone who had not been born of one of the ten noble families.

Though Wulf's pale green eyes widened slightly as a man in deep blue clothing stepped out from behind the chairs that had been placed on Wolfram's side for Cilia and Cecilie so that they could observe the duel. Waltorana Von Bielefeld looked on with such sadness in his mint green eyes as he took in his younger brother and nephew with a quiet concern and worry that showed that this was the last thing he had ever wanted to happen within his family.

"Sit here." Cecilie whispered softly as Waltorana dropped heavily into the empty chair beside the Maou, unable to turn his face away from what he knew was coming.

"Use all your power, Wulf Von Bielefeld." Drawing his blade cleanly from its sheath at his side, he felt the coil of heat flicker through his body in response to the thrum of energy that hummed through the air, which hung thick with clawing tension. "On my pride as a noble of the Ten Families, I will defeat you."

Wulf responded by drawing his own blade. Both of them bowing to each other, the entire place falling into a hush as the two men were suddenly in motion, their blades slamming together so hard that blue sparks flared into life around where they met. It was a wild dance of bodies and blades, Wolfram desperately remembering what Raven had told him the night before, knowing that his smaller frame would be at a disadvantage if their blades remained locked together for too long. He knew the only chance he really had against this man was to wear him out until he could be taken down.

Wolfram could feel the energy radiating off Wulf, knowing that it would not be long before magic came into play, their blades singing together as they spun, ducked and parried, moving swiftly from one edge of the field to the other. Wulf was practically hacking at his son, no longer caring about anything other than taking down the one that had dared to challenge his authority but actually _replace_ him.

A sudden searing heat swept past Wolfram's ear as the boy stepped quickly to the side, avoiding getting blasted with such power that he would have been instantly rendered blind by the act. Wulf was not aiming for the boy's chest, but for his exposed neck and face. It was a cowardly act, one that was almost shameful.

"All ye spirits affiliated with flame, obey this Demon, who has slain the Originators." Wolfram's hand lifted as he summoned his own magic in response to his father's vicious attack, watching as his flaming lion roared once it sprang forwards, its body shimmering with energy and with sentience to practically challenge Wulf.

The air was stinging his skin, burning hot and sliding down into his lungs like molten metal as another flurry of fireballs were aimed at his face. Their blades struck again as the lion rushed by Wulf, the man swiping at it with his blade, just as Wulf's hand lifted, a fireball slamming straight into Wolfram's face, the blinding light searing his eyes raw with the fury of it. A startled cry escaping him as Wulf's blade slashed into the boy's side, drawing warm crimson blood to the surface.

There was a shout from Raven, one of anger and telling Wulf to stop. His actions were far outside of the rules of a normal duel…

"You will learn your place, Boy." Wulf spat, his blade being raised again to come down Wolfram who had been forced to the ground, a hand clutching at his deeply lacerated side, his green eyes unfocused and his silky blonde locks seared black at the ends. "I should have gotten rid of you in the first place, such a disappointment." The blade flashed brilliantly in the sunlight as Wulf's hand caught Wolfram's head and was actually attempting to burn him with the contact.

His hands lifted, Wolfram summoning his magic, feeling his hold on it being strangled by this man who had always treated him as if he were nothing at all. And he released his anger, his pain, all the sadness and anguish that sang in his heart in one burst of bright flame that struck Wulf squarely in the chest and actually drove him back, the blade plunging into the ground mere inches away from Wolfram's neck.

"You bloody bastard!" Raven snarled, his fist suddenly connecting with Wulf Von Bielefeld's jaw, cracking the man's head back with the force of the blow and actually driving him to the ground as he staggered from the blow he had received from Wolfram. "_Coward_." The dark haired man was already reaching for the hilt of his own sword, ready to turn it on the one that had attacked the boy with such disrespect for the rules.

"Wulf!"

The blonde jerked back at the voice of his older brother, his head snapping around as Waltorana was kneeling down beside Wolfram, drawing the boy to him and smoothing back the blackened curls.

"This has gone on long enough." Waltorana's expression was torn and pained at what he had to do, but he knew that he had ignored his brother's brutality for far to long hoping that the smiling child he had once been would return. "Wulf Von Bielefeld, I strip you of your name, your title and all rights you have as a member of the Von Bielefeld family. You are no longer one of us. I will not acknowledge you for I have seen your brutality and cowardice towards your own children." Green eyes shimmered with so much despair and utter anguish. "I believed in you, Little Brother… and I find I was wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO WOLFRAM! Don't worry ^^ we'll look after him!<strong>


	25. Part 25: Unease

**Author's Note: LONG DAY AGAIN! Crappy. I promise a nice long reply tomorrow! And the scenes I didn't get to write today! Have a good night all!**

**Disclaimer: Own Cadmir, Reichen and Adrianus.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Palace, Lambeil, Big Cimaron<strong>

"This is… _interesting_." Yuuri let out a slightly shaky breath, his gaze turning to regard the others that were mounted on horseback, taking in the elegant clothing and full face masks that hid their features from any eyes that focused towards them. "I would not think they would risk it." Though his body was tingling slightly, a warning racing up along his nerves making him feel even more uncomfortable then he already was. His usually wild raven locks had been trimmed and hung in a slightly damp cue down between his shoulder blades, the mask's eyes were covered with a fine mesh that prevented anyone from realising what colour his irises were, but it still made seeing slightly difficult.

Twisting his head slightly, he regarded the four other riders that surrounded the carriage that contained both Flynn and Norman Gilbit, the flag of Caloria fluttering from it to designate what country it had come from. Gunter, Gwendal, Conrart and Adalbert all looked like guards, their usual clothing being replaced by the elegant blues of the Calorian Guard which they were acting as to be able to get themselves inside the palace before them.

"Don't worry." Conrart whispered softly, hoping to ease Yuuri's surprising nervousness. It was clear the man wanted to reach out to lightly touch a hand to Yuuri's covered cheek, but knew he couldn't.

"I just have a bad feeling about this." Gritting his teeth, he straightened, attempting to disguise his growing agitation from the others.

Conrart nodded slightly, hoping to be able to ease his lover's discomfort during the evening if they had a chance to slip away for a little while. He believed him instantly when he said he had a bad feeling, hoping if they got a chance they could work out exactly what it was that was distressing him. Though he couldn't blame him at being distressed about the entire situation, this place made Conrart's skin crawl.

"Yuuri."

Reining in his horse slightly, the dark haired half-breed was soon pulling his horse up alongside the carriage, catching the worry that flickered in Norman's hazel eyes, the young lord biting his lip and looking troubled.

"Do you think… it will be alright?" It was clear, Norman was turning to Yuuri for advise in place of Baker, the boy had been so brave up until here, not once showing any kind of fear even when they had been attacked on the road by Big Cimaron forces. "I…"

"Everything will be fine." Yuuri Shibuya lied flawlessly, giving the boy a reassuring smile and was desperately attempting to chase away his own unease. "We have already spotted the Illyrian delegation and also those from several other countries in a position similar to that of Caloria." His gaze flickered back to Conrart, the man who would have to do the talking. Conrart Weller was the one that would be recognised by those of the Big Cimaron nobility for exactly who he was.

They were slowly pulling up down a long drive, guards lining the length of it and watched them with disinterest as they seemed to do the rest of those passing them by. And soon they were coming to a halt, the carriage jerking only slightly to a stop before it was Yuuri who was dismounting with a practiced ease, ignoring the servant who had been moving to open the door. Reaching out a hand he drew it open, his head bowing in respect as he offered out a hand.

"Please mind your step, Milady, Master."

Flynn took his proffered hand and was helped down from the carriage before Norman followed, his pale blonde locks almost seeming to gleam in the torchlight from the sconces on the columns surrounding them. The girl's green eyes widened at the sight of the palace around them, startled by the extreme luxury that surrounded them, making Norman's home seem almost pitiful in comparison.

"Garish." Gwendal muttered softly to Gunter as the two men dismounted, standing to one side holding the reins of their mounts and acting as guards should.

Adalbert however was looking as black as a storm about to unleash its fury, blue eyes burning into every human face that past him, his shoulders straight and clearly not about to take being relegated to 'guarding' a human child very well at all.

"Please see to the horses and return promptly." Norman had actually straightened, the boy lifting his chin as he gave the orders to Yuuri, still deferring to him over any of the other taller men.

With a deep bow, Yuuri was giving instructions to the others, following the plan that they had worked out that morning, using what knowledge the men had of the place to come up with something that would ensure that if things went south, they wouldn't end up trapped.

Soon Yuuri and Conrart were drawing the horses with them towards the stables, learning just how many guards stood between the palace and the stables. They both remained silence, knowing that they just might be overheard if they weren't careful, going about their work and making sure to keep the horses saddled just in case. A spare sword was slipped under the straw to one side of the stall from where it had been tucked beneath the long saddle blanket of the horse and covered by straw just in case of an emergency.

Yuuri's senses tingled sharply, his head jerking to the side slightly, feeling the distant call of the Dragon Wraith slide over his senses, the two of them having become so close in that earlier battle that they now had a sense of each other through the magical bond that linked them.

Both of them were soon returning to the building, no one questioned them as they moved through the vast halls that were done in various shades of green with gold leafing, the high ceilings holding a number of crystal chandeliers that lit up the vast rooms with a wash of pale yellow.

The dining hall was something else all together, Yuuri's eyes widening slightly behind the mask he wore at just how many people crowded the space, women and men, guards… and table upon table of delicacies. It was just as Gwendal had commented, garish and disgustingly extravagant. Off to one side, there was a raised dais shrouded away from prying eyes by swaths of maroon silk and satin, on either side of it a guard stood at attention, both of them observing the crowds without truly seeing it.

"The King will be brought before the people towards the end of the evening." Conrart's voice was a hushed whisper into Yuuri's ear, the pair of them hovering out of sight amongst the long flowing draperies that curtained off parts of the hall beneath the wide balcony encircling the space. "His health is apparently fragile, but he will be selecting his successor this evening and judging how many of the different kingdoms and countries favour each of the candidates. Reichen has horses waiting outside of the palace walls just in case we have need of them."

Nodding slightly, he was shifting further back into the shadows, turning around enough that he could catch sight of those beautiful cinnamon eyes gazing at him from behind the mask. Yuuri lifted a hand, his fingertips stroking slowly down across one broad shoulder and lightly over the arm he had healed a few days before and watched as Conrart actually jerked from his touch. Worry suddenly darkened Yuuri's eyes, his lips pressing together as he pushed Conrart deeper into the shelter of the alcove, away from the light that spilled in between the gap in the curtains.

Conrart's knees suddenly met the front of a bench and went down with a soft thud onto the wood, before he could breath out a protest, his lap was suddenly straddled by Yuuri whom was not paying attention to his face or the fact that Conrart's body instantly responded to having his lover in his lap like that, but to his arm. Quick nimble fingers had closed around the buttons at Conrart's cuff and it was being unbuttoned and slipped upwards along with the starched white sleeve beneath. A palm stroked up over the exposed skin and heard Conrart hiss in pain at the contact, but the fact that Yuuri was planted in his lap prevented Conrart from escaping.

"How long has it been hurting you?" He whispered softly, drawing his hand away and studied the tawny skin that looked a touch red in places as if something had damaged it. "Conrart?"

"Since the battle…" The man replied reluctantly. "It does not affect my work… I am right handed…"

Obsidian eyes narrowed on his lover for a long moment, before letting out a sigh and shaking his head in acceptance. "You have a bad habit of enduring things alone when it really isn't necessary." Offering Conrart a small smile, he pressed in closer, feeling the vital response the man beneath him had to his presence in his lap, but also kept those cinnamon eyes levelled as his face as they were practically nose to nose. "But I can't be angry with you over you hiding this." A palm brushed lightly against Conrart's left shoulder, a flicker of warmth fluttering down across the skin in response to the small pulse of healing magic that seeped into the reddened skin.

"Kitten…" Conrart's eyes closed as his free arm coiled around the slender shoulders, drawing him in closer and feeling their chests touch lightly.

"You were worried about me and you didn't want me to be concerned over the fact that your arm is starting to respond to the Box."

"You feel it too?"

Yuuri nodded slightly too, his expression a touch troubled. "Its like a burning in my veins…" Shaking his head slightly, he knew it was Conrart who was in the most trouble in this place, with the box apparently open and with two Keys to it present… it could be something explosive… "I… you shouldn't…"

"No."

"Listen… its not…"

"_No_." Lifting both hands up to clasp the slender shoulders, he squeezed gently, wanting to be able to express to his lover just how much he adored him, but also his determination not to be tucked away somewhere safe. They worked together and they both knew the risks of Yuuri being without Conrart to be able to ease the explosion of power that had been growing with each demonstration of the Maou's power. "I know you want to protect me." Sliding his palms along the slender shoulders and gently cupped his lover's head between his palms, leaning in to kiss him softly.

Taking the opportunity that was offered to him, he allowed the magic to slowly begin to seep into his body and trickle into his lover, feeling Conrart stiffen in reaction, before relaxing and knowing that Yuuri wanted to help ease the ache within him.

Suddenly there was a shift of in the darkness behind them, Conrart covered Yuuri's mouth with his hand as he shifted back into the space, lifting his legs so that the bright white and blue of his uniform wasn't visible behind the drapes that swept down over the bench they were curled together on. Yuuri twisted sharply in the arms of his lover, his head ducked so that it pressed against one broad shoulder, gazing out into the darkness and swallowing sharply around the lump that was instantly rising up in his throat as he gazed at the man who had taken shelter in the same space they had.

_Cadmir_.

Yuuri would recognise the long haired human anywhere, both of them had been hoping the situation in Caloria and the destruction of the naval groups would be enough to keep this man away, but clearly it wasn't.

Lifting his head just enough, his cheek brushed intimately against his lover's, whispering so softly that even Conrart had trouble picking it up. "He's watching Norman and Flynn." It was clear that Cadmir was looking for both of them, the man had seen them on the docks, seen what they could do and knew they had been protecting the young Lord and his betrothed. "Looking for us." One hand slipped upwards, curling into the thick silky locks, keeping Conrart close. "I can see Gwendal through the curtains with the two… I don't know if he would recognise your brother…"

"You have an idea?"

"You up for playing the part of a Prince?"

Conrart's brows lifted sharply at that, regarding Yuuri with a slightly confused look.

"If we are out in public, I have a feeling Cadmir will be forced to play his hand early or not at all."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>The guard openly stared at the pair that stood in the doorway to the hall where others were being announced, his eyes flickering from the tall powerful form of Conrart to the slender Double-Black at his side. The two were extremely impressive together, gone were the guard uniforms and masks and in their place the pair were in elegant clothes, Yuuri in the house colours of the Von Wincott family and Conrart had donned the clothes he had taken from the Weller Mansion that night they had been there and been offered use of a room on one of the upper floors.<p>

From black polished boots to neatly swept back locks, Conrart looked regal and elegant as he escorted Yuuri forwards passed the guard who almost recoiled at the sharp commanding look the man was given.

The announcer hesitated, face going stark white as the guard spoke their names. "Announcing his Royal Highness, Prince Conrart Weller and his Fiancé, Lord Yuuri Von Wincott."

Tucking Yuuri's hand into the crook of his arm, he entered the ballroom they had been in minutes earlier, his sharp cinnamon eyes flickering around the faces of all those around them, catching the disbelieving looks that Gunter and Gwendal were sending them from where they stood on either side of Flynn and Norman. Adalbert however was suspiciously absent, the man vanishing off like smoke…

Both men were quite aware of the whispers of 'Maou' sweeping amongst the crowds of people and delegates from the surrounding kingdoms and countries, however there were some that were watching Conrart with an extremely keen interest, their gazes sweeping over the man who strode forwards through the parting crowds as if he _belonged_ in the place. The room seemed to feel almost claustrophobic to Yuuri, the walls creeping in closer and the cold beginning to seep into the surroundings, leeching out colour and everything else from within it.

"Are you certain about this?" Conrart whispered softly as he coiled an arm around Yuuri's waist the moment they reached the dance floor, sweeping his lover out into the empty space with a practiced ease. They moved as they had that morning which seemed so long ago to both, limbs and bodies sliding together, moving with the elegant natural grace of people who knew exactly what they were capable of.

"As much as I can be. They won't risk openly challenging you here in the middle of the hall, there are far too many people from those nations that have rebelled to be able to risk going after you."

Yuuri's eyes however were lifting from where they had been hidden against one of Conrart's shoulders, allowing his lover to sweep him out into several spins and his gaze flickered over the surroundings, catching sight of Cadmir still hidden where he they had left him. There was a glint of cold hatred in those eyes, one that promised them a painful death by daring to come out in public in defiance of him or his commands.

However, it was in that slow movement, he became aware of the stones. A thousand glittering jewels that rested on nearby tables and hung as decoration, spinning slowly with the very slight breeze that worked its way through the room to coil around their feet and legs. His gaze immediately flickered back to Gunter and Gwendal, uncertain of what to do about the two tall men now that he realised that the decorations he had admired earlier were actually _Esoteric_ stones.

"Yuuri?"

"Esoteric stones." Yuuri whispered softly, his lips pressing together as he caught another look at Cadmir's face and watched a small smirk play across the man's lips and it was clear he knew Yuuri had recognised what they were. "Can you use magic around them?"

"I…" Conrart's brows drew together slightly, knowing immediately what kind of problem they would be in if he couldn't. Yuuri's safety net would be stripped away if Conrart couldn't harness the power that answered to him usually. "I do not know." Though he knew most of the Demon Tribe couldn't use any form of magic near the stones, it would appear that Yuuri could, he could feel the slow charge of energy coil itself around the young man.

A shiver suddenly rippled up Conrart's spine, his left arm throbbing painfully and he almost hissed out a curse when Yuuri's fingers stroked up his arm, attempting to ease the pain. The dark head lifted so that their mouths met softly and a fresh flush of healing warmth flooded out of Yuuri and down Conrart's throat, spiralling outwards through his body. Yet, in that moment, Yuuri felt the same burning pain flittering through his very veins as his blood almost seemed to boil up inside of him. Something was going to happen.

The air seemed to be crackling with energy… with the deadly promise of something violent.

Abruptly the curtains that hung around the dais parted and a wizened old man sat in the throne, barely managing to stay upright as his brow eyes focused on Conrart and Yuuri with shock. It was in that moment Conrart's head twisted and recognition actually flared in his eyes and his lips parted to mouth a single word. "Adrianus."

"Conrart…?"

"I know him." The man's shoulders stiffened as he regarded the old man on the throne with something close to utter shock, his head shaking ever so slightly in denial. "I met him as a child. We… were friends." The two stared across the space at each other with something resembling disbelief. "My father introduced us… it was before I had met Yozak and I had no one my age to play with when we were here in Big Cimaron. Its… its impossible."

"Lord Weller." The old man's hoarse voice filled the space, everyone falling into a horrible silence at the sound of the King's voice. "Have you come to kill me and claim what is by blood rights, yours?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like the plot XD<strong>


	26. Part 26: Shadows Rise

**Author's Note: WOW this chapter really was interesting ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: Own Nicholas Von Voltaire, Wulf Von Bielefeld, Cilia Von Bielefeld, Cadmir and Reichen. **

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Shadows.

Wolfram's green eyes blinked slowly, his hand lifting to rub at his face and felt the edges of the scars that radiated outwards from his eyes where his father had pressed a hand to them and burned him. His vision was nothing more than a mix of colourless shadows and shapes that swam across his field of view indistinct and fuzzy around the edges.

"Your sight will return, my Lord, there is no lasting damage that time won't heal."

The voice of the doctor off to one side made his head turn, his lips forming a grim line as he nodded shortly, not trusting his own voice to stay strong and steady when inside he was shaking so badly he could barely breath. Hands clenching into the fabric of his blankets, he swallowed hard around the lump that had lodged itself squarely in his throat. The question spinning around and around in his mind what would happen if his vision didn't clear? If he was left in this eternal world of blurred shapes that held no recognition to his mind.

"I will leave you to your meal, my Lord." The doctor bowed once, before quickly retreating from the room, his accented tones coming weakly from the other side of the door where someone spoke to him, before his footfalls echoed down long the all and silence came all together.

"I am fine, Mother." He knew Cecilie Von Spitzweg was standing in the doorway, could hear the soft sob as she caught sight of Wolfram's face. Though the burns were mostly reduced by both healing magic and medicines that had been applied to it, he still knew that his beauty was marred by the long lines that streaked across his forehead, down around his eyes and across the bridge of his nose. He knew in time they would fade, he had seen scars on Yuuri and Conrart, the silvery lines that showed where wounds had healed over time. He would bare them.

"Wolfie…"

Wolfram lifted his jaw, feeling the muscles clench slightly as he did so, shaking his head slightly when he knew his mother wanted to do nothing more than hug him and tell him everything was going to be as it was. "No." He might still be young by Demon Tribe standards, but he had grown a lot in the space of a few weeks, grown on the inside and knew he needed to stop being whiny, the insolent brat that got under everyone's skin and rubbed them the wrong way. Letting out a slow breath, his hand lifted again to touch the still raw marks, choking down the bile that wanted to rise into his throat at the feel of them. "I will recover, it may take me time, but I will be well again."

A soft sob escaped the woman who had made her way over to the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping as she sat, her long golden curls falling forwards over her face as she couldn't help herself and did reach out for Wolfram. Her slender arms curling around his shoulders and tugging him from where he was resting in the sheets, Wolfram attempting to prevent the wince from showing when she jostled his burnt shoulder.

Lifting his good arm up, he wrapped it around her slender shoulders and hugged her gently, stroking her hair and being grateful when he heard the soft boots on stone to the other side of his bed. A smile immediately graced his face, even though the action pulled at his fresh scars, he couldn't help the warm bubble of emotion wrap around his soul to know Raven had come to see him.

"Father." He greeted softly, almost wanting to laugh in relief when a hand gently ruffled his hair, avoiding his scars and injured body. Though he knew Raven would probably be the only one he allowed to treat him like that in future, the emotions he felt towards the man warmed him as he softened towards his mother, hugging her a little closer. _Family_. Even if he might be partially blinded because of the duel, he had found something that couldn't ever be replaced, justice for both him and his sister and a father that cared for him. "What…?"

"He's gone, Son." Raven's tone was quiet, but affectionate, not attempting to do more than offer silent reassurance.

Wolfram blinked at the word, then at the comment, slumping back against the headboard and pile of pillows behind him in relief, his green eyes drifting closed, relaxing. "Where…?"

"Out of the Great Demon Kingdom, he was banished by his brother and then by your mother for his disregard for everything. His wife was cast out with him."

"How is Cilia?" He had been worried for the girl, but knew it was best until this moment that she remained with Cecilie, Wolfram looked far better than he had.

"Frightened, though she is sleeping now in my chambers. I'll have her come see you when she awakens."

"Thankyou."

Exhaustion tugged at his senses, his body dropping back to rest against the pillows and his head tipped back as his eyes closed again against the flutters of pain that ran up through his shoulders, neck and face. "Could I please be alone?"

Cecilie let out a muffled sound, but she was soon being gathered into Raven's arms, the man gently guiding her away from the bed and Wolfram, knowing that the boy did need space with all that had happened. "If you need either of us, just call."

"I will, Father."

* * *

><p>"Can I not protect my own children?" Cecilie's voice cracked as she shattered like fragile glass in Raven's arms, her face buried into the crook of his neck while she was being slowly rocked, a warm steady hand brushing against her hair, smoothing it down and away from her face. "Am I… so weak that I cannot protect…?" The sight of Wolfram's face, the scars that would forever be etched into the beautiful features, the green eyes that now held a look of someone who had lost what innocence he had once had.<p>

"Your marriage to a human commoner was a mistake and it shows just how truly _indecisive_ you are as our Maou. And producing a _child_…"

Raven's grey eyes burned with cold fury at those words and focused on the man who stood in the hallway watching them with the same stone cold arrogance that had marked Wulf and his wife even as they had been driven away from all they had once squandered.

"You should have listened to Stoffel about the humans." A sneer entered his voice, lips twisting into a look of utter disgust at the word. The man's grey-blue eyes and dark charcoal hair reminded them both that this was the nephew of the once proud man, Nicholas Von Voltaire and held the same outward stance towards humans. "They amass at our borders, they threaten our people and you do _nothing_ to quell them."

"They have not struck out at us and there is a very good chance that they will not do so in future." Raven responded, his eyes narrowing, knowing exactly what Geigen Huber was attempting to do, goad Cecilie into declaring war against the human countries.

"And you would risk your people on that _belief_."

"What are we if we cannot trust in our feelings?" Cecilie whispered softly, green eyes lifting from where they had been pressed closed against Raven's neck, allowing the man to ease her pain over what had been done to her youngest child.

"Your so call feelings have left us here." A finger pointed towards the ground with irritation and indignation flaring in his features, unafraid of the fact that he was actually addressing their Maou. "Your half-blooded _son_ has caused trouble in human territories with that uncontrollable human-raised whelp, who is no better that dirt for all his appearance. Not only that, but he has allied himself with humans and has gone to Big Cimaron without any care or regard for _this_ Kingdom. His loyalty is _clear_. He is…"

There was a slight shimmer in the air just behind Raven and Cecilie, just before the portraits of the Great Sage of Double-Black and the Great One. A figure slowly began to form, solidifying slowly, blue eyes narrowed on Geigen Huber with such cold menace that the full blooded demon actually recoiled in surprise and muted shock.

_"Do you challenge my choice of Maou, Griesela Geigen Huber?" _The low purr of words seemed to lower the temperature in the hall significantly, blue eyes were glacial in that moment as they pinned the man in place. It was only through the borrowed power from Yuuri that Shinou had been able to appear in physical form once more, but he knew this threat to his chosen Maou and also his replacement needed to be headed off before it could cause that very war they spoke of.

"Shinou…" Geigen Huber backed up a step, fear and awe warring in his bright teal grey eyes. Instantly his knees gave out under him sending him crashing to the floor, his body trembling with shock and disbelief. "My…"

_"Silence!"_ Shinou strode forwards, feet moving silently over the stone, cloak sweeping about one shoulder elegantly, his jaw clenched tight over the entire situation. _"Do you presume to know what is best for this Kingdom?"_

"No… Sire…"

Shinou stopped abreast of Raven and Cecilie, giving both a small smile, though one hand reached out to lightly touch against Cecilie's cheek softly as if in quiet apology. _"I am sorry, Dear Lady, for what I have done."_ His blue eyes softened, the cold ice melting into brilliant azure pools of quiet affection. _"But the Keys were needed also to be here when the time came." _His steady gaze swept over Raven, clearly finding what he was searching for in the man's features and actually looked quite approving of Raven Eichel. _"As it was meant to be, good. I had worried it would not occur_…" He almost looked pained at that, deeply apologetic for causing both such pain._ "But you must understand they needed to be born, and I could not see the Laurence's line vanish from this world…" _

Cecilie's mouth opened slightly, surprise on her features as she turned her head from Shinou's face to that of Raven's, sudden understanding appearing in her eyes. Her destiny had been changed by Shinou's hand so that she would have her three sons, that each would be born into her family as Keys to three of the Forbidden Boxes. _Raven_. Her green eyes lingered on his handsome features and wanted to say something to that. She was meant to be with Raven? Yet, she could not regret the past, even though parts of it pained her, the agonising loss of Dan Hiri and also the collapse of the relationships with both Nicholas Von Voltaire and Wulf Von Bielefeld, she could feel no anger because she had been left with her three beloved sons.

"I am happy." Green eyes glanced upwards into Raven's grey eyes and smiled at him sweetly.

Shinou's attention returned to Griesela Geigen Huber with an almost thoughtful look, his lips pressing together and knew that things had to be addressed now when it came to the Demon Tribesman before him. _"Your path would have taken you into pain."_ Blue eyes actually softened as they regarded the man at his feet with an almost thoughtful look. _"But you would have grown from it and found true love."_

Grey-blue eyes widened sharply, the man's head immediately dropped, his gaze still settled on the floor. _Love?_ His heart ached a little at that, love had always escaped his grasp, fleeing before him like a startled bird.

_"She is human." _

"Never."

_"Do not question me."_ Shinou snapped with a touch of impatience. _"You are blind, Boy."_ Lips pressing together, a sudden rather mischievous glint flickered in his eyes.

"Shinou."

Azure blue eyes blinked slightly at the sound of his name spoken allowed like that, his head twisting around to regard the Double-Black standing only a few feet from him, though a brow raised slightly at the fact that Yozak was hovering protectively over him and clearly not wanting to lift his hand away from the sword resting at his hip.

"Are you meddling again?" A raven brow lifted in bemusement.

_"I just might."_ The blonde shrugged slightly, good humour returning to him even though the entire situation was as taut as a strung bow string through the entire corridor. _"Griesela Geigen Huber, you have mentioned the fact that there are issues with humans along our borders, I have decided, with her Highness's permission that you will be dispatched to liaison with the surrounding human countries."_

Everyone was shocked silent by the pronouncement, though Shinou looked rather pleased with himself.

_"Humans stood beside us when we fought against the Originators. They remain there to this day, a part of this beautiful Kingdom we all wish to protect. They are our brothers-in-arms longing for the same peace and happiness that we ourselves do."_ Shinou's hand lifted to his hidden arm, his fingers tightening slightly around it, a flutter of pain darkening his eyes. _"You have fallen under the spell of pride as Wulf Von Bielefeld fell. You can be a far better man then you are now, you have time and chance to change yourself." _

"Would you deny yourself a chance at happiness?" It was Ken Murata who spoke, his dark eyes filled with understanding, the back of his fingers lightly touching against Yozak's tenderly. "Are you willing to see others die for want of your pride?"

"Don't let it blind you completely." Wolfram stood in the doorway to his room, his hand resting against the wall to steady himself and also so that he didn't trip. "I know what pride can do." Wincing slightly as he shifted forwards on bare feet, his green eyes glassy and mostly unseeing as he came to stand behind Griesela Geigen Huber. "I was like you, Geigen Huber. _I was just like you._"

"Wolfie." Cecilie looked at her son and saw the change in him brought about by the last few weeks, the change for the better in his opinions and actions.

"Someone wise once told me that your fortunes could change in a single moment and you have one right here. I had one, I could have allowed my father to continue as he had been… I could have not challenged him as I did for the right to the guardianship of my sister. I could have continued to… hate my own brother because he is born of a human father." A bitter laugh escaped Wolfram's throat, green eyes turning down to regard the man kneeling there before him with quiet hope that this man would not make the same mistake he had. "Do you know what my pride, my vanity would have cost me? It would have cost me the love of my _brother_. Cost me the love of a man who is a father to me. I would have lost my very sister and in the end all self-respect for myself."

Grey-blue eyes shimmered with emotions, running from anger, irritation, rage and then into confusion and then to understanding as the man suddenly gasped softly, his entire body stiffening with realisation.

"What would you have lost, Geigen Huber, if you had convinced my mother to go to war? Would you have felt pride when you looked over the bodies of your fallen men and the slaughter brought by your own blade?" A hand lightly rested against the man's back, touching it softly and just standing beside him. "She's out there waiting for you. Shinou himself said it. _Happiness_ is out there."

"How can you… believe that?" The man's voice was so soft as he glanced into Wolfram's damaged face, taking in the grievous injuries that had been dealt to him. "Your face…"

"I'm still _alive_. I'm still here. I might never recover completely, but I am not alone in my fight against it. I have those around me that love me, I have friends who care. I won't stop fighting this. I have so much to live for and so do you."

_"Well said, Wolfram Von Bielefeld."_ Shinou regarded the blonde youth with clear pleasure at the boy's growth as a person. _"Will you change your ways, Griesela Geigen Huber?" _

"I will, Sire." His voice was hesitant, caught in the moment, before he slowly straightened from where he had been kneeling, looking around at all the faces of the people who _believed_ in him. "I will do as you have commanded, it will be my honour to serve." Bowing deeply, he suddenly felt a wave of relief flare through his chest at his own agreement, an odd weight shifting from within him and slipping away, leaving him feeling surprisingly lighter inside. Hope fluttered like a fledgling in his heart, a promise of something much greater in the future. These people wanted him happy. How can one be blind to that?

"Shinou…" Ken Murata looked almost stricken, his dark eyes taking in Shinou's appearance. "…I…"

_"I will be fine, my old friend_." Shinou's blue eyes however spoke of something far different. _"The darkness embraces us… but the light is already growing."_

"Yuuri…"

_"And Conrart Weller."_ A little smile touched the corners of his lips, knowing that every one of the people around them had stiffened at the mention of the two missing friends that were somewhere out there in danger. _"I have faith in those I have chosen."_

"Shinou." But when Ken reached out towards the man, he had vanished as quickly as he had materialised, leaving them all a touch bewildered by the sudden and quite unexpected appearance.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansion, Caloria<strong>

"It is beautiful." Delchias whispered softly as he stood quietly beside his sister's chair in the library, his hand reaching out to lightly brush against her hair softly and linger there, hoping to ease the slight discomfort Julia was experiencing without either Adalbert or Yuuri present to act as her eyes. Delchias had to admit, he missed his adoptive brother's abilities to be able to act with Julia as she needed him to act and wished he had the same ability.

Shori stood in the shadows against one wall, his lips pressed sharply together, fingers tugging at the edge of the clothes that he had been practically forced into so that he didn't stick out like the proverbial sore thumb. Though his eyes frequently flickered towards Julia, unable to completely draw his attention away from the beautiful woman who sat quietly, her expression soft, but hinted at the deep concern she felt for Yuuri.

"My Lord…" Baker bowed deeply upon entering, his shoulders stiffening slightly as he took in the two individuals seated by the fire, surprised by the fact that they weren't exactly what he had expected either. "My Lady."

"Yuuri was here…" It was Julia who spoke, her voice soft and almost distant as he turned her head towards the sound of Baker's voice. "Tell me he was here… please."

"He was, my Lady, for only two days."

"Yet, its as if he were here for a lifetime." A small smile touched her lips as the thought, her hand closing around her brother's tightly and squeezing it, feeling Delchias shift in closer. "Yuuri has that affect on people. I have always been grateful I was given the chance to remain so long with him, that he would come into our family. My dear brother, Yuuri… everywhere he goes, he changes people for the better, brings sunshine back into the world."

"Indeed he does, my Lady." Baker relaxed, knowing that these people meant no harm to Caloria. "He has given our people hope that we may once again have our freedom and security. We have seen in his actions in defence of our people that we have gravely wronged those to which this land rightfully belonged." Brown eyes softened slightly, looking almost thoughtful. "I…"

"We are happy." Delchias interrupted softly, dropping down to one knee beside the chair his sister rested in, his face relaxing as the tension went out of him. "The Von Wincott family is happy that Caloria has thrived as it has beneath the Gilbits, we only hope that in the future our two families may share a friendship and continue to see Caloria shine."

"I am sure that will happen, Master Norman is extremely fond of Lord Yuuri Von Wincott and also of Lord Weller." Though his expression paled sharply as he turned and caught a glimpse of Shori, the man wore a glower that could only express his dislike of the entire situation. "May I be introduced to…"

"This is Shori Shibuya." Delchias offered, grimacing slightly for a moment. "He does not know our language unfortunately."

"He bears a striking resemblance to Lord Yuuri…"

"He is his older brother by blood."

_"Why are we here?"_ Shori gritted out addressing Delchias with anger blazing in his eyes as his hands clenched, dark eyes sparking with emotion. _"We should be searching for…"_

"I have news of some importance." His lips pressed together and he drew an envelope out of a pocket and offered it to Delchias, holding his breath slightly. "Caloria returned its Box to the Great Demon Kingdom after we had determined that it would remain safer in the hands of those who understand it and prevent it from being used against other human countries in the future. However, we have been privately searching for the other three Boxes, I received word that one has been found to be in possession of the King of Fransia."

Both Julia and Delchias were stunned by the news, both of them paling at hearing that a Box had been found, both knew that their family line contained a Key, their father had spoken that it was to the Bottom of the Mirror. Julia's head twisted slightly to regard Shori Shibuya where he hovered in the shadows of the room.

"We have received word from Reichen that he has reached Lambeil and met up with Lord Yuuri, who has been joined by Lord Von Voltaire and Lord Von Christ." Bowing his head slightly, he pressed his lips together and looked a touched troubled about the entire situation. "He is well… but… the Box… I do not know…"

"We will handle the Box." Delchias straightened, feeling a sense of resolve overcoming him, they were there for a reason and this was one that became clear to them. "We will retrieve it for Yuuri."

"As you will it, my Lord. We would be happy to supply you with horses and whatever you may need for this and we will send you any news about Lord Von Wincott as soon as there is more."

They were too far behind Yuuri to get to him before their brother again moved location, all they could do was this for their brother and hoped that maybe with the Box returned to the Great Demon Kingdom, another shadow might be lifted from their world.

_"Do not ignore me."_ Shori snapped. _"I need to get to Yuuri."_

_"Lord Shori, Yuuri is safe. We have an important task given to us by fate, one we cannot ignore. Shinou brought you to us. I ask that you aide us in this." _

All Shori answered with was stone cold silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Palace, Lambeil, Big Cimaron<strong>

"Conrart?" Yuuri was gripping his lover's arm tightly, tugging at the man and attempting to stop him from taking another step forwards, his brows pressing together and clearly not liking the way the situation was starting to turn out.

"I would never do such a thing, Adrianus." Shaking his head slightly, he swallowed hard as he felt Yuuri's fingers curling tightly around his sleeve keeping him from moving forwards. "You were always a good man… I knew you." Confusion flickered across his features and he took another step forwards, unable to stop himself as he saw in the face of the old man the young boy who had been such a friend to him despite who and what he was. "You knew who and what I was… yet you never used our friendship to gain… what others of your family have taken." Control of the Key to the End of the Wind.

Yuuri saw the two men, one on either side of the old wizened King, both looked remarkably like the man, both like the monster that had slaughtered Kord Weller's family and stolen his son to be used as a pawn some centuries before. Belar was the one to the right, his long mane of brown locks framing a face so similar to that ancestor, the slaughter Belar the First, there was cruelty in the set of the man's mouth as he regarded Conrart with distain.

Tugging harder on Conrart's sleeve, attempting to prevent the man from striding towards the dais, his obsidian eyes met that of Gwendal and Gunter and he shook his head sharply just once, telling them to remain out of this. "Conrart, please stop."

"Adrianus… I did not realise you had become King."

"Fate was kind to me." The old man's lips turned upwards into the barest hint of a smile, though his brown eyes flickered to the two younger men on either side of him, hesitating, knowing that Belar and his half brother, Lanzil, the two most prominent claimants to the throne of Big Cimaron, both Adrianus's nephews. "As it seems to have been to you, my dear friend."

Yuuri's blood was burning, like embers had been dropped into his blood and he could feel the darkness, feel the shadows creeping out from the floor, seeping through every surface behind Belar and Lanzil. Yet, Conrart couldn't see it… couldn't see the pulsing rush of darkness, his body being drawn in by the Box. Oh… _god_. The Box was there just behind the throne, half hidden by the wood and flowing robes of the King, is lid thrown open.

"CONRART!" Yuuri was moving around to stand before his lover, his obsidian eyes wide at the haunted expression that was on his lover's face as his body was jerked forwards again by invisible strings. "_No_." It was only then that he caught sight of Gunter dragging Gwendal back, the man's face a mask of agony as his hand clutched desperately over his left eye.

"Its calling…"

What would happen if two Keys came into contact with an open Box?

Fear burned through Yuuri like a firestorm. His head lifting as Cadmir appeared on the overhead balcony, three dozen archers lining the upper level, bows loaded with deadly bolts. It was clear this night was intended to be a slaughter, that any morality that should have been present had been stripped away and left the entire situation bare to the world.

The old man's body trembled and twitched where it sat, the warm brown eyes morphing into the dark slits of night that he had caught a glimpse of in the forest. It was clear now that the King had been possessed by the spirit of the Originators, it was the old man's body they had used as a vessel for all of their dark intentions. It was just like Marcus Fairholm and the Wraith, the Originators could only possess… not create life as Yuuri had when he had freed the Wraith from the dead body of the slain man.

Yuuri should never have allowed Conrart to come with him. The man was being drawn forwards, unstoppable in his movements, dragged forwards by invisible strings. There was only one thing he could do in the face of the trap they had been lured into, one set for Conrart, but now had cornered him.

"Adalbert!" Yuuri's voice called out into the hall, knowing that the man would do this… trusting desperately that his one request would be granted. They had spoken quietly the night Conrart had gone out to the horses at the Inn, Yuuri pleading with Adalbert to take Conrart if the situation got too heated… if things cracked open and spilled out the darkness that had been growing for so many millennia.

And suddenly a blonde man burst forwards, powerful frame slamming into Conrart from the side, knocking him down and away just as the windows on the upper floor exploded inwards with the rush of heated flame as the Wraith bellowed its rage and tore into the hall distracting the guards enough that Conrart Weller could be literally carried away over Adalbert's shoulder.

People were screaming as they fled, escaping as glass, stone and wood rained down across the hall. The space soon emptying out and into the surrounding grounds.

Suddenly the hall was plunged into darkness as the cold winter wind swept through the windows, slowly a blue glow began to radiate out of Yuuri as he stood there in the centre of the hall, his hands clenched as he confronted the enemy.

The Esoteric stones glittered around them, shimmering with the soft response to Yuuri's power, each pulsed once, as if attempting to strangle the strings of magic that weaved themselves throughout the hall.

"Stand down, Boy. You will not be able to resist our will here." Cadmir appeared beside the dais, his lips turning upwards into a smirk as he moved forwards, his features were still bruised and beaten from the last encounter they had had.

_'Do not dismiss me, Cadmir.'_ His features had sharpened, magic pulsing like a living thing from his very skin, his eyes darkening to pools of starless night, which narrowed on first Cadmir and then on the King who sat watching them with icy calm. _'You have threatened what is mine.' _This time there was no stopper on the bottle, there was no way of stopping Yuuri as Conrart was being carried out of the palace and towards the waiting horses that Reichen had kept waiting.

_"Maou."_ Adrianus stood, his features beginning to morph into something horrifying, the dark energies beginning to slowly seep out of him, being drawn from the open Box resting behind him. _"Do you think to challenge me?" _

_'Yes.' _

And all the Esoteric stones imbedded in the walls shattered like so much glass, falling to the floor, swirling around in the fierce wind that sudden exploded outwards from the powerful half-blood.

_'You have been manipulating us from the start.'_ Yuuri's body moved forwards, the ground beneath him beginning to tremble with the first swellings of water that was rushing upwards through the earth to answer Yuuri's call. _'From the day I met Conrart, you have been manoeuvring us to your gain the ends you desire.'_ Taking a step forwards, his jaw clenched tightly, water beginning to seep through the tiles beneath his feet, spreading outwards from him like a slow tide, spreading until it lapped at the boots of the humans that thought they would find shelter with the darkness. _'It wasn't enough, was it?'_ A slight smirk touched the corners of Yuuri's lips as he strode forwards, his shoes splashing slightly in the water. _'The Key you found wasn't strong enough anymore to open the Box fully. You needed the new Key for that, you needed Conrart.' _

_"Clever boy." _

_'Marcus Fairholm and now Adrianus.' _The Maou's expression darkened a touch with sudden understanding. _'It must be willing. The bearer of the Key must be willing to release you for you to manifest with a body of your own.' _

Adrianus actually stiffened at that ever so slightly, regarding Yuuri with a look of pure hatred. _"Come then, Boy, face me." _

And Yuuri took a step forwards, as water erupted from the ground beneath the dais.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomb Of The Great One, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

And in the silent darkness, the Box began to rattle.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope people like the plot of this! XD 333333 It just seems to come out of me. <strong>


	27. Part 27: Spilled Blood

**Author's Note: Unfortunately I'm on a three day holiday starting tomorrow! LOOOL so unfortunately no updates from me during those three days. But! I have next week off and will definitely be finishing this story up! Its startling to think there are three more chapters left before this story is finished! **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Adrianus. **

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Palace, Lambeil, Big Cimaron<strong>

Yuuri knew if he failed here he would not get another chance. The darkness was growing, drawing its strength from those humans it had latched onto, draining them dry. The Key must be willing.

This had to end.

A hand reached down into the water by his feet, coiling around a broken fragment of glass, feeling it bite into his fingers, cold and sharp. Drawing it upwards, he watched the face of Adrianus turn from speculative to pleased. They wouldn't touch the other Keys if they had what they wanted from Yuuri himself. _'Shinou give me strength.'_ He whispered softly and then drew the shard of glass against his palm, feeling it slide through his skin, drawing crimson drops of blood welling to the surface and it dripped down into the water swirling beneath his feet, staining it scarlet as his ignored the stinging pain.

Splashes behind him told him that the Wraith hovered there, his nostrils flared wide at the scent of his blood, its burning golden eyes watching him as the water laced with his blood formed into a serpent that began to coil around one of its powerful forelimbs.

His bloody hand reached out to press against the muzzle of the beast, feeling its tongue rasp against his hand softly, sealing the wound and press in close to him. _'Find it, my friend. This must end here.'_ And the water shimmered before Yuuri as he summoned a porthole for the Dragon Wraith, knowing that if there was one creature that could slide between worlds and seek out what answered to Yuuri's powers, it would be this creature who had been born between dimensions.

_"Yuuri." _

The obsidian eyes turned towards Shinou, reflecting the resolve he had to take on this task.

_"You need only seal them once more."_ Shinou stepped forwards, the water splashing around his boots as he moved, his blue eyes actually wide as he spotted the blood that stained the muzzle of the Wraith beside him, the massive creature's body coiling with suppressed energy. Yet, it was the dark streak of black on Yuuri's palm that gave him pause, realisation hit like a tidal wave. _"That was what was meant to happen. This… you need not do this."_

Yuuri's jaw lifted, shoulders straight as he felt the dark poison slowly began to seep into his blood, something that the darkness could not burn away. _Insurance_. Insurance that his body could not be used as a vessel if he failed in his task. The Wraith's deadly poison seeped through Yuuri's already enflamed blood, speeding around and around as his heart beat faster. _'This needs to end here.' _

The water shimmered gold, the barrier dissolving and with a great flare of wings, the Wraith vaulted into the gap, vanishing down into the whirlpool and out of reach as its natural ability to slide between dimensions allowed it to slip out of Shinou's grasp.

Striding forwards, Yuuri's uninjured hand reached out and suddenly caught at Shinou's wrist, tugging the limb free from where it was sheltered by the length of the man's cloak. The black worms squirmed across the blackened limb, wiggling and sliding in and out of what had been white flesh some time before. It burned Yuuri's skin like acid, but they shrieked and burned away beneath the force of his magic. A stench wafted up from the charred remains of those few worms as they slowly drifted down onto the water covered floor.

_"Yuuri."_ Confusion actually flickered in those blue eyes, Shinou was actually startled over the action. _"This…"_

_'The worms avoided you in the forest…'_

_**"Please Shibuya, grant him release."**_ Murata had whispered them through the night to him, a plea to save Shinou.

_'You have sheltered the world, Shinou. You have been holding back the dark tide that would befall us all. You have sheltered me, provided me with what I needed most in this world.'_ Yuuri's expression softened as his magic slowly began to surge again like waves rushing up onto shore, flooding across every surface. The thought of Conrart was enough for him to go ahead with his plan. _'All this time, you have been waiting for me. It was why you selected me. However, even you cannot control my actions, Shinou. My will is my own.'_

Shinou gazed down at his arm, watching as one by one the worms began to incinerated, his entire body trembling as he swayed, disbelief shimmering in the blue depths of his eyes. _"Yuuri."_ The man's body actually jerked as something slipped inside of him, the warmth of something unbelievable and a part of him responded to it. His heart beat once in his chest, the sound catching Shinou off-guard. _"What…?"_

A second beat of his heart send Shinou down to his knees, a hand desperately clutching at his chest, blue eyes widening as his chest heaved and he drew in heated air, the darkness that had so long plagued him, which had rested on his soul had been lift and stolen away from him by the boy he had chosen to seal the boxes once more.

_'What are the Originators, Shinou?'_ His obsidian eyes turned towards Adrianus, Belar and Lanzil, eyes sweeping over the faces of the three men who were slowly being consumed by the dark tentacles that were snaking out from within the box. _'What is within the darkness?'_

"Anger… greed… envy…" Shinou shivered as sensations flooded his body, his hands pressed hard against his chest, feeling the throbbing heart that pounded wildly in his chest. "All the dark emotions, it is why it can easily enter people's hearts." Gasping for breath, he shivered with the cold of the water seeping into his clothes, his disbelief evident, as he gazed down at his arm, the one that had been stained black… and it was gone, nothing but white skin… "What have you done?" Azure blue eyes widened when true realisation dawned.

_'He found the Box.' _

And so there was no more need for the Originators to remain coiled within Shinou's brilliant soul, it was slowly beginning to reform on its own, seeping out of the three human nobles and into a shadowy figure that smiled at Yuuri, clearly pleased at having finally been released from its cage after so any years.

_'You have shouldered this burden for thousands of years already and yet you still planned to bear it alone right until the very end. If I had sealed the Boxes, you would once more be trapped within its grip.'_ Yuuri gave Shinou a soft smile, his expression showing the warmth within his heart and his gratitude that this man had given him a chance at a few days of true happiness within the arms of Conrart Weller. _'I understand how much you love this world, Shinou. How much you care not only for the Great Demon Kingdom, but also all the people of this world. You gave me a chance to learn to love it too, to see all the good that exists within it.'_ His lips pressed together as Yuuri's entire body straightened. _'But there is no way I will sacrifice you. I will defeat the Originators. I was born to do so.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Forests, Big Cimaron<strong>

Awareness was slow on returning, Conrart groaning softly as his stomach slapped against hard leather, his face bumping against a muscular thigh and he jerked back sharply, his fingers curling around the edge of the leather girth strapped around the horse's belly. He was sprawled on his belly in a rather undignified manner on the back of a horse, with someone just behind him, preventing him from slipping off the mount. His left arm throbbed as if someone had taken a hot poker to the skin, throbbing and burning, his head too pounded along with his heartbeat, telling him he had been like that for a while.

His senses tingled and with a sudden drop of his stomach, he gave a startled cry of panic. His body twisted sharply against the hold on him, the horse suddenly panicked at the movements, jolting them all to a stop. Abruptly Conrart went sliding downwards, his entire body thumping hard against powdered snow with a muffled yelp as his rear connected hard with the ground, his head spinning from the entire thing.

Boots crunched in the snow to one side of him, a hand gripped his jaw, tugging upwards and the neck of a canteen was pressed against his lips, icy cold water sliding down his throat and he was forced to swallow if he didn't want to end up choking. Coughing as the fluid revived him quickly, he pulled back from the rough calloused hand, his cinnamon eyes blinking rapidly to clear his vision and focused on the tall, muscular frame of Adalbert Von Grantz.

Confusion darkened his expression. Why was it Adalbert who had apparently dragged him away from Yuuri? What had happened? The last vivid memory he had was recognising Adrianus, of Yuuri calling his name and then… he was being pulled somehow, everything within him had been yanked forwards towards something dark, something that whispered his name.

"More trouble then you're worth." Adalbert grumbled, his heavy boots crunching through the snow as he was pacing, his expression grim as he regarded Conrart with a slightly disgusted look. "I am meant to be returning with Yuuri, not hauling your heavy behind around like cargo." Hissing out his irritation, his pacing increased, his blazing blue eyes flashing at Conrart. "The boy was _right_."

"What are you talking about, Adalbert?" What was the man going on about? "Who was right? Where is Yuuri?"

"The boy told me back at the Inn that all of this would go _south_. I do not know why he insisted still on doing this, stupid humans and their problems."

"Yuuri… knew this was going to…"

"Told me if things did go wrong to drag your sorry body out of there and not look back. Why did I not grab him instead?" Adalbert muttered under his breath, clearly not about to stop his steady pacing, leaving a trampled dark trail behind in the white snow, the horse hovering nearby as they seemed to be waiting for something.

"Yuuri asked you to…"

"Play _hero_? Yes." His blue eyes turned towards the west, hissing out a breath as a faint vibration rumbled through the earth beneath them, actually making all the pine trees sway slightly, threatening to dump their loads of snow to the ground.

Yuuri had protected him. His lover had promised he wouldn't do this, wouldn't… but could Conrart honestly blame his lover? Something had taken over his body, taken over everything that made him up and attempted to coax him towards that blackness that hovered just behind Adrianus. "Where is Yuuri?" Conrart could get a sense of his lover, every fibre of his being tingling in response to the energy that was surging through his limbs. "No… please… do not tell me…"

"He's facing off against whatever that thing was." Adalbert could still remember the horrible apparition that had been there that day in the forest, the blackness that whirled beneath the heavy shadow of the trees, dark and deadly and promising to consume everything if Shinou and Yuuri had not pushed it back.

"NO!" Conrart was immediately attempting to get to his feet, but his body swayed violently. His left arm burning even hotter with the movements, attempting to cradle it with his other hand, he hissed at the contact, immediately dropping his fingers. "He can't… he can't risk it."

"The boy can handle himself. He is practically the _Maou_. It was what he was intended to be, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Grimacing, he allowed himself to rest against one of the strong trucks of the towering pines, his eyes closing against all the other sensations and attempted to get a firm hold of where Yuuri was. "He was meant to be the Maou of the Great Demon Kingdom, but he _isn't_. He has the power, but Shinou brought him here too early and Yuuri, he doesn't want to be the Maou."

"That boy is meant to…"

"_No_. Yuuri is meant to be whoever he wants to be and not a puppet being pulled on another's strings. He doesn't have to do this… he doesn't have to face the darkness… yet he still does." Fingers curling into fists, he swallowed hard against the bile that was rising in his throat, remembering what Yuuri had spoken about, about the Boxes and the darkness… about all the little discoveries he had made about them and the fact they were always meant to meet. Their chance meeting had been prevented by Conrart meeting a man who had attempted to hire him and Yozak for a job in Big Cimaron. "He can't stop." Conrart swallowed hard against the growing lump in his throat. "Not in human territories. He cannot stop the power that comes to him… its drawn in… sucked in by his mere presence."

"What?"

"Shocking isn't it? Magic… grows around him, surging and vibrating…" A shiver of sensation fluttered through Conrart as he remembered the first wash of that power flowing through his body, invigorating every cell in his being with magic. "I can siphon it away from him… you saw it yourself. I can prevent him from reaching that edge… but I have to be close… I can feel him calling on the magic. I can feel it vibrating through me…" His fist pounded against the tree, the wind howling out its frustration in that moment in response to his tangled emotions. And suddenly his heart stopped in his chest as he realised what it was all about.

Cadmir had _known_ he was there in Caloria, the messenger from Illyria had arrived before Conrart had even recovered fully. They had spoken about him… known about him even though he hadn't stepped into human territory for years… and it was odd that humans would be willing to consider him as a candidate for the King of Big Cimaron. Adrianus… the darkness had been in there… like he had seen with the Wraith, something hidden beneath the skin. It was a giant _lure_.

Conrart was staggered by it. Disbelief reflecting in his cinnamon eyes as he sagged against the tree, his hand pressed tightly against his chest. "It was a trap."

"What?" Adalbert growled, head jerking up to stare sharply at Conrart.

"Everything was a trap to lure me out. The rebellions, the Illyrian messenger… they were trying to get me here. Even… even that day when I was meant to meet Yuuri… they wanted me here." They couldn't force the Key to work, not when they wanted to open the Box properly. It had to be a conscious choice on the behalf of the bearer of the Key for the Box to be open, a safeguard Shinou had put into place in an attempt to prevent such slaughters like that at the Weller Mansion at the hands of Belar the First. "They knew only _I_ could be the Key to the End of the Wind." He was the last of the Weller family and it would die out with him. "That what they had found was not enough to control the Box and release it completely."

They still had a chance to prevent the Originators from escaping. However, Yuuri's blood was also the Key to a Box… Conrart needed to get back to Yuuri.

A hand gripped his arm, holding onto him tightly. "I cannot allow you to return to him, you risk us all by doing so."

"Let me go." Conrart wrenched at the arm holding him, but his anger surged as fingers clenched tight around him preventing him from moving.

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>The Tomb Of The Great One, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

A feminine scream had both Yozak and Ken jerking from where they had curled on the bed together, and a shiver of awareness flared through a jolt of something cold and icy weaving its way down through his body. The vague dream that shimmered in his mind, the quiet resolve of Yuuri Shibuya leaving him troubled enough that he couldn't rest even when Yozak tucked him in close and chased away the chill within him at seeing Shinou again like that.

It had been a shock.

"Ulrike!"

The dark haired Great Sage was out the door before he could even find his shoes, streaking across the courtyard with Yozak just behind him as he descended the steps and was running towards the doors, ignoring the Shrine Maidens that were rushing to respond to Lady Ulrike's scream.

And the doors smashed open with a blast of magic, the lock from the inside snapping apart into a thousand fragments of wood and steel shrapnel. Ken Murata froze at what greeted him, the Box was open, its lid thrown back, dark tendrils spreading out from it searching and seeking out a living host. His eyes swept the space and caught on Ulrike, the childlike priestess was trapped against one of the walls. Tiny squirming forms writhed on the stone, staining it black with the secretions that were seeping out of their bodies, they were slowly approaching Ulrike, the shimmering barrier around her body was flickering wildly in the face of so much darkness that swept in around her.

"Milady!" Yozak's sword was drawn, the man having entered just a step behind Ken and was now hovering protectively before him, not about to allow the darkness to get any closer to him. "Ken… your orders?"

Ken Murata was frozen in shock as he stared at the blackness that rose like a billowing flame from the open box, a sight he hadn't seen in over four thousand years. The Originators. One of the Boxes had been unlocked completely by its Key and in a cascade affect the other Boxes' seals had been weakened enough to allow the darkness to leak through from where it had been trapped.

"Shinou." His voice was soft, his eyes searching the darkness for the familiar form of his long time friend, but found nothing, the Tomb of the Great One, which had been the home to his spirit since it had been built was no longer there. "Yuuri wouldn't… he wouldn't have…" Eyes wide, he stared into the blackness that was observing them quietly, slowly beginning to take shape into the form of a man, one who seemed condensed of nothing more than pitch black smoke and eyes burning like smouldering coals.

The shadow smiled as its feet touched the ground. The illumination in the room was dimmed as the shadows began to spread, feasting hungrily on the light, like larva on a corpse.

"Ken." Yozak shifted sharply, his blade lifting as the shadow slowly began to gracefully glide forwards, his fangs bared and its expression showing its hunger for blood, its hunger to find power to feast on and use to its own purposes.

They needed to stop it. If the darkness stepped foot outside the room, it would not be able to be stopped easily, it would be able to spread quickly through the town that lay only a short distance away. There were people at the castle and apparently another Key in the form of Wolfram. Yuuri was trusting in him, it was why the boy had come to see him, why he had mentioned all this to warn Ken that something might just happen.

Ken Murata didn't back away from the darkness he saw, he didn't flinch away from what he knew he had to do, his heart raced painfully within his chest, knowing that he was unable to attack the darkness. It was not a part of his nature to attack, to strike out… but his eyes met the striking blue ones of his lover and Yozak bowed his head slightly.

"My faith in you is absolute." Ken whispered softly as his hands reached out, sliding down over the powerful muscles of his lover's upper back, releasing his energies into the man's form.

Gurrier Yozak jerked hard as it felt like a lightning bolt was flashing through every nerve he possess, his lungs struggled to be able to provide enough air to his starving body. His cells trembled as raw overwhelming waves of magic crashed through him, stirring something inside himself that he hadn't known existed. And some part of him wondered was this what Conrart had experienced when he had had his magic awakened by Yuuri? Was it this electric rush that buzzed and tingled through every inch of flesh and bone?

Azure eyes closed tight for a moment, feeling the world vibrate around him, invisible strings dancing in the world that existed beyond sight and reason. His hands curled more tightly around the hilt of his blade, lifting it as he confronted the darkness that had come to claim them all in its grasp.

"Let the darkness fear the light."

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BIG HUGE fight against the Originators. XD I can't believe Yuuri just freed Shinou! I bet Shinou was like O_<strong>O


	28. Part 28: Sacrifice

**Author's Note: Back from holidays and keen to finish this fic! As promised, the final conflict between the light and dark! Two more chapters to go and maybe I just might do an epilogue! Who knows. I really hope to know if you like this chapter. It was a tough one to write! The ending was such a surprise to me! I didn't know that would happen that way.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Own Reichen. **

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Palace, Lambeil, Big Cimaron<strong>

It felt like acid crawling through his veins, a red hot searing of tissues and fluids, the poison was sliding through his body, eating away at him as he allowed it to soak into his bloodstream tainting the Key with its presence. His fingers clenched tightly, feeling the wetness of his own blood dripping out from between his fingers, the inky black streaks in the crimson showing just how much poison he had taken into himself.

He moved through the water, feeling it part around his feet, the droplets slowly beginning to build themselves into the familiar forms of his water serpents, their mouths opening in quiet protest as they were restrained. Several had tangled around the weakened Shinou, the vivid blue eyes watching Yuuri's back and he could almost hear the man's voice, though it was muffled by the wall of twisting water columns.

The Key had been dropped into its lock, Yuuri let out a low breath and turned that Key. _'I release you, great Originators, from your prison of my own free will.'_

The face of the Big Cimaron King suddenly faltered for a moment, a flicker of surprise appearing as he heard the words, the Box just behind the throne beginning to tremble. From its open lid, a dark tentacle flopped, the clear blue of the water suddenly beginning to turn a black as the poison in Yuuri's blood. A pitch black mist slowly began to swarm out of it, the air hissing and crackling with the sudden release of power, the magic in the air vibrated and actually almost began to shrivel at the cold touch of such darkness.

His hands lifted slowly, Yuuri's obsidian eyes closing as the water begun to boil slowly, steam hissing softly upwards into the air, helping to increase how much magic could be drawn into the space. It was in that moment he could sense the people in the rest of the palace, the human lives that were trapped within the walls by the darkness that attempted to seep into their bodies.

_'No more will fall to you. No more will fall into your grasp.' _

Suddenly a burning white light flared from within the box, the entire palace quaked on its foundations, almost throwing Yuuri off his feet and into the ankle high water around him. The storm that had slowly been creeping in towards Lambeil in the hours before the party arrived with a howl of wind and the deafening crack of lightning as it slammed into the side of the building like a bomb exploding, again and again it struck, burning away the roof overhead and exposing them to the violence of the elements.

Shinou was staggering to his feet, arm still clutched over his chest, desperately trying to get hold of his racing human heart that continued to pound wildly and at the fact he was free… free of the black taint that had held him since that battle so long ago. "Yuuri." He breathed softly, swaying on his feet, his clothes stained dark by the water, body shivering and trembling with the onslaught of cold that buffeted him as the steam was swept away by the icy blasts from the torn open building. "Please… let…"

_'No.'_

And suddenly the darkness that swept in around them brightened with a thousand tiny stars, spheres of brilliant energy flared into existence around all those that had been trapped within building as it came crumbling down beneath the fury of the storm the Box had released into the night above the city. Even Shinou himself was caught up by one of the orbs, his drained magic could do nothing to prevent his body from being swept upwards and into the air, the wind being allowed to sweep him along, the other people were being pushed away too, leaving Yuuri alone to face the darkness.

"NO!" Shinou shouted, his golden magic shimmering once before dying as he was carried away on the winds like a leaf caught in a cyclone.

* * *

><p><strong>Forests, Big Cimaron<strong>

Suddenly the bubble that had carried him shattered beneath his final blast of magic, rupturing abruptly and dumping him embarrassingly face first into a snow drift, his body shivered sharply in the coldness of it. His limbs quivering with the weakness that assailed him, the sense of his own mortality returning, his chest heaving with the thought that he was alive. He was free. It was a reality that he had never considered would ever occur, yet Yuuri had snapped the threat binding him to the darkness within him, slicing it away cleanly, driving it out of him.

"Yuuri." He whispered softly, attempting to push himself upwards from where he had fallen, only to feel hands on his shoulders, steadying him even though the grip on him seemed to be trembling as well. "I was willing." His body quaked with the sensations as his blonde locks fell against his face and cheeks, actually clinging there as he realised tears were actually streaking down his face and soaking into his already stained shirt. "I knew what I had to do… I would have…"

"Shinou?"

Wide azure eyes lifted to gaze into the features of Conrart Weller, knowing his appearance was a shock to the man before him. He leaned into the warmth of the man, the shivers continuing to wrack him even though he was desperately trying to stop them. "You have to stop him." His fingers curled tightly into the man's jacket, crumbling the fabric in his grasp as he stared up into the troubled face of the man before him. "He's going to die."

"Who?" But in his heart, Conrart knew, his hand covering Shinou's and feeling the solidness of it beneath his touch, the fact that this man was no longer the ghostly apparition he had seen before.

"Please…" Tears continued to slowly streak down his cheeks, knowing what sacrifice it had been to release him, what power it had taken from Yuuri that the boy shouldn't have been able to spare. "Go to him." Shinou had witnessed this man's powers himself, witnessed what he had done to the magic Yuuri wielded. If there was any hope to save Yuuri it was in what powers Conrart Weller now possessed.

However, Shinou's hand caught at Conrart's left arm, brushing over it lightly, feeling the familiar flutter of something just beneath his fingers, the brilliant warmth that hovered just beneath his touch. Conrart hissed in pain at the contact, head jerking down to gaze at the hand that touched him. staring at it in something close to disbelief. The agony he had been feeling was slowly beginning to be sucked out of his limb, sensation slowly beginning to truly come back to it.

"What is this, Shinou?"

"Be free, my friend."

A tiny spark flared beneath Conrart's flesh, shimmering once before suddenly disbursing, the Key that had once been within Conrart's arm disintegrating and releasing the Box that it had been intended to hold shut. There was no longer a need for it, no longer a need to hold back what was already surging against the barrier he could feel Yuuri slowly beginning to build.

"What…?"

"You are no longer a Key." Grimacing slightly, his features paled slightly, the use of his magic making the cold seep further into his body, reminding him that he was now just as mortal as the rest of them. "The Box will no longer affect you as it did. Yuuri has need of you, Conrart Weller." A weak smile touched his lips, his expression almost relieved. "Let your blade protect Yuuri as Lawrence's once defended me."

"Adalbert!" Conrart was calling to the man whom remained frozen at the sight of Shinou, frozen over the fact that the Great One himself was sprawled in the snow like a newly dropped foal, limbs trembling and barely able to keep himself upright.

"_Go_." Shinou whispered softly.

Adalbert finally broke free of the grip that seemed to be wrapped around him holding him in place, he was coming through the snow towards the two men, dropping to his knees beside the greatest of the Demon Tribe, unable to believe that he was there amongst them.

It was only then that he realised in the moment of his hesitation, Conrart had taken Adalbert's horse, the man whipping the horse up into a frenzy and taking off towards the heart of the storm that raged over Lambeil and its palace. His hands reached out to steady the blonde haired man and felt the thunder of the man's heart running up through his fingertips, the very magic within him responding. It was almost like touching a live wire and made him almost want to jerk his hands back away from Shinou's body.

"Conrart!" He shouted after the man, his dark blue eyes watching as the horse disappeared off between the trees, the wind slowing as it began to gather around the man who would not be stopped by anyone. "Damn him."

"Yuuri needs him." Shinou whispered softly, leaning into the warmth again that held him, the relief that touched him filling his soul, the burden lifted from him. He had been prepared to face it all to the end, prepared to be destroyed along with the darkness his soul had contained, yet he could not help but feel grateful to again feel alive. "I need… to return as well…"

It was a struggle to get to his feet, his body still drained and weak from the millennia of fighting against that blackness within him, his magic unable to help him much, no matter how he tried to call on it. Leaning against Adalbert's shoulder, he hissed out a breath, his eyes closing as he swallowed back a lump in the back of his throat.

"You are not going anywhere, Sire." Adalbert wrapped an arm around Shinou's shoulders, steadying the man as they watched on, knowing in that moment that was all they could do, pray that Conrart could get to Yuuri in time…

"Stubborn." Shinou laughed softly, his tears unable to stop, his azure blue eyes closed tightly as he felt the surge of magic approaching them.

"Oh… dear…" The voice was choked as Gunter stared at Shinou with the same look of shock as Adalbert had been wearing to see the man standing there looking the worse for wear but appeared as alive as the rest of them.

Shinou's blue eyes however immediately turned to the man half slumped in the saddle behind Gunter, his expression suddenly changing from uncertain to determined. "Bring him here to me." Wanting to take a step forwards, his knees buckled out from under him, sending him crashing to the snow all over again, but he managed to stop himself with his hands as he panted hard against the weakness that assailed him. "Bring Lord Von Voltaire to me…" His hand stretched out, his blue eyes lifting to regard the half conscious Demon Tribesman.

"Sire… you…"

"Bring him to me." The authority in that tone was enough for Gunter Von Christ. "_Now_."

Soon enough Gwendal was being drawn off the back of the horse and downwards into Shinou's grip, the man's hand lifting to rest across the dark charcoal hair lightly, before sliding the locks back and his palm covered over Gwendal's left eye. The man jerked exhaustedly in Shinou's grip, but calmed after several moments as Shinou again called upon what magic he still possessed, drawing out another of the Keys that had been deeply imbedded within the man's eye socket. There was a flickering shimmer of gold that hovered just beneath his fingers before slowly beginning to die down.

A sharp inhalation of breath came from Gwendal as he jerked sharply, his cobalt blue eyes blinking once before his brow creased together sharply, the agony that had been screaming through his head having been eased by the brush of cool magic across his senses. Yet, it was the face that hovered over him that made him still, his heart racing at the sight of Shinou, the tingle of an ancient magic lingering on his skin, slowly drifting away as his strength returned to him.

His fingers curled around Shinou's wrist, preventing the man from pulling back as Gwendal straightened, his eyes darkening to a slate blue as his head twisted and he regarded the scene around him, taking in Adalbert and Gunter but frowning over the fact that Yuuri and Conrart weren't with them.

A violent vibration flared through the ground beneath them, actually almost throwing the two standing men to the snow it was so strong, the wind howling out its anger as the sky seemed to press in on itself, hinting that something was about to happen.

"Where are Conrart and Yuuri?"

"The palace." Shinou responded, feeling Gunter's hands on the back of his shoulders, keeping him from dropping back limply into the snow, his breathes coming out in laboured pants as he struggled to get in enough air to keep himself conscious. "We need… to evacuate the city…"

"Reichen is doing so right now… he rallied what men he had and also some of the Big Cimaron troops that they ran into." Gunter said softly, his lips turning upwards slightly and shook his head slightly, a touch of admiration flickering on his face. "That man is quite impressive when he wants to be."

Shinou knew he didn't have enough strength to do anything right then and it was clear from the growing vibrations rippling through the earth that now that the Box was open, all the demons of hell would be crawling out of it.

"Take him to the ship at Nelson."

Shinou frowned at that as Gwendal was slowly beginning to shift away from his touch, his features reflecting the return to his own energies.

"I will retrieve Conrart and Yuuri by any means and met you there."

"What do you…?" Shinou let out a startled breath as he was abruptly hefted upwards onto the back of one of the spare horses that had been brought by those whom had caught up with Gunter and Gwendal. His entire body slumped forwards on the back of the mount before he found himself ending up behind Adalbert as the man settled himself before him, grumbling about having to 'look after children'.

"Sire." Gwendal bowed deeply to Shinou, his expression solemn as he studied the Great One's pale features and trembling body. "Allow us to do this. You have done for us no less. Let us now protect you."

Sighing, he knew in the state he was in, there was no true fight left in his body even though his soul wanted nothing more than to aid both Conrart and Yuuri in the battle. "As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>The Tomb Of The Great One, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

_"My Sage." _

Ken Murata jolted at the sound of those words, his entire body trembling slightly, his eyes wide as he stared at Yozak's back, his body swaying as his magic was slowly sliding out of him, spilling over into his lover. A shiver of emotion flowed through him at those words, the soft whisper that drifted into his thoughts as Yuuri's in recent days had since he had reached out to the other man across the great distance between them.

Yet, the voice had been different, the tone and quality of it as it slipped into his thoughts was not like it had been only a handful of days before. It was as it had been when they first met. The deep silky tenor that could tickle his senses and almost make him smile. Shinou was once more amongst the living.

Yuuri truly had done what he had thought. Shinou had been freed from the dark hold of the Originators, after the many lifetimes the Great Sage had attempted to do so, Yuuri had finally done it. Yet, at what cost?

A spark of light suddenly shimmered up out of the floor before Ulrike, bright and shining like a tiny star as it hovered before her, burning brightly, its pure white colour slowly beginning to darkened to the hue of freshly spilt blood. It sparked once, before darted across the space, slipping into the partially opened lid of the Box. The wooden sphere shuddered once, rattling on the stone dais.

The creature before him opened its jaws, letting out a roar of triumph as it was being fed by the darkness now rising like a mist from the once closed box.

The Tomb of the Great One was soon filled with the overflowing darkness, it swept out across the floor in waves, dark and insidious, attempting to slip beneath their skin, to bloom like a black rose within their hearts.

_"I have faith." _

The world seemed to dissolve around both he and Yozak, the blackness slipping past them as well, the universe expanding out before them like a carpet of stars. His hand curled around Yozak's arm, holding onto him as his power shimmered over both of them, protecting them from the waves of darkness that climbed over them. The darkness was attempting to worm its way inside of him, crawling like acid over him, wet and slick, like the wraith's poison… it burned him.

He didn't realise as he heard a voice screaming out through the sudden outpouring of inky blackness that it was his own voice filling the void with sound.

Everything exploded within Ken Murata.

A thousand lifetimes seemed to unfurl like multi-hued blooms around him, offering up from their delicate petals the quiet promise of something more than he had found. The whispers were tearing at his head, attempting to seek in him a vessel for their darkness, their desperation barely concealed as they were spewing up over him, being breathed in as it slipped through the barrier Yozak had been attempting to erect around them.

_"Do not give in." _

He couldn't trust in that voice, his hands clasped at his ears as he felt himself drowning in the darkness as it spread, soaking into the earth as black as a plague, poisoning everything that it touched. It was so much worse than it had been before, thicker, blacker, coating the inside of his mouth and throat, attempting to absorb the power behind his screams. His heart raced, desperate to keep him alive, to draw in enough oxygen.

_'Give yourself to me.'_ It was a heated whisper, its talons digging into him, tearing him apart. The shadows of so many lives giving it a new foothold within his own soul. _'Give yourself to me… You know my power…'_ It was seductive in its whispers, tantalising, tugging at him from the inside. Feeding off his pain, its voice was growing stronger within his mind. _'I will give you all you desire.' _

There was a whisper of sound behind the roar of the darkness, it was barely there… a soft tremulous sound. He barely realised it was there… barely understanding…

_'Give yourself to me and you will have Shinou once more as you once did.' _

His heart flickered at that, at the promises that had been made… he could be with Shinou again… keep his word that they would again meet… that he would free him…

But wasn't…. he free? Hadn't he heard…?

_'I will give you all that you desire. Give yourself to me.' _

"Ken."

A light glittered in the darkness.

_'GIVE YOURSELF TO ME!' _

The burn had seeped away to be replaced by warmth, a thunder of noise echoed in one ear. It was like a heart beat… familiar… calling to him through the darkness.

_'No, I can give you all you desire.' _The voice was desperate, almost wheedling.

"Come back to me, Love."

His shoulders were squeezed gently… his entire body was being cradled against something so warm that it was drawing the pain out of him, almost burning it away with the light that slowly brightened within his vision.

_'NO! You are mine!' _

Claws were desperately trying to catch at him, tearing into him but finding no purchase where it had found it only moments before.

"I have you, Ken, I will not let you go."

Something touched the boy's lips, hot and claiming him in way that nothing ever had before, his head tipped back slightly, allowing the contact to be deepened as his obsidian eyes slowly began to drift open once more. The light was so intense that it seemed to burn his retinas, but he forced himself to focus, the brilliant sky blue eyes met his, warm and filled with such love that it made Ken Murata almost want to sob in relief. His grip tightened on the warm shirt that was against his cheek as he was cradled in close, a blade being held against the darkness that had crawled out of the darkness to get to them.

_'You are…' _

"I am not yours." His face pressed against the warmth of his lover's broad chest, trusting in the protection offered by those arms, wanting nothing but to remain there within their circle. "I will never be yours."

The darkness recoiled from the brilliant coil of white magic that surged around both Ken Murata and Yozak, burning away what had attempted to blacken the Great Sage's soul.

And its bellows of rage rattled the Tomb of the Great One's very walls as it continued to search for something to coil itself within.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Palace, Lambeil, Big Cimaron<strong>

A shimmering blanket of white light suddenly enveloped the darkness, trapping it within the shattered walls of the palace, the seal that had been long placed on the Boxes being resurrected in the form of that barrier the same magic being empowered once more to contain that evil.

Belar, Lanzil and Cadmir had been snatched away from the dark figure, their struggling forms being lifted amongst the others who had been cast outside of the barrier. All of the available physical forms for the Originators to assume being reduced to only one, Yuuri himself.

Watching the darkness, he observed its face, the flesh slowly beginning to wither even further as the darkness poured into the shell it had claimed for its own so long before. Yet, the human form was too weak to house such massive amounts of power, its burning eyes stared at Yuuri with such anger and hatred that it actually did take a step towards him that time. With that one movement, skin began to slough off the body in waves, flesh disintegrating and plopping into the water.

_'That is it, isn't it?'_ Yuuri challenged softly, approaching the darkness, the water serpents hissing out their own rage at being restrained from the enemy, prevented from tearing it apart. _'You need someone.' _Taking another step forwards, the barrier he had erected slowly began to slide in closer, inch by inch, it was a battle of wills as the dark tendrils and worms attempted to penetrate the blinding white of the barrier, incinerating when they tried. _'It is not enough to have consumed the negative emotions from the people who serve you, you need someone to contain you. Shinou.'_

_"You will not stop me." _

_'I will, because I must. You have haunted this world for far too long, your darkness seeping out into those around the Boxes, seeping into their minds and hearts where you don't belong.'_ Yuuri's body screamed with his agony and in the darkness trapped within the barrier. There was no where for the darkness to go, no where for it to run as the noose began to wrap more and more tightly around the darkness that spilled from the Box.

_"You will not stop me." _

_'Is that fear that you feel?'_ He asked the blackened form that swayed on its feet, limbs nothing more than shreds of flesh and bone, the white magic continuing the grow, burning away the darkness, eating into it and compressing it until it was so thick around them both it was like a black oil. It slipped up along Yuuri's skin, stinging and burning him from the outside as the poison ate him away from the inside. _'Is it fear you feel? Because that is part of you, isn't it? Fear… terror… horror…'_ His hands reached out through the thick sludge, his body radiating a warm blue glow that was being eaten by the worms that were attempting to infect him too. _'You are not just hatred or rage… you are all that is dark within a soul… all that stands as shadow to the light.'_

_"You will not stop me."_ It hissed out and in its black eyes shone its terror, the dark emotions it had consumed not enough to hide the other things it had drawn into itself from all those it had touched. _"You will not…"_

_'You are grief, sorrow… regret.'_ His expression softened and his soul expanded with his compassion for whatever it was that lurked within the darkness, a sentience that had been attempting to survive like all others had. _'Are you afraid?'_

_"You will…" _

_'Do you despair?' _

Yuuri shifted in closer, feeling the heat boiling up through his entire body, the weakness beginning to set in as he knew his time was rapidly beginning to wane. Regret burned in his chest at the knowledge that he might never see Conrart again, that their love had been so brief and brilliant, it was the thought of his lover that gave him the strength to reach out into the darkness and find the body within. It was almost ghostly, a shimmer of something living within the thick oily blackness trapped within the shield he maintained with the last of his waning strength.

_"I am alone." _

_'You aren't.'_ He whispered softly.

Surprise suddenly filled him as he felt something warm fluttering against his palms, something alive in the centre of that darkness, something trapped within its coils. There was something _there_. Frightened and trapped within it, something that had had powered the core of what made up the Originators for so long. Whatever it was however was beyond even Yuuri's help, he could feel its death, feel its weakness and now he understood why the Originators had been almost content to remain within Shinou for so long… why it had had settled for using those creatures that existed beyond the mortal realm. It was easier for it to find a host that way.

_"I want to go… I want to go…"_ Its voice was weak, almost thready as it trembled like a trapped bird with its wings caught in netting. _"Please. It won't let me go…"_

A wave of sadness soaked through Yuuri's soul to know that it would take the death of that innocent creature to finally release the darkness back into the world so that it could dissipate once more as it should have so long ago. It was the life force of this creature that kept everything together.

_"Please… its so dark… I'm so tired…" _

Yuuri reached out, his arms wrapping around the form of what appeared to be… his breath caught as his arms wrapped around the body of a half grown boy, no taller than Yuuri himself. Pulling the darkness into his embrace, he tucked the dark head against his shoulder, his entire body trembling with the force of his emotions. The acid was slowly beginning to recede… to soak back up into the trembling body like a sponge drawing up water, condensing thickly within the body that had somehow managed to contain so much energy for so long.

_'All will be well.'_

It was in that moment he caught sight of the face of the boy he held and froze.

It was a mirror image of himself, confusion flickered through Yuuri's mind as he realised it had drawn him in by his heart, leading him in and it had caught him, the blackness soaking into his skin from where he had held the boy. His head tipped back and he screamed, his voice tearing through the night, the world exploding with energy as his magic surged once more. The darkness was clawing through him, digging into him, attempting to nest within his soul, coiling around his heart and squeezing tightly as all the darkness that had been swirling around him was drawn into his body with every breath he took.

Suddenly he could hear a distant cry of his name, water splashing… a vague shadow swimming before his vision.

He hadn't heard the sounds of the battle that had raged around him, the warrior who had come to stand beside him. Demon bodies littered the ground where they had slipped free of the now splintered remains of the Box. The vessel that had once contained part of the Originators now left destroyed and unable to be used by the power that had been sucked out through it and to this place where it could be destroyed all at once.

Conrart had fought to reach Yuuri… his face was streaked with grime and soot. Yet…

"Kitten?"

That single word made his blood freeze in his veins, everything within him stilling at the sight of Conrart Weller standing before him, the barrier flickering where it had been shattered by the sword in the man's hand and the shimmer of golden energy that drifted like a living thing around him on the breeze. Shock and terror glittered in those cinnamon eyes, not for himself but for Yuuri as he took another step forwards, his free hand reaching out towards him, gazing around the space searching for the dark shadow that should have been there.

_'No!' _

Conrart almost recoiled at the word, his eyes widening as they took Yuuri in, before he did take another step forwards.

The love that Yuuri felt for Conrart burst to life within his chest, the presence of his beloved starting up something within him, setting a fire alight within the darkness. He felt it screaming in rage at some part of Yuuri being able to fight against him, it was forcing Yuuri's hand up, the water serpents hissing as they sprang to life at the call of Yuuri's magic, their jaws opening as they eyed Conrart hungrily.

"Kitten, what…?" His brows coming together at the sight of the serpents, but he stepped forwards again, attempting to catch Yuuri's outstretched hand.

_'You shouldn't be here!'_ Stepping backwards again, the boy was fighting against the stranglehold of the darkness on his body, forcing himself to move away from the one he loved more than anything. He was beginning to weaken, his body shivering violently as the cold snow began to drift through the fracturing barrier that was slowly drifting away, unmaintained. _'Adalbert was to keep you safe… you…' _

"I couldn't leave you." Conrart gazed at Yuuri with utter love and devotion burning in his expression, still moving towards the boy even though he could feel the serpents slipping closer, their jaws opening wide ready to strike. Yet, Conrart seemed utterly unafraid, not believing Yuuri would ever hurt him. "How could I ever leave you, Love?"

The darkness was screaming, it was fighting Yuuri's grasp around his powers, clamouring to escape as it realised that it was trapped, that Yuuri was now the one bottling it up and his body was slowly beginning to die all around it. It was slowly being scorched away by the overwhelming love that sung within Yuuri's heart, the emotion that could not be choked back or overshadowed by anything.

It wasn't enough.

His eyes flashed over Conrart one last moment, then down at the blade that still burned softly with Conrart's magic, bright and warm… so warm… one that had slain all the demons that littered the ground around them… what had destroyed the Box that lay in shattered pieces of wood… It was that light that drew him in… bright with the promise of something good.

_'I love you, Conrart.' _

"Kitten?"

And Yuuri did step forwards then, his hand catching Conrart's hand steadying it. Cold steel pierced his skin, sliding into his flesh as he stepped forwards, his free hand touching the man's bare skin, the contact jumpstarting Conrart's powers. And like the siphon he was, power flooded out of Yuuri, tearing it away from the darkness that lurked within his body, trapping them within him. The brilliant flare of light was blinding as the blade that had slipped into his flesh shimmered with such energy that had been drawn out of Yuuri that it made it impossible to look.

In the face of the burning purity of the magic Conrart could wield when fuelled by Yuuri's own, the Originators stood no chance, trapped within Yuuri, there was no escape as the Maou poured himself into his lover, pushing as much energy as he could as Conrart stood there, unable to move as it all happened within mere moments.

The darkness evaporated, like a sickly mist it fluttered upwards as nothing more than ashes out of Yuuri's very pores. It had been his love for Conrart that had given him the strength to do what had needed to be done.

Yuuri's hands trembled as they touched Conrart's skin, fingertips sliding over the man's smooth cheek, lingering there, before he gave one last smile. His blood sliding down the length of the steel that had impaled him through the belly and out through his back, it was streaked with the poison. He could barely feel the searing pain of it, his body stumbled backwards as the sword slipped free of his body, his body swaying as snow fell around them softly, caressing their skin as they stood.

"What… did you do…?" Conrart's eyes dropped to his blade, widening at the streaks of crimson running across the metal, then to were one of Yuuri's hands had pressed to his belly. "Kitten… what have you done…?" The sword dropped from his boneless fingers, shock and confusion flaring across his features, the blade splashing into the water that still pooled around their feet.

_'I… love… you…' _

A scream of roar agony was dragged from Conrart's throat as he dove forwards, arms wrapping around his lover, coiling his limbs around the warm body protectively, his face pressing into the damp locks. Yuuri was like a limp ragdoll in his arms, his hands sliding over the slender body, his touch burning away the last of the darkness that lingered within his lover.

"Kitten?" Tears were streaking down his cheeks as he cradled his lover close, rocking him as he sat in the water, not caring that it was freezing cold or that they were now both soaked to the bone. His hand trembled as he tipped the beautiful face upwards, his heart shattering into a thousand pieces at the sight of those sightless obsidian eyes that regarded him, the life was slowly sliding out of Yuuri. "What have you done? What… have you done…" Burying his face against the long raven strands that had pulled free of their tie, he rocked slowly for a moment, before staggering upwards. "YUURI!"

The boy was clutched in his arms as he staggered forwards through the ruins of what had once been the Royal Palace of the King of Big Cimaron. His knees almost buckled out from under him, his tears soaking into his lover's hair as he clutched him desperately to his body, knowing that he did not have the power to heal as Yuuri did. Blood soaked his clothes, his blade abandoned behind him in the water.

"Brother…" Gwendal stood on the edge of what looked like a massacre with so many bodies littering the ground where Conrart had cut them all down. Then his eyes dropped to the body of Yuuri hanging limply in Conrart's grip, his eyes taking in the grey tinge that was slowly settling over the boy's slack features and the blood that streaked Conrart's shirt and clothes. "Oh… by Shinou…"

"He…" A choked sound escaped Conrart, his entire body trembled as he staggered another step forwards, clutching Yuuri to him. "…my blade…"

Knees buckling out from under him, he went down, rocking as he knelt there amongst the ruins, cradling the limp body of the only person he had ever truly loved to his chest and unaware of the voices calling out to him as darkness swept down over him like a veil and swallowed him whole.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! Did anyone see that coming? I didn't. LOL even though I wrote it! That is what I love about my stories, I never know where they are going to go. And next chapter you'll find out the reason why Shori was brought to this world. It will be a surprise I assure you!<strong>


	29. Part 29: Pale Sunshine

**Author's Note: Weee XD This was a crazy chapter. Yuuri is having one of his 'dead to the world' moments. LOL but I think that the last chapter will turn out a good one. Though I'm still so tempted to do an epilogue and add in Yuuri and Conrart's son. (he appeared in my head!) Julius Weller is so cute! That is only if you would like to see him? **

**Disclaimer: Just own Reichen. XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Demon Kingdom <strong>

Conrart was deathly pale, his sat on the cushioned seat of the carriage as it bounced him slightly, his fingers softly stroking over the still face of his beloved. He didn't even turn his head to look out at the passing landscape, no matter how beautiful or welcoming it seemed to him. The world was nothing more than shadows and dull greys, everything had melted away from within him as reality and what Yuuri had done had settled on his heart. It had been by his own hand, by his own magic that his lover had so gravely wounded himself.

Even though he knew at several points during the journey from the ships to Covenant Castle first his brother and then Gunter had attempted to speak to him, their words however had fallen on deaf ears. The life that had burned so brightly merely days ago in Conrart had been reduced to nothingness now, without Yuuri he was nothing and it showed in the way he had withdrawn from everything.

Yuuri was being hailed a hero as was Conrart himself. Neither being aware of the fact that human nations and the Great Demon Kingdom were deep amidst celebrations that not only were the Originators gone, but that the menace that had been Big Cimaron had disappeared after the battle that had destroyed the Royal Palace so completely in Lambeil. The revolutions that had been started in many small countries and provinces that existed within Big Cimaron had found their independence after the iron fist that had been ruling them had been stripped away.

He hadn't eaten, hadn't slept, had neglected everything to remain at Yuuri's side as he had been treated by a healer the moment they had reached the ship that had been waiting at Nelson for them.

Cinnamon eyes blinked once as blinding sunlight splashed across his eyes, making him turn away from the uncurtained window, his fingers stilling as they brushed softly against Yuuri's lips tenderly, feeling the faint flutter of air brush against the pads of his fingers, the only reassurance that his lover still lived. Shinou had been too weak to assist and any attempts to heal Yuuri had been close to impossible, nothing working to cure the poisons that seemed around still within his system. It was only through the fact that Yuuri's body was naturally a fast healer that he hadn't bled out after the sword had passed through his flesh.

Conrart knew in his heart that if Yuuri slipped away from him, his heart would follow as would his soul. He was utterly and completely in love with the boy that lay so still, too still against him.

"Conrart." Gwendal reined in his horse a little so that the beast pulled up alongside the carriage, his blue eyes sweeping over his brother's pale features then down to Yuuri. His heart squeezed tightly in his chest just seeing the usually fiery man so still and quiet. His mother's heart would break at the sight as his own had seeing the pair covered with blood in the ruins in Lambeil. "We are almost there."

Silence was his only reply.

"Conrart…"

"I stay with Yuuri." His voice was hoarse after so long without speaking to anyone, his fingers curling more tightly as he pressed his fingertips against his lover's cheek, feeling the long raven strands tickle across his fingers. He would give anything to see Yuuri awaken once more, anything to hear his beloved whisper to him as they lay curled together wherever their adventures had taken them. "I am going to take him home."

Gwendal looked a touch confused, regarding the castle that hovered so close by, towering over them as they moved through the gates and onto the first cobbled streets. "This is…"

"Its not home to him." He knew where home was… knew that both Delchias and Julia would be waiting anxiously for them that evening if they only stopped briefly at the Castle to allow Wolfram and Cecilie to see that they were indeed alive at present. There had been mention of someone else now on the Von Wincott Estate, news that deeply troubled some part of Conrart that still cared about what happened around him.

"We just got you both back…" Gwendal swallowed hard, knowing that their mother would definitely not want Conrart to disappear once more, no matter where he might be going seeing the state the man was in. "I am certain…"

Cinnamon eyes almost blazed silver as they pinned his brother with such a look that it actually made Gwendal recoil in shock at the sight of it. Where there had been emptiness for too long before, now there was a whirl of overwhelming emotions. Grief, anger, love, regret, self-hatred and a steel edged determination to do what he could to be with Yuuri until the end. "Do not think you can understand, Brother." The anguish flared in his eyes once more, his entire body trembling with his emotions and his shoulders sagged heavily, shaking ever so slightly with his confined grief. "Gunter is safe, he is with you… while Yuuri…"

"I never meant…" Gwendal paused and knew no matter how much he wished to, he knew no words that could comfort Conrart after what had occurred. "I am here, Brother. I will be here no matter how long everything takes. If you need anything, I will do everything in my power to aid you." Shoulders sagging as well, his blue eyes had darkened to deeply troubled slate, the wind brushing against Gwendal's cheeks as it whispered a sad song to them both.

"I can't live without him, Gwendal." It was a broken whisper. Conrart finally gave in his pain, his arms drawing Yuuri's limp body into his grasp, cradling him close as he had those first few days on the ship, rocking back and forth, unable to stop the motion as he kept the boy's head tucked close to his own. "I can't feel him… I can't… I'm so empty inside without him…" Their connection had quieted, he couldn't even feel anything anymore, no tingle of awareness that he was in his arms.

All Gwendal could do was watch on silently, knowing that no words he could say would be able to change what was. The chance of Yuuri recovering were slim, the boy was alive… but so weak… so fragile…

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Wolfram stood by the stairs, his hand curled around that of his younger sister, his fingers squeezing hers softly, his head tipping to the side as he heard the rumble of wheels against solid packed stone. His green eyes flickering over the scene, or at least attempting to, his vision had not improved and it was becoming clear that the burns he had suffered could not be reversed. Yet, despite what had happened to him, Wolfram stood straight and tall, his expression solemn as he waited for his brothers to arrive knowing that this would be the first that either Conrart or Gwendal would see of what had occurred.

His mother was fretting, the only reason she wasn't pacing as they waited for the travellers to return home was because Raven's arms had wrapped around her tightly, preventing her from doing so. The soft murmur of his voice soothed Wolfram as well, the quiet affection between his adoptive father and his mother being enough to ease his own discomfort of this particular situation.

"Big Brother…?" Cilia's pale green eyes gazed upwards at Wolfram for a long moment, both of her hands clutching at his strong one. "Why… why is everyone so sad?"

"Because someone very dear to all of us is hurt and everyone is worried about him."

"He will get better, won't he?" Her soft pink lips pressed together as she shifted in closer to her brother, feeling a little shy about the fact that there were so many people around them. "Like you?"

Wolfram winced at that, or almost did, his green eyes closing as considered what he had been told and that the original prognosis that he might recover his vision seemed to have been too optimistic. "Yes, just like me, Cilia. He will get better, you'll see. All this sadness will be gone soon." Dropping her hand, his arm wrapped around her slender shoulders, drawing her in close, squeezing her gently and attempting to offer reassurance when he knew he had none himself.

The whinnies of horses made Wolfram's head turn before he added anything more to what he had been saying to his sister, making out amongst the blurred lines of people entering through the gate the form of his brother, the tall proud form was something that no one else he had ever known possessed.

Gwendal. A smile came to his lips, having a sense that his brother was in one piece and uninjured, his heart being grateful to know that much.

The blonde locks that curled against his skin, framed his face and actually shielded most from seeing the scars that ran across his eyes, or the fact that his eyes no longer focused on whatever he looked at.

Gwendal dropped down from the back of his horse, a small smile touching his lips as he caught sight of Wolfram, relief touching his features as he approached, but the moment Wolfram lifted his head, the man froze. Shock flaring across his features at the sight of his youngest brother's face.

"Welcome home, Gwendal." He offered softly, stepping forwards, feeling Cilia press even more tightly against his side, her wide green eyes staring upwards at the powerful warrior who had returned to the Castle. "Forgive me for not greeting you at the docks, we did not receive the message by pigeon until it was already too late to start out."

A large hand stretched forwards, touching Wolfram's cheek and sweeping upwards, brushing back the golden curls that ran around his face, fingertips trembling where they touched his skin. The action revealed the damage that had been done, a thumb traced one of the scars that ran across his features, disbelief and horror evident. "Wolfram…"

"All is well, Brother." His hand lifted to close around the one that touched him, holding it there and just feeling the strength that flowed through Gwendal into him, reassuring himself that this brother was uninjured.

"No, it isn't. Your face…" Before blue eyes suddenly turned steely, the colour turning almost flinty. "Who did this to you?" It was a low hiss of sound from Gwendal, his mouth cutting a severe line, anger radiating out of every pore at the sight of his brother like that. "Who was it?"

Drawing the large hand down and away from his face, he shifted back slightly, feeling Cilia's tiny fingers curl even more tightly in the edge of his shirt, her golden curls a bright pool of sunshine in the shadows he could see at his side. "My biological father, Wulf Von Bielefeld."

"_That_…"

"It is handled, Gwendal. I might not like what he did to me during our duel, but he has gained his comeuppances and Cilia is safe now." His jaw was set as he hugged the little girl once more to him, smoothing his free hand down over the top of her head lovingly, catching the glance of those blue eyes down towards the young girl beside him. "I might be this way for the rest of my life, I will learn to manage. I am grateful however that you and Conrart are back…" His head twisted slightly, searching the vague shadows of the men for a long moment and being unable to catch the familiar broad shoulders of his older sibling, his attention turned back to Gwendal.

"I…"

There was a sudden cry from somewhere behind them.

Both men turned towards the sound, Wolfram reaching out his free hand to catch at Gwendal's sleeve to prevent the man from pulling away and leaving Wolfram unable to determine exactly what was happening. "What is it?"

"Mother caught a look at Conrart and Yuuri."

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he barely knew what to say to that, his features reflecting his worry over the fact that he had heard that Yuuri had been seriously wounded. "Is…?"

"Yuuri is catatonic and barely clinging to life. There is nothing more the healers can do for him… Conrart isn't eating… or sleeping. He's been like that since…" Gwendal's voice quieted, his anxiety evident. "Yuuri impaled himself on Conrart's sword… it was to burn away the Originators that had been trapped within his body… _Yuuri_… Yuuri was willing to sacrifice himself for everyone… but had intended on keeping Conrart away. Conrart is practically killing himself."

"_No_… By Shinou…"

Gwendal almost wanted to smile at that, remarking to Wolfram. "You might not want to say that…"

"What…?"

"I think its quite flattering."

A man hovered just behind Gwendal, just as tall and the shimmer of gold marked him as blonde, though Wolfram couldn't quite distinguish any features other than that. The voice however was familiar, though its quality was different that he remembered from in that hallway, it sounded… stronger… far more… alive.

Cilia's green eyes widened on Shinou's face, her little mouth dropping open in recognition and was tugging at Wolfram's shirt in utter wonder that only a child could feel. Even though at that moment, it seemed as if every one of the guards and men who had come out to greet the new arrivals. Shinou seemed to have that affect on people.

"I wonder what you think of the game Shinou'd Away then."

"Now there is a game I would enjoy playing…" The corners of Shinou's lips turned upwards as he regarded Wolfram Von Bielefeld with quiet appreciation, the young man certainly had grown and though now partially blinded he looked as if he could take on the world without fear. "However…" His head turned towards the carriage where Conrart was slowly slipping out carrying Yuuri in his arms, the young man's head resting against Conrart's shoulder, his skin so pale it seemed translucent.

Beyond the walls there was celebration, happiness amongst the people even on this cold winter day. The demons that had swept over the city only a few days before had been dragged back through the Box, forced into retreat by the power of the Great Sage and his beloved and also by Yuuri's pull. The city had been saved through their actions.

_"We who pledge in the name of the Great One." _

Shinou started at the words, at the fact that it was not being spoken aloud but actually sung. In the shadows of the building, Waltorana Von Bielefeld regarded Conrart and the precious boy who had changed so much in the short time that he had been with them. Everyone stilled as the noble strode across the space towards Conrart and Yuuri, his green eyes reflecting his gratitude for what they had given up to protect their people and his respect for Shinou, whom had given up his very life to protect them all.

_"Gather where he makes his hideout." _

Another voice joined the first, Gunter adding his voice to that of Waltorana, the pair easily matching rhythm as the place seemed to radiate with the quiet gratitude of those around them.

Conrart almost wanted to step back, his grip tightening on Yuuri as he gazed around at the faces of his family and friends. He had felt so empty without Yuuri, and looking into the faces of those around him, he had a sense that Yuuri had changed each and every one of their lives somehow without him even realising it. None of the celebrations they had passed through on the journey back to the Great Demon Kingdom had been able to shake him even a little.

Raven was beginning to join in on the next line, other voices hesitating but soon joining in.

_"If we were to be named, we would be called the heart." _

And that was what Yuuri was, he was the heart of everything, warmth and compassion that had known no limits or bounds and Conrart had been fortunate enough to have had earned his love. "You are my heart." He breathed against Yuuri's dark locks, closing his eyes against the jolt of pain that rippled through him. "You have always been the heart of everything, Yuuri…" His soul seemed to cry in the silence that answered him. "_Kitten_." It was a raw whisper of the nickname he had used since the first day he had met Yuuri which seemed like a life time ago.

_"Upon our word, we swear to uphold the Maou." _

They all knew what Yuuri had been intended for, though he had never wanted it. Conrart knew that the cat eyed Demon Tribesman who slipped from somewhere within Yuuri when the magic burned around them was the part of Yuuri that had always been the Maou Shinou had intended.

_"By upholding the Maou, we are his heart." _

The voices were raised together as one, lifting the song they had all learned as children into the afternoon air. One by one each of the servants and nobles that had been within the castle allowed their voices to merge together into one clear strong voice meant to reach out to Yuuri.

_"Always beside us, there is the Maou." _

Conrart swallowed hard at that, his lips lightly touching the cool forehead. Yuuri had always been there, no matter what, he had stood beside Conrart until the end, protecting him, loving him…

_"Where there is hope, there is the Maou." _

Shinou stepped in closer, his blue eyes reflecting his hope that Yuuri would once more be with them. Yuuri had been Shinou's hope for saving his people and the Great Demon Kingdom and had done so without hesitation, the boy had taught him the meaning of hope when he had freed his soul from the grip of the Originators and given him a second chance at life.

_"Where there is pride, there is the Maou." _

Wolfram's lips turned upwards at that, remembering his pride which Yuuri had stripped away from him that day in the stables and shown him that there was another type of pride. The pride that one had acted in service to another, the pride that he could protect his sister from the monster who had been his Father and the understanding that he did not need to look down on the humans as they were no so different at heart.

_"Where there is love, there is the Maou." _

Cecilie watched her sons, feeling Raven's arms slide back around her, drawing her in close and his lips feathered lovingly against her temple. She had been given a chance to see her children love once more, seen happiness return to her oldest boys and know that both had found the one that was to be their other half. Yuuri had opened that door for Conrart… though it tore her up to see her son and his lover like that, she believed that this couldn't be the end.

_"Where there is fidelity, there is the Maou." _

Gurrier Yozak moved in behind Ken Murata, his hands brushing against his lover's shoulders, smiling as the line seemed to strike something within his heart, like those around him, he knew Yuuri had touched him as well. Yuuri's words had given Ken the courage to believe in him and their love had pulled them through that darkness which had almost consumed them both.

_"Where there are vows, there is the Maoh." _

Reichen stood watching over Yuuri and Conrart Weller from the back of the precession, considering the words that seemed to reach out to him. He could remember Yuuri's promise, his vows that they would help Caloria and also protect Norman and Flynn and they had, both had survived the journey and been returned to their home to the jubilant celebrations of their people that Caloria had once again gained its freedom from the grasp of the people who would have used them until they were nothing more than ashes.

_"We who uphold the Maou!" _

Every person was singing, their voices filling the courtyard, every face reflecting just how much Yuuri had meant to them in a special way that they could not quite explain.

However, a dark form suddenly burst from the doors, the cries of Julia Von Wincott and Delchias Von Wincott filled the air as they attempted to follow after the dark haired man that moved towards Conrart with hatred burning in his eyes.

Conrart stared for one disbelieving moment at Shori Shibuya, the man was moving so quickly towards him he was almost a dark blur. And suddenly a fist connected so hard with Conrart's jaw it actually sent him crashing back to the ground, his grip on Yuuri protecting his lover from the fall, the strike snapped his head back with the force of it. Pain screamed up through his head, his vision blurring for a long second as he rested on his rear, Yuuri cradled against him.

"_See what you have done! I told you Yuuri was in danger if he was with you. You claimed I was using him… but look what you people forced him to do." _A flickering shimmer of blue ran around the man's body, his hands reaching out for Yuuri, tearing the limb body out of Conrart's grasp forcefully, the warrior barely able to breath as the weight of Yuuri was taken from him. _"He's coming home with me to where he belongs."_

Shori had faced off against the darkness in Fransia when he had been forced to fight to save his own life finding himself in danger when the Box had suddenly opened as it had been transported with them through the sunny wheat fields of that small kingdom. It was through his magic that he had been able to push it back, or at least… partially through his sheer brute magical strength. However it had been Julia and Delchias that had prevented Shori from being used as a vessel by the seeking tendrils of the blackness that had come seeking out through the open square of darkness.

In that moment, Shori knew it had not been Shinou that had managed to drag him through the barrier between worlds, but the darkness itself. It had wanted to keep him just in case… he had realised that when it had come after him… hungry for his body and apparently the magic he could wield.

Shori was forcing himself through the barrier, trying to remember the exact feeling of what had been used to drag him through, it was still fragile from the battle of powers that had occurred. His body shimmered as he clutched Yuuri to him, the people were already drawing weapons, ready to cut him down for what he was doing.

_"I will not let you take him from me."_ Conrart's hand was out, a brilliant burst of gold swarming around him, the wind whipping up throughout the courtyard, the burning hot rage in the man's expression stilling everyone in their tracks as they felt the rush of magic wash over them all. _"I will die before I allow you to take Yuuri from me."_

The two powerful combatants stood amongst the startled crowd… ready to fight for the one that they loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Its a mix of things I think. I blame my music selection!<strong>


	30. Part 30: Golden

**Author's Note: YAAAAAAAAAAY! Loving this... so sad to see it finish! Aren't you? But wait ^^ there is one little piece more...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Own Reichen. **

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

There was a sudden roar, the sound crashing through the castle and actually rattling the window panes as a powerful black creature leapt over the wall, sending guards scurrying out of its way as its massive jaws snapped together bare inches from their bodies. Leathery wings spread wide, sweeping away several men with spears, while it charged forwards with the grace of a cat, its clawed paws almost soundless against the stone.

Shori physically recoiled from the sight of the Dragon Wraith, its massive body coming to rest just behind Conrart, head lowered and clearly challenging the Japanese born half-breed and backing up Conrart.

Most backed up too, fear and alarm running through the crowd of people except for Conrart, Reichen, Gwendal and Gunter who knew exactly what and why this creature was there. It had somehow managed to find its way back to them, returning from the mission Yuuri had sent it on and had spent the last few days actually resting on the deck of the ship, its body curled on the open bow, clearly not wanting to leave either Conrart or Yuuri and had followed them to Covenant Castle.

It snarled as it paced just a step beyond Conrart, body trembling with its rage.

_"I would tear you limb from limb…"_ The Wraith hissed in disgust over Shori's actions, golden eyes burning darkly, warning that it was not about to let Shori carry Yuuri away. _"You should not be here."_

Shori Shibuya gritted his teeth, attempting to keep down the rage that simmered within him as he gripped Yuuri close to his chest. He had been dragged into this world and dumped unable to do anything other than rely on the pity of others that had not understood his need to get to Yuuri and return him to Earth where he belonged. None of them understood what it felt like to be an alien in this foreign world and it was clear from what had happened to Yuuri and himself that it was not some safe place for his brother to be.

The Wraith let out a heated breath, smoke coiling slightly from around its nostrils as it moved protectively to one side of Conrart, actually brushing against the man, its head lowered. One gold eye regarding the Conrart and in the shimmering luminosity of that pupil, he could see the regret there, the guilt that it had been his poison that now left Yuuri so close to death, so lifeless and unable to truly be helped by magic.

_"Forgive me, Lord Weller." _

Conrart swallowed around the grief he felt, his hand reaching out to touch against the surprisingly warm scales, feeling the smoothness of them against his palm. His head lifted slightly, his jaw clenching as he felt the tickle of Yuuri's magic still lingering within the beast, the connection that had been forged with both himself and his beloved. The fire that had been too long buried within Conrart flared to life, his hand dropped down to rest on the hilt of his sword as he took several steps forwards.

The wind gave a triumphant scream as it took flight, the golden hawk spreading its wings as magic surged into it, filling the space and surprising all those who knew Conrart. His power growing around him as he drew his sword, his usually clear cinnamon eyes were glittering a deadly steel silver, the magic alive in his veins, pulsing and ready to answer him at his first call.

"Return him to me." Conrart drew his blade, the weapon coming clear of its sheath as he moved forwards, feeling the Wraith moving with him, black body pulsing with energy.

Shadowed indigo eyes widened at the sight, his body shifting backwards, his grip on Yuuri tightening, when he felt the slight stirring of the boy in his arms. Relief flooded through him, his grip tightening as he tucked his brother's head against his shoulder protectively. He would get Yuuri home.

"Conrart?" The voice was a dry croak, obsidian eyes blinking slightly, unable to quite focus on the face of the man who held him. Inhaling sharply as life came flaring back into him at the awakening of Conrart's powers which flowed back along the link between them filling him once more, he stiffened. The scent all around him was foreign, the magic shimmering so close to him almost made his skin crawl. "Conrart!" Yuuri was still weak, still unknowing where he was.

_"Stop fighting me."_ Shori whispered desperately, his grip attempting to tighten a little more to prevent Yuuri struggling against him. _"Yuuri, I'm here to take you home. Stop struggling… I'm…"_

"CONRART!" The scream of panic filled Yuuri's voice, his weak body fighting with all the strength it could muster against Shori's hold, his face showing his momentary terror.

At call, the man charged, the hawk diving as its talons spread and answered Conrart's calls, its wings flared as it went straight for Shori's face. The attack forced Shori to drop Yuuri or end up losing his eyes to the talons of the bird which bit into his arm painfully, preventing him from reaching back down for Yuuri.

The boy had been caught however by Conrart, the flat of the man's blade slamming so hard into Shori's gut that it doubled the man, the warrior spinning with Yuuri clutched close to his chest. His leg catching Shori's ankles and knocking them out from under the dark haired man, sending him sprawling to the pavement.

The Wraith gave another bellowing roar as it launched itself forwards, a massive paw catching Shori as he rolled and attempted to get up, slamming the man back down to the ground its jaws lowering in threat. Each one of the long curved fangs was tipped with the deadly poison that had almost killed several people present.

Conrart rested on one knee, a shimmering barrier curled around them protectively, cocooning them within its warmth and security. Yuuri was cradled against Conrart's body, his cheek resting against Yuuri's forehead as he felt the boy move against his chest and a slender hand lift to curl up into his hair, drawing his mouth down for a sweet kiss that burned away all the darkness that lingered within Conrart. "Let me protect you." The fierce whisper was a plea from Conrart, his fingers tightening in his lover's hair as he tipped that beautiful face back to gaze into the depths of those dark eyes that could practically swallow a man whole. "Let me stand with you… I beg of you… Yuuri."

Dark eyes closed tightly at those words, hugging his lover tightly to him, knowing that surrounding him in the courtyard were so many who cared for them. The sound of their voices still echoed in his heart, the warmth of their emotions filling the space until it was bursting with life and it was still there… still vivid and brilliant.

Wolfram and Cilia… Cecilie and Raven… Reichen… Gunter and Gwendal… Waltorana Von Bielefeld…. Shinou… Murata and Yozak and…

His head lifted slightly, peering just over Conrart's shoulder as he hugged his lover as if his life depended on it and he could make out the forms of Delchias, Julia and Adalbert hovering just behind her. Then his gaze turned from his family to the face of the man who had come to mean everything to him. His hand lifted, a thumb sweeping away the lone tear that streaked down the man's cheek, wiping it away and feeling the slight tremble of his lover's body, knowing just how much pain Conrart had been in… how much sadness had been there over what he had done and what he had asked Conrart to do.

In those eyes he saw his _future_.

This was his home. These people… this one man… this was home.

_"No… Shori."_ He whispered softly, lifting his head just those few inches again and moulding his mouth to Conrart's, feeling the flutter of their connection burning like a bright star through them both, reviving the boy, energy sliding back into his weak form and strengthening him once more. They truly were two parts of the same whole. _"I am home." _

"Kitten." The swordsman breathed out lovingly, his hands sliding over the slender body, reassured that Yuuri was once more with him. "I love you."

_"Yuu-Chan!"_ Shori struggled against the restraint of the beast that held him down. _"You do not understand…"_

_"I am home!"_ The boy responded, his arms curling tightly around Conrart's broad shoulders, their foreheads resting together tenderly, happiness swamping Yuuri knowing that both of them had made it through the dark shadows that had caught at them, held them down for so many days. _"I love you, Big Brother, I truly do. But this is where I belong. This world…"_ Eyes shimmering with his emotions he took in again the faces of all those who had been such a large part of his life and the strength they all gifted him with. _"These people… are my family. Conrart is my family."_

_"Yuu-Chan."_ Finally released by the Wraith, he stared at his brother and in that moment he almost couldn't recognise the young man who confronted him from the arms of his protector. And he realised Yuuri Shibuya was gone. This young man had taken his place, with eyes that reflected so much more than his brother's ever had. Though he could not stop loving him, he knew there was no convincing Yuuri of this mistake…

_"I am happy, Brother."_ A fingertip swept down across Conrart's cheek, his eyes returning to the face of his lover and being unable to look away as those eyes drew him in once more. _"More than I can ever express with words."_

"We are home, Kitten." Conrart whispered, a smile resting on his lips as he knelt there, sword still clutched in one hand, magic shimmering around him. They were home and safe. "And together."

* * *

><p><strong>Field Beyond Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

A soft whimper of pleasure slipped passed Yuuri's lips as his body arched, feeling the large calloused palms sweep down across his body, stroking and caressing every inch of his exposed skin until he was trembling with the bliss it stirred in every cell of his body. His head arched back against the soft blanket spread out beneath him, his fingernails biting into the broad shoulders, tugging the man down over him, gasping as that length slipped deeper into him.

"More." He pleaded, shivering as thumbs swept across his nipples, stimulating them until they were practically burning with heat and pleasure surged like a lightning bolt throughout his entire body. Everything within him was lighting up as if electricity surged through every living cell of his body. It was so strong… so overwhelming.

Yuuri was crying out as he arched, hips lifting as Conrart leaned over him, mouth softly touching against the curve of Yuuri's throat, lifting again to watch the beautiful face contort with ecstasy.

Obsidian eyes opened slightly, staring up into the handsome visage of his lover, the sunlight flaring just behind his head, haloing it in gold, his long hair and back warmed by the sunshine sliding down across them both. A smile touched the corners of Yuuri's lips as his body arched and writhed beneath his lover's, calling out his name once more as both of them came hard together, their movements fast and heated.

And soon Conrart's cry mingled with that of the dark haired young man beneath him, a ripple of pleasure surging through him as he thrust in completely, feeling arms coil tightly around his back and pull him in, cradling him close and his face nuzzled in against Yuuri's neck.

Collapsing together, Conrart groaned as he felt a hand sliding down the length of his back, tickling across his spine and resting against his rear, keeping him there, holding him still so that he didn't withdraw from Yuuri's body which was trapped beneath his own. Nuzzling his face against the silky throat, his lips tickled across the dark marks he had left on the pale skin, hands sliding between damp skin and the blanket that was spread out beneath their bodies.

"This is an interesting view."

An amused chuckle jerked Conrart's head up from where it had been nestled into Yuuri's shoulder, cinnamon eyes narrowing on the blonde haired man who leaned against the tree trunk nearby. Letting out a hiss of breath, Conrart withdrew from his lover's, tugging his pants up from where they rested against the back of his thighs, buttoning them as he attempted to cover Yuuri's nakedness.

"_Shinou_." Conrart almost snarled, managing to get the sleepy Yuuri to slip into his shirt which was far too big on the slender body of his lover, though it was thankfully long enough to cover all the vital parts. "You have the worst timing…"

"Or you could say good timing." The corners of his lips twitched upwards, before he pushed himself off the trunk of the tree, his head tipping down slightly to regard the sleepy and rather satisfied Yuuri who was blinking slightly against the sudden movements around him. "I found both of you at the same time and you don't appear to be too busy…"

"No thanks to you." The swordsman grumbled as he gathered his lover up in his arms and tucked the slender body into his lap, his fingertips stroking over his lover's flushed cheeks and throat, rubbing absently over the pink tinged skin and hearing Yuuri practically purring in response to his caresses.

"Well…" Good humour still sparked in Shinou's blue eyes, but also warmth and gratitude.

"Ken kicked you out, didn't he?"

Shinou let out a groan, crossing his arms over his chest and almost appeared to be pouting, his beautiful golden locks sweeping across his cheeks as he looked almost like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "I don't know how… it is my Tomb after all… but he convinced Ulrike…"

Laughter escaped Conrart at that, a touch of disbelief touching his features at the expression that crossed the older man's features as he took him in. "I think it was the fact that you seem to get yourself into trouble everywhere you go and he has to get you back out of it…"

"Its his job as Great Sage…"

"Were you always this much trouble, Shinou?"

A bright grin spread across Shinou's features as he dropped down to perch on the edge of the picnic blanket spread out under the oak tree. "Maybe."

"Your sense of humour doesn't seemed to have improved at all." He chuckled softly to himself, feeling Yuuri beginning to stir within his embrace, his body relaxing as large obsidian eyes blinked wide and up at Conrart before flickering towards Shinou in surprise.

"Good afternoon Yuuri." Shinou greeted with a smile, winking at the younger man teasingly. "I have to say that does look quite good on you."

"What?" Yuuri's brows pressed together, before his head tipped downwards and he became aware that he was only wearing Conrart's shirt and they barely came to mid-thigh on him, his face flushing an adorable pink right up to his ears. "I…" Usually not one to be worried about such things, he couldn't help but feel a little flustered when it came to Shinou, the man was still someone who was more legend than man at times. "Oh… we…"

"I think I am quite jealous." The blonde grinned, azure eyes sparkling with delight even though his words sounded so serious. "All there seems to be around here is so much _love_… even the Sage is… enraptured."

"And you tease him mercilessly about it." Conrart's brow lifted, pinning Shinou with a look, but felt a smile tugging at his own lips as he glanced down to catch the glorious sight of Yuuri's blush.

"I must admit, I find some enjoyment in…" Shinou's head quirked to the side as he regarded the two men who had rescued him from the darkness that had promised to swallow him whole. "But that is not why I'm here."

Yuuri gave him a curious look. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"Actually… its something I can do for you." A genuine smile touched his lips as his expression became serious and he lifted his hands slightly, a shimmering white orb flickered to life within his palms, a perfect sphere. It glowed with its own internal radiance…

Conrart was frozen as he gazed at it, confusion sliding across his features for a moment, startled when he found his hand reaching out towards the beautiful orb, his eyes widening as he realised exactly what it was. His jaw dropped slightly at what was being offered up to them, the pure little soul pressed against Conrart's palm when his fingers touched against it, almost seeming to nuzzle against his fingertips, tickling him lightly.

"My gift to the both of you."

"How…?" Conrart let out a choked sound as he knew what they were being offered. A soul… and the promise of a child. How Shinou had managed it, he didn't quite know, but he knew that it was something they both had found they craved, they wanted a family… wanted a child… but knew they had no chance of having one… but this… this was a miracle to the pair of them.

"I can't give away all my secrets." Shinou's azure eyes twinkled.

"Thankyou." Yuuri whispered, knowing that the word would never be enough to express their gratitude over what they were being offered.

"No… my thanks belong to the both of you. I say it from the hearts of the people of this great Kingdom, no this world. Thankyou for all you have done for us all."

And the soul sparkled like a jewel in the warm summer sunshine. A promise of the happiness to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWWWW! XD<strong>


	31. Epilogue

**Author's Note: OMG Its finished! XD After starting it barely a month ago... I can't believe just how big it got! I hope you all enjoyed "After Dark" I really did find it quite enjoyable. I'll definitely miss writing it! **

**Disclaimer: I luckily get to own Julius.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Von Wincott Estate, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

All the wind suddenly went out of Conrart's lungs as a weight suddenly thumped hard against his chest, the bright squeal of delight drawing a smile to his lips as he shifted on the warm mattress, his arms reaching out to wrap around the squirming little boy and roll with him. His face nuzzled against the little belly, blowing a raspberry against it and gaining himself another happy giggle from the little boy.

The man's head lifted as he gazed down on the little boy sprawled out amongst the wild blankets of his bed, the silky black curls dark against the white fabric, wide black eyes sparkled with tiny flecks of silver. Fingertips lightly rubbed against the boy's flushed cheeks, before his hand swept through the wild mass of raven curls and brushed them back from the tiny face that was so much like his own, but with Yuuri's dark colouring.

"Have you been to the kitchens already?" Conrart whispered, tickling the boy's sides and watched the tiny child squirm again, giggles escaping him until Conrart stopped. His heart melted at the sight of this precious gift that had been given to them, their _son_. "Where is your Papa?"

"Right here."

Turning his head slightly, he couldn't help but feel a pang of joy sting his heart, jolting him from the inside out at the sight of Yuuri Von Wincott standing in the doorway carrying a breakfast tray, long raven locks brushing down to his waist and pulled back in an elegant braid, a few curls running across his pale cheeks. Obsidian eyes sparkled warmly at the sight of his husband and son.

Setting down the tray at the breakfast table by the window, he came to the side of the bed and reached out to pull Conrart into a heated kiss, fingers curling into the warm strands and just keeping him there for a long moment.

"Ewww…" Julius pulled a face, tiny nose wrinkling as he watched his parents indulge in something he found totally 'gross'.

"_Julius Albrecht Weller."_ Yuuri's lips pressed together as he pulled back from Conrart, turning his gaze down onto his young son, attempting to give him a stern expression. However, he pounced the child, sweeping the little boy up into his arms, spinning him around, making the boy squeal again, squirming and attempting to call for help from Conrart…

"Papa..." The boy clung tightly to his papa, feeling Yuuri sway slightly as they both ended up dizzy from the action and both dropped right into Conrart's lap.

Strong arms curled around his beloved and his son, holding them close and being grateful for what he had been given. His life had been complete since Yuuri Shibuya had entered it on that dark street years before. There was nothing that could compare to this, to the happiness and joy he felt every day waking up to see his beloved's beautiful sleeping face every morning and to see his son come in through the wide doors to wake them both by pouncing them.

"I am truly blessed." Conrart smiled.

Yuuri blinked at that, his head tipping up slightly as he shifted Julius in his arms, gathering the boy close to his heart and allowing them both to be held, relishing the warmth of that contact. "What are you talking about, Love?"

"Just thinking to myself, Kitten." He leaned in to drop a kiss against his lover's lips, his expression softening even more, before the wonderful scent of food caught his attention and his head turned towards the tray that Yuuri had brought in for the both of them. "Breakfast?"

"More like morning tea." The corners of Yuuri's lips quirked upwards, amusement glittering in his eyes. "You slept quite a while this morning."

"Well… I was tired." A laugh escaped Conrart as he released Yuuri and watched his lover carry the little boy over to the table, carefully setting Julius down, the pair looking so wonderful together, their rich raven locks glinting in the warm sunshine that swept in through the windows that overlooked the beautiful gardens of the Von Wincott Estate which had become their permanent home after Julius had been given to them. "We were up until dawn…" Conrart gave his lover a rather meaningful look, grinning at the flush that ran across his lover's features at the memories of exactly what they had been doing the night before.

And in that moment Yuuri and Conrart knew that their happiness was something that they had only found together. After the darkness had fallen from around them and their love had become their light.

* * *

><p><strong>So cute *heart*<strong>


End file.
